Officer Kitsune
by foxhound40504
Summary: sequel to No Need for Summoning Naruto has decided to tag along with Seina in the GP  SeinaXharem NarutoXbunch of one night stands with non-important characters  maybe lemons
1. grab life by the tail

Hey guys I am happy to announce that the first chapter of my new story 'Officer Kitsune' is up and ready. As a reminder this is a sequel to the short and surprisingly well accepted story 'No Need for Summoning' This story will follow Naruto as he tags along with Seina as a Galaxy Police officer. Another note of interest is that the story is mostly through Naruto's perspective and as such readers won't learn the names of the other characters until Naruto does even if they already know who it is. Also Seina will more or less go through the same insanity that marks his life (i.e. his extremely bad luck and eventual harem.)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)**

Signs

Now then…enough rambling let's get started!

* * *

Grab life by its tail

Naruto yawned lazily as he lay down on the roof. "So sleepy." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "When is Seina going to show up? He's supposed to come through this way on his way to Kai's house." He whined as he watched the forest path.

"Oi Naruto!" Tenchi called out as he walked into view. "What you doing up there?"

Naruto smirked as he waved at the only boy in the house filled with women. 'I don't count since I don't really live here.' He thought as an afterthought "I'm waiting for something interesting to happen! My people predicted it would be today!"

Tenchi sounded interested "Oh? What's going to happen?" he asked as Ryoko phased into view and wrapped herself around Tenchi.

"Seina is supposed to pass by and nearly get hit by a GP officer and then, later on, signs up thinking it's something else." Naruto replied with a smile.

Tenchi sweat dropped "That does sound like something that would happen to Seina-kun." He mumbled inaudibly as he looked away. "Anyways everyone else is busy so keep an eye on the house for the day."

Naruto lazily waved back as Tenchi headed towards his fields Ryoko not too far behind him. "So boring…" he mumbled as he lay back down on the roof.

About twenty minutes later Naruto heard someone dipping something into the nearby lake. Cracking an eye open he was pleasantly surprised to see Seina filling a bucket with water. "Yo Seina!" he called out as he dropped down from the roof and made his way over to the unlucky boy.

"Ah, You were the blonde boy with Ryoko-san when she came shopping for sake and soy sauce a year ago." Seina declared as he smiled.

'What incredible memory…' Naruto thought as he chuckled "Yeah that was me, never got to introduce myself, name's Naruto." He held up his hand.

Seina smiled and shook it "I'm Seina, Yamada Seina." It's a pleasure to meet…GYAH!" he never got to finish as he suddenly slipped and fell into the lake.

"Need help?" Naruto asked holding in his laughter. Helping the poor boy out of the water Naruto handed him a towel. "So what do you need water for?"

Seina sighed "My bike has a flat tire and I was in a hurry to head over to my friend's house. He glanced at the house "That's right I could fix it at Tenchi-senpai's house."

Naruto chuckled "Ah well…you see…no one is home right now." He declared with a smile as he patted Seina on the back accidentally knocking him back into the water. "…oops" pulling Seina out of the water again Naruto apologized "Sorry about that forgot about your luck for a second there. Anyways, let me help you with your bike, a flat tire is nothing hard to fix."

Seina nodded gratefully "Thanks Naruto-san I appreciate it." Suddenly Seina looked around as he noted a sudden breeze and an odd noise coming from nowhere. "You hear that?" he asked as he glanced back at Naruto only to notice him sitting on the roof of the house waving at him. 'What?' he thought before it hit him…literally as he was over take by a wave large enough to drag him into the water. AS he sank he slowly lost consciousness as he took in too much water.

When he awoke he could here Naruto talking with someone else who sounded like a woman. "Geez officer nearly killed him." He recognized it as Naruto's voice.

"Lay off Namikaze I forgot this planet didn't have landing beacons. Ah he's waking up." Seina slowly opened his eyes to gaze into the visage of a beautiful blonde haired woman who had his head resting on her lap. "Are you hurt?" she asked softly a large contrast to the tone she had held when speaking to Naruto a few seconds earlier.

"N-no." Seina admitted as he looked around surprised by how beautiful she was. 'Almost like a model' he thought ironically enough hitting the nail on the head.

The female blonde's eyes widened in delight "Really? That's great I'm so sorry!" she suddenly started babbling about how the entire situation had come to be as Naruto listened in amusement while Seina had no idea what was going on. Once her babbling slowed down she gazed into his eyes once more "Tenchi-kun must be training you hard." She asked curiously.

Naruto chuckled catching her attention. "No, he's just unlucky is all. Though I am surprised he managed to get out of that incident relatively unharmed." Naruto feigned surprise having known all along what would happen. "So what are you here for anyway officer?" he asked as he leaned against a pillar.

She completely ignored him as Seina jumped up in surprise her words finally processed though his overworked brain. "Ah you know Tenchi-senpai?" he cried out as he backed away from her.

She smiled coyly as she crawled towards him slightly and began tracing some old wounds on Seina's chest "Come to think of it you're covered with fresh wounds. Ah…but living through a shockwave means you don't need any training." Seina tried to interrupt that he didn't know what she was talking about but she continued ignoring his attempted interruptions and his blush as she drew closer to him.

Naruto sighed "Seina might as well here her out she isn't going to stop anyways." He stated as he took a seat.

"You stay out of it Namikaze!" she shouted as she threatened him. He waved her off as he turned away from her.

"That must mean these are collateral damage from Ryoko-san or Ayeka-san right?" she asked tracing over a few of his newer injuries. "To think you can get caught in one of their fights and walk away with only this…" she paused for a moment as Seina stared at the valley her breasts were creating right in front of his face as a blush formed. "Say…why don't you join the GP?" she asked as she moved her arm forward pressing her breasts together.

"Huh?" Seina asked as he backed away, however the blonde crawled forward keeping the distance between them the same.

The blonde haired woman continued "The GP is great! You can get a technical certification while you work," she moved forward as he moved back, "the benefits are really good," again both moved towards the edge the blonde woman crawling after Seina who was backing away "you can get a lot of practical experience," again they moved "and overtime and holiday pay is…" she paused when Seina hit his head on a support beam and fell over and off the porch causing Naruto to chuckle

"You're going to be the death of the poor boy." He stated with another chuckle. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down her eyelid.

She leaned over to get closer to Seina's face "They also have great medical care!"

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Seina finally managed to ask only for her to smile apologetically

"Sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry and it seems like I've been talking to myself for a while now, but don't worry everything you need to know is in this pamphlet!"

Seina groaned "I'll take a look at it then." He mumbled still on the ground as Naruto stared in amusement.

The lady smiled again "Okay. Well then I really need to get going now." She pulled Seina back onto the porch and handed him the pamphlet. "Oh yes…" she backed away from him and retrieved a folder and her uniform "Here, give this to Tenchi-kun for me will you? By the way what's your name anyways?"

Seina accepted the package still unsure about the whole thing but decided he could at the very least be polite. "Seina, Yamada Seina."

The lady smiled "Seina-kun huh?" she asked as she stood up "Well then see you later Seina-kun" she began to walk away.

"Oi why don't I get a pamphlet?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"You don't need one Namikaze, just ask Mihoshi to bring you up when the time comes." Naruto pouted but nodded his head.

"Wait a minute who exactly are you?" Seina asked as he turned towards the direction she was walking towards. 'The lake?' he asked himself.

"I'm Amane, Amane Kaunaq" she winked at him as she left with a large rumbling noise that forced Seina to cover his ears.

"What the hell is this?" he asked weakly his eyes closed from the pain.

Naruto glanced at him and shrugged "You'll find out eventually." He paused to think "You know I think she likes you."

"WHAT?" Seina screamed as he stared at Naruto's smirking visage. "What do you mean by that?" Seina shouted as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"Well…she only talked to you nicely the entire time." Naruto stated as he looked up at the sky. "How long you going to sit there in your boxers?"

Seina glanced down "Gah!" and immediately tried to redress himself only to have to re-button his shirt multiple times because he kept messing up the buttons. "This always happens to me when I'm in a hurry!" he cried in dismay as Naruto laughed the whole time.

"Give me the package Seina; I'll make sure it gets to Tenchi. If the girls saw it who knows what might happen." Naruto gently picked up the package and placed it under his arms. "Anyways let's fix up that bike of yours"

Seina nodded his head with a smile "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem what are friends for?" Naruto smiled and fixed up the bike. "Be careful now." He called out as Seina began to bike away.

"Don't worry I'll be !" he had accidentally biked right over a cliff. Naruto ran up the cliff edge and cringed each time Seina crashed into something as his bike began to fall apart.

"That's has to hurt." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked back towards the house. "Maybe I should've told him about the lipstick?" he wondered aloud as he walked inside where Sasami who had just woken up having played all night the night before was sitting rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. Ryo-ohki gave a loud Miyaa and rubbed her face against his hand causing him to chuckle.

"Naru-nii what just happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing Seina dropped by survived a shockwave and was given a pamphlet and a kiss by a GP officer named Amane Kaunaq." Naruto said calmly as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Naru-nii…" Sasami began as she and Ryo-ohki stared at him.

"Yes Sasami-chan?" he asked

"That was definitely not 'nothing'" she stated right before she yawned cutely.

Naruto laughed a bit as he scratched his head "Yeah I suppose so. Though I really should've warned him about the lipstick mark she left on him. I mean he was going over to Kiriko's house."

Sasami giggled "Seina-nii-chan is in trouble!" she said in a sing-song voice as she danced around. Ryo-ohki following her around doing her own little dance.

Naruto smiled as he watched the two youngest members of the household dance around happily. "Now then what do you two want to do today?" he asked as they stopped dancing.

"We need to do some shopping!" Sasami declared as she began dragging Naruto along with her as she dashed out the door.

Although surprised at the sudden pull Naruto easily righted himself as he ran behind Sasami easily keeping up with her. "What do we need anyways?"

"We need a lot of things." Sasami said vaguely as she dragged him along with her to the supermarket.

When they returned the sun was already setting and everyone was waiting for them. "Oh hey everyone." Naruto mentioned casually as he waved. "Oh yeah a GP officer wanted me to give this to you Tenchi." He handed him the package.

"Where were you two?" Ayeka demanded angrily not liking that she hadn't known where Sasami was for the better half of three hours.

"We were shopping for groceries see?" Sasami held up a bag as Naruto held up five.

The elder princess grumbled but relented. "Fine I accept your reasons but don't scare me like that again you hear me?"

Sasami laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. However, before she could respond Mihoshi's communicator started blinking as a screen appeared on it depicting an older man who appeared too be her superior. "Detective first class Mihoshi, please escort Namikaze Naruto onto the cargo ship picking up a new cadet Yamada Seina at 2300 hours your time. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Mihoshi saluted sharply before the connection was cut off. "Well…I wonder what that was about…" the rest of the household met the ground rather harshly. "Ara?"

Washu rubbed her head in annoyance. "It means, Mihoshi…that at 11:00 PM you'll me taking Naruto-kun up to a transport ship where a new cadet will be picked up."

Mihoshi made an "oh" sound as she clasped her hands together. "So that's what he meant. Naruto-san I didn't know you were joining the GP." She said happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe." He choked out as she hugged his neck tighter.

"Anyways 11:00 is only three hours away we better eat diner now then or else Naruto might not get anything to eat for a while." Tenchi declared as everyone else nodded.

At 10:50 Mihoshi and Naruto entered her ship and prepared to take off. "Mihoshi…you can fly pretty well right?" Naruto asked calmly being his first time in a space ship.

"Oh yeah you'll be fine." She said reassuringly as she took off nearly clipping the house and sending Naruto into the wall. "Oops."

"Oops?" Naruto repeated nervously.

"I forgot I had it in reverse."

Naruto stared at her for a second before he was pounding on the nearest window facing the household screaming for help.

"Oh silly you'll be fine, I promise!" she hit the acceleration throwing Naruto into the back compartments.

"I'm going to die because of her crappy driving…" Naruto realized as he began to cry comically.

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked it. As I'm sure you've noticed there will be parts of the anime Naruto has no idea of or plays no part in and thus those parts will not be shown unless another character explains what happened to Naruto.

Also the poll on my profile for my next story once Ranma's Neko Curse is finished is still up so any last minute voters better hurry poll will be closed as soon as I post the final chapter.


	2. on the run

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)**

Signs

* * *

On the run

Naruto wobbled into the bridge of the GP transport vessel Mihoshi following behind him out of concern. "Naruto-san, are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"I…am…never…riding…in…a…spaceship…driven…by…you…ever…again." He managed to say before collapsing as the three present crew members moved to aid him.

"Oi pull yourself together!" a blue haired man called as he helped Naruto into one of the vacant seats.

"Oh…it seems are other recruit is already here. Good work officer Mihoshi!" he gave her a salute which she returned in kind, until she saw the person behind him.

"Kaa-chan!" she cried in delight as she rushed forward and hugged the older woman. "I'm so happy to see you again, what are you doing here?"

The woman, who looked like an older version of Mihoshi smiled "Ara? I just tagged along and now I'm helping Seina-chan here adjust to life in space." She gestured to Seina who widened his eyes upon seeing Naruto.

"Naruto! You got recruited as well?" he asked as he moved to talk with his friend.

Naruto chuckled as he motioned for him to sit in one of the other vacant seats "Not really, I volunteered once I found out you signed up. It helps I live with an officer." He pointed at Mihoshi. "By the way who's the other woman?" he asked curiously

"Oh that's Mitoto-san she seems to be in charge of cleaning."

"Ara? Seina-chan who are you talking to?" Mitoto asked not able to see Naruto at all.

Naruto stood up and turned to face her. "Hello I'm…"

"Namikaze Naruto…right?" she finished for him with a loving smile.

"Uh…yeah…have we met before?" Naruto asked cautiously. 'That's odd I don't recall ever meeting anyone from another planet before I met Tenchi's group.'

Mitoto didn't answer right away opting to move over to him before turning towards her daughter. "Mihoshi-chan…meet your uncle Naruto." She stated as she gestured to Naruto, a pleasant smile adorning her face.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the general response of everyone on board as they all stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto who couldn't stare at himself opted to stare at Mitoto in shock instead.

"Y-y-you m-mean y-you h-ha-had a r-re-relationship with A-aniki?" Naruto managed to stutter out still in shock.

Mitoto's face colored a little as she grasped her own cheeks "Yes I did. And it was such a wonderful experience." She sighed happily as she remembered the events that led to Mihoshi's birth. "However, I am also aware of the laws preventing him from claiming her as his own child. If I am correct it was that she needed to enter his own dimension under her own abilities am I right?" she asked happily.

"Ah no actually they changed that to make it easier for inter dimensional couples to become official." Naruto corrected her as he held up a finger. "As long as the related party is the one providing the directions then any aided inter-dimensional jump will be accepted. So in Mihoshi's case as long as she is the one to provide the coordinates of the jump she'll be recognized as Aniki's daughter if the blood tests turn out positive."

Mitoto's smile, if possible, widened as she realized the implications "Isn't this wonderful Mihoshi! You're that much closer to meeting your Tou-chan!"

Mihoshi smiled and hugged her mother. "That's wonderful Kaa-chan, but I should get going. I'll ask Washu-chan to help me. Bye, bye!" with her goodbyes said she turned around and left.

Seina turned towards Naruto who looked as bewildered as he did. "I didn't know you were Mihoshi-san's uncle."

"Neither did I." The blonde haired Kitsune admitted.

"Alright that's enough you two take a seat." The captain declared as he clapped his hands together. "First things first as per protocol you two need to watch this video." He pressed something on his wrist and the screen blurred to life as a video started playing.

"**The Galaxy Police. We the interstellar law enforcement agency known as the GP, cover over sixty percent of the Milky Way in our never ending pursuit of peace throughout space. Equipped with the galaxy's latest technology and trained equally as well, our officers yield to no criminals. But the GP's work is not limited to space alone it also extends to the underground and the deep sea realms. GP officers constantly protect the people, from law breakers who would threaten peaceful life. Their actions are highly acclaimed throughout the galaxy, and they receive medals of Honor from countless nations abroad! However, their duties are not limited to the capture of criminals. Protecting the bright smiles of all people that is the duty of the GP. So why not join the ranks of the GP? Act now and you'll not only receive your own set of the latest equipment, but also this magic hand, a favorite at parties! Don't hesitate to access the GP at the number below! Do it now!"**

Seina couldn't help but clap after the video ended "Cool." He stated as Naruto scoffed behind him.

"Advertisements are always the same." Naruto stated in a bored tone. "I'm surprised so many people believe it."

Seina turned towards his friend curiously "What do you mean by that Naruto?" he asked.

"The GP is a law enforcement agency, an interstellar law enforcement agency I should say, it's not as easy as the video makes it out to be."

"As much as I would like to deny that, it's true Pirates are our main enemies and there are quite a few who pose major threats." The captain affirmed as he sat down. "Ah that's right." He stood back up. "Welcome to the GP Seina-kun."

The three crew members each saluted "Congratulations on entering the GP."

Seina although surprised happily returned the salute "Thank you!" he shouted happily. Naruto merely smiled as he took his seat.

Seina still standing listened intently to the communications the three crew members were giving off as they prepared to leave the area. "Hyperspace Jump? Is that like warping?"

The captain smiled "Yeah something like that, I suppose."

Naruto, lazily resting his head on his hand, stated "There's no rainbow effect Seina."

"EH! No way are you sure Naruto!" Seina called out as he looked at the captain with hopeful eyes.

The captain sweat dropped "Maybe in some of our first models…maybe. Jumps are a smooth seamless action there is no need to worry."

"Jump in 7...6…5…4…3…2…1!" the shipped seemed to be covered in a bright light and disappeared from sight.

"See we've already jumped." The captain stated.

"We did? Since when?" Seina asked as he looked around.

"You heard the countdown right?" The captain asked with a chuckle. "Smooth right?"

Naruto simply chuckled as he looked away. "Careful what you say kanchou. You might get hit by a bout of bad luck." Suddenly the ship was rocked sharply driving Seina, who had stood up in boredom, through the air pass the captain and into the wall. Naruto noticed however, that he hit two buttons on the captain's podium. "Captain might want to check that panel of yours." Naruto stated mirthfully.

"Eh? Ah! The communication system was turned on!" he shouted in surprise as he quickly shut it off. "Thank you Naruto-kun it would've been bad if you hadn't noticed it."

"No problem, Hey Seina…you okay?" Naruto called out as he calmly stood up and walked over to the downed boy.

"I'm fine. But what was that big shockwave, I thought you said it would be smooth." The unlucky boy whined.

"Ah no…that was something else." The captain stated as he double checked the panel in front of him.

"Enemy signature detected in the same space!" one of the crew members stated as they worked through the problem.

"A near miss?" the captain questioned in shock.

"Seems to be a large warship" Naruto stated in a bored tone as he sat back down. "What are you going to do Kanchou?"

"Emergency retreat!" the captain ordered as the crew brought the ship out of hyperspace.

Mitoto smiled as she turned her head towards Seina. "There's nothing to worry about. This sort of thing happens all the time." She turned back forward just as the captain, in exasperation leaned forward.

"Mitoto-sama…the probability of near miss out here is less than a trillion to one!"

Her tone full of laughter Mitoto declared "Than we hit the jackpot!"

Naruto chuckled "status report!" he called out noting the captain was a little busy.

"We're far off course!" one of the crew declared "The cell section has been slightly damaged! But e can still get back on course." another stated

The captain wiped his brow. "Seina-kun, Naruto-kun, it seems like there is nothing to worry about please head back to your room and rest a bit."

Naruto smirked knowingly as he left the bridge. 'Just one?' he thought silently to himself as he followed Mitoto who was leading them back to their shared room.

Seina and Naruto stared at the telephone in slight disbelief. "Can that thing really connect to earth?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mitoto happily nodded her head "Yes it can, you can even see the other person on the other end…though they can't see you as earth doesn't have that kind of technology yet." As Seina idly turned around to begin dialing Mitoto spoke again "Oh yeah, if you want to call earth make sure to dial 4989 before the number."

Naruto sweat dropped 'Space phone service isn't much different than earth phone services are they?' he mused as he sat down.

"If you need anything else I'll be on the bridge." Mitoto stated as she made her way out of the room.

"Can't believe it, she's my sister-in-law." Naruto said his voice laced with disbelief.

Seina glanced at Naruto before turning back to his screen. "Well I'm going to call Kiriko-san tell her what's going on."

Naruto lay down and lazily yawned "Whatever floats your boat Seina I'm not your boss"

Seina smiled and nodded his head as he began to dial. "Hey Kai it's me Seina!"

The boy on the other end visibly stiffened as he got up. "Seina?"

"Hey is Kiriko-san around?" Seina asked cutting to the point quickly.

"She's out right now. So what's the deal with you suddenly dropping out of school? And what hospital are you in now?" Kai asked as he settled back down.

Naruto's eyes flattened out as a sign of his disbelief "He's not all that confident in you, is he?"

Seina held the receiver away from his mouth so Kai wouldn't hear his nervous chuckle. "Anyways I'm not in a hospital!"

Naruto promptly tuned the conversation out as it started to dissolve into some nonsensical babble.

"Wonder what time it is." He mumbled as he checked his watch. "Wow…it hasn't even been a full day since I got summoned into this world." Naruto's face seemed to shift as a perverted grin crossed his face. "Means I have all the time in the world to mess around."

He was broken out of his thoughts when something jolted the ship knocking his arm out of place resulting with him banging his chin on the ground. "Ow…"

Suddenly an alert sounded as the overhead speakers came to life **"Level1 emergency is in effect as a result, this call has been disconnected. Note that no calls will be allowed until the emergency alert is over. I repeat…"**

"Level emergency alert?" Seina mumbled confused.

"It means we're under attack." Naruto stated as he got up and head for the door. "Let's go see for ourselves okay?" he gestured for Seina to follow him as he made his way out of the door.

"Ah…okay" Seina agreed as he followed the older teen out the door and towards the bridge.

Slowly the two of them made their way towards the bridge watching as purple lasers were fired at them. "This is just like the movies." Seina mentioned as he made his way forward.

"Yeah only if you get hit by that you are not getting back up" Naruto emphasized the word not."

Seina shivered at the thought. "We'll be okay though right?" he questioned.

Naruto smiled back at him "We'll be fine I'm sure the Kanchou knows what he's doing." When they entered the bridge Naruto noted that Mitoto seemed to be the one who had things handled. "What's going on Kanchou?"

"Ah Naruto-kun, Seina-kun, the pirates are firing warning shots at us." He stated calmly.

"You were serious about the pirates?" Seina questioned having thought that it was just a scare tactic to get new recruits to train harder.

"They're the very reasons the GP is needed." The captain shouted with conviction.

"Our only option is to run away for now though" Mitoto stated with her usual cheer bursting the captain's bubble.

"The only good side to this whole thing is that our communication systems aren't on thanks to Naruto-kun's quick eye." The captain stated as he slumped into his seat.

"Aw…you flatter me Kanchou." Naruto stated in mock embarrassment.

"There's an energy net right in front of us!" one of the crew yelled out.

"Steer around it!"

"Rodger!" The ship swerved to avoid the net and safely passed it much to everyone's relief.

"Don't let your guard down." Naruto ordered, his voice holding great sway over the crew. "We're not done yet."

"He's right more energy nets ahead! Decreasing speed!"

"Energy coming from the enemy ship behind us! There are three Level2 energy signatures! They're closing in on us!" the tallest crew member shouted in alarm.

"Brace for impact!" the smaller glasses wearing crew member called out

"Hits confirmed!" the largest of the three crew members shouted

"We have rats onboard!" the second crew member shouted.

"Traps on!" the captain ordered as Naruto and Seina glanced around worry evident on the latter's face.

"The rats have penetrated block 5! These things are fast…must be a new model." The crew member in the middle declared as he watched their progress.

"They've taken control of block 2!" the big guy said from the shorty's right.

"They've broken into block 3! They're heading to the bridge!" the third crew member shouted from the left.

The Captain had some visible sweat dripping down his neck "That's fine. We've got a new model too."

Mitoto smiled "Do we have movement predictor program 9.2?" she asked sweetly.

The captain stared at her in shock "That's three versions old!"

She smiled "It executes faster. Try it, if you would."

Naruto smiled "I see you've dealt with this on a number of occasions Mitoto-nee" silently he glanced at Seina to see him hanging his head in self loathing. 'Don't worry your turn will come soon enough.'

"Tch…They've gotten conduction circuits 03 and 05!" the left crew member shouted in dismay. However his frown turned into a smile with his next bit of news "Rat extermination complete!"

The center crew member grimaced as he spoke "Engine power decreasing. 120! 100 and dropping!"

"Enemy ship closing in! It's chasing us down!"

"This could be a very dangerous maneuver…" the captain began only to be interrupted

"…but we don't have a choice do we?" Mitoto stated as she looked up and away from the captain.

"Prepare for a random jump!" he declared

When the crew turned back in shock Mitoto held up three fingers her ever present smile on her face. "Fill corridor three with crystal gel and use it as energy bypass."

"Huh…ah…Understood!" the three crew members turned around and did as instructed. "Engine power increasing! We can go!"

"The enemy ship is still approaching…cannon fire detected!"

The captain looked up from his panel "course set…Okay! Initiate random jump!"

"Random jump complete!"

The captain nodded his head as Naruto merely leaned back. "Determine present position of pirates and enemies!"

"Wait! Energy signature detected behind us!"

"The enemy ship is exciting a jump!"

"They've got an understanding of your protocols I think…" Naruto trailed off as he was ignored in favor of a second jump. Noticing this he promptly turned around in his chair and ignored their bouts of depression.

"That's it! Why don't we let Seina-chan set our course?" Mitoto suggested as she glanced at the unlucky boy.

"Good thinking! Seina is just a novice!" the captain was quick to agree.

Seina instinctively leaned back "M-me?"

"That's right." A holographic keyboard appeared in front of Seina. "Just set a jump course at random."

Naruto shook his head in exasperation "I'm going to regret coming along I can just feel it." He mumbled as he fastened his seatbelt.

"First jump is nearly complete."

"Exiting into normal space!" There was a sudden ship blocking their view.

Eyebrow twitching the captain stuttered out. "A sudden near miss?" They jumped again.

"Second jump complete!" someone shouted as they exited their second jump.

"N-not again!" they jumped.

"Third jump!" they appeared right next to another warship "Fourth!" they ended up in front of an entire fleet.

"Hurry up and jump again!" the captain ordered in desperation.

They were stopped y a sudden explosion that halted their jump "We've lost power to engines!" the middle crew member's face was stark white. "We can't random jump!"

"Gravity waves detected!" the member to his left stated. "It's all the previous ships!" all three of the crew members began to freak out as Mitoto held a hand to her cheek

"Oh my, this is bad…"

Seina stared in shock at the situation in front of him before he scratched his cheek suddenly depressed "I have the worst luck…"

"Enemy ships approaching!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles "Heh…if they think they can board this ship I'll break their necks!"

Three ships, including the original pursuers used their mechanical hands to grasp onto the GP transport vessel. "It's no use…we've been caught."

"There's too many of them we can't make a break for it!"

Suddenly the three ships that had clamped onto them fired upon each other. "Now make a break for it!" Naruto ordered

"Understood!" The three said in unison

"I'm too young to be dealing with this." Naruto muttered as he looked around "I need some Sake…"

"Large energy output detected…It's a royal ship!" the center shouted out in joy.

"It's Seto-sama." Mitoto and Naruto both stated as they smiled, though Naruto's looked more evil than Mitoto's.

"The Mikagami is hailing all ships in the vicinity"

Seto's voice rang over the PA system "Attention all ships. I, Kamiki Seto Jurai, hereby declare you all under arrest for acts of piracy."

Seina slowly repeated the name "Jurai no Onihime" the Captain said in awe.

"Onihime?" Seina questioned, as Naruto chuckled from the side.

"Um…uh…please pretend you didn't here that." The captain stuttered as he turned to face Naruto with a glare who was outright laughing now. "Quiet Cadet Namikaze!"

"I'll tell Seto-sama what you called her." He mentioned casually. The captain did nothing more than make some sort of noise in defeat.

"Is she a really scary person?" Seina questioned curiously upon noting the captain's reaction.

Naruto looked at his fingernails disinterestedly. "Only if you piss her off." He stated.

"You really don't know anything about Jurai do you?" the captains asked as he smiled nervously.

Naruto rolled his eyes "To make a long story short she's a very powerful political figure leading one of the biggest military's in the galaxy."

Mitoto smiled "She's a very delightful person."

Naruto smiled "Well then I guess I'd better keep my promise." He stated as he got up and stretched.

"Promise?" Seina asked as he also stood up.

"Yeah I promised Seto-sama to meet her when you joined the GP." Naruto looked over his shoulders to see everyone's shocked glances "What? Tenchi told me a bit about you and I had mentioned having wanted to meet you in Seto-sama's presence and so she got interested as well."

Seina shook his head and ran to catch up with Naruto who walked back into their room. "Might want to change your clothes Seina." He stated casually as he started to change.

Seina idly nodded as he too began to change. "What type of person is Seto-sama?"

Naruto smirked "Oh she's almost like a devil." He said lightly.

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked it. As I'm sure you've noticed there will be parts of the anime Naruto has no idea of or plays no part in and thus those parts will not be shown unless another character explains what happened to Naruto.

Also the poll on my profile for my next story once Ranma's Neko Curse is finished is still up so any last minute voters better hurry poll will be closed as soon as I post the final chapter.


	3. deal with the devil

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Deal with the devil

The captain sighed in relief as he talked with the Jurain engineer "Really?" he asked referring to the estimated repair time for the ship.

The engineered idly nodded his head as he continued to inspect the ship for damages "Yes. However, due to current circumstances, we can only make temporary repairs for you." The engineered explained as he double checked his clipboard.

Naruto frowned as he listened to the two men. "Well…as it long as it reaches the GP academy right?" he asked unsurely as Seina watched paid close attention to the conversation.

The engineer chuckled "True, true as long as a ship can do its duty it's a good ship." He stated with another chuckle.

The captain sighed "we greatly appreciate your efforts." He bowed in gratitude as Naruto and Seina smiled in thanks.

The engineer smiled as he rubbed his head. "We would like to hear the details of this incident from you, so could I ask you to accompany us onto the Mikagami?" The man's smile never faded his politeness completely honest.

The captain seemed to grow nervous as his stance loosened in fear. "C-certainly…" he muttered a noticeable tremble in his voice.

Naruto snorted in amusement. "Come on Kanchou it isn't that bad to meet Seto-sama in person." He intoned as he rested his hands behind his head. "I mean she was really nice when I met her at Tenchi's house." He continued ignoring Seina's look of surprise.

"Naruto you mean that Tenchi-senpai knows about space and all that?" he questioned keeping an eye on the older teen.

Naruto shrugged "I figured you'd notice that by now. I mean you did meet Amane at Tenchi's house." He replied nonchalantly.

Seina opened his move to speak but closed it again upon realizing that, now that he thought about it, it made sense for Tenchi to know about the GP and all that considering Amane had been tasked to give Tenchi some sort of package. "I guess you're right." He mumbled in acceptance as he looked away only to accidently come face to face with Mitoto's chest. "Ah…sorry Mitoto-san." He muttered weakly causing the tanned woman to giggle.

Mitoto grasped Seina's hand and started pulling him towards the docking bridge that had connected the two ships. "Come on let's go with them." She encouraged as Naruto chuckled falling in step with his sister in law.

Seina glanced at her unsurely as he asked "Eh…I can come too?" Mitoto smiled and pulled him along as Naruto continued to chuckle at the poor boy's misfortune.

The captain sighed as he realized they weren't leaving anytime soon. "Well then please go on ahead, I'll catch up as soon as I'm finished gathering the data."

Seina and Naruto watched in awe as they rode a wooden plank towards the ship, which was also made entirely out of wood except for a small, comparatively of course, red seed like object at the mass' center. "This is cool" Naruto muttered as he looked around.

Seina nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I would've never though this stuff possible had I not seen it with my own eyes." He stated as Mitoto and their guide smiled.

Seina stared at the Mikagami in barely repressed wonder "That's a spaceship?" he asked noting the wooden exterior.

Mitoto smiled kindly at him as she nodded her head. "That's right." She replied "Seto-sama's second generation Jurain Spaceship…The Mikagami!" she continued in a sort of reserved joy.

Seina looked a little confused so Naruto decided to explain. "The cores of these royal ships are alive and therefore have generations just like humans do. Simply put Seto-sama's ship is along the second generation of tree-ships as many refer to them as." He looked forward once more and continued a little bit softer. "They're quite strong."

Seina again grew curious about his fellow cadet who seemed to know far more than an earthling was expected to know. "Naruto, how come you know all this?" he asked nearly falling over due to some unknown cause.

Naruto, after having knocked Seina off balance with his tails hidden by view, looked away so that no one would see his frown at having been noticed 'I thought common sense was more or less nonexistent in this dimension.' "I lived with Tenchi for about a year you know…you pick up some stuff." He stated only telling a half truth. In honesty he really had overheard many conversations relating to the tree-ships, but he had known about them far before he met Tenchi and the gang.

Seina nodded his head in acceptance "I guess that makes sense." He murmured as he looked back towards the ship they were heading towards.

Upon arrival they were escorted to what looked like an elevator "Mitoto-sama, Yamada-dono, Naruto please wait in here." The engineer gestured to the tube like thing where a woman stood waiting for them, her face covered by a cowl of sorts.

"I'll be your guide." She stated cheerfully as she gestured for them to come in. Silently she pinched Naruto on the ass as he walked past her.

Whirling around Naruto idly rubbed his now sore buttocks as he stared at the woman incredulously "What was that for?" he asked accusingly.

She looked at him and smiled "Naruto-san whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently as the man who led them there chuckled as he walked away. Leading them onto a dark circular platform their guide said nothing as they were suddenly covered in a bright green light which quickly enveloped everyone.

Seina blinked in rapid succession as he got up off the ground having landed on his head after the teleportation. "Where are we?" he muttered in shock not quite believing that what he was seeing could fit into a ship.

Naruto laughed good naturedly "This, my unlucky friend is what it looks like in a tree-ship. Consider yourself lucky to my knowledge very few people get to come onto the Mikagami as we are." Naruto smiled a knowing smile as Seina slowly nodded his head. "Oh by the way duck" Naruto stated as he kept walking.

"What?" Seina asked before he walked right into a low hanging branch effectively knocking the poor boy flat on his ass. "Ow…" he mumbled pitifully as he rubbed his nose.

Their guide giggled "Not quite true Naruto-san this area is in subspace. So technically, we're not in the Mikagami" she explained as if it were an everyday thing…for her it probably was

Slowly Seina muttered "I…see" though it was painfully obvious he hadn't really understood a word of it.

Naruto chuckled as he patted Seina on the back knocking the unlucky boy off his feet. "Ah…sorry…" he mumbled "Anyway…you'll get used to it after a while." He stated trying to reassure the accident prone teenager.

The group of four eventually made it to a large, to Seina, building that looked to be some sort of summer home. Naruto smiled as they made their way inside. "Cool…the places I end up in are usually made out of clay or rocks." He admitted thinking back to his time in Makai where everything was made out of some sort of mineral found in the ground.

The guide turned to face them "You will stay here for the duration of your visit please feel free to use the facilities. "Naruto-san, please follow me a bit longer Seto-sama is expecting you." Without waiting for a reply she walked out of the door.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto turned towards his two friends. "I'll catch up with you two later; try not to get into any trouble Seina." He encouraged as he jogged out the door to follow his guide. "So, why does Seto-sama want to meet me so soon?" he asked as he fell into pace with her.

The woman smiled "I have no idea Naruto-san, but do not fret we're already there." She motioned to a giant villa that towered over everything else.

Naruto stared at it for a bit "How the hell did we miss that?" he asked genuinely confused as he scratched the side of his head. "I mean it's kind of hard to miss." He continued as he idly began to follow the woman who had led him there.

"Ah Naruto-kun a pleasure seeing you again." Seto stated from her seat as she calmly sipped some tea provided by Kanemitsu Hirata one of Seto's trusted advisors.

Naruto smiled and accepted the cup of tea offered him. "To what do I owe this invitation Seto-sama?" he asked politely as he sipped his tea.

Seto grinned as she nodded in the direction of Seina who was being chased all over the area. "I was quite surprised that you were right regarding Seina-kun." She began as they watched him run from a herd of animals. "But to think that many pirates in one day!" she shook her head in amusement. "He's done what the Jurain Military has been trying to do for years in a single day."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah…even I, who already knew about his bad luck, was surprised by how effective it actually was." He chuckled when Seina finally dove into the water. "If you're going to tell me to keep him alive, don't bother I already am."

Seto nodded her head in acceptance. "That's good to hear, but that's not what I called you here for." Naruto glanced at her in surprise. "I called you here because I wanted your opinion about marrying this fine young woman." Suddenly a large picture of a rather pretty red-head showed up in front of him causing Naruto to spit out his tea.

"SETO-SAMA!" he cried out in embarrassment. "I'm already engaged!" visibly forcing himself to calm down he continued "Besides…it's illegal for me to marry anyone from a different dimension who can't freely travel between dimensions." He explained as he handed Seto a giant book titled "Inter-dimensional laws and customs." He sighed as she skimmed a few pages in interest "In honesty there aren't that many laws, or rather since they're generally not really enforceable Makai and Tenkai more or less just made laws revolving around results of inter dimensional travel. For example as it so happens Mihoshi is actually my niece. Apparently Aniki and Mitoto-san had an affair together, however by law Mihoshi can't truly be called Aniki's daughter until she can reach Makai through her own effort. By the way they amended that, Mihoshi only needs to provide someone with the capabilities to travel dimensions with coordinates and then she's legit if she can find Aniki."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Really…Mihoshi is your niece?" she asked rather incredulously. "How old are you anyways?" she continued her questions as she set her tea cup down.

Naruto scratched his head as he checked his watch. "Over…" he checked it again. "Well according to this thing I'm over two thousand years old. You see time moves faster in this dimension then in my own. In my own dimension it hasn't even been an hour since I've been summoned by Ryoko. If you recall that was over a year ago in this dimension."

Seto blinked before laughing "HA, HA, HA FOR ONCE I GET TO CALL SOMEONE ELSE AN OLD BAG!" she pounded her fists on the table as she tried in vain to control her own laughter.

Naruto's eye began to twitch as he turned towards Hirata "Would I get in trouble for spanking her?" he asked in seriousness. "I mean I am _her _elder." He stated as his visage darkened.

Hirata shrugged "I wouldn't tell a soul." He muttered noting that his boss was too busy laughing to notice their whispered conversation.

Naruto's eyes gained a mischievous gleam as he stood up. Moving quickly he bent Seto over his knee and spanked her. "You've been a bad girl!" he shouted in sadistic glee as she shrieked in pain. "Disrespect your elders will you?" he roared getting into the role of an elder a bit too much. By the time he stopped Seto's ass was literally glowing bright red through her clothing much to her own embarrassment as she realized that it hurt to sit down.

"You're going to pay for that Naruto." She stated simply as she glared at her guest. "Even if you are technically older I still have clout over you, you know that right?" she asked darkly causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I doubt that, there are few positions with more clout than a general of Makai." He stated as he stared her down.

Seto scoffed as she waved him away. "Bah get out of here you old man." She muttered as a servant brought her an ice pack. "I still need to tell Kiriko-chan about Seina and then I have to talk with Seina-kun himself." Naruto smiled as he walked away whistling a jaunty tune. Glaring she turned on Hirata who looked away innocently "You tell anyone what happened I'll have you cleaning toilets with YOUR toothbrush."

"Yes Ma'am." He stated nervously.

Naruto, bored as he was, decided that he'd better go back to his temporary residence in order to avoid causing trouble, as all the animals seemed to be attracted to him. 'It'd be bothersome to explain to Seina.' He decided as he entered the building and found himself a bed to sleep on. "Wonder what Seina is going to decide…Okay stupid thought no way he's going to turn this chance down." Naruto mumbled to himself as he drifted asleep.

"Naruto-san…it's time to leave." Mitoto gently shook the sleeping blonde male awake with her ever resent smile.

Naruto blinked a few times as Mitoto slowly came into focus. "Really?" he asked through a yawn. "How long was I out?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Not long I suppose." She answered truthfully. "But wither way we must leave our ship is repaired." Naruto nodded his head and followed the woman who gave birth to his niece.

"Starting main generators!" one of the crewmen shouted as they prepped the ship for departure.

"All functions check out." The large member of the crew announced as his fingers ran over the keyboard as they most likely have thousands of times.

"All systems are green." They're tallest member stated calmly now that he was no longer facing a literal horde of pirates.

"Generator output stable. Preparations for departure complete." The center crewman stated as Seto's image smiled down on them through the monitor.

"Thank you Seto-sama." The Captain said nervously as he saluted the Jurain queen.

Seto smiled as she responded "I'm only sorry we could only do temporary repairs on your ship." Her smile widened as she turned on Naruto "Keep Seina-kun out of trouble you old man." She chuckled.

Naruto snorted "Right laugh it up Seto-sama." He muttered with a pout as he waved at her. "Don't worry, Seina will pull through this alive, I guarantee it."

The captain clapped his hands together as he thanked her once more. "Your assistance is truly appreciated!"

Seto smiled kindly "Mitoto-sama let's get together for tea some time."

Mitoto beamed with happiness "Yes I'd love to!" she announced causing Naruto to chuckled as he shook his head in amusement.

Seto nodded her head in acknowledgement "Seina-dono…"

Seina glanced up at her "y-yes?" he asked nervously

Seto donned an almost motherly visage as she finished her statement "Good luck."

Seina smiled as he nodded his head "Yes!" he stated with more enthusiasm. Slowly the ship took its leave of the Mikagami as it headed towards the GP station.

Minutes later the captain made the announcement for a hyperspace jump. "Entering hyperspace jump." He stated as Seina braced himself remembering the last time he wasn't prepared. "Eh we can finally make our way to the immigration station…" he mumbled as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

Naruto smiled as he leaned on his elbow "I wouldn't get too comfortable Kanchou…" he stated off handedly as they prepared to exit the hyperspace.

Ignoring Naruto the captain announced "We've safely exited our hyperspace jump…" the alarms started going off announcing a hostile presence. "What…again?" the captain muttered in shock as his eye began to twitch.

Naruto sighed "I told you so." He muttered in a bored fashion as the Captain glared at him.

"There's a ship rapidly approaching us from ahead!" The center crewman announced "Pirates!" he shouted the tones of panic starting to seep into his voice again.

Everyone turned to stare at Seina who started to look away muttering "Sorry…Seto-sama says it's a gift." Naruto merely chuckled.

"The pirate ship is hailing us!" the tall crewman announced as the machinery processed the codes. "They wish to negotiate with us in person!" he continued a sense of urgency in his voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Either their really good, really stupid, really brave, or a combination of the three." He stated not at all frightened by the pirate ship.

"I've identified the pirate ship." He took a closer look at the panel "AHHHHH" his face suddenly had a deep red blush on it as a smile appeared on his face. "No way!" the other two cried in unison as they mirrored their comrade's expression. "It's Ryoko Balouta's ship!" the large Crewman announced in joy.

Suddenly all three crew members were completely ignoring their captain as they set up the negotiations. "I guess this Ryoko Balouta chick must be one hell of a beauty." Naruto mused aloud as he thought of the Ryoko he knew back at Tenchi's place. "Five-hundred credits say she ends up falling for Seina." He announced.

The three crewmen glared at him as they hastily agreed to the wager. 'Suckers…' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the ship. Silently he watched as the three idiots as he began to call them prepare to surprise whoever was coming to negotiate. 'How the hell did these three clowns become officers?' he wondered to himself as he heard footsteps coming down the hall as someone turned off the lights.

When the door opened and two people walked in the three idiots waited until the door closed before activating the lights which only shined on the supposed leader a rather beautiful woman wearing what looked like some sort of cloak/cape hybrid and a rather odd suit which showed a fair amount of skin. Naruto watched as the man reached for his weapon only to blink in surprise as the lights came on as the three idiots started doing some weird party dance as they screamed "Welcome!"

Naruto palmed his face "These three are idiots." He muttered audibly from his position next to Mitoto who only giggled at their antics.

"Welcome, Ryoko-sama!" the three shouted enthusiastically surprising Seina who was still kind of confused.

"Ah…T-thank you very much." The Pirate Ryoko stuttered as she bowed.

"Even the pirates are polite…what the hell is wrong with space?" Naruto muttered to himself as he sat down against the wall.

Seina couldn't help but ask "What's going on?"

The blue haired idiot waked up to him and with a creepy smile on his face explained what was going on "Ryoko Balouta is an idol like pirate. She even has tons of fans in the GP!"

Seina looked rather surprised as he asked incredulously "Fans?" he glanced at her and noted that she looked just as surprised as he was sure he did.

Suddenly Mitoto appeared in front of Ryoko and offered her a bouquet of flowers smiling brightly as usual for her. "Welcome aboard Ryoko-san!"

Ryoko turned to face her in surprise "Mitoto-sama!" she said in shock.

Mitoto handed her the flowers and smiled "How good it is to see you again!"

Ryoko seemed to be getting used to things as she smiled "Who would have ever thought we'd meet here?" she asked as she looked around a bit. "I am truly grateful for your assistance back then." Ryoko bowed to Mitoto still holding onto the bouquet of flowers.

Mitoto giggled "No way! All I did was clean your ship! Ah by the way I'd like you to meet my brother in law." Mitoto gestured to Naruto who idly waved feeling their stares on him. "Mihoshi is his niece."

Ryoko held a hand to her mouth "No way really? He doesn't look a day over twenty-five."

Mitoto smiled again as she nodded "His Onii-san is the same way extremely young looking but he's in fact older than everyone on board this ship combined!"

"Mitoto-chan don't go around announcing my age! It's bad enough Seto-sama calls me old! I ain't that old time just flows differently here then where I'm from." He glanced at Seina who was busy listening to the idiots "Don't bother asking I'm sure Aniki told you all about it."

Mitoto nodded her head "He did indeed tell me about the time flow, I just find it funny to omit that bit of information, as I'm sure Seto-sama does." Naruto's face showed annoyance as he turned away.

Ryoko chuckled nervously "My, he seems…nice." She hesitated a bit.

Mitoto smiled as she waved it off. "He's probably annoyed with those three." She gestured to the three idiots. "They haven't been the brightest crew around."

"I see…" Ryoko paused a bit as she looked around "I was fortunate enough to see the incident earlier." She trailed off

"You mean the one with the Mikagami and the armada?" they asked in unison. "In regards to that incident…" they all suddenly pointed at Seina scaring him "It was all _his_ doing! As soon as he entered the coordinates all those pirates started showing up and you saw the rest." It was sort of creepy how easily the three of them finished each other's sentences.

Ryoko and her lieutenant turned from the trio to Seina and back again a few times. "You mean he lured all those ships on his own?"

"YES ISN'T HE JUST AWFUL?"

Naruto snorted "You three are idiots…" he stated as he turned around to face away from them.

Naruto was ignored as Ryoko muttered "I see…"

Seina warily scratched his chin trying to figure out a way to explain what had happened. "Uh…um…" he couldn't find the words as he stared forward.

Ryoko made her way towards him ignoring the trio as she spoke "Excuse me for asking, but what is your name?"

Seina bowed to her as he introduced himself "I'm Yamada Seina!" he shouted as he closed his eyes. "Though I didn't really mean to gather them like that…" he referred to the earlier incident. "Besides this is a GP ship, and…" he was babbling now and Naruto couldn't help but snort in annoyance.

Ryoko smirked "Seina-dono"

Shocked Seina recoiled slightly before he recovered and apologized "I'm sorry! I'll never, ever do it again! Maybe, anyway…" Naruto rolled his eyes as Mitoto ran her fingers through his hair.

Ryoko ignored the rapid bout of apologizing "What do you say about joining my crew?" she asked lightly as if she weren't standing on a GP ship. Seina paused mid bow as he processed the question. "Eh?" he asked as Ryoko continued "You have a real gift, gather all those pirate ships like that!" she grasped his left hand with her own and held them causing the poor boy to blush. "Could I possibly convince you to work with us?" she ignored the trio who were acting like a bunch of monkeys. "Should you agree to join my crew, we will welcome you with the title of ship's captain. As my superior officer you can give me any orders you want! What do you say?"

Seina glanced at his feet "Uh, well…" he muttered unsurely

Ryoko ignored the three idiots as she pulled his hands a little closer "Is there any way I could convince you?"

Seina lowered his hand "Um…"

Ryoko's expression became one of confusion as she asked "Seina-dono?"

"Sorry…I can't I promised someone I'd join the GP."

Naruto ignored them as they went to see her off. "We'll meet again won't we Ryoko?" he asked no one as he stood up and walked towards the window and stared up at the ship.

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked this chapter of Officer Kitsune. Anyway as I'm sure you guys have noticed I'm done with Ranma's Neko Curse and will be moving onto Summons one-half soon enough please look forward to it!


	4. Love hurts a lot

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Love hurts…a lot

Naruto and Seina stared in wonder at the massive structure in front of them "This is immigration?" Naruto asked incredulously. "It's huge!"

The captain smiled "Yes, it is quite large isn't it?" he asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms. "We'll be docking soon so I suggest sitting down." He added as the crew proceeded with docking procedures.

"Docking system access complete." The middle crew member stated as he concentrated on his work.

"Please transmit welcome code" the crew member to the left said as he pressed a few buttons here and there.

Naruto smiled as he sat down, glancing to his right he noticed that Seina was not sitting down and in fact was walking forward too amazed to realize what the captain was saying. "Seina…" he muttered softly as he shook his head.

Seina took a few more steps forward "How big is this?" he asked as he focused on the screen which showed that the entire station looked similar to the structure of an atom.

The captain scratched his head "Simply put…an entire solar system, could easily fit into it." He stated off-handily a smile present on his face as Naruto's eyes bugged out as he coughed on air.

One of the crew started speaking softly again "Confirm code."

"Confirmed." The Captain announced as the ship eased its way forward.

"Code correct." One of the stooges stated as Naruto yawned loudly catching everyone's attention.

"What, this is boring." He stated lightly as he rubbed his eyes. "I mean you guys sound like robots." He muttered as he looked around. "Still not inside I see." He murmured.

The captain sighed "It's protocol cadet Namikaze." He stated with conviction

"Please use inter-connectors." The crew continued as if they hadn't been interrupted at all.

"E-Line on its way!" someone announced as Naruto glanced around again.

"Take a seat Seina it's going to be a little bumpy connecting." He stated as the E-Line made contact. The ship shook violently due to Cohen, the crew member on the right spacing out while staring at the picture with Ryoko. "Idiot." Naruto muttered under his breath as Seina got tossed around like a rag-doll.

"Connection successful. Bay doors open." The red-headed crew member stated as the E-Line guided the ship into the dock.

"Engine output down." Cohen announced as the ship slowly powered down in order to dock.

Naruto smirked "Finally…I can get away from these idiots." He muttered to himself as he glanced at Seina. "Right…still got to look out for him." He muttered sadly knowing that Somehow Seina was going to end up with the three stooges a lot.

"Clearance granted. Now returning to port." The captain announced as they entered the station. The captain slumped in his seat "It's over." He sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead with his ever present handkerchief.

Mitoto on the other hand busied herself with getting Seina into an open chair and checked him over for injuries. "Well it doesn't seem like he is injured." She stated as she turned to face Naruto who had gotten up and walked over to her.

"That's good it would look pretty bad if he died just trying to get over here." Naruto pointed out as he lightly slapped Seina on the cheek. "Oi, wake up." He ordered in a slow drawl.

It didn't take long for the pink shirted boy to wake up as he glanced around with half-lidded eyes. "You over excited yourself when you saw the space station Seina-chan." Mitoto informed him helpfully as she smiled kindly at him.

Seina chuckled "Well this is the first time I've seen one." He reminded her as he sat up a little straighter "Where is it anyways?" he asked noting that he couldn't see the massive station.

"We're in it." Naruto announced from behind him "We entered when you were unconscious." Naruto grinned down at him. "You always miss the good parts when you fall asleep." He stated as his grin turned into a smirk.

The captain nodded his head in agreement "We'll be finished with docking procedures soon." He informed Seina who had gotten up again to see what was going on.

Naruto chuckled softly "He's like a little kid." He muttered quietly to Mitoto who giggled at the thought.

"It's his first time in space what did you expect?" she asked as she turned her attention onto Naruto. "How is Kaoru-kun?" she asked wanting to know how her one time lover was doing.

Naruto rubbed his nose. "Well…he's fine, still dealing with people who want to overthrow him and all that." Naruto began as he sat down. "I'm sure you know he's married." He pointed out causing her to nod.

"Yes he mentioned that right before we began our little pillow session." Mitoto admitted with a giggle. "Still, he is a wonderful man." She stated dreamily as she began to sway back and forth hugging her own body.

Naruto chuckled at her antics "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know you still remember him. Hopefully you and Mihoshi will be able to see him again on your own powers." Naruto smiled with Mitoto as they watched the port come into view. Naruto stretched his legs as he jumped out of the ship "Oh god that ship just felt so cramped for some reason!" he shouted out loud as he stretched out some more after landing on the dock causing many of the workers to laugh.

The three stooges, who walked out after Naruto, all laughed as well as they each carried a box filled pictures of Ryoko Balouta in their hands. "Ryoko-sama is where it's at!" the blue haired one announced as the other two quickly agreed.

The Captain, Seina, and Mitoto followed after them as the Captain continued to wipe his apparently always sweating brow. "These three will be the end of me one day." He muttered tiredly causing the other two to laugh.

Naruto watched as they walked down the plank towards him as the person in charge of the docks, well Naruto assumed he was anyways from the way he carried himself, walked up to them. "It appears that you've had emergency repairs made, but you must have taken quite a beating." He murmured as Naruto and the others all nodded their head.

"You could say that." The captain stated nervously knowing that he may get reprimanded for damaging such a new ship as they all gazed at the numerous dents, burn markings and other damages around the ships hull. Mitoto suddenly froze when she saw the speaker who was tanned much like herself. "You're the new cadets I assume?" he asked as he glanced at Naruto and then at Seina. "I am Kuramitsu Minami, head of the GP." He introduced himself formally his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm currently overseeing the repairs of these docks." He answered Naruto's unasked question on why such an important person was at the docks.

Seina stuttered a bit in the face of importance as he bowed "I-I'm Yamada Seina. Um…I'm sorry it was my fault that the ship was..." he began as Mitoto slowly inched away from the man.

Minami smiled "The crew wasn't harmed so don't worry about it." Seina made to protest but Minami waved him off "It's alright." He placed a reassuring hand on Seina's shoulder as Mitoto took the chance to more or less glide away as she tried to escape. "Give us single night and the ship will be good as new." Minami suddenly darted his eyes towards Mitoto who was trying to sneak away "More importantly however…"

Mitoto froze in spot as she muttered "Eep…"

"Where do you think you're going?" Minami shouted as he pressed a button on the control panel he had been holding. Giant claw like thing came down and grasped Mitoto by the back of her clothing and pulled her up and brought her over to him.

Dropped unceremoniously in front of the man Mitoto rubbed her behind with a nervous smile "I-I'm sorry Otou-sama." She apologized causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Otou-sama…?" Both he and Seina asked curiously as Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Well now I wasn't expecting that." Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head out of habit.

Holding Mitoto up by the scruff of her neck Minami smiled kindly "My Daughter is in your debt."

Naruto chuckled "Don't mention it, it was nice talking to her on the otherwise boring trip." He admitted causing the older looking man to laugh. "Well we should get going the captain is starting to get impatient." Naruto waved goodbye as he and Seina turned to leave. Only for a hole to open up right below Seina causing him to fall through. "Oi Seina!" Naruto called out as the hole quickly closed up.

"Otou-sama, where does that hole go?" Mitoto asked still within hearing range of Naruto.

"I believe that goes down to the lower control room" Minami stated causing Naruto's eyes to widen in panic.

"That's not good." He muttered as the sound of Seina getting electrocuted reached his ears. "That also sounds somewhat painful." He mused aloud as the arms keeping the ship in place suddenly let go causing the entire thing to fall into the water below it in a flurry of explosions. Naruto, Mitoto, and Minami all stared at the giant wave coming at them as a result "This sucks so much right now." Naruto mumbled as the wave hit him.

Naruto sat in a picnic like area, his eye twitching madly as the three stooges sold pictures of Ryoko to other like minded idiots. "I really need a drink soon." He muttered darkly causing the captain who sat next to him to chuckle nervously as he let out a sigh of his own.

"Well…at least they had the brains to take their little auction off that way." The captain muttered tiredly as he rested his head against the table. "Why do I have to deal with this?" he asked himself rhetorically as Naruto merely sighed once more wishing for something to drink.

Seina who had lagged behind due to the incident ran up to the duo an apology already forming on his lips "Sorry, it was my fault we attracted Ryoko-san and all those pirates." He apologized, worry written all over his face.

The captain gave him a reassuring smile "It's alright Seina-kun, it's your gift after all." He reminded him as he turned back around.

Naruto chuckled "He's right you know there was nothing to worry about." He glanced around searching for a vending machine. "Seriously where can a guy get a drink around here?" he asked irritably as his eye began to twitch again.

There was a ping as the monitors around displayed the number 20795 "They still haven't called our number yet Seina-kun." He stated as he glanced at the unlucky boy.

Seina watched as a group entered the immigration station. "Does it look like it'll be a while?" he asked glancing at the nearby telephone booth.

Naruto shrugged "Who knows? We're a special case after all." He stated waving Seina off "Just call my name if you need help, I think I'm going to go get a drink." Standing up he wandered off towards the nearest food stall he had noticed on the way over. Upon arriving he noted that the girl behind the counter was actually quite pretty as she smiled at him as he walked up.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked kindly as her cat like ears twitched every now and then. The girl suddenly took a sniff and seemed to become interested in something in the air. Suddenly she shook her head "Ah, sorry sir, a nice smell suddenly drifted by." She apologized, as she smiled at him.

Naruto smiled "Yeah, I'll have some sake please." He showed her his passport to verify his age.

The girl smiled after checking his age. "Alright coming right up, sorry that we only have one brand." She rummaged around the cabinet below her and pulled out a jug. "Here you go." She handed it to him only to stiffen when his finger accidentally rubbed her own hand. If it weren't for his quick reactions the jug may have shattered. Blushing for her slip up the girl apologized "I'm sorry about that sir something just caused me to freeze up for a moment. That'll be 200 credits." Naruto nodded his head and swiped the card Seto had handed him before he left.

"Hey are you okay, you seem a little…tense." Naruto asked noticing that she was shifting around in discomfort. He suddenly had to throw his arm outwards as she collapsed over the counter and into his arms. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked as she shifted in his grasp.

The girl roused herself quickly enough as she managed to get up with Naruto's aid as she hastily closed up the stall before grasping Naruto's hand and quickly pulled him towards the nearest bathroom. "I can't take it anymore I need you to do something for me." She stated quietly but urgently as she ignored the puzzled looks everyone was giving them. Ending up at a public restroom with no one around, she lightly pushed Naruto into one of the stalls and locked the door behind her. "I need you to scratch an itch of mine." She stated embarrassedly as she shifted around. "It wasn't until our bodies touched did I realize I was smelling your pheromones." She admitted as she started stripping.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he shrugged his shoulders "Alright…I can live with that." He muttered as he started to undress himself as he set his clothing down where no one would be able to see it as he pulled her naked body closer to him. Passer bys would later claim that there was a pair of ghosts in the bathroom haunting everyone nearby with their loud moaning.

The captain glanced at his watch as he glanced around "Where is he our turn is almost here." He muttered worriedly as he looked around for the blonde, he knew where Seina was so that wasn't a problem but Naruto was no where in sight. "Damn it this isn't good." He muttered as he glanced around one more time only to sigh in relief when he saw Naruto walking towards him with the largest grin he had ever seen on a person's face. "Where were you?" he nearly screamed causing the blonde to laugh.

"Oh I was helping a girl with a problem she was having." He half lied as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I lost track of the time." He continued as he took a seat.

"It's alright we're next though." The captain explained as he rubbed his forehead as he got up and walked over to pull Seina away from the phone where it looked like he couldn't get through to whoever he wanted to call. "Alright you two let's go."

Walking into the oddly Spartan room Naruto wondered what immigration would be like 'Not like I've ever had to go through it before they recognize me and just send me through usually.' He mused as he looked around some more.

"Immigration inspector this is Yamada Seina-kun and Namikaze Naruto-kun." The captain introduced the two as he handed the inspector their passports/admission forms. "Please check these over."

Seina who had been looking elsewhere suddenly noticed that the hand grabbing his pamphlet looked familiar; following it he nearly dropped his jaw when he realized who the inspector was. "Kiriko-san?" he muttered in surprise as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" he asked gesturing towards Kiriko with a nod of his head. "How surprising you actually know a really good looker like her."

Seina responded with a "Hey what does that mean?" before calming down "She's my childhood friend." He muttered as she seemed to ignore their existence opting to do her job. The machines suddenly announced that their papers had gone through successfully as she opened the doors and Seina jogged in to meet her.

Turning to face him her stern face melted into a soft gaze as she smiled "I'm glad you're alright Seina-chan"

Seina blushed as he muttered her name in admiration "When I woke up I was in a spaceship" he stated starting to babble about how he had ended up in space. Naruto chuckled catching her attention before she turned her attention back to Seina with a concerned glance

"Seina-chan." She began stopping him mid-sentence. "Return to earth right away." She ordered concern evident in her voice. Seina blinked in surprise unprepared for such a direct order from the friendly girl he had known in his childhood.

Naruto sighed "Here we go with the overly protective big sister routine." He muttered already having an idea why she was telling Seina to return. Kiriko glared at him

"This doesn't concern you Namikaze!" she nearly barked causing him to raise his arms in defense.

"Hey I just promised Seto-sama not to let him get seriously hurt I intend to follow through with that promise." He stated as he backed away from her.

Turning her attention back onto Seina she stood and grasped his hands "Seina-chan…outer space is much more dangerous than you think." She began causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I think he knows that." He stated flippantly causing her to growl in annoyance.

"Seina-chan your life is in danger the moment you join the GP." She continued trying to convince him to leave. "You were attacked by pirates you understand what I mean right?" she pleaded with the boy as he seemed to be running it over in his head as he stared worriedly at the girl in front of him.

The captain tried to explain that Seina had permission from his family but was quickly silenced by a scathing glare from Kiriko that had him hiding behind Naruto. "Scary." He muttered quietly causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"I knew you'd come!" Amane's voice announced as she jogged up to them her form a shining example of youth and beauty…except that the other four were distracted by a rather large woman claiming that she was here for immigration. "Hey pay attention." Amane dead panned from behind Kiriko and Seina as Naruto sweat dropped again. She smiled as she slid up next to Seina "I though I'd see you again!" she stated happily as she began tracing circles around Seina's stomach causing Naruto to laugh good naturedly and Kiriko to twitch in anger. "Did you come because you wanted to see little old me?" she asked seductively as she continued undisturbed by the small audience she held. "I heard you ran into some big trouble on your way here though."

Seina was watching Kiriko's facial expressions warily as he muttered "Y-yeah…" he was getting just a tad bit worried about his own safety being in the line of fire so to say.

"Amane Kaunaq, 2nd class detective." Kiriko stated as she narrowed her eyes. "We're still in the middle of the immigration progress." She informed the busty blonde as Naruto leaned against the wall. 'I'm being ignored…' he thought gloomily as he watched the three interact.

Amane smirked as she pointed at the door "The door's open though." She stated pointing out the obvious.

"I'm in the middle of seeing what Yamada Seina-kun wants to do!" Kiriko barked as she took a step towards Amane.

"Oh catfight!" Naruto announced amused by the whole thing as Seina sent him a pleading glance. "Oh don't drag me into your lover's quarrel!" he stated causing Seina to blush as he looked away.

Amane waved Kiriko off "What are you talking about? He came out all this way, don't just tell him to leave!" she pushed forward with a fox like grin. "Right Seina?" she asked turning her attention on the boy she had wrapped her arm around. She took his hesitance as a yes "See he agrees."

"Don't just decide for him!" Kiriko shouted nearly to the point of frenzy. "You don't even know a thing about him!"

Naruto sighed "That was a low blow Kiriko-san, just because you've known him longer." He was ignored.

Seina still uncomfortable just stood there as the two women argued "Sure I do." Amane stated with a smug grin on her face. "He helped them catch a big haul of pirates, didn't he?" she asked. She began to rub her cheek against him affectionately "He's just as talented as I thought he was." She muttered as Seina began to blush.

Kiriko seemed to become even sterner as she broke it up "I am sending Yamada-kun back to Earth."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Right…we all know you want him here with you." He announced causing the girl to blush. "See I was right."

"Shut up Namikaze!" Kiriko ordered as she turned on him with the visage of a raging demon.

"R-right…" Naruto shrugged as the two continued to argue over what was best for Seina "I agree with Amane on this…it was Seina's decision to continue he had ample time to go back when we were first picked up."

"See even Namikaze says so." Amane grinned assured of her victory in the argument.

"Knock it off and let go of Seina-chan this instant!" Kiriko eventually shouted causing Naruto to plant his face in his palm.

"Eh…Seina-chan?" Amane countered with a leer.

Blushing Kiriko leaned away from Amane who leaned forward "W-what?" she asked defensively.

Amane grinned even wider "don't worry I won't take him away from you." She announced.

"I-it's not like that!" Kiriko tried to deny even though both Naruto and Amane knew otherwise. Seina was still caught looking back and forth between both women.

"Then what's it like?" Amane questioned nose to nose with Kiriko.

"Stop changing the subject!" Kiriko ordered face turning redder by the second.

"Aren't you the one changing the subject?" Amane asked calmly causing Kiriko to growl in frustration.

"That's enough out of the two of you!" a new face announced as a large screen appeared next to them displaying an older looking woman who looked to be a relative of Mitoto. The two women broke apart quickly and saluted their superior "Masaki Kiriko, Amane Kaunaq, Namikaze Naruto and Yamada Seina-kun. The chairwoman wishes to see you, you are ordered to come to her office."

"Yes Ma'am." Both women confirmed before glaring at each other sparks visibly flying between the two as Seina and Naruto scratched their cheeks nervously.

The four stood in front of a green haired woman dressed in orange who was glancing at them sternly. "Chairwoman Airi!" Kiriko began as she stepped forward "Galactic law prohibits brining people from primitive civilizations!" she slammed her hands onto the desk "Furthermore, it's far too dangerous to let such an unlucky boy join the GP! His encounter with the pirates is proof enough of this fact!"

Naruto wanted to say that she was wrong but knew that this wasn't his spot to tell her off. 'It's weird not being in charge.' He mused to himself as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"But don't you think it's an amazing gift?" Amane countered her with a small smile on her face. "With a single ship he found what the entire jurain armada couldn't!" she explained as she turned towards Airi.

Kiriko snapped at her "And what would've happened had the Jurain Armada not been there?" she stepped back a bit having stepped forward in her anger "And besides it was your recklessness that put Seina-chan in that situation in the first place!"

Naruto's eye twitched "do I not matter? If I recall I received my own admission form from Amane Kaunaq as well." He stated causing everyone to glance at him.

The bronze woman merely stared impassively "Immigration Inspector Misaki, please calm down. This is not like you at all!"

Airi didn't blink as she began speaking "Indeed, just as she said, it was reckless of you."

Amane stood up straight "I just thought I'd see him again." She stated causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"What kind of reason is that?" Kiriko nearly shouted only to be silenced by a cough from the woman at Airi's side. "But how can I put this?" Amane began again as she stared straight ahead. "I saw his gift as soon as I met him, and I didn't want to see it go to waste!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again "Never mind the fact that I recommended him to Seto-sama about a year ago."

Airi glanced at him "Explain yourself Namikaze." She ordered causing him to sigh.

"About a year ago Seto-sama and other members of the Jurain royal family went to earth to visit Tenchi where I was staying as a guest. In my talks with Seto-sama I had mentioned Seina's…situation to her and she was intrigued." He paused here mulling over how to continue "However, since she was not a recruiter and Mihoshi had lost her pamphlets for new recruits she could not invite Seina until Amane here dropped by to deliver something to Tenchi."

The four women plus Seina stared at Naruto in shock as they processed what he said. "So this was Seto-sama's plot to begin with." Airi muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Naruto nodded his head "I'm afraid so." He began "However, I also promised her that I would protect Seina until he was able to protect himself." He stopped to allow everyone to digest his information.

"We'll leave it at that." Airi stated as she folded her hands. "By the way Yamada Seina-kun…What do you want to do?" she asked as all eyes turned towards the unlucky boy.

"Airi-sama!" Kiriko cried out in horror as she slammed a fist onto Airi's desk.

"A number of exceptions to that law have been allowed." Airi began ignoring her outburst. "Besides wasn't one such exception made for another earthling?"

"Yes, but…"

"In his case he also has his family's consent." Airi glanced up as she continued "And Kamiki Seto Jurai has also personally given me her recommendation. So that leaves it up to him doesn't it?" she asked as everyone turned towards Seina who looked at the ground.

Seina thought it over briefly "I want to stay here." He stated causing Naruto to smirk as Kiriko gasped. "I realize that it is dangerous. But I want to stay here!"

Airi smiled "Very well." She began as she removed her hands from the front of her face "The galactic Academy and the GP academy officially approve of Yamada Seina's enrollment!"

"What about mine?" Naruto asked noting that all of the Drama revolved around Seina. "I mean am I accepted?"

"Yeah you too." Airi mumbled as she waved him off, as she suddenly appeared behind Seina with a smile on her face. "Let's go take care of your enrollment procedures." She announced as she grabbed both boys by the collar and started walking away. "Mikami-kouchou please cover for me!" she called out as she dragged the two boys into the teleporter and disappeared amidst the protests of the two new recruits.

Naruto idly placed his hands behind his head as he followed Airi as she continued to pull Seina along as he kept on glancing behind him trying to see Kiriko. "Looking over your shoulder consistently won't make her appear Seina." He stated causing the boy to twirl his head forward in embarrassment causing Airi to giggle.

"Put her out of your mind for a while." She encouraged as they walked through a park like area.

Seina hesitated "Eh, but…" he glanced behind him again.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder "She won't listen to a word you say right now Seina." He informed the teen. "All she can see right now is the young boy who needs to be protected."

Airi nodded in agreement "He's right you know. Kiriko-chan is not in the right frame of mind to see this situation calmly right now." She stopped to face him.

Seina hesitated again. "But…I never knew she was out here too." He mumbled still confused.

Naruto sighed "There are a lot of things you don't know about her I'm sure." He pointed out as he let go of the unlucky boy's shoulder.

Naruto glanced to his right sensing someone approaching. "Good afternoon Chairwoman." A new voice greeted as the trio turned to face her. Seina paused as he took in the sight of the woman before him. She was dressed in purple as her white fur and matching hair framed her face, rather her fur completely covered her body a long tail protruding from her backside. Her eyes shone a bright yellow much like how movies depicted many werewolves. Her face reminded Naruto of a domestic house dog with ears pointed up causing him to snort as some images flooded his mind.

Upon seeing Seina's shocked face the woman smiled as she spoke "It's not strange for an earthling to be surprised." she stated with a giggle as Naruto idly closed Seina's mouth.

"You keep dropping your jaw like that I'll shove a box full of chili peppers into your mouth one of these days." He mumbled in a bored tone causing Seina to panic slightly. "Just because she looks somewhat like a canine doesn't mean it's all that amazing." Naruto wanted to say dog, but he figured that he was taking a big enough risk saying canine as it was. The woman didn't seem to mind.

Recovering Seina bowed his head in apology "I'm sorry" he mumbled causing the woman to smile and shake her head.

"No, don't worry about it." She suddenly stepped closer to Seina and placed her hands on his shoulders and then began nuzzling his cheek with her own. Blushing Seina couldn't help but laugh as her fur tickled his cheeks. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air as something caught his attention "Um…" he began catching her attention. "Yes what is it?" she asked pulling away from him.

Seina scratched his head "Haven't we met before?" he asked nervously as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ah never mind that's impossible I've never met anyone from another species before anyways." Seina quickly amended as he and the woman began to chuckle though Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air.

"Smells familiar." He mumbled within earshot of Airi who smiled softly as she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Keep quiet for now." She ordered causing Naruto to shrug as he accepted the order.

"Sure why not, could be interesting." He conceded as he placed his hands behind his head again.

The woman smiled showing off her canine like teeth. "If you want to go on a date, anytime is fine with me!" she announced causing Seina to stutter and Naruto to laugh at the poor boy. "Please excuse me." She bowed to Airi and walked away.

Airi smiled as she waved goodbye before narrowing her eyes and resting her chin on Seina's left shoulder. "Oh, you're pretty good Seina-kun." She stated quietly causing Naruto to snicker.

"I-It's not like that!" Seina tried to deny as he glanced worriedly at Airi.

Airi suddenly stepped in front of him with an odd smile on her face that did little to comfort Seina. "Maybe I should tell Kiriko-chan about this!" she wondered aloud causing Naruto to clutch his gut as he laughed at Seina's misfortune as the poor boy tried to deny Airi's accusations.

"Like I said I-it's not like that!" Seina cried out as he backed up against the railing. "I-it was just that I though I had smelled her perfume somewhere before!" he tried to explain.

"There are many women with the same perfume Seina." Naruto stated not at all intending to help the pink shirted boy.

Airi made this 'hmm' noise as she stared at him for a while longer "Well I'll let you off the hook for now." She stated as she stood up straight, however as she turned around the rail gave out and Seina fell off the platform. "Well then let's hurry and get your enrollment process over with…" she stated unknowing that Seina had fallen over. "Ah…Seina-kun!" she cried out noticing that he had fallen over.

"Hey…Seina are you alright?" Naruto asked looking over the ledge seeing Seina sprawled out with swirls in his eyes. "I think he's fine." Naruto mumbled distractedly as he scratched his cheek.

Seina, fully recovered, watched in wonder as the machine scanned his body before it had him place his palm against a glowing green screen. Airi nodded in satisfaction "With this you're done with standard examinations and procedures." She informed him as he stepped out of the machine. "But I wonder what we should do now." She placed a hand against her chin in thought as Naruto took a sip of his drink which he had purchased from a nearby vending machine.

Seina glanced curiously at Airi "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked around in wonder again.

Airi smiled at him "I wanted to show you around the inside of the GP Academy." She stated as she went back to thinking. "But you two would probably prefer having a young woman like Elma to guide you around rather than an older woman like me." She stated referring back to the dog like woman from before. "Right?" she asked leaning forward causing Seina and Naruto to instinctively back up.

"Not at all." Naruto hastily answered as he held up his hands in defense. Seina quickly agreed causing Airi to grin happily.

"Is that so?" she asked excitedly scaring the two boys "In that case shall we take the deluxe tour of all the best, out of the way, spots?" she asked pumping her fist a bit.

Naruto sweat dropped as Seina relaxed a bit "Really scary." He mumbled. Earning himself a nod from Seina who opted to remain silent.

Airi's communications device went over "Hold on a minute." She muttered as she left to go deal with something. Seina rubbed his brow in relief.

"I thought she was going to kill us if we didn't answer her right." He mumbled softly

Naruto laughed "Don't say that not even you have that much bad luck." He stated as a new voice interrupted them.

"So you're Yamada Seina?" a man asked catching their attention. Naruto and Seina turned to see a pink haired man looking up as he addressed them, which was odd since he was a head taller than both of them. "I DESPISE EARTHLINGS!" he shouted startling the two. "It seems you have achieved quite a bit before becoming an official student!" he continued not looking at them.

"Uh dude…we're not up there." Naruto stated catching the man's attention.

"Quiet you this doesn't concern you! This is between me and the earthling!" he roared causing Naruto's hair to move around a bit.

"Say it don't spray it jackass." Naruto muttered the man's spit landing in his hair.

The man ignored him as he continued on his tirade "In any case we cannot allow the GP to be made a mockery of!" he paused to take a breath "This place was not meant for babysitting uncivilized earthlings!" Naruto was getting angrier and angrier as the man kept talking.

"Oi I'll have you know…that…I'm…am…EARTHLING!" he roared each pause accented by a punch of some sort that eventually sent the man flying away. Naruto scoffed as he dusted his hands off. "Blow hard." He muttered in disdain causing Seina to chuckle nervously

"Now you listen here Earth boy!" The man ordered as he reappeared next to Naruto startling him. "Nice punch by the way Kogan." He muttered as he rubbed his jaw. "Were it not for the medical station I landed in that would have been serious damage. "The GP is a finely crafted, high level organization! I don't know what sort of misunderstanding you've made but go back to earth you uncivilized earthling!" he was interrupted by Airi who knocked him over the head with a clipboard

"Quit intimidating the new students you moron!" she shouted causing the other two to sweat drop.

"Oh, Airi-sama I wasn't intimidating him…" he paused to stand up "I was informing him of how strict the GP is…" he stated placing a hand on Seina's shoulder.

"Oi…what about me?" Naruto asked dejectedly as he slumped his shoulders.

"What about you?" the man repeated "Aren't you a Kogan?" he asked "If I recall your people are known for their combat abilities so I wasn't too surprised to hear that you were joining the GP."

Naruto's hair covered his eyes as he seemed to shake "I am not a Kogan damn it!" he shouted as he pulled his hair. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that I am from Earth you dumb ass!"

The man blinked "Really now?" he mused "You must have immigrated there and want to join the GP now." He nodded his head in acceptance.

Naruto was being held back by Seina as he tried to break free and maim the pink haired idiot. Airi sighed in annoyance "And what were you saying about Earthlings?" she asked dangerously "Let me hear it again."

"Oh my I just remembered that I have a class." The man announced as he tapped his head with his book.

"Who was that guy he was kind of weird" Seina asked watching the man leave.

Airi sighed "A GP Academy instructor." She replied causing Naruto to face palm.

"Instructor?" Seina asked as he glanced at Airi "You mean he's a teacher!" Seina shouted as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Airi nodded "His name is Tennan Seiryo. He's a very talented member of the GP. At one time he was also a candidate suitor for the Jurain royal family." Naruto scoffed at the thought. "He's on the border of being a genius and a lunatic. Things were fine while he walked that fine line, but then he lost to Tenchi-chan in a duel, and he's been proclaiming his hatred of Earthlings ever since. That was precisely what he did just now."

"Tenchi-chan?" Seina asked recognizing the name

Naruto smirked "She means Masaki Tenchi." He supplied "I'll never let him live that name down." He continued with a smirk.

Airi ignored him "He's become a rather interesting character. Personally, I've taken a liking to him."

Seina couldn't help but ask "You don't mean Tenchi-chan is…" he trailed off.

"Naruto was right you know, I meant Masaki Tenchi-kun." Airi answered him right away.

"Why did Tenchi-senpai…" Seina began again as Airi pulled out a family tree.

"Ready?" she asked as she pointed to one of the names. "The offspring of Azusa-sama, the current King of Jurai, and his first wife Funaho was Yosho-dono. He also happens to be my husband." She added cheerily "So then Yosho-dono ran into some trouble on earth, and then he had a grandson: Tenchi-chan." Seina who was sitting in Seiza, or traditional Japanese style, position nodded his head "Incidentally, the mother of Azusa's second wife Misaki is Seto-sama whom you've already met." She smiled and put away her pointer "So do you understand now?" she asked as she smiled

Seina paused trying to get all of the information to sink in. "Let me see…" he began as he studied the chart. "In other words that makes you Tenchi-senpai's…grandmother?" he asked as Airi's face suddenly turned Demonic.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" she roared in his face causing Seina to cower away from her.

"S-sorry." He mumbled as cold sweat poured down his face. "So Kiriko-san and Kai both have some relationship to the Jurain family?" Seina asked as the trio continued their walk.

Naruto nodded his head "It would make sense to think so." He stated once again placing his hands behind his head earning some glances from passing women. "I mean there is always a possibility of a second Masaki family that's unrelated but it's hard to picture for me." He admitted as he walked.

Airi nodded "Yes, but Kai doesn't have the slightest inkling. I'll warn you two in advance that you can't let him know. I hear all the others are looking forward to when they're going to break the news to him, you see?"

Seina gulped nervously "Is that so?" he managed to ask as he turned to face Airi.

"Well then shall we put the finishing touches on today?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto tilted his head to the side "Finishing touches?" he asked as Airi gestured for them to follow her. Naruto and Seina were shoved into separate capsules in a clothing area where they were told to put on the GP uniform. "Kind of big isn't it?" Naruto asked stepping out for Airi to see it. Seina who just walked out himself nodded in agreement.

Airi smirked and pressed a button on her dress "Here" she muttered as their clothing suddenly fitted themselves, causing both boys to check themselves over in surprise. "It looks good on both of you."

Seina smiled as he rubbed his sleeves "You can change the size?" he asked as he turned accidentally bumping Naruto "It feels really comfortable." He continued unaware that he had somehow activated Naruto's uniform.

"Uh Airi is this supposed to be blinking?" Naruto asked as he pointed out his jewel. Suddenly the uniform started changing colors at a rapid pace surprising Naruto as he tried to stop it. He quickly pressed the buttons on his collar only to end up stopping the process on transparent shirt and white skintight pants. Naruto stared at his uniform angrily "What kind of uniform even has a transparent option?" he asked upset about the whole thing as Airi giggled.

Seina accidentally pressed the jewel on his shirt as he watched Airi try to fix Naruto's uniform. Gasping he felt himself being choked as the uniform suddenly shrank cutting off his airflow.

Airi glanced up from her work and sweat dropped prompting Naruto to do the same as he glanced over and sweat dropped as well "Now I see why Kiriko-chan was so worried." Airi mumbled softly.

Fixing his uniform Airi sent the two boys off blatantly ignoring that she had only managed to fix Naruto's to the point that it was now on skintight white shirt and pants. Much to his ire. Arriving at the dorms both bowed to the dorm master who showed them to their room. Turning they both walked in "We're the transfer students, Namikaze Naruto and Yamada Seina pleasure to meet you." Naruto announced as the door opened.

There was a loud popping noise as dust filled their vision. "Welcome Naruto, Seina." A red-haired boy stated as he and another boy who looked to be the same species as Elma smiled. "I'm Kenneth Barl, just call me Kenneth."

"I'm Rajau Ga Waura, nice to meet you two." The other boy introduced himself.

Seina stumbled a bit over his words "Nice to meet you." He replied as he and Naruto stepped inside.

Kenneth glanced to the side "Oh yeah, they delivered your luggage and your NB reasoning unit Seina." He then turned towards Naruto "Your luggage is over there." He pointed further into the room "They said you didn't need a reasoning unit."

Naruto shrugged "Well ok that's fine with me." He stated as he walked over to his gear. "Good nothing missing." He muttered as he began to dig around in his pack.

"My NB what?" Seina asked following Kenneth's gaze.

Rajau answered for him "Your NB reasoning unit. It's an A.I. unit that assists you in all sorts of ways. The three surrounded the oddly shaped yellow thing.

"But I've never seen a unit like this before." Kenneth admitted as he crossed his arms.

Rajau knelt next to it to get a better look "It looks like a test model." He stated pointing out the markings. "They must have given it to you specially since you're from a region with a primitive civilization." Rajau picked the robot up as Naruto glanced over to see what they were doing "Seina-kun could you let me borrow this for a bit later?" he asked.

"G-go ahead." Seina allowed as Rajau walked over to his bed and set the robot down.

Kenneth slapped Seina on the shoulder. "Next is the tour of our dorm room." He announced with a smile

Rajau led Seina to a machine in the room near the back and gestured to it "This sprays you with microscopic nano-machines that clean you." He paused "If you want a liquid bath, there's a public bathhouse you can use."

Kenneth began to speak as soon as Rajau finished "For the most part we use the bathhouse. But this one can clean you with your clothes on, so it's good if you're in a hurry."

"With you're clothes on?" Seina asked incredulously as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"This isn't good." He mumbled as Kenneth pushed Seina in before getting in himself.

"First you lock the door like this, and then…" there was a rumbling noise as Rajau started freaking out.

"Laundry mode?" he shouted near panic as Naruto palmed his face. "Why did it go into laundry mode with people inside it?" he questioned as he pried the door open to reveal a dizzy Seina and Kenneth both of whom had swirls in their eyes.

"The door locks itself automatically" Rajau announced once the two had recovered as Kenneth and Seina stood outside. "If you don't have a key the door will still open with your fingerprint" he explained as Naruto waved at them "So basically if you ever find yourself locked out like this, all you have to do is place your finger on the door switch!" Rajau placed his finger on the switch yet nothing happened.

Naruto noticed and jogged over to the door expecting it to open automatically. "Hey the door isn't opening…" he muttered loud enough for the three outside to hear him. He tried to pull it open but it held fast as his efforts became visible to Kenneth, Rajau and Seina. "Let me out of here!" Naruto shouted as he tried to open the door.

In the end they needed to get the help of the dorm master who wasn't exactly thrilled to do so. "We're sorry!" they all apologized as Kenneth and Rajau collapsed onto the floor.

"Who would've thought the door would break too?" Kenneth asked as he sat down in the center of the room.

"It's such a simple system…" Rajau began as he glanced at the floor.

Seina bowed his head in apology "Sorry it was probably my fault." He stated causing both of the other boys to glance at him. "It seems I have really bad luck and it affects the people around me as well."

Naruto snorted "Understatement of the year!" he announced from his spot on his own bed. "I ended up knocking myself out by trying to walk into your store a year ago."

Kenneth and Rajau shared a good laugh as Seina chuckled nervously "It really might be a good idea for me to ask for a room change." Seina muttered sadly as he looked away from the other three. Naruto scoffed as he threw a pillow at Seina knocking him over.

"Stop being so pessimistic." He ordered as he picked up another pillow. "I'll throw these harder if you don't." he threatened as he held the pillow up menacingly. Rajau and Kenneth glanced at each other before they nodded and picked up their own pillows.

"You better listen to your friend Seina or we'll help him peg you with these pillows!" they threatened as they all held up their pillows.

Seina laughed as he backed down "Alright, alright I won't ask for a room change." He declared as the other three put down their pillows.

Rajau grinned as he pushed a button and brought up a menu "Why don't you eat something?" he asked as a screen appeared in front of Seina. "Look if you pick a main dish it tells you what vitamins and nutrients you're missing. In the case you don't like it you can always switch it to a drink." As he explained how the thing worked Seina was busy pushing a button presumably trying to scroll through his choices.

"We can also order from outside restaurants, but it's costly." There was a buzzing sound as a tray of food suddenly appeared in front of Kenneth "Ah it's here!" he said excitedly as he picked up the fork that came with his tray.

Naruto grinned as his own food appeared in front of him, all four boys raised their utensils as they said in unison "Itadakimasu!" Suddenly numerous orders of food started appearing on the table causing all four to sweat drop.

"Hey Seina…" Kenneth began as he glanced at the unlucky boy. "Could you get a different dorm room?"

"I told you…" Seina muttered as Naruto began to laugh.

* * *

End

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was really fun trying to work Naruto into the naturally insane situations Seina finds himself in on a constant basis. Anyways until next time!


	5. need to see it to believe it

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Need to see it to believe it

Night had descended on the dorms as Kenneth's laughter echoed throughout the room. Naruto trying to read something twitched in annoyance as he glared at the red haired youth. "Shut up Kenneth! That thing isn't that funny!"

On the T.V. there was some sort of comedy act in which an eight armed thing would whack his partner saying "Gimme a break, will ya?" Apparently Kenneth found it hilarious; Naruto merely saw it as annoying.

Ignoring Naruto Kenneth, along with Rajau and Seina continued to watch it; Kenneth clutching his gut from laughing so hard as he wheezed out "This is too much! I can't contain myself!"

"No wonder you're single." Naruto muttered disdainfully causing Kenneth to stop laughing long enough to glare at Naruto.

"Low blow dude" Kenneth stated before he went back to laughing.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and went back to reading. Seina merely closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face. "Is it really that funny?" he asked softly not seeing the humor Kenneth did. There was a sudden beeping noise as the screen disappeared causing Kenneth and Rajau to suddenly stand at attention. Looking around in wonder Seina noted that Naruto was copying their pose though far less hurried than the other two. "What is it?" Seina asked

Suddenly two holograms featuring GP instructors appeared startling the poor boy. Apparently it was role call as Kenneth still saluting the men announced his name "Kenneth Barl!" Rajau followed after him "Rajau Ga Waura!" Naruto continued "Namikaze Naruto!" Seina catching on hastily stood up and saluted as well "Y-yamada Seina!" Once done the four boys lowered their arms as the man on the left announced "Initiating check."

Suddenly a ring of light appeared at each of the boys' feet as the two officers scanned them to make sure that they really were who they said they were. When the scan finished the man looked up "Good you're all here." As his partner continued "Tomorrow is the Academy's entrance ceremony. Make sure to get plenty of rest."

"YES SIR!" the four chorused as the two holograms disappeared. Slowly Rajau and Kenneth sank to the floor as if tired. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

"Even though it's routine roll-call sure is nerve wracking!" Rajau muttered as he sighed in relief. Seina still in posture glanced at the two as they conversed.

"You got that right. I don't think I'll ever get used to it…" Kenneth replied causing Naruto to scoff.

"Welcome to the force…where protocol is everything!" Naruto stated sarcastically as he lay down on the bed. "You'll get used to it."

Seina glanced at Naruto worriedly "They do this everyday?" he asked a small frown on his face.

Kenneth sighed "You bet they do…everyday until you graduate. Torture is what I call it." He added as an after thought.

Naruto lazily tossed a pillow at his head. "Oh man up Kenneth it's not that bad." He stated causing the other boy to scowl at him. "Says you!" he shouted angrily.

Rajau continued the original line of thinking before anything violent could happen. "And I heard that some who graduated can't shake the habit of standing up in their rooms at this time every night."

The news sent newfound despair running through Kenneth's soul as he started rubbing his head in a despairing fashion. "NO I don't want to end up like that! No way, I don't think I could take it!"

Seina sweat dropped "I guess dorm life is pretty rough." He muttered aloud. Naruto laughed causing Seina to turn towards him. "Naruto you know something?" he asked the older boy who settled down and stared at him.

"Ah…you'll see soon enough." Naruto answered cryptically as he stood up and started changing into his academy uniform.

Seina suddenly turned as Kenneth placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's right Seina…the night is still young after all."

Minutes later the four of them were silently and quickly making their way across the dorms. Startled by a bird Seina paused causing the other three to stop as well. "What's wrong Seina-kun?" Kenneth called back silently.

Seina waved his hands in a warding off gesture "I don't know, I don't think we should be doing this."

Naruto merely jogged over and whapped him over the head. "Come on Seina man up you won't get far following all the rules." He stated earning nods of agreement from the other two. "Besides if we get caught we'll blame it on these two for coercing people from a primitive planet to join them in breaking curfew."

Rajau and Kenneth, not fully listening nodded their heads in agreement until it registered "Wait, wait, wait!" they both shouted in unison. "You're not going to do that to us are you?" they asked fearfully.

"Depends on whether or not we get busted." Naruto stated with an impish grin.

"Dude you're evil." Rajau muttered softly as they continued on their way.

"I know."

Kenneth decided to elaborate for Seina who still looked unsure. "Seina, everyone knows that all of the best parties are held at night." He said catching the boy's attention "Think about it. This academy is a spot where almost everyone in the galaxy gathers. Each race has their own customs, religions and beliefs, so naturally each one has their own special days…" "Holidays you could say." Rajau added helpfully "So everyday there's a new festival or party going on somewhere!"

Seina in shock couldn't help but stutter "Everyday?" he muttered to himself.

Naruto nodded "Yeah I heard they're pretty big too." He added as memories of the holidays in hell surfaced. 'Hope that no one practices that.' He mused to himself deciding that it was better not known to the others.

"These parties are the perfect place to hook up with beautiful women from all over space." Kenneth added as a grin spread across his face.

Naruto stared at him "Pervert." He muttered loud enough for the other two to hear him causing Rajau to snicker.

Rajau suddenly stopped moving as he glanced at the screen on his wrist. "Stop!" he hissed causing Kenneth to look over his friend's shoulder"

"What's wrong?" he asked curious.

"Somebody else used our route." Rajau stated gravely.

Kenneth swore as he stepped forward. "Who'd be out walking around this late at night?" he asked in anger causing Naruto to roll his eyes at the irony.

Rajau glanced at Kenneth "We're in no position to criticize others about that." He pointed out causing Kenneth to scowl. "But our only option now is to take a different route."

"Alright…Seina, Naruto change of route." Kenneth said as he turned around only to see Naruto holding Seina up by the collar.

"I really don't think I can do this." Seina muttered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Rajau taking the lead led them elsewhere as Naruto carried Seina forward while Kenneth made sure no one saw them. When they arrived at a set of large metal doors Rajau began to speak again "This is the most dangerous part of leaving the dorms."

"Dangerous?" Seina asked "What do you mean?"

Kenneth glanced at his new roommate "If you're spotted by the surveillance system…" he began as he undid the cloth that was acting as a mask. Rajau rolled up his sleeve and pulled Kenneth's hair back. "This happens." What Naruto and Seina saw was so hideous and disturbing that it can't be described even in the privacy of your own mind. "You're given a lovely gift, a mark which can neither be described nor shown on T.V.!"

Backing away in disgust Seina screamed "No way!" as he backed into the wall.

Naruto shivered "That's just wrong." He muttered as Rajau adopted a thinking pose.

"Incidentally when you get ten of these marks you win a trip around the galaxy aboard a GP freighter, where you get to work as head restroom cleaner."

"Gimme a break will ya!" Kenneth called out as he tapped Rajau's gut causing the two to start laughing. Seina didn't find it very funny as his eye began to twitch.

All laughter aside Rajau immediately got to work on hacking through the system as the others overlooked his progress. "Oh, pretty good." Naruto muttered as he watched the dog like boy work. "Wait that one is…!" the door began to open "Used already."

Rajau winced as Naruto's words rang true "Oops." He muttered as an octopus like thing popped out of nowhere with red flashing eyes.

"Time to go!" Naruto shouted as they made a break for it. "Watch out for those things it shoots those are the marks!" he roared as they entered the warehouse. Turning a corner Naruto stopped before turning back and grabbing his buddies as they ran the other way. "We're not the only ones who fucked up it seems!" he shouted as they regained their footing and ran with him.

"Kenneth this is all your guys' fault!" one of the other guys shouted as they caught up. "So it seems!" another shouted as he ran up "Thanks a lot we were so close to getting outside!" Naruto stuck his leg out causing the two to trip and get hit on the forehead with the marks. "You bastard!"

"Naruto you…" Kenneth began as they continued to run.

"An accident." He muttered in response "There we can use that to escape!" he shouted pointing out a vehicle.

"But there are a lot of people." Rajau pointed out as Kenneth pulled out a banana peel and tossed it behind him. "That was just cruel." Rajau muttered as the entire group got hit.

"We won't let their sacrifices be in vain!" Kenneth declared as they almost made it to the aircar. Reaching the car Seina was about to get in when he heard the shouts of dismay from Rajau and Kenneth. Running back he shouted "Rajau, Kenneth!"

Naruto appeared next to him and picked them up "get in the car!" he shouted as he tossed the two into the back before climbing in after them as Seina got into the driver's seat. "Go, go, go!"

Seina floored it and drove right through the warehouse door scaring the hell out of Kenneth and Rajau. "Oi Seina pay attention when you drive!" Kenneth shouted as Naruto struggled to stay in the car the bumps having managed to dislodge him a bit as he hung on for dear life.

"I don't have a license!" Seina stated near panicking as he drove forward

"WHAT!" the other three shouted "Move out of the way I can drive." Kenneth shouted though Seina responded in the negative. "Hurry up and put it on auto!" Naruto shouted as Rajau helped him back in.

Once they managed to set the car on auto Naruto (right) and Kenneth (left) sat on the trunk the top of the car having been ripped off during the escape. While Rajau and Seina sat in the chairs. "Never letting you drive again Seina." Naruto muttered his hair messed up more than usual as he glared at the unlucky teen.

"Sorry." Seina muttered as he blushed from embarrassment. "I never thought that would happen."

"Ah don't worry about it all the guys who didn't make it will be forced to fix it. It'll be fixed before we get back." Kenneth explained as he looked to the right. "Look there it is."

Naruto and Seina looked in wonder at the city they were heading to. "Cool." Naruto muttered as they pulled up alongside a car with two women.

"Hey, where are you two going? A party somewhere?" Kenneth asked as he leaned over only for Naruto to punch him in the face.

"Don't stick that thing near me" he muttered angrily causing the two women who had glanced over to laugh. Taking another look at Naruto their eyes widened. The driver glanced at her friend before nodding as she set the car on auto and quickly grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him over to their car before speeding away. "Wait where are you taking me!" Naruto's voice trailed away as the three friends lost sight of the car.

"You think he'll be okay?" Seina asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm sure he will be." Rajau muttered before he shrugged as they entered the town.

Naruto upon seeing his car fade away turned his attention to the two girls who had just kidnapped him. "There were easier ways to get to me ladies." He muttered still sprawled out across their laps.

"This way is more fun." They muttered in unison as they pulled into an out of the way park. "And this is where the 'fun' begins." The driver stated as she and her passenger picked him up and dumped him on the ground before straddling him.

* * *

Lemon

Naruto grinned as he happily kissed the woman as she leaned forward to undo his shirt. "Do I not get to know the name of my partners?" he asked as his hands busied themselves with her blouse.

The women smiled as the first one stood up and took off her panties before reaching for his zipper and releasing the stick inside. "I'm Sherri and she's Terri." She said pointing first to herself then to her friend who smiled at him before kissing him on the lips. "Now relax and let the fun begin." She murmured as she lowered herself onto his member clothing still on. "Oh yeah baby." She muttered as she quickly set a slow rhythm as Terri happily lip locked with the blonde haired boy.

Suddenly reversing the positions Naruto hammered Sherri all the while fingering Terri as she clutched his arm for support. "Oh god you're so good at this." They both moaned as Sherri felt her end coming. "Oh I'm going to cum." She cried in ecstasy as she writhed underneath Naruto's ministrations.

There was a sudden clenching as Sherri's walls clenched Naruto's member squeezing him for all his worth unable to hold it in any longer Naruto moved to pull out only to stop when Sherri's legs prevented him from moving. "Inside." She said simply as he grunted as he shot his first load deep into her womb. Gently pulling out Naruto watched as Sherri beckoned for Terri to come over as the shared a kiss.

Unable to resist Naruto hiked up Terri's skirt and thrusted into her from behind. "Just as tight as Sherri." He mumbled as he plowed into her with reckless abandon.

Terri gasped in pleasure as she felt him hammer at her womanhood unable to believe that she was getting boned by such a handsome guy. "Sherri we're so lucky tonight aren't we?" she asked between moans as she felt him speed up a little.

Sherri grinned at her long time friend. "Yeah…" she muttered moaning when a particularly strong thrust pushed Terri up against her clit. "We are." She agreed

"Terri gonna cum!" Naruto shouted as he picked up more speed and thrusted harder.

"Hell yeah fill me up baby!" she screamed "Cum with me baby make me a mother!" she screamed as she suddenly clenched down causing them both to scream as he shot a load deep inside of her.

* * *

Lemon end

Pulling out Naruto pulled out three towels and handed one to each of the girls as he started cleaning himself off. "That was fun girls" he stated with a smile as he redid his clothing watching as the girls did the same. Both girls moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheeks leaving large red lipstick marks on him before moving away.

Sherri yawned as she climbed into the car followed shortly by Terri "Coming in lover boy?" she asked as she glanced at him.

Naruto shook his head as he pulled out two envelopes and placed them on the car's dash board. "I'm afraid I need to go, those guys were under my care." With that said he kissed each of them on the forehead and waved goodbye.

When Naruto entered the town he calmly took his time admiring the sights having a fix on Seina's location already. "Lively town." He muttered to himself as he neared the café the trio was at. "Yo Seina!" he called out as he walked up to them. "Kenneth, Rajau?" he asked seeing the two boys with a bag over their heads.

Rajau waved at him "Yo Naruto got lucky I see." He stated pointing out the two kiss marks visible for all to see.

"You could say that." Naruto replied rubbing his cheeks idly. "What's with the bags?" he asked pointing out the paper bags the two were using to hide their faces. "Scare someone away already?" he asked jokingly.

Seina merely sipped his tea quietly too embarrassed to say anything about the situation they had found themselves in. "Hey Seina, you got a girlfriend back on Earth?" Kenneth asked out of the blue as he set his tea down.

"Eh?"

"You know a girl you like." Kenneth elaborated

Sweating buckets Seina quickly raised his hands "N-no." he muttered waving the question away. "How about you guys?" he asked as he relaxed.

Kenneth seemed surprised but answered anyways, "Me? Nope." He stated simply as he crossed his arms "I'm constantly looking for someone new, you see…"

Rajau glanced at him "I don't have one either." He stated "I get the feeling that liking someone will take a lot of time, so…" he trailed off as he turned towards Naruto. "What about you Naruto?" he asked seeing that Naruto was simply drinking tea. "You got a girlfriend?"

Naruto blinked a few times as he turned to face his new friends. "Yeah…you could say that." He muttered as he looked away. "It's complicated." He continued before dropping the subject completely.

Kenneth seemed to grin "Well now…it's for these very reasons that we braved danger and escaped to find someone new!" he exclaimed.

"I see." Seina muttered as he set the cup down on the table.

"The person of your destiny might already be there waiting for you!" Kenneth continued excitedly as he stared at Seina trying to make him see his point.

"What are you boys doing in a place like this?" a woman's voice asked catching Kenneth's attention.

They all turned to see who it was and Seina's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Amane in a white evening dress that exposed her midriff and a little bit of cleavage. "A-amane-san?" Seina managed to stutter as Amane gave them a coy smile.

"It's past your bed time you know." She stated with a small smile

Naruto grinned "Well I was never one to listen to silly rules like bed time." He stated as he finished his cup of tea.

"You guys are amazing!" Kenneth exclaimed as they followed Amane to a different area. "To think you knew Amane-san!"

Seina merely scratched his head "What do you mean amazing?" he asked not understanding their amazement.

"You mean you don't know?" Kenneth asked incredulous. "Amane-san is the super famous daughter of the Kaunaq family, plus she was a top model too!"

Rajau decided to add his two cents in as well "I can't believe you three know each other. Seina, Naruto, who are you guys?" he asked in wonder as they looked around the bar.

Kenneth, Rajau and Seina were looking out of their booth at the adjacent when where a couple was apparently having some private time. "The fact that Amane-san brought us here could only mean…"

"No way! A five way?" Rajau asked excitedly. He was promptly hit over the head.

"There's no way it's that you morons." Naruto stated as he sipped his whisky. "They have good alcohol here." He noted

Amane giggled "What were you three whispering about?" she asked as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Ah…nothing really." Seina stated as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Chuckling softly Amane leaned towards Seina as she whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. "How suspicious."

Blushing Seina backed away a bit as Amane inched closer "Amane-san." He began only to stop as she got closer and he backed away a bit.

"What?" she asked playfully

"I-is it really okay for us to come to a place like this?" Seina asked referring to the bar. "We are minors after all." He pointed out.

"Speak for yourself I'm of legal age to drink." Naruto stated as he sipped his whisky.

"Isn't that the reason you snuck out of the dorms?" she asked as she leaned a little closer to him.

Naruto merely chuckled as Seina tried to explain "Uh…well"

"I knew it!" Kenneth declared as he and Rajau stood up.

"What do we do?" Rajau asked excitedly.

Sitting up straight Amane smiled "First let's have a toast. "To the brave heroes who overcame the dorm security system." She raised her glass as did Naruto, who already had an inkling to what was going on. "CHEERS!"

As they began to drink Seina couldn't help but stare at Amane captivated by her beauty as a large blush spread across her face. Noticing his stare Amane turned towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Startled Seina turned away and sipped his drink "Nothing…" he muttered quietly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Amane's soft breath brush against his ear. "A-Amane-san!" he stuttered out.

She smiled at him "Let your guard down and I'll get you." She said playfully

"Amane-san…" Seina mumbled as he tried to relax. "You're acting a lot different than usual today."

"How so?" she asked getting closer to him. Naruto was tempted to stop the whole thing but decided not to since it was kind of funny to see Seina sweat.

Eyes wavering and face beet red Seina managed to give her an answer, "Well I guess you're always sort of flirtatious, and you're loud and kind of moody, but now you're kind of quieter and nicer…"

"Maybe it's because of you Seina-kun." She pondered never breaking eye contact.

"Eh?" Seina asked as she pulled away to drink her wine. "Are you drunk Amane-san?" he asked nervously

"This is still my first glass." She pointed out with a smile. "You boys drink up too." She said turning to Rajau and Kenneth who had been staring at the two the entire time.

Naruto smirked in amusement as Kenneth went on about how he was so lucky to be near Amane "How pitiful." He muttered causing the two of them to turn on him making him miss the next part of Amane's conversation with Seina. Turning on the two he glared making them pause as they realized just who they were yelling at.

"Would you like to come with me?" Amane asked sweetly as she leaned towards Seina.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" Kenneth and Rajau shouted as they stood up.

Amane smirked and subtly hit a button on the bottom of the table shutting the door and lowering the chairs. Naruto noticed a dome forming above them and quickly held his breath as a gas started coming in. he watched idly as Kenneth and Rajau fell unconscious followed slowly by Seina who had enough time to stare questioningly at Amane before he too passed out. Turning her attention onto him Amane seemed surprised to see him still conscious "You are a hardy one aren't you Namikaze?" she asked through her breathing apparatus.

Naruto said nothing as he stared at her with neither malice nor lust; it was just a stare as if he were curious or thinking deeply about something. "I suppose you want to know what's happening." She mused seeing him nod she wagged a finger. "That'd ruin the surprise though so I'll have you wait." She stated with a smirk

When the movement stopped and the gas was cleared away the door opened as men came in to move the unconscious to a room placing their torsos in a bubble like thing to keep them from moving. When they approached a still conscious Naruto he growled at them. "Touch me and see what happens." He threatened as he got up and followed the men carrying Seina.

When Seina awoke minutes later he looked around and immediately noticed Naruto leaning against the wall staring ahead of him as if expecting something to happen. "I see you're awake." Amane stated as she walked into the room.

"Amane-san!" Seina started as she smiled at them. "What in the world is this?" he asked referring to their situation.

Ignoring Kenneth and Rajau's outbursts Naruto pushed forward "You're not Amane are you?" he asked. As she started to giggle.

"You really are unlucky…Yamada Seina-kun." She said as her transformation wavered as she revealed herself to be Elma.

"Amane-san!" Seina nearly shouted in surprise.

"There's no need to be shocked." She explained as she gestured to Naruto. "He figured it out almost immediately."

The trio stared at Naruto accusingly "It seemed interesting." He explained with a shrug.

"It was only a simple photographical field utilizing a quasi-character program." She explained as Rajau's eyes suddenly had hearts in them as he stared at her.

"Don't I know you?" Seina asked as the tour with Airi came to mind where Elma had rubbed his cheek with her own. "From before?" he finished the question.

Elma smiled as she knelt next to him "It looks like you remembered me!" she said happily as she started rubbing his cheek crushing Rajau's spirit.

"B-but why are you doing this?" Seina asked despite the fuzzy feeling her actions were giving him.

Naruto filled it in for them "Human experiments." He stated simply staring at Elma. "Right?"

Elma stood to her full height with a smirk. "Right…it's people hunting."

Slowly the trio got to their feet as Elma beckoned them to follow her. "It's not that bad." Naruto stated as they began walking. "I mean they do their experiments on your data, not you." The others could have sworn her muttered 'unlike at home' but they shook it off as the wind playing tricks.

"You're lucky it was us who caught you if it had been someone bad who knows what they might have done." She rubbed Rajau's head sending him into a weird happy dance "Well…if children want to go out at night it's their own fault for the situations they end up in." she stated as they continued walking.

"Hey Seina do you know her too?" Rajau suddenly asked as he got in Seina's face.

"Uh yeah…I think her name was Elma-san or something like that." Seina stated as he backed away from his friend.

"What is you relationship with her?" Rajau questioned "Are you two past the cheek rubbing stage?"

"Not really I've only met her once." Seina stated as he frowned. "Rajau…" Seina muttered as the boy followed after Elma swaying easily around.

"He's apparently the type who easily falls in love." Kenneth muttered causing Seina to nod his head in agreement.

Upon entering the testing area they all noticed that it was very large…and dark. "Sorry to keep you waiting everyone." Elma began as a spotlight turned on over her. "Today we have a treat, an always hard to come by earthling." She paused as more lights came on over the boys. "What's more the earthling in question is the infamous unlucky boy Yamada Seina-kun!" she announced as she pointed him out. "We also have an equally rare Kogan with us Namikaze Naruto! Please give them a great round of applause!"

There was a large amount of applause as the platform lowered revealing the scientists all of whom were smiling. "Why do their smiles make me more nervous than they should?" Naruto mused aloud as he sweat dropped. "Welcome test subjects?" he read the sign out loud. "Way to make someone feel welcome." He muttered sarcastically.

Naruto glanced around curiously as he was hooked up to all sorts of machines for his testing. "Is this all really necessary?" he asked the woman overseeing the procedures only to receive a nod. There were a loud series of beeps from the nearby machinery as they did their work.

"Alright you can go!" the lady declared once the machinery stopped beeping. "You're earthling friend just finished as well."

Naruto nodded and followed Elma who was leading Seina towards the reception room where Kenneth and Rajau were waiting. When they heard a scream Seina quickly ran into the room expecting to see the two in some sort of pain what he saw was… "You know…that looks kind of fun." Naruto mentioned from behind him starling the boy.

Elma giggled "You shouldn't interrupt their experiments." She mentioned

Naruto nodded in agreement "Besides this is probably the only time those two will have a woman touch them down there anyways."

Seina sighed tiredly "Naruto…you're too mean you know?"

Naruto shrugged as Elma giggled. "It runs in the family."

Seina gained a deadpan expression "Well you guys seem happy enough." He muttered only to freeze when he felt two objects pressing against his back.

"Who knew those two would like being test subjects so much." Elma asked as she placed her mouth near Seina's ear. "Would you like to join them?" she asked causing Seina to blush.

"No, uh…" Seina began as Naruto laughed.

About thirty minutes later Elma had dropped the boys off at the dorm gates "Thank you for assisting us in our experiments." She said kindly with a smile. Nodding in thanks she started the car and drove away.

"Oh man what a great night." Kenneth stated with a shit eating grin.

"I wouldn't say that until you get into the room…" Naruto began as they all climbed out of the bush. Suddenly they were surrounded by drones. "Kenneth…" Naruto began as he turned towards the direction of the room.

"Yeah?" the red haired boy asked shakily.

"I hate you." Naruto declared as he grabbed Seina and ran.

When the four made it into their rooms Seina and Naruto doubled checked themselves for any marks. "I'm clean." Naruto stated with a smile. "Seina is still checking.

"Good for you." Kenneth stated irritably as he and Rajau each sported three new ones on their faces.

Suddenly the visage of Kiriko came on the screen. "Kiriko" Naruto greeted. "Today was fun and luckily Seina didn't get hurt today."

"And he's like super popular with girls too!" Kenneth shouted causing the previously smiling Kiriko to frown.

"Looks like I don't have a mark." Seina called out as he walked into the room.

"Hey Seina we were just talking about you." Naruto said waving Seina over.

"Who with?" he asked walking over only to stumble in shock upon seeing Kiriko. "Kiriko-san!" he called out as he stumbled forward and through the screen.

"Well it looks like you're enjoying yourself Seina-chan." She stated simply before cutting the connection.

Naruto winced at the tone. "You want a crash helmet for the next time you see her?" he asked seriously.

Seina, crying tears of shame cried out "KIRIKO-SAN!" Naruto idly turned on his music player and set it to the song 'Anata ga Saitei' by GXPrincess

* * *

End

Hope you liked this one was considering not putting the Lemon in but decided eh what the hell it's rated M might as well give it a reason to be so.


	6. initial examinations

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Initial Examinations

Naruto stood amongst a sea of students as Principle Mikami gave them a welcoming speech. "They really go all out when they welcome new recruits don't they?" he mused hearing the fireworks going off just outside. Glancing back at Principle Mikami who was briefing them on what the curriculum contained Naruto stifled a yawn. 'Kind of boring…like all orientations.' He mused. "Oh she's done." He murmured as he along with everyone else saluted her as she walked off stage.

As soon as she was away from the podium Tennan Seiryo coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Now for the freshman speech." He stated in a bored tone. "Freshman representative, Yamada Seina."

Seina suddenly stiffened "H-Hai!" he screamed causing Naruto to palm his forehead. "Oh this can't be good." He muttered softly as he looked around for sources of misfortune. "Extremely big speakers…yeah need earplugs." He muttered as he dug around in his pockets for a pair of earplugs. Upon finding them he calmly put them in and waited. Seina meanwhile was stiffly making his way forward, not even once did he bend his knees. Naruto could have sworn that there was a squeaking sound coming from his joints like an un-oiled door hinge.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rajau asked Kenneth who raised an eyebrow in response. "I've never seen someone that nervous before." He admitted quietly as they both glanced at Naruto who was ignoring everything with his ear plugs. "Where'd you get the earplugs?" Kenneth asked seeing them. Naruto didn't hear him of course.

Seina whose nervousness was nearly palpable could barely speak as he stood in front of everyone. "T-the freshman speech…" he began "Huh?" he muttered realizing that the microphone was not picking up the sound. "Is this thing working?" he wondered as he tapped it trying to get it to work.

Naruto winced "Here it comes." He whispered. You guys need something to cover your ears. Those around him tilted their heads in confusion as Seina took a deep breath.

Seina suddenly screamed as loud as he could believing that the microphone was not working, unknowing that it had reached max volume after his little taps. The results had everyone in the building blown away as they covered their ears in pain. The pitch was so loud that it overloaded the speakers causing mass destruction to the building as a whole. It even sent Seiryo flying out of sight.

In the middle of all the destruction Naruto stood calmly as he slowly took out the earplugs "Well now…that wasn't necessarily unexpected." He stated causing everyone around him to groan.

Seina who looked like he'd been dragged halfway across the academy barely managed an "Ah…" before something fell from above and hit him on the head effectively knocking him out.

Naruto glanced around and sweat dropped "Uh…I think I'll go get help." He said aloud "PLEASE DO!" every conscious person in the area shouted at once. "Right…" Naruto mumbled as he made his way out.

Once everyone had been patched up Seina and Naruto's class were sent to P.E. which was being taught by Seiryo. "Line up!" he shouted sending everyone into a rigid rank and order formation. "Today, due to computer problems, all classes have been canceled except for a select few!" he shouted in a muffled voice at the boys in front of him. It turned out that Seiryo had needed some serious treatment after his landing from his sudden flight. "I assume we can all assume who's to blame…" he stated rhetorically as he glared at Seina who shrank away from him a bit.

"Looks like he really has it in for you Seina." Rajau whispered causing Naruto to sigh. Glancing around Naruto suddenly realized something "Hey…why do all of our classmates look the same?" he asked now nervous "That's seriously creepy."

Kenneth waved him off. "Nah they're all half brothers…in fact they come from a race where the sons look almost identical to the father. There are some differences like that one over there has freckles while that one has a small mole at the base of his neck." He pointed out some miniscule differences between the siblings.

"It's still creepy." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Seina scratched his head considering Seiryo's accusation "But it isn't my fault." He stated trying to think how it may have been his fault.

"Alright twenty laps around the track! One-hundred push-ups! One-hundred sit-ups! And do that entire routine five times!" he ordered as he started walking towards Seina "For superior students such as yourselves, this kind of routine should feel like a warm-up. I have complete faith you can do it with no trouble at all." Seina resisted the urge to back up as Seiryo got in his face. "Superior students, such as yourselves right?" Twitching Seina could do nothing as Seiryo went back to his original spot and pulled out a gun and pointed it into the air. "Get ready!" he shouted before pulling the trigger starting the routines.

Naruto running next to Seina sighed "Well…to be honest I can do this easily but for normal humans it's hard." He stated as they ran the first quarter lap as a group. "Seina the first thing to remember for now is to just try your best as you are now there's no way for you to actually do the routines he wants you to." With that said Naruto along with everyone but Seina suddenly picked up speed leaving Seina in the dust.

"How come…" he wondered as he slowed to a stop. Then came the sit ups as Seina struggled everyone else did them with ease and then all of a sudden increased their speed to nothing more than blurs to Seina's untrained eye. "What the…" then the push-ups came and everyone finished them quickly leaving Seina behind. "Thirty-five…thirty-six…" he muttered as he struggled through the set.

By the time the bell rang all of the students except for Naruto were heading out. "He's really got it in for Seina doesn't he?" Kenneth asked as they left the field.

Seina lay on the ground out of breath and covered in sweat. Naruto noticed this and walked over a bottle of water in hand. "Here." He stated as he handed the bottle to Seina who accepted it and quickly took large gulps to wet his throat which was burning dry.

"Yamada Seina-kun" Seiryo began seeing the earthling boy sitting on the ground. "You haven't even finished the entire routine yet have you?" he asked causing Naruto to growl.

"Hey lay off Tennan-sensei Seina hasn't undergone enhancement yet. He's not like me who was trained to do this from a young age."

Seiryo paused "Kogan…why do you side with this earthling?" he asked glancing at Naruto. "I always thought the Kogans hated weak creatures."

Naruto rubbed his forehead in frustration "I'm not a Kogan you moron." He muttered as he helped Seina to his feet. "We're out of here." Seina suddenly pushed Naruto away. "Seina?" he asked curiously.

"Naruto…go on. I'm going to finish these sets." Seina muttered the fires of determination burning in his eyes. Naruto watched him go back to push ups with a small smile.

"Ah…you do that." He called out as he began to walk away. "Make earthlings proud Seina." He shouted back as he left the area.

When Naruto arrived back at the dorm room Kenneth and Rajau were already changed "Where's Seina?" Kenneth asked not seeing the other boy.

Naruto shrugged "He wanted to try to finish that routine for Tennan-sensei." Walking into the bathroom in order to change Naruto sighed as he washed his face. Once he was done he walked out and sat on his bed. "Seina seemed really determined to finish them for some reason."

The others shrugged as they decided to watch T.V. while waiting for Seina. It was night by time Seina returned and when he did he was nearly dead on his feet as he changed and collapsed onto his bed. "He must really hate you." Kenneth stated gazing down at Seina's tired form. "Even though you're supposed to get your body enhancements first he's making you do the same exact stuff as us."

Naruto snorted "That man…is nothing but trash." He stated as he lay on his own bed. "Men like him don't deserve their good fortune." Turning towards the opposite wall he added one last comment "Should castrate him nothing good will ever come out of his gene pool."

Rajau shivered "That's harsh." He muttered quietly earning two nods from the other two boys in the room.

"He told us to our faces that he hates earthlings yesterday." Seina recalled as he shifted around a bit. "Though he thinks Naruto is something called a Kogan."

Rajau frowned "That's how they are, whether they're officers in the GP or in the military." He paused letting it sink into Seina's mind "Besides for right now your training is more mental than physical."

Kenneth turned towards Rajau with a deadpanned expression "You must be one revolting student then." Seina ignored the two as he tried to get some sleep the thoughts 'I won't go home' ringing in his mind the entire time.

The following day was much like the first but Seina did not pause in surprise as he did before and kept running even though Seiryo decided to taunt him as he kept pace with the Earthling his hands behind his back. Seiryo ended up trampled by the other students for his inattention.

"Hey Seina…" Kenneth began one day after class "Why not skip classes until you get your body enhancements?"

Seina glanced at Kenneth. "I need to try…besides it's healthy doing exercise." He stated evasively.

Naruto smirked "Oh so it's not an effort to impress Kiriko-san?" he wondered aloud causing Seina to make an odd "gack!" sound "Hit the nail on the head did I?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as Seina looked away his face burning with embarrassment

One day Seina and Naruto were pulled aside in order to learn about body enhancements, their teacher was none other than Elma the canine like lady from before "Body enhancement is a process in which Nano-machines are implanted into the body in order to strengthen muscles and improve reflexes and kinaesthesis, thereby vastly increasing strength, endurance, and healing ability, not to mention cellular mitosis, which effectively extends the subject's physical lifespan. Now do you understand?"

Seina obviously didn't but Naruto did. "Why am I learning this? I'm not getting enhancements" he asked with a question mark floating above his head.

Elma smiled "All students are required to at least know what enhancements do."

"Oh…"

"In any case I've been chosen to be Seina-kun's body enhancement operator so don't worry." Elma smiled at them though Seina seemed troubled by something.

"Is it necessary for me to get body enhancement? Why isn't Naruto getting enhanced?" he seemed worried

"Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Don' t worry so much Seina Normal earthlings aren't strong enough to deal with some of the races or creatures out there without enhancements…as for me…well I'm special."

It did little to comfort Seina who still seemed nervous "Scared?" Elma asked leaning forward.

Seina shook his head "No…just making my body more machine like is sort of..." He trailed off unsure how to say what he meant.

"Well it may not be heard of back where you're from Seina-kun, but it's a common thing around here." Elma explained with a gently smile on her face. "And as of now you can't keep up with the training right?"

Seina struggled with his words a bit "Well yes but won't I die if it doesn't work?"

Elma waved it off "I've never heard of anyone's enhancements failing before." She paused as she got closer to him "But if something does happen I'll take responsibility and take care of you with all my heart." Elma gently nuzzled Seina's face causing him to blush as Naruto rolled his eyes.

Afterwards Naruto and Seina were walking back from the lesson when they bumped into someone wearing a green teacher's uniform. "Kiriko-san." Naruto acknowledged with a bow of the head.

"Seina-kun I need to talk to you." She stated a grim look on her face. Seina blinked in surprise before nodding his head. Leading them away from the school Kiriko led them to a small cliff blocked off by a railing. "Kiriko-san…" Seina began only to be interrupted by Naruto who placed his hand on the unlucky boy's shoulder and shook his head.

Kiriko looked out at the water and sighed seemingly deep in thought. "A long time ago, you, Kai, and I used to go to the ocean a lot…" she stated a sense of nostalgia washing over her as she looked at the calm waters.

Seina placed his arms on the railing as he smiled remembering the times. "We did didn't we?" Seina agreed as a distant smile appeared on his face "I used to get stung by jellyfish or almost drown, or cut my feet on broken glass."

Naruto nearly fell over in shock "How can you be that unlucky?" he shouted only to notice the railing creaking a bit. Grabbing Seina's shoulders he pulled the boy back just as the railing broke. "Well now…that was close."

Seina paled as he saw what happened. "Ah ha, ha, ha…Thanks Naruto." He stated after a nervous laugh.

Kiriko smiled seeing the interaction before frowning "Seina-chan even with that intense training do you still want to be in the GP?" she asked turning towards the ocean.

Seina paused as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Well…the training is tough but I'm getting body enhancement soon…"

Kiriko's fists tightened "If you undergo the GP's body enhancement procedure you might never be able to live on Earth like you used to!"

Seina was surprised as he stepped forward "Eh?" he gasped

Naruto nodded his head "She's right…I heard about body enhancement from Aniki who is knowledgeable about many things. Once undergone the traces of the nano-machines will always be a part of you even if you quit. Even the doctors on earth will be able to tell something about you isn't normal." He paused seeing Kiriko nod in agreement "Could you live like that Seina…no visits to the hospital, no falling in love, no marriage" Naruto gazed at Seina who struggled a bit.

"B-but it's highly unlikely right?" he asked with a hint of worry seeping into his voice.

"Not for you Seina-chan!" Kiriko shouted the worries she had been holding onto bursting forth. "Even so, do you still want to be in the GP? Even so, do you still want to be here?" she continued to shout trying her hardest to convince Seina to change his mind. "You still have time! Seina-chan go back to Earth!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the shocked gaze appear on Seina's face. "Um…I'm sorry Kiriko-san…" Seina began timidly catching her attention. "I'm determined to be in the GP." Kiriko her strength leaving her voice merely asked "Why?" "After all, it looks like my parents are happy for me." Seina explained "Besides I have to send them money once and awhile as well" Kiriko moved to protest but Naruto held up a hand to stop her as Seina continued speaking "More than anything else, I want to be in space. If I pass this up I'm sure I'll never get a chance like this again!" Seina declared passionately as he stared Kiriko in the eyes. "I want to go to all kinds of places on spaceships and see all kinds of things!" he declared a fire burning in his eyes.

Kiriko although surprised by his outburst continued her efforts to change his mind. "But it's dangerous!" she pointed out "You might die!"

Seina nodded his head "Even if I did go back to Earth that still wouldn't change my bad luck." Seina countered "In that case I'd rather take my chances in space!" Seina looked to the side "And besides…I've been told that my bad luck is needed…Seto-sama was the first person to ever say that to me!" Kiriko's eyes widened as she looked away. Suddenly the communication device on her cufflink started beeping.

Amane's face appeared on the holographic screen "Kiriko do you know where Seina is?" she asked "if you find him take him to the enhancement room" she continued her message "Got it?" she asked as the message ended and the communication line went dead.

Seina bowed his head as Kiriko turned around "I'm sorry…I'm going to the enhancement room!" he shouted as he turned and jogged off. "I have to hurry to the enhancement room." Mid-step Seina stopped and hopped backwards and looked around "Where is the enhancement room?" he asked nervously "Aren't there any signs around here?" he asked desperately. "Come to think of it where the heck am I anyways?" he shouted nearing hysterics.

Naruto sighed and pointed in the right direction. Nodding in thanks Seina jogged off. "You alright with this Kiriko?" he asked seeing Seina was far enough away.

Kiriko nodded her head "I'm alright Seina-chan has made his decision. But…Namikaze-san why were you explaining the dangers of body enhancement?" she asked turning to face the blonde demon.

"He need to know what could happen, and then he can make a proper choice." Naruto explained as he placed his hand son the back of his head. "Seems like he made a good one."

"WHERE AM I NOW?" Seina could be heard shouting, obviously he had gotten lost again.

"We should go help him." Naruto muttered scratching his head. Kiriko giggled as the two made their way towards Seina and started guiding him in the right direction.

Walking into the enhancement room Seina announced "Sorry I'm late!" as he was followed in by Naruto and Kiriko.

"I should probably get going since I have no business with the enhancement procedure." Naruto stated as he stepped backwards and out of the room. "I'll see you after your finished Seina." With that Naruto turned and walked away.

* * *

End 

Hey guys another chapter of Officer Kitsune is now finished I hope everyone liked it. It's kind of hard to work Naruto into the chapters in a believable manner, but as we get to Seina's misadventures that chance will grow right now it's kind of hard because Naruto is supposed to be keeping Seina safe and to do so he just sticks near him.

My plan for the future is that Naruto will have to leave Seina with someone else now and then to deal with a threat and stuff like that.

Anyways poll on profile until next time!


	7. New Housemates

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

New Housemates

Naruto blinked as he heard Seina calling out Amane's name. "A-Amane-sensei!" Seina called out desperately "What do you mean?" he cried out as he tried to keep pace with the older woman.

"Precisely what I said." She stated as she pulled a little further away from him. "Ah Cadet Namikaze you'll be moving in with us as well since you're working for Seto-sama as a guard for Seina-kun."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "I am?" he asked as Seina blinked in surprise as well "He is?" he echoed as they both shared a glance.

"Seina-kun will be living with me while he's undergoing his body enhancement training." Amane explained in a matter of fact tone. "You'll be there to make sure an unfortunate accident doesn't happen."

Seina tried to protest as he continued to try and keep up with Amane. "But why do I have to live with you?" he asked as Naruto decided to follow them.

"Rather…I understand why Seina should go but why does he need me to guard him?" Naruto asked curiously. "Though I welcome it since this place is kind of boring."

Amane stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. "You don't like the idea?" she asked coldly stopping Seina in his tracks. Naruto stopped walking and placed his hands over his head as he stared between the two. "You don't like the idea of living with me?" she continued in a voice that implied that Amane was on the verge of depression.

Naruto watched in amusement as Seina blushed "She's got you wrapped around her finger." He mumbled softly so that Seina wouldn't hear him. "Welcome to the real world Seina."

Seina started prodding his fingers together in embarrassment. "N-no, it's not about me not liking the idea…" he began still not looking at Amane his face turning redder by the second. "Even though it's for my training I am a boy…" Naruto tapped his shoulders before he could continue. Glancing up Seina asked "What Naruto?" Naruto smiled and pointed out that Amane was leaving.

Before the two could follow Amane, Kiriko walked by "Seina-kun, is something the matter?" she asked seeing that Seina was still a little upset.

Naruto decided it would be fun to mess around a little. "Well you see, Amane just told us we'd be living with her and Seina is kind of freaking out over that." He explained causing Seina to fly into a blind panic as he grabbed Naruto and ran for it.

Kiriko blinked in surprise. "Eh…?"

Amane held a hand on her hips as Seina caught up with her while dragging Naruto behind him. "What took you guys so long?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Naruto chuckled "We bumped into Kiriko." He stated as if it explained everything. For Amane, it did.

"Oh…okay." She stated uncaringly. "Well I'm sure she won't mind you living with me much." Amane shrugged it off easily, deciding not to say anything else.

Naruto laughed good naturedly. "I'm sure she won't." he agreed getting a gut feeling that it wasn't just Amane in the house. "Hey…where do I sit?" Naruto asked seeing that Amane's car was a two seated car.

"On the trunk of course." Amane answered easily "just don't fall off."

Naruto stared at her like she was crazy before rolling his eyes and then shrugging his shoulders. "Fine…fine I'll sit on the trunk." He muttered before climbing onto the trunk of the car.

Getting into the car Amane started explaining things to Seina. "You don't need to do anything special after undergoing body enhancement." She began as they drove on the freeway. "Daily, routine life is the best training there is."

Naruto nodded his head "Getting used to doing everyday things with your enhanced body will allow you to integrate into daily life much easier." He added in "It will also help you hold back in a spar with others."

Amane nodded her head. "So being with your instructor during that time is best for you." She concluded.

Seina tilted his head to the side "Can't I just stay in my dorm if daily life is the best?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head though no one saw him do it since he was in the back. "Do you really think those two would be much help?" he asked referring to Kenneth and Rajau. When he didn't get a response he nodded his head "I didn't think so."

Amane seemed to agree as she countered the question with her own "You want your roommates to take care of you?" she asked with an impassive gaze. "You'd only bother them that way, what with your diaper and all."

Naruto snickered as Seina glanced down at the suit he was wearing. "Diaper?" he asked pointing at the harness.

"Yes, you can't even walk on your own which makes you like a helpless baby." She explained "Namikaze I don't understand why you're laughing." She stated not turning to look at the male blond behind her.

Naruto calmed himself "I find it funny for a grown person to wear a diaper." He explained as he narrowed his eyes as someone pulled up beside them. "Tennan-sensei." Naruto muttered angrily "What do you want."

"Ah, Amane. It's been a while." The pink haired man stated ignoring Seina and Naruto altogether.

"Oi don't ignore me." Naruto muttered angrily as his eye twitched.

Amane simply muttered "And I was just getting used to not having you around."

Seiryo of course took it as her being lonely "Forgive me for making you feel lonely." He began as he held his chin in what may have passed for a gentlemanly posture…had it not been Seiryo. "I've been quite busy with work, you see…"

Naruto scowled "Cleaning toilets with Mitoto." He muttered loudly. Causing Seina to chuckle in response. "It's an insult to janitorial workers everywhere."

Seiryo who had ignored everything Naruto had said had been saying something himself, not that anyone cared. "Oh, and who might this be?" he asked as if he just noticed Seina. "Ah, yes, now I remember." He stated causing Seina to look away. "You're the student who takes forever to finish my exercise routines Yamada Seina-kun."

Naruto sighed "Can I hit him now?" he asked Amane as he rubbed his fist. She shook her head.

"Is it really okay for you to be riding in that thing?" Seiryo asked with a self-righteous smirk "You'll never get out of your diaper if you don't start with walking practice! Right Amane?" he cried out as he stepped onto the door of his car.

"Seina-kun, Naruto-kun after we get your bags at the dorm we'll be going straight to my house." She announced with a straight face. "Make sure you guys don't forget anything, okay?"

Naruto grinned at Seiryo "That's how it is Tennan-sensei." He stated seeing the man's dumbfounded face.

"No…way…" he muttered in shock. Recovering quickly Seiryo began to rage. "NO! You can't do that!" he shouted" I absolutely will not allow you to live with this clod! Yamada Seina using your position as a student to fool a female instructor into giving you personal instruction is utterly despicable!"

"Tennan-sensei." Naruto called out catching the man's attention. "I'm living with them as well you know."

Seiryo made an odd noise "Kogans make great bodyguards since they never do anything to harm their employers so I have confidence you won't do anything." He declared while crossing his arms.

Getting annoyed by Seiryo's possessive words Amane calmly reached around Seina and pulled him close. Ignoring Seiryo's calls of protest Amane rammed him knocking him off track and into the water. "Every damn time." She muttered angrily keeping Seina close.

Naruto smiled "A person who believes a fool is even more foolish, so they say." Naruto quoted from a book he had read a while back.

Amane smiled as she looked into Seina's eyes "He's right you know…Naruto-kun that is." She stated causing Seina to blush. "Outside of class, you don't need to listen to a thing he says."

"R-right." Seina managed to say as Naruto smiled.

Amane let him go and refocused on driving. "Oh, yes your room aren't very big I hope that's okay?" she asked glancing at the boys from the corner of her eye.

"Oh that's fine." Both boys answered at the same time. "But do we really have to go?" they both asked in unison.

Amane ignored them as she spoke "I just moved in so there's not much inside yet." She explained before remembering something "But I'm especially fond of the bath. It has the greatest view!" she paused in her thoughts and held a finger to her chin as she drove. "It's a little small, but should be just big enough for two people to get in!"

Naruto palmed his face. "Amane…" he grumbled as Seina blushed while Amane merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly Elma appeared as a holographic projection between Naruto's legs. "Hello, Seina-kun!" she chirped as Naruto nearly fell off the car.

"Elma what the hell are you doing appearing right there!" Naruto screamed as he hung on to the car for dear life. "That scared me!"

"Ara? You shouldn't be sitting on the trunk anyways Naruto." Elma countered as she stared at him impassively

"THERE WASN'T ANYWHERE ELSE TO SIT!" Naruto shouted as he hung on for all his worth.

"Amane-san I'm done here, how about you?" Elma asked completely ignoring Naruto.

"We'll be at their dorm room soon. I don't think it'll be too long." Amane responded glancing at Elma.

"Roger." Elma acknowledged as she turned back to Seina. "Well, see you soon, Seina-kun!" she called out before turning an impassive glance at Naruto "See you as well Naruto."

"DAMN IT, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Naruto cried out as he hung on.

"Something the matter?" Amane asked seeing that Seina was a little confused. She ignored Naruto's cries of "I'm not even on the car!"

"Was Elma-san doing something?" Seina asked only slightly concerned for his blonde friend.

Amane smiled "She said she finished moving all her baggage to my house!" Amane explained helpfully. "We better hurry too!"

"I knew we weren't the only ones!" Naruto called out even though he was still in danger. "Now pull me back onto the car damn it!"

"Your house…?" Seina asked as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's sleeve and pulled him onto the car.

"Did you think it was going to be just the three of us?" she asked with a lecherous grin. "My, what were you hoping to do?"

"I wasn't… I didn't…" Seina stuttered unable to explain his thoughts.

Naruto rolled his eyes. As he finally managed to get a proper seat again. "No way that would happen." He muttered waving aside the various images that Amane's words had triggered.

Naruto ignored the conversation going on next to the car as Rajau and Kenneth tried to tag along with them. "Horn dogs." He muttered idly to Seina who was sitting still and not looking up. "What's up Seina?"

Seina glanced at his friend who was lazily lying on the car's trunk. "How can you be so calm? We're moving in with Amane-san and Elma-san!" he whispered harshly.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "So…?" he asked urging Seina to continue on with his complaint. "That's not all that odd given that there are more women in space then there are men you know."

"But…" Seina began again.

"Oh don't worry about it Kiriko won't kill you over it." Naruto waved off Seina's worries as if they were nothing.

"You got some pretty good friends." Amane noted with some sarcasm lacing her voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yeah…really good." He muttered disbelievingly "More like horny as hell."

Amane seemed to agree "They might have been better friends had they been sincere, though…" she muttered catching Seina by surprise.

"You could tell what they were up to?" Seina asked shocked

Naruto snorted "Anyone could tell what those two were thinking." He muttered waving it off. "They're like an open book to anyone in the detective class."

Amane giggled "I am a detective you know." She stated reaffirming Naruto's point. "Besides Naruto-kun's right anyone could tell with those obvious looks on their faces." She continued pointing out that neither boy was hiding their intentions very well.

"Seina don't even say what you want to say next." Naruto called out as he poked the unlucky boy in the head. "It won't be good for you."

Seina stared at Naruto in confusion. "What I was going to say?" he asked questioningly. "How do you know what I'm going to say?"

"It's written on your face."

Seina gaped as he stared at Amane's house. "What are you doing? Let's go." She muttered pulling off her sunglasses. "See Naruto's already unloaded everything." She stated gesturing at the blonde male who was currently carrying all of their bags over his shoulder. "He's pretty handy when he wants to be."

"Is this your house Amane-sensei?" Seina asked still shocked by what he was seeing.

"Of course not." She stated hugging Seina to her chest "This is only our second house." She explained

"SECOND HOUSE?" Seina screamed right in Naruto's ear.

"Shut up!" Naruto roared as he swung one of his own bags at Seina's head. "Shouting in my ear…jackass." He muttered as Seina weakly muttered "I'm sorry."

"That's right. They're making me an instructor, right?" she asked pulling Seina onto his feet and up the stairs. "So I bought it because it's closer to work." Releasing Seina's arms Amane walked into the building as Elma walked out.

"What's the matter, Seina-kun?" she asked before she noticed Naruto making his way up the stairs. "Ara…are you okay Naruto?" she asked curiously. "You Kogans really are strong.

"Oh shut up." Naruto muttered unable to see where he was going. "Am I going the right direction?" he asked almost ramming Seina.

"Is this really her second house?" Seina asked as they guided Naruto into the building.

"You mean you didn't know?" Elma asked with a smile. "Amane-san is the daughter of the Kaunaq family!"

"We heard that from Kenneth and Rajau, but who is the Kaunaq family?" Seina asked still confused.

"Better yet why am I carrying all of the luggage?" Naruto asked annoyed that Seina hadn't taken his own luggage yet. He was of course ignored.

Elma smiled as she explained "They have the trendiest high-quality clothing brand!" she smiled as she held up a finger as if lecturing. It's popularity probably hasn't reached Earth, though…"she muttered as she thought about it. "Step inside" she advised as Naruto struggled to get the bags in.

"So Kaunaq is a pretty famous brand outside of Earth?" Seina asked for confirmation.

When the doors opened Amane waved "Hi, Seina-kun this way."

"What about me Amane?" Naruto asked reminding her that he was carrying her things. "Where do I put all this?"

"Just set it down right there for now." Amane instructed as Naruto did just that and sighed in relief. "I can see where I'm going now!" he cheered dramatically before falling over. "I want to rest."

"What's more, Amane-san was a really famous supermodel for Kaunaq." Elma continued explaining as Naruto sluggishly got to his feet. "This is nothing to her!"

"Why did someone like that join the GP?" Seina asked confused.

Naruto slung his arm around Seina's shoulder. "Because she wanted to?" he suggested with a tired expression "why don't you ask?" as they walked in.

"I thought you said our room was small." Naruto muttered scratching his head. "This…isn't that small."

Amane glanced at him "Really?" she asked "We're going to be shopping so it'll get even smaller you know." She pointed out.

Seina merely muttered "My entire house could fit in here."

Naruto chuckled as did Elma. "The status of an Ojou-sama." He glanced near the window and blinked "Our other roommate?" he asked pointing at the window. Elma nodded her head with a smile as Amane greeted them.

Seina looked shocked as he went out to greet her. "Our other roommate…is you Kiriko-san?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Amane asked surprised she then shrugged "Kiriko is your legal guardian here, so she has a duty to look after you in this situation. Naruto-kun seemed to know."

Naruto sighed "I just figured she'd never let you be alone with him." He muttered getting angry looks from Amane.

"Just what kind of person do you think I am?" she screamed as she started chasing Naruto around the house.

"The easy to anger kind!" Naruto called back with a laugh.

"Please treat me well, Seina-chan." Kiriko requested with a bright smile on her face.

Seina blushed as he scratched his cheek "Likewise." He stuttered looking away from Kiriko.

"Seina-kun, you didn't act that way when I greeted you…" Elma whined as she used her finger to run down Seina's cheek. Naruto laughed the entire time as Amane finally gave up after heaving and wheezing.

"Oh just get in the ship I'm tired right now." Amane muttered glaring at Naruto who was still laughing. "Hey Kiriko…make him ride outside."

"With Pleasure Amane-san." Kiriko smiled as she shut the door before Naruto could enter the cabin.

"Hey…let me in!" he shouted as she ship started to move. "Come on let me in!" he shouted as she ship began turning around. "Oh crap…" he muttered as it took off. "OH SHIT!"

When the ship finally stopped Naruto slid off of it and fell into a heap on the floor in front of the door. "Naruto-san are you alright?" Elma asked prodding him with a stick.

"Poke me again and I shove that stick where the sun don't shine." Naruto groaned trying to move, his wind whipped form obvious as his hair was completely pulled backwards as if he were in a permanent wind tunnel. "We're here to shop?" Naruto asked disbelievingly

"Oh come on…it's fun." Kiriko stated as she led the group around the store. "Say, let's go choose daily household items first!" she suggested as she picked up speed causing Amane and Elma to share confused glances.

"Which one should we choose?" Kiriko asked Seina as she showed him two bottles.

"Either or…" Seina muttered not sure what the difference was.

"Don't give me that! You're going to use it too, so choose one!" Kiriko ordered making an angry face causing Seina to chuckle awkwardly. There was snickers coming form Elma and Amane as the two covered their mouths. "What?" Kiriko asked seemingly mad.

"You're practically acting like a newlywed, Kiriko…" Amane pointed out causing the poor girl to blush.

"Hmmm…." Naruto's voice interrupted their thoughts as they turned to face him. "Gives fur a glossy shine…but this one gives it a nice fluffy coat…ah but this one make it softer to the touch…choices, choices, choices." Naruto was currently looking at various shampoos for beings with fur instead of hair.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Elma asked with a sweat drop forming on her head. "That's for people like me who have fur."

Naruto glanced at her. "You didn't know?" he asked surprised. As he undid the illusion around his body. "Even though I'm from Earth, I'm not a human." He explained as his ears tail and the fur patches of a partial transformation became visible on his body.

Amane and Kiriko stared in shock. "All this time I thought he was a Kogan…" they muttered to themselves. "Kogans like to emigrate after they reach a certain age so I thought that's what Naruto did." They continued to mutter as they slid onto the ground in depression.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto shouted as his tails stiffened. "Tch…whatever I still need to pick out a shampoo for my fur." He muttered as he turned back to the shelf idly replacing his illusions. "Ah what the hell go for the shine." He muttered at last as he picked up the desired shampoo. Seeing their chance Elma and Amane grabbed Seina and dragged him elsewhere.

Naruto decided he'd be safer elsewhere and thus left the group to their antics. "Can't believe them…" he muttered to himself placing the shampoo into a basket he had grabbed earlier.

"I'm probably missing a lot of good comedic relief right now but for my own safety I dare not go back." He mumbled half disappointed half relieved. "Oh…fur brush." He muttered walking over. "Oh…pretty good material they got here." He mumbled as he picked it up. "What else do I need?" he wondered as he pulled out a shopping list form his sleeve. "Let's see…got that…got that…oh yeah ink…"

Whistling Naruto walked over to the stationary section only to bump into someone and as something spilled onto him. "Gah…" he cried out rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" someone was apologizing as they tried to help him out. As it turns out the liquid splashed onto him was a special hair dye and unfortunately it was mixing with his Youkai rapidly changing his hair color and dispelling his illusions. "What the hell!" he screamed trying to stop the dye.

Eventually Naruto managed to stumble into the group "Naruto what happened?" Elma asked wondering why his fur was rapidly changing color.

"Stupid hair dye…mixing with my Youkai…mutating it…" he muttered as grabbed a water bottle from Kiriko and poured it over his eyes. "I can see!" he shouted in joy once able to open his eyes. "CRAP MY FUR!" he screamed in anguish as his fur continued to change colors at a rapid pace.

"This'll be my treat so cheer up!" Amane urged the two irate members of the group. Naruto was still upset as his fur continued to change color. And Kiriko was upset for the joke Amane had pulled on her.

Naruto grunted as he turned away missing whatever Amane had said to Seina. "Tch…why me?" he muttered trying to shake the dye out of his fur. "Why is my fur changing color when the dye got in my face?" he questioned trying to figure it out.

Elma smiled "Maybe It got into your blood stream?" she added helpfully though it freaked Naruto out. "Ara should I have not said that?" Naruto was kneeling on the ground crying.

Kiriko and Amane merely shrugged their shoulders. "Why do you care so much about your fur?" Kiriko asked at last.

"It's a Kitsune's pride to have beautiful fur!" Naruto explained as he stared hopelessly at his changing fur. "I'll be the laughing stock of my people if they ever find out about this." He muttered despairingly "And what's worse I can't form my illusions anymore because of this stupid dye."

"Ara…Seina-kun why are you writing lines?" Elma asked noticing that Seina was back and in fact writing I will not call her an old lady again over and over again.

"This is mean!" Seina complained

"What is?" Amane asked with a smile

"But why is the chairwoman working at a small restaurant?" Seina asked looking up from his work.

"I don't work here. I'm here because I owe a friend a favor." Airi explained folding her arms over her chest. "Besides cooking is my hobby."

Naruto smiled as he made his way out onto the terrace. "What a wonderful wind." Naruto muttered as he spread his arms wide.

Suddenly he lashed out with his right hand knocking Seiryo into a packaging chute "Airi-san…could you send it to the farthest unexplored planet within range?" he asked with a smile.

"Thank you for your patronage." Airi mumbled with a smile of her own. The others simply blinked before resuming their meals.

At the house Seina was made to stack blocks in a certain way as Amane watched him. "That's right boy, that's the way." She encouraged him as Naruto watched from the opposite couch.

"I had no idea controlling my strength would be this hard!" Seina muttered as he exerted as much force as he could into not destroying the blocks.

"Well I think that's good for the day." Amane announced seeing Seina flop down onto the ground. "You look like you could use a good massage." She stated pulling Seina along with her.

Naruto of course followed. "I'm fine now, I can rest on my own." Seina muttered looking away while he held a bucket over his groin as Amane worked on his leg.

"No, if we don't do something about this now you'll regret it tomorrow…" she explained as she worked his leg muscles out while wearing a two piece black and white bikini.

Suddenly Kiriko rushed in and while Seina was trying to explain and Amane was inviting her to join them Kiriko picked up a bucket and threw it with all her might…right at Seina's face, knocking him over into the water as the bucket he had been holding fell away revealing Mini-Seina to the world.

"That still doesn't balance things out though…" Elma muttered as she worked on her studies.

Naruto merely sat down on the floor near the water. "Must be tough…being you." He muttered as tears streamed down Seina's bruised face.

* * *

End 

Here is another chapter more to come since I'm finishing Officer Kitsune up as soon as possible.

Bye bye


	8. Meetings

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Meetings

Naruto groaned as the alarm clock blared in his ear. "Shut up." He mumble slamming a hand onto the clock shutting off the alarm. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Seina-chan! Seina-Chan!" Kiriko's voice rang out as the knocking on a door stopped Naruto from going back to sleep. "Seina-chan it's time to wake up." She called out opening the door. "Naruto you're awake." She noted as she walked over to Seina.

"No thanks to you." Naruto mumbled sleepily. "I was about to go back to sleep." He yawned as if to emphasize this point.

Kiriko shook him. "Wake up!" she called out in a motherly voice.

"Five more minutes mom…" Seina muttered turning in his sleep.

Naruto snickered, casting him a glare Kiriko grabbed the blankets and pulled "WAKE UP!" she cried out cheerfully only to freeze as the motion had caused Seina to turn facing the ceiling his mini-me at full mast. "No…No…No…" Kiriko gasped as her face reddened

"Uh…good morning Kiriko-san." Seina greeted as he finally woke up ignorant to his own situation. Naruto merely covered his eyes and shielded his balls on the off chance she took it out on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and the sounds of a hand meeting cheek was heard throughout the house.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as Kiriko, still angry shoveled food into her mouth. While Seina, a big red hand print on his left cheek ate at a more sedate pace. Naruto ate at a rate in between them, however Naruto was also unsure what to do since it was their problem not his. This awkward silence carried for some time until Elma arrived. "Delicious." She muttered swallowing the piece she had just taken from the bowl in the center of the table.

"Elma! That's not for you!" Kiriko scolded as Naruto sent Elma a thank you nod.

"Even though I let the three of you eat by yourselves," Elma began ignoring the scolding "You still haven't made up yet?" Elma asked scratching her forehead chopsticks in hand.

"Who said we're fighting?" Kiriko asked angrily as Elma sat down beside Seina.

"That's not what I meant…" Elma muttered "Here you are, Seina-chan!" Elma called out holding a piece of meat for Seina to eat with her chopsticks.

"E-Elma-san…" Seina muttered nervously as Elma got closer.

When Seina finally opened his mouth to say "Ahhhhh!" Elma placed the meat in her own mouth. Causing Seina to face vault into the table.

"I thought you would be playing newlywed couple like this, but…" Elma teased with a smile on her face.

"Will you just forget about it!" Kiriko screamed slamming the bowl onto the table. "I can't clean up if we don't hurry up and eat!"

Naruto looked away. "Thanks for the meal." He muttered setting his bowl down as he held his hands up in thanks.

"Good morning!" Amane called out walking up to the table wearing nothing but her underwear. Seina froze as his chopsticks fell out of his hands. Naruto looked away slightly in order not to get a nosebleed.

"A-Amane!" Kiriko shouted her arms waving frantically as she pointed at the half-naked blonde woman. Amane didn't seem to care as she placed one hand on her head and the other on her hip as if posing for a photo shoot. "What do you think you're doing dressed like that?" Kiriko screamed frantically.

The stimulation proved too much for Seina as he turned his head away completely red in the face. "How are you feeling Seina?" Amane asked ignoring Kiriko. Walking up to Seina by cutting in front of a stunned Elma, Amane wrapped her arms around Seina causing the poor boy to blush even more. "Do your muscles hurt at all?" she asked as Naruto looked a different direction since she had moved into his sight.

"Put something on Amane…" he muttered looking towards Elma who was still staring in confusion.

"J-Just a little…" Seina managed to say as Kiriko looked about ready to burst a vein.

"Don't you ignore me, Amane!" she cried out as Amane got even closer to Seina as he tried to look anywhere but at Amane.

"Aren't you glad I gave you that massage last night?" she asked seductively causing Naruto to sigh. "You might not have been able to get up today if I hadn't…" Amane continued ignoring the others. "Hm what's this?" Amane asked turning Seina's head further to the left in order to inspect the handprint on his cheek.

"T-that's…!" Kiriko began still raging causing Naruto to back away just a little. She was ignored of course as Amane placed her left leg on the table as she held up a chopstick for Seina to eat from "Ah!" she muttered getting closer to Seina.

"Are you still mad about yesterday, Seina-chan?" Amane asked Seina shook his head as he tried to back away but couldn't.

"Amane knock that off this instant!" Kiriko shouted appearing right next to the two as Elma's eyes creased into an upside down U.

"Knock what off?" Amane asked finally turning to face Kiriko.

Kiriko shoved an apron into Amane's hands "At least cover up your front!" she shouted as Amane looked at the object in question. Putting on the apron Naruto chanced a glance before violently turning his head back away.

"It makes it worse!" he muttered pinching his nose.

"Naruto seems to like it Amane." Elma pointed out cheerfully. "I think that look might be even more…" she giggled again as she pointed at Amane while Seina, now completely red in the face lay his head down on the table accidentally knocking over his bowl of soup.

"I see…" Amane muttered cutely as she held one arm under her chest and the other held three pieces of seaweed and another in her mouth. In an instant she was even closer to Seina than before "Open wide, Seina. It tastes good." She muttered trying to feed the boy with mouth to mouth.

Elma found the whole thing hilarious as she began to clap. "Amane!" Kiriko didn't find it nearly as funny. Her hair was waving wildly as it stood straight up from root to tip and a fiery background appeared behind her.

Naruto backed away even more now as he stood a safe distance from the table. "Scary." He muttered out loud causing the three women to turn towards him. "Y-yes?" he asked seeing Kiriko's glare.

Seina sighed as he walked to the bathroom after everything was said and done. "Oh, man…" he muttered heading to the bathroom that had been set aside for both him and Naruto.

Naruto, now with a bruised and battered face agreed with him "I didn't even do anything." He whimpered both boys sighed as they approached the door. "You go first Seina." He urged.

Seina nodded as he continued mumbling complaints. "First Kiriko-san, then Amane-sensei…" Opening the door Seina froze as his eye began to twitch as the sight of Amane, panties down, greeted him.

There was an awkward silence as both Amane and Seina stared at each other while Naruto pinched his nose again. "Yo!" Amane greeted waving her hand. Seina fell backwards at an odd angle with a bloody nose.

Walking away both Seina and Naruto looked up while pinching their noses. "Seina-chan, Naruto would you like some coffee…?" Kiriko asked holding a pitcher. Both boys continued on as if they didn't hear her causing Kiriko to tilt her head in confusion.

"Oh, what a surprise." Amane muttered walking up. "Seina and Naruto, coming out of nowhere like that…" she continued causing Kiriko to blink in surprise. "To think that they would open the bathroom door to peep on me like that…" Amane muttered walking up to Kiriko. "What a surprise that was! So embarrassing!" she started shaking her body back and forth obviously trying to provoke Kiriko.

"N-n-no way!" Kiriko screamed shaking her head rapidly. "Naruto might do that but Seina-chan wouldn't!" she continued screaming as Naruto still within hearing distance sagged his shoulders.

"Just what type of person does she think I am?" he asked dejectedly.

"Didn't we make that their private bathroom?" Elma asked pointing to the wash closet that they came from. As Kiriko unknowingly poured her a cup of coffee.

"Which means…AMANE!" Kiriko screamed as she chased after the blonde woman.

Naruto sighed as he appeared next to Elma "The fun never stops does it?" he asked leaning against the wall. Elma giggled already accepting Naruto's odd abilities.

"No it doesn't." she agreed as she walked away to get ready for the day. Amane was hugging Seina close to her as she waved goodbye to Kiriko and Elma. "Leave Seina to me and hurry off to work already! We'll be just fine, right?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure Seina isn't violated." Naruto called out from within the house. Kiriko and Elma glanced at each other. "Oh come on…you girls don't believe me?" he asked walking out front dressed only in a pair of pants having just washed up.

Kiriko sighed "I'm counting on you Naruto." She stated before walking away. Naruto watched with a slight chuckle as Elma and Kiriko whispered amongst themselves as they walked away.

"Okay, now with those two obstacles outta the way we can have some fun!" Amane cheered as Naruto coughed into her hand. "What is it, Naruto?" she asked upset at being interrupted. In response he simply pointed at the elevator.

Elma and Kiriko had the top of their heads exposed as they glared bloody murder at Amane. "I mean…we can get to your special training!" Amane amended her earlier statement.

Naruto smiled and waved at the two women who nodded their heads and left.

"Uh…" Seina began as Amane turned around and walked into the building. "Get going Seina." Naruto urged pushing Seina into the building. "We got work to do."

"Uh…Amane-sensei?" Seina asked holding a towel and a bucket. "What is this…?" he gestured at the items he was holding.

Amane, sitting on the sofa with the NB unit folded her arms. "Just what it looks like…cleaning." She explained as she crossed her legs. "I've told you before that daily activities are the best training for you."

Naruto, from the couch across from her nodded his head. "So less talking more working Seina." He stated as he read a book.

"What are you going to do with NB?" Seina asked seeing Amane pick up his robot.

"Amane…really?" Naruto asked looking up from his book.

"It looked like someone messed with it, plus I thought I'd also customize it a bit." Amane muttered holding a screwdriver. Naruto palmed his face already having a bad feeling.

"Seina stop staring and get cleaning!" Amane ordered before turning to Naruto "And you what are you shaking your head for?" she growled.

"Nothing." Naruto replied reading his book again. Seina sighed one last time before he got down on the ground and began cleaning the floor.

"I'll install a bunch of interesting software for you, you'll love it!" Amane muttered tinkering with NB.

"Okay! Please do…" Seina froze mid motion as Amane, who had slid into an odd pose stuck her ass out at him. Not only that but her shorts barely reached her upper thighs. Naruto hearing Seina trail off took a look and immediately looked back at his book. Seina was so distracted that he ended crashing into the wall leaving a spider web of cracks in Amane's wall.

"Looks like you still don't have a grasp on your strength yet." Amane muttered walking up to him.

"I'll try my best." Seina replied weakly still dizzy from the impact.

"I see…" Amane muttered adjusting her tank top. Sitting back on the couch Amane watched as Seina continued his work "Seina-kun, Seina-kun!" she cooed catching the boy's attention. "Oh, nothing…" she purred purposely sitting provocatively.

Naruto palmed his face as he watched Amane tease Seina "You'd think he'd get used to it by now." He muttered softly pinching his nose as Seina eventually crashed through the window and out of the house. "You really should take it easy on him." Naruto suggested still reading his book.

"Nah." Amane countered causing Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

Later on the three of them were in the baths as Seina cleaned the floor while Amane and Naruto relaxed; Amane in the Jacuzzi and Naruto in the spring across from her. "Ah this feels great!" Amane declared placing her hands behind her head. "Hey could you hurry it up a little I want to get into that bath next…"

Seina turned his head to respond but saw Amane's breasts being pushed together and quickly turned back towards his work. "Understood…" he mumbled trying not to look at her.

"When you're done there, why don't you come join me? I'll give you another massage." Amane said with a smile on her face.

Naruto glanced at them with one eye as he relaxed. "Tempting offer isn't it Seina?" He asked before closing his eyes again.

"I don't need one right now!" Seina shouted keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey now! When talking to someone you're supposed to look at them!" Amane scolded as she raised her voice.

Seina screwed his eyes shut as he responded "Now you're definitely toying with me!" he cried out.

"You only just realized that?" Naruto asked opening his eyes and leaning forward.

The sound of the door bell ringing caught Seina's attention as he stood up "I'll go get it!" he shouted as he jogged out of the bath.

Naruto and Amane watched him go as Amane raised one leg over the edge. "He got away." She muttered resting her right cheek on her hand.

Naruto laughed "That he did." He agreed as he leaned back against the wall of the part of the baths he was in.

"AMANE!" Seiryo shouted kicking down the door. "AMANE WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted looking around along with NB who looked like a dirty old man.

Naruto sighed as he stood up. "And just what are you planning Tennan-sensei?" he asked turning to face them.

"I'll give her a heart massage and mouth-to-mouth!" Seiryo only then realized he was talking to Naruto. "Ah cadet Nami…kaze…" he trailed off realizing that Naruto was naked. "HUGE!" he screamed before shaking his head. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Taking a bath before you idiots showed up." Naruto muttered cracking a knuckle.

"You're on your own buddy." NB stated as he floated away. Naruto grinned evilly as he punched Seiryo in the face with enough force to eject him from the house.

"Wasn't that taking it too far?" Seina asked as Naruto, now fully clothed sat on the couch with Amane, clothed only in towels.

Scoffing she waved off his worries "Nah, that won't kill him…" she stated uncaringly. "Anyway, back to cleaning the bath!" Amane ordered grinning.

"Can't you put on some clothes first?" Seina asked as Amane stood up.

"Oh just do as your told!" Amane ordered as she got up and began pulling Seina with her, only to slip causing her to fall forward. Just as the two hit the ground Kiriko kicked the door open finishing a rant of her own. When she saw the scene in front of her she froze as her left eye began to twitch.

Naruto slowly raised his head over the sofa he had hidden behind when she had kicked the door open. "Yo…Kiriko you're back early." He waved nervously.

"THEY REALLY ARE GETTING IT ON!" she screamed as NB, smoking a cigarette came up beside her.

"Kiriko-san! It's not what it looks like!" Seina waved his hand in denial as Amane seemed to blush as she smiled and sank into the embrace a little more.

"Those two really have it bad for each other." He stated calmly

"Seina-chan!" Kiriko gasped disbelievingly.

"It's not what you think, Kiriko-san!" Seina desperately called out. "It's a misunderstanding!"

"Oh is it now?" a new voice asked causing all four to turn their heads in surprise. Sitting up Amane seemed the most surprised. "Oyaji!" she cried out.

"Eh?" Naruto muttered still behind the couch.

Fixing themselves up everyone gathered around the table for explanations. "So…what did you come here for?" Amane asked sipping some tea.

Her father sipped his own tea while staring at her. "You mother wouldn't stop saying how badly she wanted to see you…" it was a bold faced lie as her mother quickly shook her head in the negative. "She said that she would bring you back home for sure today." Her father continued

"No she didn't" Amane stated knowing full well that her mother supported her decision to join the GP.

"First you go and leave the Kaunaq house to join the GP, and now I find you living in a shabby house with a man!" her father continued undeterred.

"I live here too." Naruto stated raising his hand. "And so do two other women." He gestured to Kiriko. "She's one of the others." He was ignored even though Kiriko backed his statement up.

"It isn't what you think sir." Kiriko tried to diffuse the situation. "Amane-san and Seina-kun have a student-teacher relationship only…" she tried to explain.

"Do all students and teachers take baths and have massages together?" NB asked coming out of nowhere.

Naruto smashed NB into a nearby wall as he calmly spoke "That was referring to me, since I'm acting as Amane-sensei's teacher's assistant I gave Seina-kun a massage earlier after his workout so that his muscles won't damage themselves during later use." He lied smoothly.

"I have no desire to return to Kaunaq so leave!" Amane demanded as she got into her father's face.

You're still saying that?" Her father retorted.

"You keep saying the same things too!" Amane countered.

Her father backed up as tears started falling down his face. "You used to be such a beautiful well-behaved daughter…!" he cried, suddenly drying his tears he reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo "Would you like to see the old Amane?"

All three houseguests took a look and gasped "S-she's cute!" they cried out in unison. "I can't believe it…how did this girl become…this woman?" Naruto asked pointing first at the picture and then at Amane.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Amane asked as she glared at him.

NB placed a hand on Amane's Father's shoulder. "Hey old man. It's no good to keep thinking of her as a young girl." He said holding up a cigarette. "She's not pure and innocent anymore…"

"SHUT UP!" Amane shouted as she punched NB into the bush. "You're wasting my time"! She declared turning away from her father. "Seina. Let's go do your training outside." She ordered as she got up to leave.

"Right." Seina muttered as he got up to follow her.

"Then I have no other choice." Her father stated as he put the photo away. "I'll check for myself to see if you are truly training as teacher and student."

"Just leave!" Amane shot back with an angered face. NB tried to say something perverted but Kiriko gave him a flying knee kick which shut him up.

Naruto lugged the necessary training blocks out into the garden and set them down. "Here you go Seina you know the drill." He stated with a smile as he moved to stand with Kiriko and Amane.

"It looks fun…" Amane's father muttered sarcastically as he watched with an unimpressed gaze.

"It's going to get even better." NB stated appearing next to him.

"I wish he would just leave." Amane muttered angrily as Kiriko and Naruto glanced at her in worry. "Talking won't make him understand?" Naruto asked as Kiriko nodded her head.

"Don't you think if you sit down and talk to them they might understand?" she asked

"To hell with that." Amane shot down the option almost as quickly as it was brought up.

"The thing is talking to your parents." Naruto informed Amane "Should I dismantle it?" Amane scowled at NB before shaking her head

"Not yet." She muttered angrily.

Naruto snapped his head up as the sound of something falling could be heard. "It's the idiot!" he shouted before rushing forward. Leaping into the air he spun around and launched a vicious roundhouse that knocked Seiryo back into the air and into the ocean. "Oi you alright Seina?"

Seina who had fallen over in surprise weakly nodded his head. "I'm dizzy though…" he muttered before falling unconscious.

"Seina!" Amane cried in alarm as she ran over. "Get a hold of yourself!" she cried as she lifted Seina's head.

"Amane-sensei…" he muttered as he slowly regained consciousness.

Naruto grinned as Amane hugged him closer. "Well now…all is well that ends well right?" he asked Kiriko who walked over.

Seina and Kiriko escorted the parents to their car Naruto waved goodbye as he went about cleaning up the blocks and the rest of the house. "Amane!" he called out only to see her talking to Seina on the balcony. "I guess I will leave them alone for now." He muttered walking away.

As lunch came around Naruto set up a simple Japanese meal for all five of them as Amane looked around "I forgot to ask because of all that's been going on, but what are you two doing here at a time like this?" she asked referring to Kiriko and Elma who had just got in.

"I forgot to fix my lunch." Kiriko explained eating her rice.

"I forgot my research materials." Elma continued as she ate her own food.

Amane scowled "Are you guys kids?" she growled as Naruto laughed

"Well…it's more fun as a group anyways." He stated placing his empty bowl on the table.

"What about you?" Kiriko asked turning towards Amane. "Were you actually helping Seina-chan with his training?" she asked with an accusatory glare.

"Good question!" Elma chimed in as she paused her eating.

"Of course I was! Seina's already about to pass the first phase, after all." She declared proudly as Naruto coughed a bit into his hands.

"Naruto?" they asked turning to him as he looked away. "Well he did train today." He muttered eating a pickle.

"Are you sure about that?" NB asked as he hopped onto the table. "Would you like to see their day of sweat, tears, and nosebleeds?" he asked with pervy eyes. Amane made an odd noise as NB turned around and began playing the footage of the entire day, beginning when Amane had more or less mooned Seina.

When it showed Seina falling out of the house Amane stood up and slammed NB with a metal bat. "That's enough!" she shouted as he crashed into a pillar.

"AMANE!" Kiriko and Elma shouted as they glared at her.

"Eh heh, heh, you need to get back to work! Okay?" she tried to cover her own ass.

"I think I'll help you with his training instead!" Kiriko shouted in anger as Naruto backed away from the table.

"I don't need your help!" Amane countered.

"I don't like the idea of only one trainer!" Kiriko continued as Elma backed her up.

"How lively." Amane's father muttered as the two of them walked into the room.

"Didn't you guys leave?" Amane asked surprised.

"We simply went out for lunch." He explained as his wife looked away. "NB-kun said he had something interesting to show us."

Amane stomped NB who tried to approach her father. "You're all interfering with Seina's training! Everyone get out!"

When night came around Seina and Naruto decided to take a bath. "What another day today's been…" Seina muttered tiredly.

Naruto laughed good naturedly as he patted the unlucky boy on the back. "Look at it this way Seina! You're still alive!"

"Seina-chan!" Kiriko called out causing both boys to turn towards the sound. Kiriko in nothing but a towel was standing there "You must be exhausted, Seina-chan." She inquired

"No uh, I'm fine!" Seina shouted as he abruptly stood up and backed away.

"OI SIT BACK DOWN DON'T SWING THAT THING NEAR MY FACE!" Naruto shouted angrily as he backed away from Seina.

"Don't be so reserved" Kiriko urged as she blushed with a small smile on her face. "I'll scrub your back for you."

"Seina-kun!" Elma called out causing Seina and Naruto to glance to their left. Elma, also in a towel was waving hello. "Ara, Naruto's here too!" she shouted waving at them both now. "Naruto after I scrub Seina's back I'll help you brush your tails!"

"Seina!" Amane called out catching their attention once more. "As an apology for everything that happened today I'll give you a massage." She stated with a smile and a wave.

All three girls glared at each other as Naruto and Seina stared. Eventually the stimulation proved too much as Seina's nose started gushing out blood as he sank into the water. Naruto merely pulled the boy up and sighed. "Not again." he muttered as all three woman rushed over to check on Seina.

The next morning found everyone eating breakfast together with various degrees of annoyance on their faces. "Don't you guys need to change your clothes?" Amane asked breaking the silence.

"No." Naruto answered simply.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Amane shouted angrily.

"Is today a holiday or something?" Seina asked curiously

Kiriko smiled as she lowered her bowl "Don't worry, we have permission from Airi-sama and Mikami-sama." She explained

Elma smile as well "We've been ordered to assist in your training too." She added in. "Right?" they chorused as Amane stood up and slammed her hands onto the table.

"I never heard about this!" she shouted as Seina continued to eat.

Naruto sighed "Really now…Seina's pretty lucky when it comes to women in space." He muttered scratching his head.

* * *

End

Another chapter done please enjoy the rest.


	9. Bumpy Ride

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Bumpy ride

"A training voyage?" Naruto asked glancing at Kiriko in surprise. "They're letting us on one?" he paused looking out the window "Could be fun."

"Right." Kiriko stated with a smile as the five of them gathered around the table for breakfast. "After all Seina-chan's at the second stage of body enhancement now, right?" she asked for confirmation. "Also, since Naruto is acting as Seina's guard he will be allowed on as well even though he wasn't given enhancements.

"And starting today I can finally participate in training." Seina declared happily.

Elma was a bit more concerned "But if Seina-kun goes into space…" she muttered remembering his run in before he arrived at the academy.

Amane shrugged it off "Don't worry about it." She reassured Elma as she bit into a sausage. "It's not really outer space; it's only a region just outside the border. It's a bunch of empty space so pirates would never bother going there." She explained though Naruto wasn't so sure. "Plus I'll be on board as the supervising instructor, and my pirate encounter rate is at 0 percent."

Naruto and Seina seemed surprised as Seina asked "Your encounter rate is 0?" he asked in wonderment.

Amane nodded her head "It's going to be pretty boring training." She informed them

Naruto smiled "Traveling with Seina is never boring." Naruto stated with a laugh. "I might actually get to fight someone."

"Don't get your hopes up Naruto." Amane countered waving him off.

"It's not a walk in the park." Kiriko admonished "I'll admit mine wasn't anything special though." She continued

Seina smiled "I'm happy just being able to go into space!" He admitted with a small smile on his face. "Had I stayed on Earth I don't think I would've been able to go into space!"

Naruto laughed "Happy just being able to go into space…eh?" Naruto asked patting Seina on the shoulder. "You should aim for a little more Seina."

"But since I do have the chance to go into space now, I hope I can make all kinds of interesting memories!" Seina declared happily.

"That has a double meaning." Naruto pointed out causing the women to blush. Seina, who didn't understand the meaning of Naruto's words simply tilted his head in confusion.

Naruto and Seina stood at attention on the ship they would be using as the training voyage "Ah it's Kiriko-san and the others." He pointed out Kiriko, Elma, Airi, and Mikami.

Naruto smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Let's make them proud right?" he asked as Kenneth and Rajau nodded their heads.

Rajau was muttering something but Naruto didn't bother listening. Kenneth sighed "He's taking this way too seriously." He pointed out causing Seina to chuckle.

"Alright our first training voyage! Let's do this!" Seina pumped his fists into the air.

Kenneth sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "That hard-working attitude of yours won't last long." He mumbled disinterestedly.

Upon hearing a ringing sound the four boys looked up "All students are to proceed to their assigned training posts." The PA system announced as Naruto started walking towards his post.

"Come on Seina." He called back as Seina jogged after him. "Let's get to work."

NB started leaving "Well I got to go on my own path guys" he called out as he started leaving "I'll see you later." Flying off Seina watched in confusion.

"Busy?" he asked scratching his head.

"This is training?" Naruto asked in annoyance as he stamped various packages. "Feels more like a job then anything else.

Kenneth and Rajau laughed "At least it's easy." Kenneth pointed out.

"Tch who needs easy?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Here are the packages going to the Cyan planetary system!" Seina announced operating a type of forklift.

Kenneth glanced over his shoulder "He's really serious about this isn't he?" he asked Naruto who was on the verge of sleeping.

"Ah…he's just really happy to be in space. Earthlings can only dream about being out here." He explained Seina's enthusiasm pretty easily.

"That's Seina for you!" Rajau agreed the ringing of a bell brought everyone's attention to the PA system

"Attention, all students. Morning work is now over." Was the announcement. As the students all headed to the mess hall for lunch Naruto was accosted by a swarm of girls.

"Hey, aren't you the Kogan who beat up Tennan-sensei?" one of them asked as Kenneth and Rajau sniffed in disgust.

Naruto sighed "I'm not a Kogan." he muttered sadly "Kogans don' have these." He undid his illusion and showed them his tails and ears. "See?" he twitched one to show authenticity.

"KAWAII!" the girls all shouted at once as they began to rub and pet his tails and ears. "Oh you're so cute!" they cooed

"Hey, let me go!" Naruto cried out in surprise. "Stop it!" he tried again as he tried to escape. "Warriors are not CUTE!" he denied as the girls pushed in closer to him. Suddenly the ship began to shake as if it struck something. Using his tails to prevent them from falling Naruto urged to girls to find somewhere safer. "What's going on?" he wondered as he made his way to Seina.

"Students! This is your captain, Tennan Seiryo!" The pink haired man's voice rang over the PA system "Due to engine trouble, we are now performing emergency repairs in normal space." He explained causing some whispers to spread out through the students. "You will go to your rooms and wait for further instructions. That is all!"

Seina glanced at Naruto "Engine trouble?" he wondered.

"Tch…don't look at me Seina, with you around it could be anything." Naruto pointed out causing Seina to look at the ground in depression. "Cheer up we should be fine."

When they made it to their room Seina seemed even more worried "Do you think we'll be okay?" he asked his three roommates.

"It's not like he's telling us to evacuate, so it can't be that bad." Kenneth pointed out as he lazed around on his bed.

"But it is Tennan-sensei." Naruto reminded them. "He's kind of stupid."

"True." Kenneth agreed. "But as a teacher he should be placing our safety as top priority."

Naruto nodded in agreement "True, but he's an egotistical idiot."

"True."

Rajau tried to calm things down "Who knows, this might actually be another part of the training curriculum!" he said trying to steer the topic away from danger.

Kenneth closed his eyes in thought "It wouldn't surprise me." He stated after a moment. "I bet they'll have a mock pirate raid next or something."

Naruto snorted "Please like that idiot has the mental capacity to think up something like that." He muttered.

"You really hate Tennan-sensei don't you?" Rajau asked with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

The door opened revealing NB who was wiping his brow "So exhausted…" he muttered floating to the table.

"NB! You're going to get in trouble for wandering around on your own!" Seina shouted annoyed that his robot was acting on its own.

"Yeah…where were you, you perverted robot?" Naruto asked cracking his knuckles as his visage darkened.

NB ignored the ominous aura as he turned towards the screen "Time to check and see what kind of video I got." He announced

"H-Hey." Seina muttered as some sort of cord extended from NB into the screen. What are you doing NB?"

The picture of a girl changing suddenly appeared on the hologram monitor as Rajau and Kenneth clustered around Seina to get a better view. "This is…The girls' locker room!" Kenneth announced with awe.

"Don't tell me…That's a minor!" Rajau shouted as they all blushed. Naruto sighed as his fist twitched at his side.

Suddenly the ship began to shake again disrupting the video. "W-what in the world is going on?" Seina asked as he tried to stay on his feet.

Naruto grinned as he looked over his shoulder at his roommates. "Pirates." He answered "I guess I do get to fight today after all." He muttered cracking his knuckles. "I haven't been in a blood bath for a while now." He whispered as his grin turned manic.

"OH what a nice angle you can see everything!" NB announced having re-established video feed.

"WHAT!" Seina, Kenneth and Rajau shouted as they got up again.

Naruto scowled as he headed towards the door. "Hey Seina stay in the room I'm going out to meet them." Seina didn't hear him as he was entranced by the video.

"Attention students!" Seiryo's voice called out from the PA system. "We are locked in combat with an enemy pirate vessel. You will all remain in your rooms. You are absolutely not to go outside. That is all!"

Naruto glanced up "Feh, like that'll stop me." He muttered spitting out at Seiryo's orders as he wandered around.

"There's one!" a gruff voice shouted as bullets started flying. Naruto grinned "Oh…let's see if these small fry can keep me busy." He muttered before charging the two pirates. "Come on where are you aiming?" he called out tauntingly as he weaved around the shots with ease. Grabbing one of the pirates' face he slammed the man into the wall caving in the skull "Tch…too easy."

The other pirate freaked out "M-m-monster!" he shouted as he started firing rapidly. Suddenly his gun was jammed into his stomach as Naruto used it as a fulcrum to flip the man onto his back. Taking the man's gun Naruto flipped it around and fired point blank into the man's face.

"Was that all?" he asked shouldering the gun. "Come on pirates who wants to die next!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"Oh my god, he got Yukio!" he heard someone shout. Naruto simply grinned in response.

"Play time…" Naruto stared as a squad of five men opened fire on him. "Let's see if you guys last a bit longer than your buddies!" he shouted pulling the trigger.

The squad leader ducked behind a wall in an intersection of the hallway. "Shit what the hell is he?" he asked as his squad continued to attack. "Any luck?" he called out as his men ducked behind the other wall.

"No! We can't hit him!" one of them responded "he ain't human!" another cried out in despair shaking in his boots.

"Shit!" The squad leader cursed as he popped up from behind cover and began to fire. "I don't care how just bring him down!" He watched helplessly as Naruto simply stepped around his shots as if it were easy. Idly he noted his squad popping up to fire as well.

Naruto laughed, "Seems like you guys are better than your idiot comrades." He muttered as he dodged another shot. "But I'm done playing." Suddenly his laughter ceased as his face hardened. "Die." Casting the gun aside Naruto charged forward and pulled out two knives. He slid around the corner and grabbed the hem of the one of the squad members' vests and swung himself around driving his knives into two of the four henchmen. Capitalizing on the surprise attack he quickly dispatched the other two before turning towards the leader. "Your turn."

"HEY, SEINA!" He heard Kenneth and Rajau shout. Dropping the body of the squad leader he made his way over as the sounds of a gun fight died down.

"Where's Seina?" Naruto asked coming up to them as Amane ordered them to safety.

"We don't know!" Kenneth cried "He was chased away by Seiryo-sensei." Amane and Naruto glanced at each other. "We should go." She muttered as Naruto nodded his head.

"I'll go this way make sure no pirates make it to student areas." He stated breaking away from Amane.

"Tch they keep coming" Amane muttered as she took cover behind a wall. "Naruto!" she shouted in worry seeing Naruto walking towards her dripping blood onto the floor.

"It's not mine." He muttered as he danced around the shots and closed in on the shooters. "I am a being of war." He muttered as the two pirates started to back away in fear. "I am invincible to pitiful beings such as you." He muttered appearing next to them a sword in hand. "Die."

Amane ran up to him. "You're pretty good at this." She muttered looking away from the corpses.

"I've had practice." He muttered in response as they came up on NB. "NB…Seina's location…NOW!" he ordered startling the robot who quickly did as ordered upon seeing the faces of Naruto and Amane.

"Got it!" NB announced "Cargo bay!" Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm going ahead." He informed Amane. He suddenly dashed away faster then Amane was used to seeing someone run.

"He's fast." She muttered as she pointed her gun at NB "Do whatever you can to get Seina out of there safely!" she ordered as she looked around.

"SEINA!" Naruto shouted rushing into the cargo bay. "Tch Malfunction?" he muttered seeing the sealant gel machinery just spewing out gel.

"Another student?" A pirate with blue hair yelled as she strangled Seiryo. "What is with you and dragging your students into battle!" she screamed shaking Seiryo's head around until he fell unconscious.

Naruto ignored the comedy act as he noticed Seina and made his way over just as the unlucky boy cut his way out of the gel with a pocket knife. "Resourceful…good work Seina." Naruto nodded as he helped Seina to his feet.

"Thanks Naruto." Seina smiled as he received an incoming message.

"Seina-san, Seina-san can you hear me?" NB asked as Naruto looked around.

"NB?" Seina asked looking around.

"There's a panel Behind Naruto-san right?" NB asked as Seina looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah there is." Seina nodded.

NB seemed to sigh in relief "Could you open it and do what I tell you?" NB asked as Seina pointed it out to Naruto as he made his way over. "Naruto make sure nothing happens to Seina while he's working okay?" NB asked as he started giving Seina instructions.

Naruto nodded his head as the two conversed so Seina could do it properly. "Oi Tennan-sensei. You seem to be stuck." Naruto called out from his spot near Seina. "Sorry pirate lady, you have to be stuck next to an idiot like him."

She laughed "Well said!" she acknowledged "I am Komachi Kyo. Who are you student?" she called back with a powerful voice.

Naruto grinned "Namikaze Naruto…Since when do pirates have a sense of honor?" Kyo laughed at the question.

Seina stopped his fiddling as he turned to watch as NB took control of the system. "Eh, that boy is pretty good!" Kyo called out with a smile. "Unlike this guy!" she pulled Seiryo's hair waking him up a little.

Another vessel breached the hull as two of Kyo's men came out one holding a chainsaw. "Komachi-sama! Are you all right?" the one with the chainsaw asked.

"Yeah it's nothing much." She responded turning towards Naruto who stared at them with battle ready eyes.

"There he is!" more men poured out as they opened fired on Naruto who grinned and produced a shield from nowhere to take cover.

"Komachi-san your boys aren't very nice!" he teased "Keep them on a leash…or they might lose their heads!" the threat hung in the air as Komachi frowned.

"Idiots!" she yelled as the sealant system locked the guns to the floor. "Don't use swords or guns! Let's get out of here!" she yelled as the one with the chainsaw cut them out of the main gel portion.

"Boy! What's your name!" Kyo called out at Seina who was behind a pillar.

Seina glanced over "Yamada Seina!" he called back as Naruto put the shield away.

"Seina?" She asked surprised. "So you're the one everyone's talking about…" she muttered as she turned to Naruto. "That blood doesn't look like yours." She noted as her men hauled the cube she was still stuck in onto the cargo.

Naruto stared at her impassively "It isn't ." he admitted at length.

Kyo sighed "Watch out for a pirate by the name of Tarant." She warned them as she was carried into the ship "I'm telling you this in return for saving my life."

Naruto threw a small dart that hit Seiryo in the head knocking him out "I didn't want to listen to him talk." He stated seeing everyone's confused glances. "I hate that prick." He admitted easily since everyone was still confused.

Shrugging the pirates brought them into the ship and left. "Seina are you alright?" Amane called out as she ran into the room.

"A-Amane-san!" Seina called back with relief evident in his voice. "They took Seiryo-sensei…" he muttered sadly. Naruto grinned as did Amane.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." He muttered as Amane nodded her head in agreement.

"Naruto!" Seina gasped in horror.

"Ah…I mean…we will mourn his loss." Naruto stated facing away from Seina so that his shit eating grin wouldn't be seen.

"We have to go save him!"

Amane looked away "We can't in our present combat state!" she declared with false despair. "The students take top priority!" Amane continued before Seina could object. "Seiryo-sensei would certainly say the same thing…" It would have been a touching speech…had she not been smiling.

"You're smiling." NB pointed out in a dead pan voice.

"It must have been rough!" Kiriko said over dinner as the group recounted what happened during the day.

Amane glanced at Naruto. "For some of us maybe." She muttered sending a glance at Kiriko and Elma. "I underestimated Seina's bad luck." She admitted as Naruto sighed.

"You've been glancing at me every so often now Amane…what is it?" he asked as he set down his cup of wine.

Amane glanced at Kiriko and Elma who nodded "Naruto…how much experience as a soldier do you have?" she asked finally.

"Based on the time of my home world…twenty-four years worth of combat experience." He stated counting on his hands. "But if you go by galactic standard…a few thousand years." He admitted.

"No way!" Kiriko muttered looking shocked. "How can there be such a big difference?"

Naruto simply pulled out a watch.

"This is set to the standard time of my home world." He began showing them the date and time. "I ended up at Tenchi's house on September 13th on the year of Alexia at 8:00 in the morning" The watch displayed September 13th on the year of Alexia at 11:00 in the morning. "I've been with Tenchi and the gang for almost a year and a half before meeting Seina and coming out here."

"Considering the time you've been out here, that's about two and a half earth years you've been here!" Elma muttered in shock. "If you go by galactic standard…you're older then Seto-sama!"

"I know…she makes fun of me about that all the time." He grumbled.

"Being able to attract pirates like that..." Kiriko muttered bringing them back onto Seina. "It's almost like the legend of Lorelei isn't it?" Kiriko asked with a grin..

Elma tilted her head "Is that an Earth legend?" she asked.

Kiriko smiled "In it, sirens on an island would enchant and lure pirates with their singing, causing their ships to strike reefs and drown. It's that sort of story about evil spirits…"

"I heard about that once form Mihoshi!" Amane recounted causing Naruto to place his head on the table. "The one where a ghost asks for water in a ladle then sinks your ship too?"

"I just remembered something…" Naruto muttered causing the women to look at him in confusion. "I'm Mihoshi's uncle." Another awkward silence…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto groaned "I know right?" he asked seeing dumbfounded faces from everyone else. "When Seina and I were picked up Mitoto asked if I was related to Namikaze Kaoru, he's my brother you see, so I said yes." He trailed off. "That's when she explained her connection to me."

"I can't believe it." Elma muttered softly "By the way…how is the GP's ship ghost feeling anyway?" she asked looking around.

"Seina-chan isn't an evil spirit!" Kiriko shouted in anger.

"I'm so glad Seina-kun was okay!" Elma muttered as the hours dwindled. It's too bad about Seiryo-sensei, but…" she trailed off.

Amane nodded her head with a smile "Such a sad turn of events…" she muttered

"Amane I saw that smile." Kiriko stated with a smile of her own. Naruto grinned as well as Amane tried to deny it. "The training certainly turned into a nightmare, didn't it?" she asked looking around.

"Mah…I guess you could say that." Naruto mumbled as he sat up. "I personally liked it…since I got to fight."

"Such a brute." Elma muttered softly.

"Oi…" Naruto muttered scratching his head. "I kept Seina alive didn't I?"

"Nah…he really enjoyed all the erotic action." NB stated with a grin. "An authentic account of the stormy space training voyage! Let's have a look!" The three women cluttered around the screen as a video of Seina, Kenneth, and Rajau came up as they were watching the girls undress on their own video.

"Damn, what's he doing in the middle of training?" Amane asked irritably.

Kiriko turned her attention on Amane "Amane! What in the world did you teach him?" she asked referring to Seina of course.

"I had nothing to do with it! That was all Seina…" Amane countered as she looked to Naruto for help.

"Don't drag me into this." Naruto muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

"If Seina-chan winds up as a perverted boy it'll be all you fault!" Kiriko continued as she barked at Amane.

* * *

End

Another chapter for you guys! Hope you liked it.


	10. Earn your stripes!

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Earn your stripes!

Naruto stared at the map of the area. "We're lost aren't we?" He asked Seina who was beside him "This is the last time I allow you to lead the way." Naruto muttered as the two of them continued walking.

Seina scratched his head "This place is practically a maze." He mumbled looking around "We should've brought NB with us."

Naruto sighed as he and Seina watched a transport ship pass by. "Where are we?" he asked. "How did we get this lost?"

"We were looking for our training post." Seina reminded him.

"Right…" Naruto muttered remembering the line he had to wait in. "Luckily we're both assigned to the same ship." He muttered rubbing his forehead. "In the GP delivery department, business affairs section…right?" he asked.

"Yeah…something like that." Seina stated remembering his own assignment. "We're decoys." Naruto sighed.

"Don't remind me Seina." He remembered the talk with Airi that night. "Shit…I hate being a decoy." He muttered. "They actually give us the order to run instead of fight." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Seina smiled "We have to be good decoys." He stated as he started to move in one direction "Let's go!" then he paused "Which way?" he whimpered realizing he didn't know where to go. "Ah we can ask that person for help."

Naruto looked in the direction Seina was indicating. "Isn't that?" he began as Seina ran up to them.

"Excuse me! We're loocking for where they do decoy stuff for the delivery department…" Seina called out as he approached the janitorial worker.

"Eh?" she asked turning around. "Ara!" she muttered recognizing them.

"Ah, Mitoto-san?" Seina asked recognizing her as well.

Mitoto smiled as she rubbed both of their heads. "So you want to go to the Delivery Department?" she asked as she mopped the floor.

"Right, we need to get to our decoy unit…" Seina explained as he and Naruto followed Mitoto around.

"Hm…can we clean on the way there?" Mitoto asked as she continued to clean the floor. Naruto palmed his face but followed anyways. "I really have a bad feeling about this." Following the two he sighed as they cleaned up the hallways.

"All clean!" Mitoto announced wiping her brow. "Thank you Seina-chan!" she smiled her motherly smile as Seina smiled.

"My pleasure" he called out. "So, about the Delivery Department…" Mitoto didn't seem to be paying attention as she sniffed the air.

"This way!" she announced dragging Seina with her.

"I smell food this way." Naruto muttered getting the feeling they weren't even at the academy anymore. "It's pudding." He muttered walking in after them.

"It's so good!" Mitoto cried as she ate the pudding. Suddenly something shook causing the pudding to fall over on top of Seina and Mitoto. "Pudding! Pudding!" Mitoto continued to shout.

Naruto stumbled but held firm as he looked around "Pirates." He muttered sensing the challenge. "Come at me if you dare." Opening up his ears Naruto heard the footsteps of the pirates as Mitoto dragged Seina with her out of the room. Sensing a group coming closer Naruto broke away silently.

"You sure there was someone this way?" one of the pirates asked looking around. "I don't see anything."

"Look up." Naruto called out as he let himself drop form above them. The pirates turned to look and by then it was already too late for them to do anything. Once Naruto was finished he looked around "Need to find them fast." He muttered trying to sense Seina's presence. "There." He rushed off to follow them. "Wait for me…Seina!"

Seina came running around the corner pulling Mitoto along with him. Grabbing Seina and pulling him into a room Naruto urged the boy to remain silent. "Seina…it's me." He stated causing the panicking boy to calm down. "Anyways…follow me."

Seina nodded his head as he followed Naruto through another door. "What's going on?" Seina asked looking around nervously. "Why are pirates at the academy?"

"This is a battle cruiser." Naruto muttered looking around. "I've already dealt with some of the pirates but the crew is having a hard time." He explained as he motioned for them to stay still as he vanished. When Naruto reappeared he was covered in blood as he motioned for Seina and Mitoto to follow him. "I made a promise to keep you safe Seina…but after this your getting battle training."

As they ran around a corner a shot hit the wall in front of them. "Tch…he's pretty good to have figured out my pattern." Naruto muttered as he stared at Tarant. "Tarant Shank!" he muttered as he pulled out a sword.

"You seem interesting." Tarant taunted as he pointed a pistol at Naruto. "Dodge this!" he pulled the trigger. Naruto pushed Mitoto and Seina in opposite directions before ducking underneath the shot. "Not bad." Tarant muttered with a smile.

"Why thank you!" Naruto shouted as he charged forward and swung his sword. The feeling of impacting metal ran through his arms. "Guardian?" he wondered dodging a swipe from the red giant. "Don't make me laugh!" he shouted throwing the guardian aside.

"Namikaze we've secured Yamada Seina and Mitoto-sama!" two soldiers shouted as they trained their guns on Tarant. "Go to them we'll handle him!"

Naruto glanced at them before nodding his head. "Be careful his guardian is still active." He called back before running after Seina.

"We will thank you!" the soldiers shouted as he rushed into the escape pod room where Seina was. "Seina hurry up!" he roared as another soldier sent Mitoto to safety.

The sounds of footsteps filtered into the room "Go I'll hold them off!" Naruto shouted as he rushed back outside. "Rather large number for one boy." He muttered seeing three groups of five men.

The pirates said nothing as they opened fired. Naruto weaved his way around them as he pulled out a sword and cut down the first man. "What?" their leader gasped as they backed away from him. Naruto wasted no time and quickly cut down two more before the pirates gathered their wits and continued to shoot. Naruto laughed as he cut down pirate after pirate "Tarant." He muttered seeing the captain before him. "You killed the two soldiers." He noted.

Tarant smiled sadistically "And you killed fifteen men within the same time I killed two." He countered. "How interesting."

Naruto stared at Tarant "Are you prepared to die?" he asked cleaning his blade.

"Are you?" Tarant countered.

"Always." Naruto responded with a grin. "How about you?" he asked pointing his sword at Tarant who scowled.

"Tough talk, from a cadet." He muttered pointing his pistol at Naruto's forehead. He pulled the trigger. Naruto grinned as he tilted his head to the side allowing the shot to pass harmlessly by.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing Tarant's scowl "Your aim off or something?" Naruto taunted.

Naruto grinned as he charged forward to engage Tarant in close quarters. "You forget about my guardian?" Tarant asked as the red monstrosity appeared to block Naruto's attack.

The guardian took a swipe at Naruto and grazed his side. "Huh…it got faster." He noted with curiosity. Putting the sword away Naruto pulled out a long spear.

"Where did you pull that from?" Tarant wondered seeing nowhere Naruto could've hidden the weapon in his hands.

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked as he dodged another attack form the guardian seeing his chance he rammed the guardian with the spear and actually ran the best through. "That takes care of that." He muttered pinning Tarant's guardian to a wall.

"Tch." Shanks muttered seeing his guardian lose. "What are you some sort of monster?" he asked with a scowl.

"Maybe." Naruto replied as Seina stuck his head out and froze. "After all I did do this." He gestured to the bodies around them.

Tarant glared as he aimed his pistol at Naruto again. "Prepare to die." He muttered as Seina panicked for his friend's safety. Pulling out his pocket knife

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Tarant stated out loud as he turned and pointed the gun at Seina's forehead. "Blonde if you move he gets a new hole."

Naruto made a noise of discontent. As he watched. "Coward." You're lucky we're so far apart." He grouched trying to find a way to save Seina.

Suddenly one of Tarant's pirates walked into view. "Sor…ry." He mumbled before he fell dead at Tarant's feet."

"Who's there?" Tarant shouted turning towards the newcomer using Seina as a hostage.

Slowly they revealed themselves "Optical camouflage!" Tarant swore "Who are you!" he shouted pointing the gun at the newcomer.

"K-Kiriko-san!" Seina gasped seeing Kiriko walking up to them with cold emotionless eyes and blood splattered all over her body. Naruto was too of course but Seina couldn't see him very well from where he was.

Tarant held the gun to Seina's forehead "Stop right there or I'll shoot!" he challenged. Staring at Kiriko. He turned towards Naruto "You too! Stay where you are!"

Naruto's glare and Kiriko's stare drew him in. It felt piercing as if they were searching his soul for every wrong thing he'd ever done. Slightly…ever so slightly he lowered his gun, and Seina took advantage of that. Pulling out his knife Seina stabbed Tarant in the arm causing the man to drop his gun in pain. Seina seized his chance and moved to Kiriko's side.

Naruto and Kiriko capitalized on the opening as they rushed forward. First Kiriko struck Tarant across the face, his guardian already destroyed by Naruto's spear. Then Naruto came up as he slammed his fit into Tarant's stomach knocking him into the escape pod room.

"No matter where you run to…" Tarant began standing up amidst the flames before staring at the three of them "I will hunt you down…and kill you." He vowed as the flames produced by the various explosions around the area separated them.

"We don't have time let's get out of here." Kiriko ordered as she offered her hand to Seina. Seina gulped as he looked at his childhood friend as if she was a stranger. She seemed to realize what was bothering him as she looked away.

"Come on Seina we have to go." Seina turned towards Naruto's voice and backed up upon seeing him. He was covered form head to toe in blood. Unable to deal with the stress Seina fainted.

"Seina-chan!" Kiriko shouted in shock.

"I'll carry him lead the way out Kiriko." Naruto muttered hefting the younger boy onto his shoulders. "It seems the shock of what just happened was too much for him. Kiriko nodded her head as she led the two to safety.

Once they were back at the station Seina was admitted to the hospital for inspection. Amane sighed as she listened to Naruto and Kiriko recount what happened. "So you came face to face with him just like that?" she asked getting two solemn nods in response.

"It couldn't be helped." Naruto muttered shaking his head. "Both of us had just dealt with a good number of enemies." He explained "But I don't think he was mentally ready to see that."

Amane glanced at Seina's room. "I'll see how if I can cheer him up." She muttered as she entered the room. "Hi Seina how are you doing?" she asked seeing that he was awake. "You know…it was probably bound to happen at some point anyways." She muttered seeing how sad he was. "But we must push on even if it scares us."

Seina merely nodded his head obviously still thinking about something. "Even though Kiriko-san and Naruto saved me…" he began looking down at his hands. "Even though I couldn't do anything…" he whispered. "I was so afraid of them…!" he was on the verge of tears Amane could tell. "This is so humiliating!" he muttered trying not to cry. "I want to be strong!" he declared as Amane listened to him.

Naruto and Kiriko slowly closed the door. "I'm glad." She mumbled glancing at Naruto.

"So am I." he agreed as he leaned against the wall. "I was worried he wouldn't want us around anymore after seeing us like that."

"Let's go get the ship ready Amane will bring him down once he's ready." Kiriko stated as she led Naruto to his Seina's new ship.

"Oh great the three idiots." Naruto muttered after donning his new outfit which consisted of a bright yellow uniform with shields etched onto the sides. "I'll be acting as the ship's sentinel." He announced saluting his shipmates. "My job is to deal with any personnel endangering our crew!" he continued as the three returned his salute.

Seina walked up to them carrying a briefcase. "Naruto how are you?" he asked waving his hand.

"Captain!" Naruto saluted causing the other three to follow suit.

Seina looked around from his captain seat with a small smile as Naruto stood behind him. To his right Amane slowly came up from underneath clad in her official uniform. "Amane-sensei!"

She winked at him "I'm not your teacher anymore…captain." She replied. "But I don't blame you. Your status did suddenly change, after all…" she muttered as she placed a finger on her chin. "As did mine…and hers…" Seina looked to the left and saw Kiriko come up as well. The two glanced at each other for a while before Seina extended his hand. "I'm sorry" he muttered as she smiled and shook it.

"Ahem…" Amane coughed into her hand tapping Seina on the shoulder.

"Right…" he muttered as he ended up extending both hands which were grasped by both Kiriko and Amane who stared at each other, with the flames of competition burning in their eyes.

"Not even the first mission and Seina has it tough." Naruto mumbled scratching his cheek.

NB turned around from his spot at Seina's feet "Those are some fine secretaries you got there, boss. Yessiree, there's gonna be plenty of action aboard this ship…" both women stomped him causing the face plate to fall out.

When they were given the go ahead the Kamidake, as the ship was named made it's first trip out of the station.

* * *

End 

Okay this one is much shorter then the previous chapters, but that was because a lot of it would've been flashbacks and I didn't want to bother with it. Also a good portion was also scenes where Naruto wasn't located and I only follow Naruto. So if Naruto isn't there I'm not bothering to write about it.


	11. Payday

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Payday!

Naruto sighed as the Kamidake cruised around on patrol. "Nothing, really happening today." He noted with a yawn.

"Energy signatures coming out of jump detected! Pirates!" Kiriko and Amane stared at Seina.

"W-what?" he asked as Naruto palmed his face. "Prepare to jump!" Seina ordered waving his hand from left to right.

"Attention, GP cargo ship!" a voice echoed over from the communications line. "Stop and prepare to be…!" deciding to see who it is the boys up front opened up the comm. Line.

"Oh, Ryoko-san!" Seina called out in greeting. "It's good to see you again!" Seina scratched the back of his head as Naruto waved hello from the back.

The three stooges crowded the monitor and shouted "GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Sit down and get back to work!" Naruto ordered causing the boys to pout "Fine." They muttered sadly.

"Yamada Seina?" Ryoko asked nervously.

"Gravity disturbances behind us!" one of her men called out worsening her fears. Suddenly at least eighteen other pirate ships jumped into normal space around them.

"You know…I thought there was only one when we jumped." Naruto muttered staring at Seina as did everyone else on board the Kamidake.

"It's a decoy ship!" Ryoko shouted "Get us out of here!" her lieutenant raised his arm "Emergency jump!" he ordered sensing the urgency in his captain's voice.

Seina nodded his head "Jump!" he ordered seeing too many ships to deal with. "Let's get out of here." Naruto nodded his head "Jump to coordinates 1804!" Naruto ordered. Coming out of jump they saw a familiar ship.

"Oh Ryoko-san." Seina greeted "It's a great pleasure to see you again!" the three shouted.

"Larger number of gravity disturbances behind us!" her men shouted in alarm. Ryoko closed her eyes as a sweat drop formed on her brow and her eyebrows twitched. Pouting she finally gave her orders. "Escape!" she ordered.

Naruto nodded his head "You heard her, escape! Random Jump!" he ordered as the three nodded their heads, they jumped.

"Oh, Ryoko-san!" Seina greeted again. Naruto palmed his face.

"Escape…" Ryoko ordered as the ship seemed to sweat drop.

Another jump "Oh, Ryoko-san!"

In a smaller voice than before "Escape…" Ryoko ordered

Another jump "Oh, Ryoko-san."

"Escape…" As they jumped Naruto took the chance to stare at Seina. "Stalker." He muttered causing everyone to stare at Seina. "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"It's not like that!" he shouted just before the exited their jump. "Ah, sorry we seem to meet a lot…" Seina muttered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"We sure do!" the three somehow had gotten flowers as well.

"SIT DOWN AND DO YOUR JOB!" Naruto roared scaring the three back into their places.

Ryoko slumped down to her feet. "Why?" she asked weakly "Why is he wherever we go?" she asked again ""I put so much work into finding out why, but…!" she was understandably upset. "I'm choosing sectors that he will absolutely not be in!" she cried shaking her head side to side.

"I'm really sorry." Seina muttered coming into view. "RYOKO-SAN!" the three shouted unable to resist. Suddenly all three were struck on the head. "SHUT UP!" Naruto ordered as the three nursed their bruised heads.

A few days later… "Gathering of all escape pods complete." Kiriko announced as the Kamidake inspected a wreckage sight. "All pirates have been arrested!"

Seina nodded his head "Take us out of level 1 emergency alert." He ordered as Naruto smiled.

"It looks like we made it out okay." Amane muttered as she spoke with Kiriko on the holographic screen.

"It's too early to tell, but at least we won't run in to any warships." Kiriko agreed.

"Because Tarant showed up already?" Amane asked before being disrupted by a joyful cheer from the three techies.

"They increased out pay by a lot!" Alan cheered. "Captain Seina's awesome!" the tall one added in. "Alright! The minute we get back it's celebrating time!" the fat one cheered

"Oh, our pay really has been transferred!" Seina muttered pulling out a payment chip.

"…"

"Naruto?" Seina asked looking backwards seeing that Naruto wasn't celebrating like everyone else. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't earn anything?" Naruto asked looking at his own chip which read with a big fat ZERO.

Amane blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked looking at her own. "I earned quite a bit." She muttered seeing a large number of credits on her chip.

"I did too." Kiriko seconded looking at her own.

"Why wasn't Naruto paid?" they wondered as everyone but Naruto tilted their heads in confusion. "Really now that isn't fair." Kiriko muttered stroking her chin.

"HEY WAIT!" NB shouted angrily as he came up to Seina with his chip in hand and a porno poster in the other. "They didn't give me anything!"

"Well duh! You're just the captain's equipment you know!" Alan pointed out

"What did you say?" NB shouted as he floated down to them and began to shout. "Seina-san…I want more memory space."

"No way." Seina denied instantly "You'll just use it for more hidden camera videos…" he muttered knowing his NB unit already.

NB narrowed his eyes "Well, I also know that you…" he whispered into Seina's ears.

"AH!" Seina screamed realizing NB had dirt on him. "Ah, it's nothing." Seina muttered seeing everyone staring at him.

"So will you?" NB asked grinning like a loon.

"Fine. But this is the only time." Seina conceded.

NB grinned as he pulled out something… startled by the…thing Seina fell backwards. "I want the latest version of this."

"What the hell are you going to do with that!"

"Geez, what a kid. It's so obvious." NB stated smugly as he changed his face plate to a grinning old man with a cigarette. "With this you can peek anywhere you want, and it even bends!"

Naruto had heard enough and slammed his foot onto NB's head knocking him into the floor. Chaining the deviant up they returned to port "That reminds me, have you heard about Seiryo?" Amane asked as they headed in.

"No…" Seina muttered as Naruto perked his ears.

"His family's been trying to haggle the ransom money down," Amane began trying not to grin. "So it doesn't look like he's coming back any time soon!"

"Tennan-sensei's family…is rich isn't it?" Seina asked glancing at Amane.

Amane grinned as she came up beside Seina. "His dad's famous for his stubbornness…" she explained

"It would be nice if he came back, though…" Kiriko muttered softly as Naruto whispered "It would?"

When they docked everyone but Seina and Naruto immediately disembarked "Come on Seina let's got." Naruto muttered as he stepped off the ship as Seina followed as quietly as he could.

"Naruto…I need to buy some stuff for NB." He whispered as Kiriko and Amane stepped forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" they asked.

"Eep!" Seina shouted startled.

"Shopping?" Kiriko asked "if so, let me come with…"

Amane shouldered her way forward "Wouldn't you rather go drinking?" she asked with a wink

"Amane! Seina-chan is still underage!" Kiriko shouted in distress. Seina grabbed Naruto's collar and ran off leaving a dust cloud in his wake "I'm sorry I made a promise to a friend!" he shouted as he ran past them.

Walking near the red light district Seina and Naruto looked around, Seina in far more distress than Naruto. "NB's map says it should be around here somewhere…" he muttered holding a piece of paper.

"Oh…the girls here are pretty good looking." Naruto mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Seina saw what he was looking for and went up to talk to the manager. "Aren't you underage?" he asked scratching his head. "It's not good to get into this stuff at such a young age…" the man finally noticed Seina's captain uniform. "I'm terribly sorry!" he screamed saluting Seina. "I didn't see that you were a captain! I will bring the files at once!"

"O-okay…" Seina muttered returning the salute.

"That damn NB what is he making us do?" Naruto wondered leaning against the outer wall of the booth listening in.

"Just as expected of a captain!" the man grinned holding up a series of files "You've chosen quite a good hobby, Captain! Leave the rest of this area to me!"

"Anou…isn't this a police station?" Seina asked looking around at all the files on the floor.

"Certainly! Which is why you can have all these files!" The officer stated.

"I don't need this many." Seina muttered with a sweat drop on his head. Naruto sighed as he held up an ofuda and sucked all of the excess files into it.

"I'll be confiscating these officer." Naruto muttered stepping into view. "I'm sure Airi-sama would like to know about this."

The officer gulped realizing he was talking to a sentinel. "Ah…" he muttered trying to think of some way for him to get out Scott free. "I understand." He muttered hanging his head.

Walking into the next store Naruto and Seina made their way to the receptionist "Lot of gravure models in this place." Naruto muttered looking at all the holograms depicting beautiful women in bikinis or underwear.

"Yamada-sama?" she asked

"Y-yes." Seina nodded nervously

"I'll go get the item NB-sama ordered, so please wait one moment." She stated with a smile.

Seina looked around nervously "NB sure knows a lot about these kinds of stores…" he muttered looking around. The store was a lingerie store as it turned out.

"He sure does…" Naruto muttered looking around. "I could have sworn someone just grabbed my ass." He continued to look around the store. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a note. "And someone left me their number…" he muttered before sighing.

Once they had the item Naruto and Seina left and walked around a bit. "Let's see the next one is…" Seina muttered looking at his paper. "A toy store!" Seina declared in relief as he rushed in.

Naruto looked up and palmed his face. "It's that kind of toy store." He muttered shaking his head as he casually made his way inside.

Seina sighed as he looked around "Why do we have to buy all this weird stuff?" he asked Naruto as they stood in front of an odd door. "And what is this place?" he asked worried about the spikes coming out from either side of the door.

Knocking on the door Seina went to speak only to be cut off by the doorman. "Our store is for members only." He stated glancing down at Seina. "Who introduced you?" he asked before noting Naruto.

"NB…" Seina muttered confused.

"Eh…" the door man muttered before opening the door "NB-sensei introduced you?" he asked glancing at both boys. "Please forgive my rudeness!" he was sweating a bit. "Come right this way!" he urged leading the way inside.

The sounds of whippings and screams of "more!" reached their ears "An S&M store?" Naruto asked before being grabbed by the collar and dragged inside along with Seina. Naruto looked around a bit as Seina retrieved the item they were looking for. "Men whipping women, women whipping men…a lot of bondage…" he shivered. "Not my kind of place.

"Maybe I could change your mind?" someone asked form behind him. Turning around there was a beautiful blue haired girl with her hands on her hips and a revealing leather outfit staring right at him.

"No thanks…" Naruto muttered backing away. "I'm not into this kind of thing." He muttered as she drew closer to him.

"Naruto let's go!" Seina called out holding onto a new item

"Yes let's go!" Naruto shouted in joy as he broke away and joined his friend as they left. Getting a suspicious feeling Naruto checked his back pocket again. "Ah…that girl left me her phone number."

Seina sighed as they sat down on a set of stairs "Another weird thing we've bought…what does he do when I'm not watching?" Seina asked looking at the list again.

"Seina-kun, Naruto-kun!" Elma called out drawing their attention.

"E-Elma-san!" Seina muttered in surprise. Joining them Elma smiled as she stared at Seina.

"Today is payday isn't it?" she asked seeing his arms full of items. "You aren't buying anything today?" she asked Naruto seeing his arms empty.

"I wasn't paid." He muttered looking away. "So I've been tagging along with Seina."

Elma smiled "Presents for your girlfriend?" she asked referring to the items Seina had bought.

"N-no!" Seina denied "A friend asked me to buy these…" he muttered blushing the entire time.

"It was NB." Naruto stated uncaringly as Seina went "Ah!"

"If you're wondering what to buy, I'll show you some really good shops!" she stated with a giggle.

"Really?" Seina asked brightening up.

Naruto smiled seeing Elma and Seina talking to each other so happily. "As for what would make a girl happy…" Elma was saying

"Woman is probably more appropriate than girl…" Seina pointed out before Elma could continue.

"So she's older than you?" Elma wondered with a smile

"A friend asked me to…" Seina said again hugging his bags closer. Naruto chuckled as he kept in pace with them.

"Well I'll just leave it a that." Elma stated as she looked over her shoulder. "Seina-kun. Let's use a teleport pod!" she urged dragging Seina and Naruto into a teleport pod.

"So there's a place like this!" Seina wondered looking around the outdoor mall.

Elma smiled "If you're not fussy about brands, this place is for you!" she mentioned as Naruto looked around a bit. "There are things that top designers made for fun, so it's nothing to be looked at lightly." Elma explained

"Thanks." Seina smiled at Elma. "But with so many stores, I might have trouble choosing which to shop at!" he laughed as did Naruto and Elma. "What do you think Naruto?"

"Ah acknowledging my presence now are we?" Naruto teased causing Seina to chuckle nervously. "It's a good place." He muttered looking around again.

Deciding to have a bit of fun the three of them walked around and looked into various booths. "Oh, Seina-kun, and Elma and Naruto!" Airi greeted as they walked by each other. She was carrying a bag full of ingredients it looked like.

"Airi-san." Seina greeted cheerfully.

"Are you here shopping?" Airi asked looking around. "That's right. Just stocking up for the shop… But never mind me, don't tell me that you two are…" she grinned pointing at Seina and Elma who were the closest together.

"Seina-kun is buying presents for his girlfriend and I'm helping him choose." Elma explained "Naruto wasn't given a paycheck and was walking with Seina before I met up with them."

"A friend asked me to…" Seina began again. "And then…" he muttered trailing off.

"Oh, your girlfriend, huh?" she asked with a smile "I'd like…this!" she stated bringing up a picture on her communicator, she then pointed at the yellow pendant on the screen. "I'll be waiting for you tonight, see you later!"

"You've been roped into buying something for Airi-sama as well now." Naruto pointed out seeing Seina's confused face.

"That's Airi-sama for you!" Elma giggled "But accessories are a safe bet when it comes to getting a girl a present!" she pointed out as she turned to Seina.

"You're right." Seina declared as he looked around for an accessories store. "Ah! Elma-san this way!" he called out grasping her hand and pulling her with him as he ran towards a store that had caught his eye. Naruto chuckled as he followed along.

"Oh this one is pretty!" Elma muttered looking at a yellow star pendant. "I hardly ever buy accessories, but this one I…" she trailed off "But what I want doesn't matter, we need to finish your shopping!" she declared looking at Seina who was smiling back at her. "Sorry about that!" she apologized.

"No I'm learning a lot from you!" Seina denied still smiling

Naruto noticed Elma staring off somewhere as Seina finished looking "Let's go take a break Elma-san." He advised as he started walking off. Nodding in agreement Elma and Seina followed after him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Seina asked noticing that Elma was looking sad.

"I'm fine." She waved his concern off.

"That's good." Seina muttered looking away. :Do you want some?" Seina asked offering some of the popcorn he bought.

"I don't want any." Elma muttered not meeting Seina's eyes.

"I see..." Seina muttered looking sad "Um, I've decided what to buy, so I'll be right back!" he called out as he got up and ran off.

"I need to deal with something." Naruto muttered as he vanished from his spot. Appearing next to two shady looking men Naruto grinned as he grabbed their heads and banged them together knocking them out. Turning his head towards Elma who was close by he hunkered down and watched.

Elma glanced around before getting up and walking a bit away from the bench they had been sitting on. "I know! But…!" she muttered whispering to a third conspirator.

"Elma-san!" Seina called back as he ran back. "I'm sorry for taking so long!" he apologized as he waved. "Various things happened and I got lost!" Seina explained as Naruto saw the thug and ran after him.

Staying out of sight the entire time Naruto dragged the man into a bush and strangled him into unconsciousness. "Now let's see." He muttered watching he scene unfold.

"Seina-kun…those presents…who are they for?" she asked looking at the bags. Seina seemed to stumble over his words before Elma pointed a hand gun at him. "Tell me…" she ordered "I'll deliver them for you."

Seina broke out in a cold sweat as the image of Tarant pointing a gun at him overlapped with Elma. "The bad luck boy who was traumatized when Tarant tried to kill him…" Elma muttered not moving. "You should've listened to Kiriko's advice and gone back home…"

"Why…?" Seina asked eyes wavering.

Elma wavered as well as her eyes shook "I had fun living with you and the others!" she admitted her voice shaky. "If possible I would have liked things to stay like that forever…Really!" she shouted as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Seina gasped as the memory of Kiriko, blood splattered came into view. "But… I'm sorry!" Elma shouted as she tightened her hold on the pistol.

"I thought that when I got my first paycheck…" Seina began mustering up the courage to speak. "I would get presents to thank the various people I'm indebted to…" he muttered holding out a small present for Elma.

"For me…too…?" she asked tears falling. "If you were an ordinary GP officer this wouldn't be so…" She dropped her gun and fell to her knees.

"Elma-san!" Seina muttered in surprise as Elma's canine like features disappeared and her white hair darkened to black. "E-Elma-san…" Seina muttered in shock. "N-no way…" Seina muttered as he looked, not at Elma, but at Ryoko. "Ryoko-san…?" he asked.

"Really…" Ryoko muttered sadly as she clutched her hands. "Together…forever…" she whispered "But I can't abandon the families of my crew!" she shouted as she grabbed the gun and pointed it at Seina, who didn't even flinch. "Seina-kun, return to Earth…" she muttered with a sad smile as she turned the gun to point at her own head.

"Ryoko-san!" Seina cried in alarm. Even as Tears welled in her eyes.

"Goodbye…" she whispered as the tears started to fall.

"Ryoko-san!" Seina shouted as he made to stop her.

"SEINA! I'VE FOUND YOU NOW!" Amane's voice cried out in anger as she came barreling down in a car.

Seina saw his chance and dove forward grabbing Ryoko's wrist to prevent her from aiming the gun at herself. Luckily the car passed behind them both. Seeing Seina pin Ryoko Naruto calmly walked into the open. "I see you things worked out…!" he called out just as the car came around and smashed into him causing him to slump before falling off the hood.

"Seina! What do you think you're doing, going on a date with Elma?" Kiriko and Amane shouted as they got out of the car. "Explain this very instant…!"

"That was a good scene, but it was a botched ending." Airi called out as camouflaged troops revealed themselves around the group.

"A-Airi-san…" Seina muttered in surprise as the two women looked around.

"How…?" Kiriko and Amane asked slowly.

"A little help here." Naruto called out having been pinned underneath the car. "This is rather painful." He muttered trying to get the feeling back into his arms.

As a couple of troopers aided Naruto, Kiriko and the others questioned Airi. "Airi-sama…you knew Ryoko was Elma?" Kiriko asked

"I sure did." Airi admitted "In order to discover the pirates' spy infiltration routes into the GP, we let Elma remain at large." She explained.

Running forward Seina smiled "Ryoko-san I heard they found your crew's families alive and safe." He informed her. Turning her head in surprise Seina smiled a little "Isn't that great?" he asked. Digging around his pocket he pulled out the gift he had gotten earlier. "I didn't get to give this to you earlier…" he muttered handing the package to her.

"T-that's…" Ryoko asked turning around

"…Your present, Ryoko-san." Seina stated holding it out. "After all, I have troubled you a lot…" Seina seemed to be embarrassed.

It was the star pendant she had been looking at earlier "Thank you…" she muttered softly as she smiled.

"What's going to happen to her?" Seina asked turning to Airi after the car drove Ryoko away.

"Well, the circumstances being what they are," Airi began "I'm sure a lot of her fans will probably petition to get her out, so I think she'll be just fine." Airi shrugged her shoulders.

"That's good." Seina muttered as Naruto walked over while rubbing his arms.

"More importantly, you gave a present to Ryoko-chan earlier, right?" Airi asked getting into Seina's face.

"Y-yeah…" Seina nodded.

"What about mine?" she asked as Kiriko and Amane coughed to gain his attention. "You'll give something to Ryoko but not to me?" Amane asked

"Um…Of course I have some!" Seina declared with a sweat drop forming on his head. Running around while being chased Seina looked for the bags. "I'm sure it was around here." He muttered.

"Where are our presents?" the girls shouted following him around. Naruto popped out from behind a bush with a giant arrow pointing underneath the car Amane was driving before hiding again when they came back around.

"The police car came flying out of nowhere and then…" Seina shouted running back.

"Where are out presents?" The girls shouted again a little louder. Naruto popped up again as he held an arrow pointing near the police car. Hearing them coming back around he jumped back behind the bush.

"I really bought some!" Seina cried now more concerned about running away then finding the presents.

"Give 'em to us!" They screamed chasing Seina around.

"My STUFF!" NB shouted in a rage as he came in and kicked Seina.

"It's the truth!" Seina shouted

"I was gonna use it to check out Amane-san, Kiriko-san, and Airi-san even though she's kind of an old lady…" NB shouted "But I was gonna use that stuff to spy on them more than ever before!" he shouted not knowing they were right behind him.

"Hey now!" the girls shouted in unison. "What were you going to do to us?" Amane asked growling "I'm a what?" Airi screamed in anger "All of Seina-chan's shopping was for that…?" Kiriko asked dangerously.

"What?" NB asked feigning innocence. "OW…! Stop…!" he screamed in pain "I didn't do it, though!"

Naruto grinned "Serves you right." He muttered happily

* * *

End

Another chapter done!


	12. Big Pinch!

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Big pinch!

Naruto carried a wounded man into the ship. "Set him down gently!" Seina ordered as the others gave Naruto room to lower the man onto the floor.

"He's hurt really bad!" Amane muttered as Naruto worked the medical equipment to treat the man's injuries.

"Get a stretcher!" Kiriko ordered as Naruto did what he could to keep the man alive.

"Come on hurry up!" Naruto shouted out as he started working. "Vitals are weak…" he muttered using field medic techniques learned from constant warfare to find what was wrong.

"Are you all right?" Seina asked as the man began to stir.

"Where am I…?" He asked looking around. Seina grasped his hand

"Aboard the Kamidake, of the GP Transport Decoy Unit." He informed the man as Naruto shoved his way back into the cluster.

"Out of the way!" he shouted as he used some water he had fetched in order to clean the wounds. "I can treat some of the burns, but until we get him into medical I can't do much!" he stated as he ran his hands over the water lifting it with him as he ran it over the man's burns.

"We caught your distress signal…" Seina continued seeing the man's features soften as he was treated.

The man pulled out a small black box from his pouch. "This box…" he muttered weakly. "Deliver this box right away…" he pleaded as Naruto healed him. "…To Seto-sama…" he whispered.

Seina grasped his hand "Seto-sama?" he asked urgency in his voice.

Naruto nodded to Kiriko and Amane. "The burns are healed let's get him to medical." He announced wiping his hands off. Stabilizing the man's condition the group let out a sigh of relief when Kiriko announced he wasn't in any danger.

"He's very weak, but in no danger of dying." She reported as Seina breathed a relieved sigh.

"That's good." Seina muttered looking at the box in his hands.

Naruto, leaning against the wall as always nodded his head. "We should deliver it." He stated pointing at the box.

Amane didn't seem to mind "I guess we don't have a choice." She muttered looking around "Jurai isn't all that far from here."

"Large number of gravity waves in front of us!" Alan announced turning to face his superiors. Over twenty different ships jumped in behind them and opened fired.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he applied he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"Captain, use a Random jump!" Kiriko suggested

"Don't be ridiculous! We can take on this many ships!" Amane countered hotly.

"Don; be reckless!" Kiriko begged "Those ships are specialized for combat!"

"Emergency Escape!" Seina shouted as an explosion caused Kiriko and Amane to fall forward as their chests squished Seina's face.

Jumping through Hyperspace the ship suddenly began to shake "What is this shaking?" Amane asked as she tried t stay in her seat.

"Mass abnormalities along the Ship's hull!" the tall techie shouted "It's dangerous to stay in hyperspace!" Exiting hyperspace Kiriko went over the reports.

"Damage repot is in." she announced as everyone turned towards her. "Power generators, both main and sub, are down 30 percent in output. Outer armor has been deteriorated by 27 percent. Energy pipes and connector lines have also taken damage." She read off.

"I see…" Seina muttered not understanding the jargon.

"We were lucky to get away like that…" The tall techie muttered in relief. "We put some distance between us and Jurai, though." His friend pointed out. "With him as our captain there's never a dull moment!" the third techie announced folding his arms behind his head.

"More importantly, this is the real problem!" Kiriko announced as she brought up a visual on their ship's hull. "It appears that due to friction during hyperspace jumps, parts of the outer hull vaporize and change into mass energy… There's no way we can do short-distance jumps and we would have no idea where we'd wind up after a long-distance one."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Tch, if only it were a battle of soldiers, instead of ships." He muttered punching his palm. "We wouldn't have ended up this way." He growled

"Being unable to jump into hyperspace is a real problem…" Amane muttered thinking a bit about it.

"What's more…" Kiriko continued "…it appears long-distance hyperspace communications have been jammed!" she stated causing everyone to suck in a breath.

"Can't we fix that?" Seina asked as Naruto looked around.

Kiriko shook her head "Not here." She answered

"In that case…" Seina muttered looking up. "We also need a reliable medical team." He muttered thinking about the injured man "Let's head for a nearby station!" he ordered with a smile on his face.

"First let's carry the injured man to the medical ward." Seina began as the group prepared to get off the ship. "Then we can repair the ship…"

Naruto suddenly moved to the front and formed a barrier. "Get back inside!" he ordered as the pirates in front of them opened fired. The crew rushed back into the ship as Naruto grabbed the barrier like a shield and backed up.

"Emergency escape!" Seina shouted once Naruto was safely in the ship. "Who would've guessed they were waiting to ambush us?" Seina asked as they headed into another station. "So first the injured man then repairs…"

Naruto stepped in front again as he set up a blast shield type barrier "Get back!" he ordered. The enemy, in mechs this time, opened fired forcing he crew back onto the ship as Naruto slowly backed up while maintaining the shield.

"Not again!" the crew shouted as they made an emergency escape.

Heading into another station the group sighed only to be blocked from leaving by Naruto "We shouldn't get off." He muttered pointing at the screen.

"Eh….?" They muttered as they rushed back to positions and made another escape "Why?" they shouted in horror as the beams of the enemy cannons followed them out.

"With all these battles one after another, we're almost out of supplies..." Kiriko muttered sighing tiredly.

"How many ships have we lost?" the tall one asked "It's definitely a new record…" Alan muttered resting his head on the board in front of him. "No matter how much we fix them, they still break…" the last one muttered bloodshot eyes staring blankly forward. "I haven't slept in three days…!" he continued as his red-headed friend responded "None of us have…" he muttered tiredly. "We're going to die if this keeps up…" Alan whispered too tired to shout.

Suddenly the alarms blared as they were attacked again. "Not again!" everyone screamed.

Naruto stared blankly out in front of him. "Naruto?" Seina asked looking at his friend. "You okay?" he asked waving a hand in front of Naruto's unblinking stare. "I think…" he muttered tapping Naruto on the shoulder. Instead of responding Naruto fell to the side with a loud thud. "Oh…he was asleep."

Seina grimaced as he and the crew looked at a single plate with one cracker on it, some sort of candy and a glass of water. "So now we're at the last of our food, too…" he mumbled as Naruto sighed.

Naruto suddenly concentrated as a small wind blew through the room. "What the hell?" Amane asked covering her eyes. "Naruto what are you doing?" She cried out in alarm.

"Trying something." Naruto mumbled in response. Revealing that his hands were now claws Naruto poked the space in front of him and opened up a small portal. "It worked!" he shouted as he reached his hand into the portal and pulled out…a loaf of bread! "Ha, ha!" he shouted in joy showing them the bread. "It worked! I wasn't sure if I'd be able to link to the cupboard at home!"

Suddenly a communications request opened up on the screen. "Yes?" Seina asked in response.

"**Naruto…**" the person stated revealing a man who resembled Naruto a great deal save the fact that his hair wasn't spiked and his features were a lot more feminine. "**I don't care where you are right now, but if you open up a portal to steal food from the house again…I'll cut your hand off.**" To emphasize this point the man opened up a portal of his own and punched Naruto in the nose. Suddenly the portal disappeared and the communications cut off.

"Naruto who was that?" Kiriko asked wiping her brow of sweat from the oppressing presence the man had given off.

"My brother." Naruto answered rubbing his nose. "Ow…guess I shouldn't do that anymore." He muttered as he got back to his feet.

Suddenly they were attacked again "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" they screamed.

Once they managed to get away everyone looked at the remaining food "Half a loaf of bread, a cracker, and half a glass of water…" Amane muttered covering her face with her hands.

"We can endure this a little longer." The three muttered just as the warning bells went off again. "NO WE CAN'T!" they shouted as they somehow managed to escape again.

"I can't take this anymore! Let's just give them the box!" Alan begged as he grabbed Seina's collar.

Seina pushed him away "But it's our duty to deliver the goods we're given…" he stated as a matter of fact.

"AREN'T WE A DECOY UNIT?" they screamed shaking him a little more.

Amane slammed her hands onto the table as Naruto rubbed his stomach. "You give up that easily and yet you call yourselves GP officers?" she barked. "If you think of it as a diet you can endure it!"

"Now, now, the captain and Amane-san are right." NB pointed out as he hopped onto the table "Calm down and think about it." He urged "The pirates really want their hands on that thing. Plus it's meant for Seto-san!" he pointed out "If we can safely deliver it, we're sure to get a warm erotic reception!"

Naruto's eye twitched "If it weren't for the fact that it worked to keep those three motivated I would've hit him for that." He stated as Amane and Kiriko nodded their heads.

"Alright now, our ship is participating in Operation: Diet!" Amane announced pumping her fist into the air.

"Operation…" Seina muttered exasperatedly as Kiriko clapped her hands in applause. The warning bells went off again. "GYAAAAAAA!"

"Can't we just give it to them?"

"Just endure it!" Amane shouted as another alarm went off. They were down to just the cracker and water now.

"Can't we just surrender?" another asked.

"Just endure it!" Amane shouted again. Another alarm went off.

"Endure it! Endure it!" Amane repeated as a mantra. Naruto scratched his head wondering what to do. Silently he began to dig around his belongings trying to see if he had anything of use. "No good…" he muttered putting the bag away.

"Even I have my limits!" Amane shouted in rage

"Calm down, Amane-san!" Seina shouted as he restrained Amane's arms.

"Does it look like I can calm down?" she asked still trying to break free in her anger. "Look I'm even starting to hallucinate!" she shouted pointing in front of her.

"Mitoto-san…?" Seina asked seeing her as well. Running up to see Seina's eye began to twitch when he couldn't find her. "Am I hallucinating too…?" he asked as Naruto palmed his forehead.

"What about relief ships?" Amane asked trying to find some semblance of hope. "What's the stupid GP doing?" she wondered as Kiriko typed away at her station.

"I'm continually transmitting distress signals," Kiriko stated trying to call for aid. "Let's hang in there a little longer." She urged

"You're amazing Kiriko-san!" Seina muttered in awe. As Kiriko seemed to least affected by the current situation. "It's like you're not affected at all!" Suddenly she stopped working "Eh…?" Seina wondered as Kiriko suddenly fell forward. "Kiriko-san!" Seina shouted in worry.

Naruto was using a signal sender of his own over and over again. "How you holding up Naruto…?" Amane asked seeing him busy with the communications device for personnel. Naruto suddenly stopped as well…and fainted. "Naruto!"

"Please listen up!" Alan shouted "In order to solve our dangerous food shortage, I have devised a groundbreaking method to turn 1 cracker into 2!" he held his hand up and cracked the cracker into halves. "Now you have 2!"

Naruto hit him over the head. "You idiot!" he shouted Every time they came up with a stupid idea Naruto would shoot it down. "You idiots!" he roared "Just endure it!"

Another alarm went off "A single pirate ship dead ahead!" Alan announced as the other two grinned evilly "A single ship?" one asked "This may be our only chance…" the other finished. "ROB FOOD FROM THE PIRATES!" They all shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Attack!" Amane screamed unable to endure it any longer.

"Not you too, Amane-san…" Seina muttered with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. Charging forward guns blazing the crew let out a war cry only to scream "HELP!" as one ship turned out to be twenty. The three techies got so desperate as to try and eat NB who was muttering something about erotic welcomes.

Naruto palmed his face "Glad I replaced the real box with a box with THAT thing in it." He muttered seeing NB fly off with a black box in hand. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out a small black box. "This had better be worth it." He muttered tiredly as he walked into Seina's bedroom and paused.

"Um, why are we…?" Seina asked glancing at Kiriko on his right and Amane on his left all three of them were in their sleep wear.

Kiriko smiled as she hugged Seina "After all, we don't know when rescue will come for us…" she pointed out.

"And besides, everyone does this to keep each other warm when stranded…" Amane continued.

"Not when they have a perfectly working blanket." Naruto stated startling the three people on the bed. "Yo…"

"Naruto what's going on?" Seina asked as he sat up.

"NB just stole the decoy box I set up." He informed them. "It shouldn't be long for them to figure it out." Suddenly the ship shook as another volley of beams crashed into them. "It's started…"

"You'll pay!" NB shouted holding up the little peeping thingy from before. "How dare you trick me!" he roared, even though it wasn't scary at all. "Hand over the box or else!"

"Pirate vessels in front of us! Their exiting their jumps!" Kiriko announced as another alarm went off.

"Not good we're surrounded!" Amane muttered as Naruto clicked his tongue.

"You ain't running anymore, your engine is at its limits! Isn't it Captain?" NB asked trying to sound menacing.

Naruto cut off the communications "I don't think we care what the stupid robot has to say right?" he asked everyone with a smile on his face.

"Seina-sama!" Ryoko called out as she came in guns blazing with a GP battle cruiser "I've come to save you Seina-sama!"

"Ryoko-sama!" the three stooges cheered.

"We're breaking through!" Naruto shouted as Amane started barking out orders.

"Ah we made it…" Seina muttered as both ships managed to escape the net. "That was close." He muttered as the group let a collective sigh of relief.

Naruto and Seina stood alongside Ryoko as they watched the three techies eat their fill "Thank you, Ryoko-san!" Seina muttered from her right. "You really saved us back there." Naruto agreed from her right.

Ryoko blushed under all the praise "No, I didn't do much…" she muttered "I would do anything for you, Seina-sama…" she trailed off as she gazed at his face.

"Ryoko-san…" he muttered blushing as well. Naruto sighed as the two stared at each other for a while longer.

"I don't matter?" he wondered squatting in a corner as he drew circles on the floor. The lieutenant placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile that said. "I've been there."

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Amane and Kiriko called out as they stepped in between Ryoko and Seina.

"Thanks for brining the supplies, Ryoko-san…" Kiriko said

"Yeah. Your job is done now so leave…" Amane continued as she made a shooing motion with her hand. The Lieutenant stepped forward seeing his captain was being treated rudely. "What…?" Amane asked surprised by the big man.

Ryoko smiled in appreciation before holding up a hand telling the man to back down. "Airi-sama ordered me to assist you in fulfilling your mission." She explained causing Naruto to blink in surprise. "Is that all right with you?" she asked turning toward Seina.

"Of course! We'd appreciate it!" Seina replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Ryoko muttered shyly as she looked away from Seina's face. As the Lieutenant over looked repairs the crew of the Kamidake was given the chance to relax and refresh themselves which they took full advantage of.

"Thanks to you two, everyone was taken in as refugees." Ryoko bowed her head to Naruto and Seina who were waiting their turns for the shower.

"I'm glad your crew was treated as such." Naruto replied with a small smile on his face.

Seina nodded his head in agreement "I didn't do anything big enough to be thanks for…" he muttered in embarrassment.

"No, you did!" Ryoko declared with a blush still on her face. "And to you my gratitude, I will serve you for my entire life!" she declared stepping closer to Seina causing him to instinctively step backwards. "I will do anything!"

"Seina you lucky dog you!" Naruto called out giving them a wolf's whistle.

"Please allow me to be at your side!" Ryoko begged as she backed Seina up to the bed. Pushing him down, she blushed as their faces were mere centimeters apart now. Or…do you hate me?" she asked

"Uh, it's not like that…!" Seina began to say trying to find the words.

"I'm so happy!" Ryoko cried out with a delighted smile on her face. She made to kiss Seina but was held back by Amane who had grabbed her by the collar as she and Kiriko stood there clad only in a towel.

"What are you doing?" Amane asked as Ryoko tried to move a little "Eh…?" she muttered turning her head to see Amane. Ryoko's face gave the distinctive impression of "Tch they're here already."

"We can't ever take a simple shower!" Kiriko muttered disdainfully as she turned on Naruto who was whistling innocently.

"And what were you doing?" she asked angrily "Aren't you supposed to protect Seina-chan?"

"His life wasn't in danger." Naruto pointed out. "I didn't have to do anything."

Suddenly the alarm went off as another large force of ships opened fired "Large number of ships detected ahead!" Alan shouted now much more able to do his job. "Pirates!"

"And we were so close to entering Juraian territory!" Amane muttered angrily.

Naruto looked around "we might be able to break through." He muttered double checking.

"Daidolos?" Ryoko asked seeing a certain ship at the head of the pirate forces. "Tarant!" she shouted Seina gasped as the memories of the incident flashed in his mind.

"What do we do Seina?" Amane asked as Naruto took things into consideration.

"Break through the enemy ships and head for Juraian space!" Seina declared looking dead ahead.

"Roger!" Amane shouted "Let's do it!"

Naruto looked back "Ryoko, gather everyone onto the Kamidake! We'll use the ship as a battering ram."

"I'll take control of the ships control!" Kiriko shouted out "Amane's in charge of tactical!" Kiriko assigned the roles.

Ryoko took a seat of her own. "I'll assist the piloting here!"

"Pleas do!" Kiriko shouted as they implemented their plan.

"He's using his minion as a shield" Naruto muttered seeing one of the other ships being sent to take the blow for Tarant. "Coward."

"Now while their blinded by the explosion!" Amane called out as the Kamidake made its way through the blast.

"We're still heading into the Daidolos!" Naruto shouted. "We need to get past them!"

"No use!" someone shouted the Daidolos opened its mouth and clamped down on the Kamidake causing all three women to clutch onto Seina in fright.

"MIYAA!" Naruto looked up. "That sound!" he muttered eyes brightening "Ryo-ohki!" he cheered as a crystalline ship came in and easily dispatched a good chunk of the enemy fleet before escorting the Kamidake out of trouble.

"They're retreating!" Ryoko muttered in awe as Ryo-ohki gave a  
"Miyaa!" in triumph.

"Help me!" NB shouted as an image of him impaled on Ryo-ohki's tip came onto the screen "I don't mind stabbing but I don't like being stabbed!" he cried as everyone on the Kamidake sweat dropped.

When he arrived on the ship NB wasn't even given a chance to explain himself as Naruto punted him out of the way as Ryo-ohki rushed in and gave him a flying hug. "Ryo-ohki!" he shouted happily giving the humanoid little girl a pat on the head as he lifted her up easily.

"Miyaa!" she cheered happily

Seina blinked "Huh? Isn't she Tenchi-senpai's…" Seina asked trying to figure out what had happened.

Kiriko walked up to them as she smiled at Ryo-ohki. "Thanks for saving us, Ryo-ohki-chan!" she thanked the little one as Ryo-ohki "Miyaa" in response.

"Ryo-ohki?" Amane, and Ryoko asked in shock.

Naruto laughed "You didn't know?" he asked as Kiriko explained "That's right! She's the Ryo-ohki's organic computer!" Kiriko explained not taking her eyes off of Ryo-ohki who was hugging Naruto like a long lost brother.

"Let's grab a seat." Naruto muttered still carrying Ryo-ohki in his arms. "My, you're being rather clingy today!" he laughed as Ryo-ohki just gave him a big "Miyaa!" in response.

"This girl's a spaceship…?" Seina asked in surprise as Ryo-ohki ate a carrot while Naruto sat next to her and had a hand on her head.

Amane seemed just as surprised "The Masakis mentioned something about that, but I never paid attention…" she muttered in surprised watching as the carrot disappeared. "And Mihoshi didn't say anything about it at all…"

"She and the others are classified top secret, after all…" Kiriko explained with a small smile on her face as she watched the girl eat.

"This is exciting!" Ryoko shouted seeing the ship of her idol "To think that I would get to meet the legendary pirate ship. Ryo-ohki!"

"She's legendary? Amazing, isn't she?" he asked turning back to Ryo-ohki who was tugging on Naruto's shirt for another carrot. Laughing he nodded and gave her another.

"Of course!" Ryoko stated "She's the ship that fought evenly matched against Jurai all by herself!" her voice full of reverence. "My name also comes from Ryo-ohki's captain, Ryoko-sama…" Ryoko held her hands out in prayer causing Naruto to laugh a little.

"Ryoko-sama?" he asked trying not to laugh too hard. "That violent woman who obsesses over Tenchi just as badly as Ayeka does?" he asked again before he began to laugh some more.

"I knew it." Amane muttered resting her cheek on her hand "I wondered why I didn't like your name…" she continued staring at Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" Seina asked leaning towards Kiriko "Would that be someone Tenchi-senpai knows…?" he asked. Kiriko nodded her head

"That reminds me." Kiriko began "Ryoko-san isn't with you today?" she asked turning to Ryo-ohki who had just finished her carrots. Ryo-ohki shook her head "So today you're all by yourself?"

"Really? That's too bad…" Ryoko muttered sadly

"She must have been an amazing person!" Seina assumed with a smile Ryo-ohki answered with a series of Miyaas

"Oh, so Professor Washu asked you to go on an errand all the way to Jurai?" she asked smiling at the young looking girl "You're such a good girl." She rubbed Ryo-ohki's head causing the cabbit girl to blush as she rubbed her head against Kiriko's hand.

"Captain! Escort Vessels from Jurai have arrived." A report over the PA system announced.

Ryo-ohki gave a few last "Miyaa!" before disappearing into the stars headed to Earth. Watching her leave the crew turned their anger onto NB who had betrayed them earlier for girls. "Punishment!" Naruto shouted as he started beating on NB followed by the others.

* * *

End 

Hope this one was to your liking guys


	13. Break time

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Break time!

Naruto smiled as they were escorted into Juraian atmosphere. "Ah…so good to be on a planet again!" he muttered stretching his arms above his head. "All this metal was starting to bug me." The others chuckled as they looked around.

"That's Jurai's capital, the Heaven's tree- the largest tree in the universe." Kiriko explained as Seina gaped in amazement.

"Amazing!" Seina muttered unable to look away from the amazing spectacle in front of him.

When they docked Seina held onto the package as they all made their way off the ship. "Welcome." One of the Juraian officers greeted as Seina stepped in front of him. "Yamada Seina-dono. Seto-sama awaits." He stated before leading them into the area.

As it turns out the three techies weren't allowed in as an officer blocked their way "Good I don't like dealing with those three." Naruto muttered gazing back at them before continuing on his way into the capital.

"Forgive me!" Seto begged as she greeted Naruto who walked in last. "Under normal circumstances I would have prepared a state banquet," she gestured at the prepared dishes. "So although meager, please enjoy the food!"

Naruto and the others thanked her and began to eat. Seina, at the seat of honor directly opposite of Seto looked around the spread in awe "This is meager…?" he asked in surprise.

"Excellent work. I thank you again!" Seto stated with a smile as Naruto calmly put the chopsticks he had picked up down sensing that talks weren't over as he had assumed.

"No, it wasn't that much…" Seina muttered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"There is no need for embarrassment." Seto assured him with a smile "You work was quite an accomplishment! Wasn't it Amane-chan?" she asked turning to Amane.

Caught off guard Amane looked around in surprise before muttering "Yeah…"

"So anyways Amane-chan. I think this man might be the one for you…" Seto stated bringing up a picture.

"So ugly…" Naruto whispered to himself as Seto began speaking

"His age is the same as yours." She began as the hologram rotated around to give a 360 degree view "It says here that he's the 2nd son of a kimono shop owner, and that he loves talking to little birds!"

Amane looked away as a sweat drop started to form "Seto-sama…" she muttered as Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure he's a very nice gentleman, but I'm in the middle of training Captain Seina!"

Ryoko saw her chance "But Amane-san! That has nothing to do with it!" she pointed out trying to get Amane married off so she could have Seina to herself. "If you're interested in him then I think you should date him right away!" Hirata opened an eye as he stared at Ryoko.

"Mind your own business…!" Amane shouted angrily as she glared at Ryoko.

"Oh, do you think so too, Ryoko-san?" Seto asked turning her attention onto Ryoko.

"Yes!" Ryoko nodded her head

"Then might this person be a good match for your own life partner?" Seto asked bringing up a different picture.

"I swore that I would sever Seina-dono for the rest of my life, so…" she trailed off not even looking at the picture. Hirata sighed and looked away.

"Nobody will mind if you don't stick to your promise. Right, Seina?" Amane asked as a form of revenge.

"Eh? Y-yeah…" Seina muttered not really sure what was happening anymore.

Naruto snickered "My! What's so funny Ojii-chan?" Seto asked turning to Naruto who scowled.

Naruto placed his cheek on his hand "I'll have you know I'm only forty eight by Makai standard time.`" he muttered "I'm still a young man." He sniffed in disdain as he looked away.

Seto shrugged her shoulder "My…but by galactic standard you're around what? 350,400 years old?"

Naruto hung his head "You…you're really getting back at me for last time." He muttered pointing an accusing finger at Seto. "You vengeful little brat!"

Seto grinned "Well certainly if you compare ages I am a youngster compared to you." She admitted shaking her head as she shrugged her shoulders. "After all you're over forty times my age."

"EH?" Seina screamed looking between the two of them. "Both of you are over a thousand?" he asked in shock.

"You could see it that way." Naruto muttered "It gets confusing with different time zones in different areas." He pointed out.

Amane sighed bringing the topic back onto marriage. "Even Seina was telling you to hurry up and get married!" Amane shouted at Ryoko.

"No fighting. I'll make sure to find someone for you both!" Seto declared clapping her hands together.

"Ryoko-san should go first!" Amane shouted eagerly

"No, Amane should go first!" Ryoko countered

"Then what about you both together?" Seto asked smiling.

"Say what about Kiriko?" Amane asked looking for assistance.

"That's right!" Ryoko agreed instantly "Kiriko-san's so serious that I never hear such rumors about her!" Ryoko's enthusiasm was curbed when she noticed one crucial thing missing from shifting the target onto Kiriko "Kiriko's gone…" she mumbled sadly.

"That darn Kiriko!" Amane shouted looking around for her.

"Okay then!" Seto stated standing up "Let's talk over the details here!" she suggested as she made her way over. Two attendants each grabbed Amane and Ryoko and dragged them along with them as they followed Seto to a different area.

"Seto-sama…!" Ryoko shouted as she tried to resist.

Seina made to get up and follow but a blue haired and red haired attendant stopped him while an orange haired attendant stopped Naruto from standing up. "Seina-sama! I hear you were wonderful!" the blue haired girl praised as Seina looked around worried about his own health.

"Please tell us all about your heroic deeds!" the red-haired girl begged as she placed a hand on Seina's chest.

"Naruto-dono I hear you get around pretty well." The orange haired woman smiled as she sat on Naruto's lap.

"Where'd you here that?" Naruto asked placing a hand on her hips.

"Here and there." She answered with a sly smile.

"Eh…Alright." Seina muttered as he sat back down. Soon a green haired attendant and a silver haired attendant arrived as well as they crowded around Seina.

"Say, Seina-sama…" the silver haired attendant began "Allow me to serve you tonight…"

"No fair let me!" The green haired attendant pleaded

The orange haired girl sighed as she rested her head against Naruto's chest. "You sound so gallant Naruto-dono." She muttered nuzzling into his chest. "I just want to rest here forever."

Naruto chuckled as he ran his free hand along her hair. "I'm afraid we can't do that." He stated "Law forbids me from marrying anyone who can't freely travel through dimensions." He explained before whispering into her ears the truth of his being.

"No way…really?" she asked perking her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah…really." Naruto answered with a smile on his face. "But if you want…I can still accompany you to bed tonight." He muttered causing her to blush.

"Um…what do you mean by serve…?" Seina asked looking around nervously.

The silver haired attendant smiled as she ran a hand along Seina's chin "Don't pretend you don't know…" she whispered into his ears. "We spend all night together…" she moved in to kiss him as she turned his head so their lips could meet.

"What are you doing?" Kiriko asked as her face took a demonic appearance as she grasped the attendant's head. Fear evident in her face the attendant stopped what she was doing

"Oh, Kiriko! I didn't see you there…" she tried to explain

"Seina-chan is only 15!" she barked her face still demonic in appearance. Seina was understandably trembling in fear as his eyes widened to unbelievable degrees.

"More importantly…behind you…" the attendant muttered happily.

Kiriko lost her demonic appearance as she asked "Behind me…?"

"Perfect timing!" Seto announced with an evil smile "Let us set you up with a suitor too!" she suggested grabbing a hold of Kiriko's arm as she dragged her away.

The orange haired girl blinked as she watched the spectacle with Naruto. "That was…odd." She mumbled.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed as the four attendants went back to Seina.

Later that night Seto held a meeting with the Kamidake crew members in a private room below the water. Seina was busy wiping off the lipstick marks from the girls earlier as everyone seemed confused and tired. Naruto had a few lipstick marks as well but he paid them no mind as he stretched his arms.

"What now?" Amane asked looking worried.

Seto smiled "Don't look so scared. I thought you might be wondering what is inside this box…"

Bringing up the image everyone stood up seeing a royal tree seed. "This is a royal tree seed?" Seina asked in wonder having finally gotten the marks off his face.

"Yes." Seto confirmed with a nod of her head. "The pirates apparently referred to it as the original J." she explained "It was lost thousands of years ago when a royal ship was destroyed. It drifted through space this whole time, and only recently did we learn that the pirates had discovered it, but trying to get it back might have triggered an all-out war, which is why we couldn't do anything about it until now." Seto explained as Naruto leaned back.

"I see." Amane muttered as Naruto nodded in agreement. "That would explain why the pirates never stopped chasing us."

"Is it that great of a seed?" Seina asked pulling back.

"As a 3rd generation tree, it could keep a warship the size of a solar system in constant battle mode." Kiriko offered as an example of its power

"A solar system?" Seina screamed in shock. "This little plum seed thingy…?" he asked looking at the seed with more interest.

Naruto palmed his face again. "Seina…" he muttered in exasperation as everyone else giggled.

"It was Ryoko-dono's colleagues who retrieved it for us." Seto explained with a smile

"I am honored that you would mention that." Ryoko stated as she walked up to meet them "But why am I made to dress up like this?" she asked as everyone turned towards her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that exposed her midriff and a fair amount of cleavage. It was complete with a necklace and a hat all of which had the same design of an inverted cross of sorts. "First of all, this crest belonged to the commander of the Balouta Guild, which died out long ago." Ryoko stated touching the necklace. "Although you wish to give it to me, I cannot possibly accept it." She stated in earnest belief.

Seto waved it off "You underwent body enhancement when you were born, correct?" she asked staring into Ryoko's eyes.

"Yes…" Ryoko admitted as the others stayed quiet as the two conversed.

"When you underwent it, a protection was placed in your genes. The genetic data the GP took from you the other day with the protection removed…is this!" a screen displaying Ryoko's genetic code appeared. "And this is Commander Balouta's genetic data." Seto pointed out as another on appeared.

"Commander Balouta's genetic data?" Ryoko asked in surprise.

"There are many pirates who possess the Balouta name." Seto continued unmindful of the looks she was receiving. "But nearly all are because their ancestors were once members of the guild." Seto explained some more

"Did you know that?" Amane asked Kiriko who shook her head.

"But you are different!" Seto declared pointing at Ryoko with her fan. "You are a true successor to the Balouta name!"

"I'm Commander Balouta's…" Ryoko asked starting to understand where Seto was going with all of this.

"Technically speaking, you are his great-granddaughter." Seto corrected seeing where Ryoko's mind was heading. "And one other thing, the Balouta have not died out!" she stated catching Ryoko's attention. "There is autonomous state in Juraian territory that is currently governed by Commander Balouta. If recognized at the next Galactic Union meeting, it can become an official, independent country!" Seto announced drawing stunned looks from everyone in the room.

Kiriko was the first to recover "So that means she's successor to the throne?" she asked in shock.

"No way! She's a princess?" Amane asked just as shocked as Kiriko.

Suddenly an image of an older gentle man appeared as he bowed to Seto "Ah, Seto-sama, it's always a pleasure to see you." He muttered honestly

"It is good to see you again, King!" Seto greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh!" The king called out seeing Ryoko as he jumped down and attempted to hug her forgetting that he wasn't actually there. "What a delight this is…" he said with a laugh as he scratched the top of his head.

Though initially surprised Ryoko slumped her shoulders "Um, Seto-sama…" she muttered with a sweat drop forming on her cheek.

"Former Commander Balouta, and Future king of Balouta…your great-grandfather." Seto nodded her head as she introduced the man to the all.

The kind realized the situation as he fixed his posture and gave the peace sign "Something like that!" he shouted. "Your eyes and your behavior…you're almost exactly like her!" the king shouted enthusiastically "I'm so glad to meet you, Ryoko-chan!"

"I thought I was all alone after my parents died…" Ryoko muttered turning back to Seto. "But I had no idea that…" she trailed off at a loss for words.

"The reason for that likely has to do with what I am about to tell you." Seto admitted with a smile. "Ryoko-dono, we are thinking of announcing you when the kingdom gains its independence." Seto explained their plans as Naruto grunted.

"Not a bad idea I'll admit…" he conceded "But it may cause unrest right?" he asked "Not only that but it will also make the Da Ruma pirate guild an official enemy of a new country because one of their former members is its princess."

Seto paused in thought as did the king as both leaders thought it over seriously "You may be right…" Seto admitted. "But in the end it relies on what Ryoko-dono wants to do." Both nodded their heads in agreement as they turned to look at Ryoko.

The king smiled "Either way I'm having them build your room in the palace if you ever want to move into your new home or just want to visit for a while!"

Ryoko looked around before slowly making her way to Seina and bowing before him "Please stop Ryoko-san!" Seina cried out in alarm.

"I'm sorry Great-grandfather…" Ryoko muttered "I appreciate your offer but I have devoted my life to serving Seina-dono, who rescued me! So I cannot go to your kingdom!"

The king blinked in surprise "Well that's fine!" he laughed "Feel free to bring him along when you visit!" he paused in thought "Or rather Why don't you come live with her here and become King Seina-dono?" the king suggested.

"NO WAY!" Seto, Kiriko, and Amane screamed.

The king flinched "Why Seto-sama too…?" he asked "I guess I'll have to come up with something else then…otherwise the celebration will be a big waste…" he muttered looking away

"You're still young, great-grandfather, so why not have another successor?" Ryoko suggested with a smile. "A brother or sister for my Grandmother!"

"I'm still young and not all that unattractive!" he nodded as he wrapped an arm around Kiriko and Amane causing both to stare at him in disgust. "I still could if I wanted to! Say, are you unmarried?" he asked them only to receive a fist to the face courtesy of two irate women.

"Well then I should get going!" The king announced once he recovered from the two attacks.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Amane asked walking up to Ryoko. "His majesty looked troubled you know…"

"What about you, Amane-san?" Ryoko asked "Your parents seemed quite troubled because they really want a son-in-law who they can pass Kaunaq on to!" Ryoko countered.

"Seina-dono. It sounds like the ship's repairs will take a long time. If you'd like, why not spend your time relaxing here for a little while?" Seto suggested with a smile

"Well I'd love to, but I'm in the middle of training…" Seina muttered rubbing his head.

Naruto smiled "We can still enjoy ourselves and train at the same time!" he pointed out rubbing his knuckles.

"That's okay, I've gotten permission for you." Seto waved his concerns off.

"Seto-sama…" Kiriko muttered softly.

Seina and Naruto calmly walked around looking for their ship. "I feel like I've become an ant." Seina muttered looking around.

"It is big isn't it?" Naruto asked looking around

"Amazing!" Seina muttered as they came to the trunk of the Heaven's tree.

"Yeah…the trees here are pretty amazing." Naruto agreed looking up at the far away branches.

"Yamada Seina-dono and Namikaze Naruto-dono." An older voice called out causing the two to turn. "You are they…are you not?" he asked again.

"That's right." Naruto answered as Seina nodded his head.

"You must have had a difficult time. I truly thank you." He stated walking up to them.

Seina shook his head "No, it wasn't all that…" he muttered in denial "It's just my job.." he stated nervously.

The man folded his arms as he reached them "I realize how problematic it must have been." He stated closing his eyes with a nod. "Well, just humor me and consider it a mishap."

"U-um…" Seina muttered a little confused.

"As a result, both Azusa-sama and I can devote ourselves to our work now." He muttered rubbing his chin "She's been constantly running us ragged these past 800 years." He muttered eyes still closed.

"You sound like you have it tough." Naruto muttered sympathetically.

"Um, who might you be?" Seina asked

"Oh how rude of me!" the man started realizing he had yet to introduce himself. "I am Kamiki Utsutsumi." He introduced himself "I'm Seto's spouse." He seemed to be looking elsewhere as he said so.

"Seto-sama's…?" Seina asked in surprise.

"Forgive me. It is never a good idea to go against Seto's wishes." He sighed obviously having suffered Seto's whims the most out of everyone in the universe. "Acting defiantly only succeeds in delighting her. Oh, sightseeing are you?" he asked seeing the paper in Seina's hand. "Allow me to show you around. First the famous sites of Jurai.

"U-um!" Seina called out.

"Is something the matter?" Utsutsumi asked

"No, it's just that we're worried about the Kamidake…the ship we were one…" Seina muttered nervously.

Utsutsumi nodded his head as he turned around. "The let us go and see it." He suggested "I'll show you how to get there." He continued as one of the attendants walked by and noticed them.

"Utsutsumi-sama and Seina-sama…" she called out lightly "Please leave that area immediately." She calmly advised as she took a step forward.

"Is something the matter here?" Utsutsumi asked glancing at her.

Neither Naruto nor Seina noticed the crack developing behind them. "Misaki-sama dug a hole around there the other day and it has yet to be filled back in…" she explained as the cracks reached Naruto and Seina's footing.

"Eh… AH!" they screamed as they fell through. Utsutsumi rushed forward and peered into the hole.

"I tired to warn them of the danger, but…" she muttered sadly.

"His luck is as poor as the stories say." Utsutsumi muttered impressed.

Naruto was screaming "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SEINA!" as he slid down the hold behind said unlucky boy

"My fault?" Seina yelled back in shock. "How is it my fault?"

"ANYTHING UNLUCKY IS YOUR FAULT!"

"That's mean…" Seina muttered with a sweat drop.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

Landing in a pile on the floor Naruto and Seina groaned in pain as they slowly got to their feet. "Where are we?" Seina muttered as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go Naruto." Seina muttered walking forward.

Naruto sighed as he followed after the boy. "Ah…there it is." He muttered as they peered around the corner to see the Kamidake.

Seina glanced back at Naruto and nodded his head as they jogged forward. "Excuse me! What condition is it in?" he called out running towards Seto and Minaho "Does it look like it will take a while?" Seina asked as ?Naruto caught up with him.

Seto turned towards them with a face of dissatisfaction "Repairs are impossible." She informed them gaining a gasp of shock from Seina and a noise of annoyance from Naruto.

"Well that didn't last long…" he muttered looking back up at the ship.

"The parts you can see are obviously damaged, but the part you can consider the keel has also been severely warped." Minaho explained causing Naruto to nod in acceptance. "It would have been destroyed long before Ryoko-dono arrived to help…" Slowly the two women left their company.

"So then that means it's…" Seina muttered looking back at the ship.

"Decommissioned." Naruto muttered shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You worked really hard…" Seina muttered talking to the ship "Thanks for everything." He muttered closing his eyes.

"You're welcome!" a young voice called out from above them.

"Eh?" Seina muttered looking around. "That couldn't have been real…" Seina muttered looking around nervously.

"What couldn't have been real?" the voice asked again as a young looking girl wearing grey robes and had long green hair walked into view from atop the ship.

"You are…" Naruto mumbled seeing the girl.

"I'm Neju." She greeted sliding down to meet them. "What's your name?" she asked with a bright childlike smile.

"Yamada Seina." He introduced himself as Naruto bowed "Namikaze Naruto."

Giggling the girl leaned forward a little "You were talking with this ship, weren't you, Seina-Onii-chan?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Uh, well…" Seina muttered placing a hand on the back of his head.

"This ship is saying, thank you, to you too." Neju stated placing a hand on the hull of the ship as she turned to look at it.

Suddenly Neju ran off as Seina looked up at the ship. "Hey! Wait…" Seina called out though she was already gone. "Who was that girl?" he wondered

"We'll meet her again fairly soon I think." Naruto muttered looking back at the ship. "Anyways…Let's go take a bath…" he muttered smelling his clothing. "We stink." Seina laughed as he followed Naruto out of the hanger.

Naruto sighed as he lowered himself into the hot spring. "Oh this feels good." He muttered as Seina joined him before placing the towel on top of his head. "Hey Seina…how does it feel having the girls argue over you?" he asked seeing Seina nearly fall over in shock.

"W-what are you talking about?" Seina screamed looking at Naruto in shock. "Don't startle me like that!"

"It's an honest question." Naruto stated looking away.

"Well…I guess it's okay…" he muttered "I just don't know what to do though." Seina admitted feeling odd talking about it.

"Men usually don't" Naruto pointed out "Tenchi certainly doesn't" Seina laughed a bit realizing that Tenchi may be in a worse situation.

"But really…I finally feel like myself again…" Seina muttered smiling as he relaxed in the bath.

"Seina-dono…" Seto called out causing the two boys to turn around.

"AH! Seto-sama…! This is the men's hot spring!" Seina called out in alarm as Seto smiled in response.

"I know that." Seto declared with a grin. "I thought I'd come scrub your back…" Seto informed them as she walked closer causing Seina to turn his head around.

"Ah we already did that." Naruto muttered honestly. "Sorry about that." He apologized waving his hand.

Seina nodded his head. "Y-yeah we already washed ourselves!" he called out still embarrassed.

"Then could you scrub mine?" Seto asked sitting beside Seina causing him to flinch back in surprise.

Naruto stared blankly at her. "Alright…if you want me to." He muttered uncaringly.

"NOT YOU!" Seto roared causing Naruto to jump backwards. "Are you dissatisfied with me?" Seto asked dangerously as she glared at Seina.

Scared for his life Seina backed away "That's not what I mean…" he muttered weakly as he looked to Naruto for help.

"Hey…don't look at me." Naruto shrugged causing Seina to cry a river.

"I see…" Seto muttered standing up. "In that case…" she snapped her fingers as a large number of girls cheered and ran into the bath.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Seina screamed as Naruto watched in amusement.

"You know…I'm still here right?" Naruto asked as he sat near Seto. "Your smiling evilly you know." He pointed out as the girls converged on Seina.

"Now there is nothing to complain about, is there?" Seto asked viciously.

Naruto sighed as Seto left the area. "Really now…that woman." He muttered as the girls all crowded around Seina. Hearing the sounds of teleportation he glanced over and saw Amane, Kiriko, and Ryoko teleport in with a splash. "Hi!" he waved at them as they regained their bearings.

They didn't see him of course as the first thing they noticed was the pile of women around Seina. "SEINA-CHAN NO BAKA!" Kiriko screamed.

Later in the night Naruto handed Seina an ice bag as he plugged his nose with tissue to stem the nose bleed. "You going to be okay?" he asked seeing his friend in his current predicament.

"I'll be fine." Seina muttered taking the bag and laying down on the bed.

"A thank you gift?" Seina asked as they gathered around one of the docking bays where Seto said she had something for them. "But we're indebted to you, we can't really accept anything more…" Seina muttered

"It's all right. I was only asked to pass it on to you." Seto waved his concern off as a crystalline ship appeared behind her.

"Seto-sama! What is this…?" Kiriko asked in awe.

"With the Kamidake as it is, you will need a replacement ship, will you not?" Seto asked simply "You can name it whatever you like. It's Professor Washu's very latest battleship."

"Washu-chan's?" Naruto asked getting shocked looks. "What? She prefers it." He muttered looking away.

"Can we accept it?" Seina asked unsurely

Seto nodded her head "But in return we have a favor to ask of you." She stated as Neju poked her head out from behind her.

"Ah…Neju-chan." Seina muttered seeing the green haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Seina-Onii-chan!" Neju smiled as she sat next to Seina. "Nice to meet you too Naruto-Nii-chan!"

Naruto rubbed his nose with a chuckle "Haven't been called that since Sasami on Earth." He mumbled with a smile on his face. "Seems like Washu added in a little feature onto this ship." He muttered reading the booklet Minaho had given him.

Amane glanced at him. "What extra?" she asked in surprise.

"The main power keeps the ship in transport mode…but if we hook it up to me…it goes into combat mode." He read from the book "There should be nine rings that attach to my tails, I have to put those on and a helmet to link my mind with the ship."

Ryoko looked around "Oh, here it is." She muttered pointing at a medium sized glass cube with the mentioned items. "How would you fit in here though?" she asked looking around.

"That damn Washu…" Naruto mumbled seeing the cube. Sighing he transformed into his fox form. "Like this." He muttered getting into the cube and clamping the rings and helmet into place.

Suddenly the ship shook as it began to transform. "It's changing shape!" Seina shouted in surprise. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped. "Is it done?" Kiriko asked looking around.

"**Yeah…it's done.**" Naruto stated through the communications system. "**Here's our new look.**" He muttered pulling up a visual. The ship now resembled a spiked ball of sorts with nine points each one controlled by a separate tail as the outside continuously turned based on Naruto's tail movements. "**I have an awareness of every thing around the ship, but we can't move that quickly in this form.**" He stated as he disengaged from the system allowing it to change back into transport form.

Amane whistled in amazement. "This is one impressive ship." She muttered as Naruto transformed back into a humanoid shape.

Neju smiled "I'm so happy I can go on a trip with you, Onii-chan!" she smiled as she looked up at Seina.

"It might not be a very good trip, though…" Seina warned with a smile. Neju blinked in surprise as Ryoko spoke with Naruto about the linking.

* * *

End 

Another chapter done! I don't think the four attendants that go after Seina ever say their names until the end, so I won't mention their names until they do.


	14. Little Computer

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Little computer

Seina was staring at the screen in front of him intently until Neju popped up from behind his chair with a smile as she gave him the peace sign. Smiling Seina glanced at her.

"Washu-sama is simply amazing!" Kiriko muttered as she worked the controls. "This latest ship of hers is incredible!" she praised as the excitement poured forth from her words. "With this ship, we have nothing to…" the sight of Amane's scowling face gave her pause for thought. "What's wrong?"

Amane glanced up as Kiriko walked over. "Are you done with the diagnostic checks already?" Kiriko asked. Ryoko, curious glanced over as well as Amane gave her answer.

"That's not it." Amane muttered with folded arms. "I could swear I've seen that Neju girl somewhere before…" Amane muttered trying to recall all of the events she's been to.

Ryoko decided to add in her own input as Naruto could be seen tinkering with something near the back. "I'm under the impression she's the daughter of a really important family, so perhaps you've seen her at a party before?" she wondered placing a hand to her cheek.

"Maybe…" Amane muttered

"Don't you start prying into her affairs now." Kiriko pleaded worried that Amane might do something invasive. There was a beeping noise from the system as Kiriko rushed over to her seat and checked it out. "W-what…?" she muttered in shock as the others walked over to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Seina asked worried.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked as she approached Kiriko's back. "Did we pick up a distress signal?"

"No…Headquarters just sent us our orders…This can't be right…" she muttered looking closer into the screen. "It is up to the captain to decide what course to take."

"What's the big deal? Isn't that how it always is?" Amane asked raising an eyebrow.

Kiriko continued "You are absolutely not to attack, even in the event of a pirate encounter." Naruto fell flat on his face drawing everyone's attention.

"We get a ship that has a combat mode and we're not allowed to use it?" he asked weakly from the ground "That sucks…"

Seina staggered as if struck. "T-they can't be serious…!" he shouted in disbelief.

Neju grabbed onto Seina's arm and pulled it close to her body as she stared at the three other women on the ship "How come you old ladies have such scary looks on your faces?" she asked innocently. A red arrow reading "Obaa-chan" stabbed into Kiriko and the others.

"I'll have you know, Neju…!" Amane began as a vein bulged on her forehead.

"Let it go!" Kiriko shouted as she tried to calm Amane down. "She's only…" Ryoko added in trying to stop Amane.

"I-I'm sorry…" Amane apologized seeing Neju looking away from them.

"This isn't my first time being a decoy…" Neju muttered sadly as she avoided looking at everyone.

Naruto sighed as he went back to tinkering with whatever he had been doing earlier. "Just tell me when you guys need me to do something." He stated sitting down.

"I'll be all right; you don't need too worry about me…" Neju announced smiling

"Y-you mean you've…?" Kiriko muttered staring at Neju with an expression of pity.

"Neju-chan…" Seina muttered as his eyes widened "B-but you're even younger than my little sister…" he muttered sadly. Naruto looked up at the group before rolling his eyes.

"Drama queens." He muttered to himself before going back to work on his little project.

"You have a younger sister on Earth?" Neju asked still holding onto Seina's arm.

"Y-yeah." Seina nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"She's so lucky to have you for an Onii-chan!" Neju cheered hugging his arm a little tighter. "Onii-chan…" Neju muttered resting her head against his arm

Naruto merely shook his head as he continued to work. "What are you working on anyways Naruto?" Ryoko asked walking over.

Naruto glanced at her before holding his project out for her to see. "Sword…" he muttered as she examined it. "I was able to copy Ryoko's method of fighting while on Earth, but now I can't so I need to make a medium with which I can harness the energy for weapons." He explained as she handed it back to him.

"You know the mechanics?" she asked in surprise "That wasn't covered in the academy."

"It's in my nature to learn interesting things" Naruto replied cryptically.

Ryoko blinked in surprise "Alright…" she mumbled unsurely.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto called after her with a smile "You get used to odd things!"

Ryoko tilted her head to the side before rejoining the others. "I want to sleep in your room, Onii-chan!" Neju called out smiling up at Seina.

Seina chuckled "I share a room with Naruto though." He pointed out expecting her to change her mind.

"I don't care Naruto-nii-chan won't do anything weird to me!" Neju called out shaking her head. "You'll let me sleep with you, won't you?" She persisted causing Seina to rub the back of his head.

"What do you think Naruto?" he asked as Naruto looked up at him

"Hey don't bring me into this." Naruto muttered seeing less than thrilled faces on the other women in the ship. "Take it up with them." He pointed at the others before going back to work.

Amane nodded her head as she appeared at Seina's side "We've already prepared a room just for you, Neju-chan!" she stated urgently waving her hand. "You're old enough that you sleep by yourself, right?" she asked folding her hands.

"But what if I have a bad dream?" Neju asked holding Seina's arm closer to her chest.

"I-I guess there's no talking you out of it…" Seina muttered as all of the girls' mouths opened in shock as Neju clung onto Seina's arm like a lifeline. "I guess it's alright if you sleep in the same room as us." Seina muttered glancing around the room.

"Really?" Neju asked excitedly.

"W-wait a minute…" Ryoko protested as Kiriko had a look that said she didn't know what to do. "You're welcome to stay with me!" Ryoko offered holding her arms out in explanation.

"Yeah! You'll sleep much better if you snuggle up with her!" Amane shouted pumping her fists into the air happily

"No! I want to be with my Onii-chan!" Neju shouted holding Seina tightly as he rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to do as a vein popped out on Ryoko's and Amane's heads.

"I-I think we're stuck…" Seina muttered still rubbing his head.

Naruto glanced up and shrugged his shoulders as Kiriko turned to him to ask if he was okay with the decision. "I don't really care where she sleeps." He replied when asked. "As long as I'm able to sleep well I'm okay with it."

Amane scowled as she clenched her fists "That hussy! Waltzin' in here and putting the moves on him like that…!" She grounded out

Kiriko calmly gripped Amane's shoulders to prevent her from attacking the green haired girl "Come on, Neju-chan's still a child, you know…" she pointed out

Amane paused sensing something off about Kiriko "What are you straining yourself for, Kiriko?" she asked as Ryoko blinked in confusion.

Kiriko smiled as her face tinged a little pink "I-I'm not straining myself…!" she denied as she closed her eyes. Her voice suddenly dipped as Neju went for a full body embrace.

"Yes you are." Amane pointed out as Kiriko's hair started to wave around wildly in her anger as three veins popped out on her head. Ryoko placed a finger on her lip in wonder as she turned her head to stare at Kiriko.

"Kiriko-san. You're easier to read than you look…" she muttered in surprise

His decision made Seina led Neju into the wall in order to show her the room she could stay in. "You can use this room as if it were your own." Seina said as he gestured to a modest room with a small doll in the middle.

"I don't get the same room as you Onii-chan?" she asked looking up at him sadly.

"No." he replied before continuing "Only when it's bedtime…" Neju pouted as she stared at him angrily.

Naruto set his work down and walked over when he noticed Ryoko and the others using NB's things in order to watch Seina interact with Neju. "He's just laughing it up in there…" Amane muttered as she watched them while on her knees.

Ryoko bent slightly at the waist asked "What do you suppose they're talking about?"

"Knock it off you two! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Kiriko scolded as Naruto came up behind her.

"Then why don't you go back to the bridge, Kiriko?" Amane asked looking over her shoulder before freezing.

"It's my responsibility to make sure that nothing bad happens to Seina-kun!" Kiriko shouted as her hair started waving around on its own again.

Amane and Ryoko tried to subtly gesture at Kiriko to stop. Kiriko blinked in confusion seeing them behave like that. "What are you two doing?" she asked perplexed.

"I could ask the same thing." Naruto stated from behind her.

Spinning around while hiding her own peeping instrument Kiriko chuckled nervously. "Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked nervously seeing Naruto, arms folded tapping his right foot while his left foot kept NB pinned underneath it he was also staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I came over to see what you were doing…I'm rather disappointed in you three." He muttered as he unfolded his arms.

"What's going on Naruto?" Seina asked as he and Neju exited the room.

Naruto smiled as the others hid their items behind their backs. "Oh nothing much." He responded vaguely with a wave of the hand. "Is she settled in yet?" he asked pointing at Neju.

"They were just getting ready to watch you two get it on!" NB screamed managing to get out from underneath Naruto's foot.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto and the women shouted punching NB into the ceiling. Seina and Neju tilted their heads to the side not understanding what was happening. Suddenly the alarm blared as everyone rushed to their stations.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore as everyone braced themselves as an explosion rocked the ship, a shot having bounced off the shield rather violently. "Why won't they let us engage?" he asked himself as he monitored the enemy ships.

Amane grimaced "I can't believe they gave us a new ship but won't let us attack!"

Kiriko grimaced as well "There's nothing we can do about it, those were Seto-sama's orders!"

Naruto winced as he ran interference lessening the amount of shots making contact. "Those orders suck ass!" he shouted as another tremor hit.

""Naruto watch your mouth!" Ryoko shouted glancing at Neju who was calmly holding a hand over her mouth in order to refrain from speaking. "Enemy ships off the stern! Distance at 80 and closing!"

Amane glanced at Seina "We're in big trouble if we don't get some distance between us soon!" she announced looking for orders.

Seina narrowed his eyes as he monitored everything "Let's go to combat speed 1!" he shouted

"Roger increasing energy output!" Kiriko shouted back as Naruto looked over his shoulders.

"They're charging a particle-cannon!" he shouted out

Kiriko ignored it as she read the energy levels "30…35…40! As she spoke the crystal in the center turned red and began to crack. Everyone gasped in worry

"Damn that old hag! She gave is a crappy piece of junk!" Amane swore jumping to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Kiriko shouted in response. "This is Professor Washu's very latest ship!" she glanced at Naruto "You saw how it responded to him right?"

Ryoko glanced at Seina. "Maybe it's…" she muttered drawing everyone's attention as Seina pointed at himself in disbelief.

"M-my fault…?" he asked weakly as his faced read horror.

"Anyway, we need to get these pirates off of our tail!" Amane shouted as another beam hit their shields.

"Yeah, right! Like we have any way of doing that!" Kiriko shouted out loud as Naruto swore their almost ready!"

"This is not the time to argue!" Amane shouted back as they all typed furiously at their stations.

"Distance 60! Off our stern! They're now close enough to capture the ship!" Ryoko warned not taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"Please don't shatter!" Kiriko begged as she glanced at the glowing red crystal. The crystal's cracks extended and after each crack someone would wince. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the bridge as the crystal shattered.

When the light died down Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. "No way…!" he muttered in awe. "Cabbit…" he whispered softly to himself

The creature tilted its head as it stared at Seina. "Miyaa?" Suddenly it let out a loud cry as the jewel on its head glowed. There was a sudden increase in pressure on the occupants of the bridge as the ship suddenly accelerated thanks to the little cabbit.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he was knocked off his feet.

Once the pressure lessened signifying that they had slowed down Naruto took the time to put a bell collar on their newest companion which was now being held in Neju's arms. "Amazing! This is the same type of ship as Ryo-ohki!" Kiriko stated as everyone gathered around.

"Ryo-ohki? The one who rescued us the other day?" Seina asked for clarification. Naruto held out a hand palm down towards the little one who hopped out of Neju's arms and ran up to sit on his shoulder. Scratching her, for it undoubtedly was a her, under the chin he smiled.

"Yeah, amongst Tenchi's group we call them cabbits since they look like a cross between a rabbit and a cat." He explained as the little Cabbit let out a happy "miyaa." Naruto glanced around "In a manner of speaking Washu considers them her children since she's their creator."

Amane placed her hands on her hip "So this animal acts as the ship's energy generator and computer?" she asked incredulously.

"Then that means that the sudden energy output just now was her energy…" Ryoko muttered in awe. "Amazing…"

Neju giggled seeing the cabbit sitting so comfortably on Naruto's shoulder. "The image doesn't fit." She giggled out loud covering her mouth. Curious the others glanced over at the pair having been spacing out in their thoughts. Soon the other women were also giggling as the image of Naruto pampering the little Cabbit filled their minds.

"What?" Naruto asked honestly confused. "It's weird for me to care for the this little one?" he asked as he lowered his hand much to the protest of the little Cabbit.

Seina chuckled "well it just doesn't fit the image we all had…tough guy doesn't like cute fuzzy things." He explained earning him a glare from Naruto.

"Hello…" Naruto waved his hand. "I am fuzzy…" he muttered as he undid the illusion again displaying his tails and ears to the galaxy. "I'm a fox you know." He stated as his ears twitched.

"That explains his transformation earlier." Kiriko muttered looking away as she held a hand to her chin.

Neju giggled as the little Cabbit caught sight of Naruto's tails waving around and jumped down to try and get them. "Cute." She muttered closing her eyes in mirth. The others glanced over and smiled seeing the Cabbit trying to catch Naruto's tails which he kept just out of reach.

"Playful little one isn't she?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as he watched the little one chase his tails around. Neju squatted down near Naruto and made small noises to call the little one over which it happily did unable to catch its prize.

"It's inconvenient for her to not have a name." she muttered petting the Cabbit on the head. "You giver her one, Onii-chan." Neju said looking at Seina.

"M-me?" Seina asked in surprise.

"Well, you are the ship's captain." Neju pointed out with a smile.

"I guess you have a point there…" he muttered trying to think of a good name. "Let's see…" he muttered holding onto the cabbit who snuggled into his chest. "How about Fuku, from the word Koufuku?" he asked raising a finger.

"Fuku-chan?" Neju asked rolling the word around in her mouth. "That's so cute!" she decided enthusiastically. The cabbit seemed to like it as well as she smiled and waved a paw around energetically.

"Wouldn't the Kou from Koufuku be prettier?" Kiriko asked pointing out the differences.

"Like Sachi-chan or something…" Amane added in.

"But Kou also shows up in the word Fukou." Seina explained looking away. "Fuku, on the other hand, doesn't really have any ominous connotations." He muttered sounding sad.

The women blinked as they all muttered Seina's name in surprise. Neju and Fuku who didn't truly understand tilted their heads to the side. When lunch came around Naruto decided to whip up something good as he vanished into the pantry. "Alright guys I'll be done I a bit so set the table up!" he called out from the kitchen getting nods of agreement from the others.

Once everything was done and everyone was ready they said their prayers before eating, while Naruto cleaned up in the kitchen. "Onii-chan! Say ah!" Neju said enthusiastically holding up a spoon for Seina.

"Ah!" Seina played along smiling as he took a bite of the food.

"Is it good?" Neju asked as the three older girls sat at a separate table as an aura of darkness surrounded them. Coming out to join the group, carrying his own dish, Naruto nearly took a step back in surprise seeing such a gloomy aura around.

"It sure is!" Seina muttered smiling at Neju. "Naruto's cooking is really good." He stated casually as he waved in thanks at Naruto.

"Ah, I see…" he muttered looking back and forth between the two tables. "Really now…" he muttered scratching his head in bewilderment.

Neju delightedly accepted a spoonful of food from Seina before giving the victory sign to Ryoko and the others as Fuku happily ate her own food at a rapid pace. Seeing the gesture Amane clutched her glass tightly while Ryoko remained impartial in expression and Kiriko tried to smile.

"She's just a kid! Don't get mad!" Kiriko shouted in a strained voice as she reached over to restrain Amane. Unknown to her, her own hair was betraying her anger.

"Kiriko-san, you're doing it again." Ryoko pointed out calmly. Then came bathing time as Neju offered to wash Seina's back.

"You have such a big back, Onii-chan…" she muttered as she scrubbed his back for him.

"D-do I really?" Seina asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto glanced down at the girls in front of him having just changed into a bathing suit after cleaning up the dishes from the meal.

"You three…" he muttered as they stared at the two angrily

"What?" Ryoko shouted seeing the actions "I still haven't had a chance to wash his back…!" Amane looked about ready to kill something while Kiriko's hair was now completely waving around defying gravity.

"SHE'S STILL A KID…!" Kiriko shouted in attempt to calm down everyone including herself even though a vein was already popping out on her forehead.

"How dare she do something like this as a little girl?" Amane shouted raising her fist. A sudden coughing forced the girls to calm down as they turned to face Naruto who had folded his arms over his chest. "I was much cuter as a kid." Amane muttered with a pout.

"When you were a kid right?" Kiriko asked as an image floated by of Amane as a child. "You've grown up so much Amane-san." Ryoko stated looking impressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amane asked glaring at Ryoko. Naruto just palmed his face. When they were done with the baths Seina, with Naruto's help laid out three futon, on for himself and one for Neju, and one for Fuku. Naruto was sleeping on a nearby bed.

"I wish things could stay exactly like this." Neju muttered looking up at the ceiling.

"Y-yeah." Seina muttered also looking up at the ceiling as he laid in between Fuku and Neju.

"You know what?" Neju asked turning to face Seina. "When I grow up I want to be your wife." She stated causing Naruto, who had been drinking water, to spit his drink out in shock. Seina quickly turned away from Neju in embarrassment "Eh…?" he muttered surprised. "What's wrong, Onii-chan?" she asked before looking at the coughing Naruto. "Naruto-Nii-chan?" she asked confused.

"It's nothing…just swallowed the wrong way." He muttered pounding his own chest.

"T-that's the first time a girl's ever said that to me…" Seina muttered embarrassedly.

Neju giggled "Can I get a little closer to you?" she asked as Naruto noticed a few peeping tools poking in.

"Sure." Seina muttered seeing nothing wrong with Neju being a little closer to him. Naruto sweat dropped as one of NB's peeper things, bigger than his head, appeared at the doorway.

"Why that little!" Amane swore in her own sleep wear. "And there's nothing we can do about it…!" she clenched her fist in anger as Ryoko and Kiriko also watched angrily. By the way Kiriko was the one with the big peeping tool.

"Luckily for us, neither can Seina-sama!" Ryoko muttered trying to stay positive.

"Well, duh!" Kiriko muttered harshly glancing at Ryoko. Naruto glanced back at the two on the futons noting that they were both in Seina's as Neju cuddled up to him while Seina chuckled nervously. "He sees her as a younger sister figure!"

"So once she gets back home…" Amane and Ryoko began starting to get excited.

"But what if by some remote chance…!" Kiriko muttered in horror.

It was morning and Neju was running down the halls in a swimsuit. "Yay!" she shouted out holding onto her inner tube and pulling Seina, also in an inner tube along with her. Seina smiled seeing her enthusiasm as they entered one of the walls and appeared on a beach.

"Is this really the inside of a spaceship?" he asked with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head as he scratched his head.

Naruto came in behind him. "Welcome to Washu's creation…" he muttered looking around "She adds the weirdest things."

"What's the matter, Onii-chan?" Neju called out as Fuku held onto the inner tube. "Come in!" she smiled up at them as she played in the water in her pink one piece.

"Right!" Seina called out as he and Naruto made their way over. As they played Naruto tapped his ear activating a little device he had set up in the bridge to listen in on the conversation the girls were no doubt having.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Amane growled as she watched the trio have fun. Suddenly Kiriko stopped growling as she zoomed in on the necklace Neju was wearing.

"There's no need to worry, Kiriko-san. Your chest is much larger than…" NB began popping his face into view. He was knocked out of the way by Kiriko who simply closed her eyes.

"Kiriko! Let's do it!" Amane shouted turning to face her temporary ally. "This is our chance to show off what makes adults different than children!" Ryoko and Amane suddenly stripped off their work uniforms displaying their daring bikinis that emphasized their curves.

"That's right!" Ryoko agreed posing for some unseen Camera. "Seina-sama will stop dead in his tracks!"

Kiriko paused realizing what she was looking at. "That girl…she isn't a child!"

Amane and Ryoko paused as their clothes suddenly tidied themselves up. "What do you mean?" Amane asked turning to face Kiriko who was looking at the screens.

"Look!" Kiriko pointed out the necklace. "That insignia on the necklace she's wearing! That's the Melmas' emblem!"

"Melmas?" Amane asked sounding confused. "AH!" Amane shouted realizing what that meant.

"High Priestess Neju Na Melmas?" Ryoko shouted as well knowing the name.

"Now I remember!" Amane muttered looking away. "I thought I had seen her somewhere before…" she bit her nail in anger.

"She's probably just a body double, but even so, she's definitely much older than she looks!" Kiriko muttered

"Who is she to call us Obaa-chan when she's way older than we are?" Amane asked angrily glaring at the screen.

"I wish I could live in a castle like this!" Neju stated enthusiastically adding the finishing touches to the sand castle she and Naruto had built. "Together with you, Onii-chan!"

Suddenly a geyser of water erupted near them revealing Kiriko, Amane, and Ryoko in their bikinis. Oh, Seina-sama…" Ryoko began posing for the boy as Kiriko pressed her fingers together as her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Fancy meeting you here…" Amane continued pushing her breasts together.

"You three…are really trying way too hard." Naruto pointed out calmly unaffected by their beauty.

"Um…uh…hello…" Kiriko managed to say weakly as she avoided eye contact.

Seina, entranced by Kiriko's beauty could only mutter "H-hello…" in response.

"I wonder if you're still too young to have giant breasts like these Neju-chan." Amane asked trying to attack Neju's lack of breasts.

"I hear drinking milk is a good way to help them grow…" Ryoko added in trying to make Neju jealous.

Standing up quickly Neju turned away surprising Seina. "You Obaa-chan sure are trying hard." She muttered walking away.

While Ryoko and Amane growled Kiriko raised her hand "Um, just so you know, I tried to talk them out of this…"

"You're the Obaa-chan!" Amane shouted as three fishing hooks came flying in and hooked onto their bikini tops before pulling them off giving Seina a major nosebleed.

"Seina…!" Naruto shouted as he checked on the boy as the girls covered their chests with their hands.

Onii-chan! Are you all right?" Neju screamed as she knelt next to him as Naruto did what he could to keep Seina conscious.

"What the hell…?" Ryoko screamed looking around for her top. "Who took our swimsuits?"

"Say something!" Neju screamed out in worry for the unlucky boy. "Are you feeling ill because you saw something you shouldn't have?" Neju asked kneeling down above Seina's head. "Say something!"

Seina merely stared off into space his face as red as a tomato. Naruto glanced p and saw NB with a fishing line as he reeled in the swimsuits. "Yahoo! I caught me a big ol' haul!"

Naruto picked up a shovel and tossed it with all his might splitting NB's face destroying his memory drive. "Give those back!" The women shouted as they ran over.

"That was funny." Neju commented as Seina lay there with a towel over his eyes courtesy of Naruto who sat beside her.

"Funny?" Seina asked sitting up "This is what I have to put up with everyday." He muttered tiredly. Naruto chuckled.

"True…every day they're trying something new to get his attention." Naruto explained with a sly smile on his face.

"But this is the first time I've had this much fun." Neju muttered with a smile.

"Neju-chan." Seina muttered looking over at her. "Come visit again sometime. Any time you want to."

She nodded her head with smile on her face. "After all, I am going to be your wife someday!" she shouted out loud causing Naruto to smile as he played with Fuku who was chasing his tails again. Neju closed in to kiss Seina only to be stopped as she was lifted up by Amane.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked holding Neju as if she were a child…though she did look like one so it was okay…sort of…

"WAH Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Neju cried out as she wiggled around in Amane's arms.

"He is not your Onii-chan!" Amane shouted carrying Neju away as the others followed her. Naruto and Seina tilted their heads as they watched them leave.

"What were you thinking?" Amane asked as she set Neju down near a tree. "Even though you're just a body double, the High Priestess is supposed to maintain her purity, so how can you act that way in front of other people?" Amane questioned as Neju folded her hands behind her back.

"Let me be frank. Keep you hands off of Seina." Neju stated with a wicked smile

"W-what?" Amane asked glaring at Neju.

"Haven't you taken your joke a little too far, Neju-sama?" Kiriko asked angrily

"What are you talking about?" Neju asked honestly.

"You…!" Kiriko began before being interrupted. Suddenly something was forcing the girls to stay still as the area around them darkened.

"I can't have you telling any of this to him." Neju stated staring at each woman in turn.

"What…?" Ryoko muttered in shock "You're really…?"

"The real High Priestess…?" Amane asked in shock.

"You're not to say a word of this to him about this until our trip is over." Neju continued ignoring their comments. "Of course that means Naruto as well. You know that I can control people's collective consciousnesses." She casually mentioned as she stared at them "Manipulating your minds would be no trouble for me at all." She explained as the threat hung in the air.

"Isn't that forbidden?" Kiriko asked worriedly

"Don't be so worried." Neju calmed her "I have a legitimate reason for doing this. But this is our little secret for now, okay?" she asked with a smile.

"What's the matter?" Seina asked as he an Naruto walked into view. "What did you guys suddenly run off for?" Seina asked again as the women collapsed.

"I told them that you and I are friends and that they were getting in the way!" Neju explained calmly as she turned to face Seina. Naruto raised an eyebrow not fully believing her but said nothing nonetheless.

Suddenly an alarm blared causing all of the adult looking members of the crew to run off "You stay here Neju-chan! Let's go Fuku!" Seina called out as they ran to the bridge.

"We're taking damage! strengthening shields!" Ryoko announced as she worked while in her swimsuit.

"Shake them off!" Seina ordered as Naruto guided Fuku in ship controlling.

"Come on girl…" Naruto muttered in his fox form as Fuku sat on his head.

"Our energy output won't go up!" Kiriko announced worriedly. Another shot slammed against the shield causing Fuku to wince. Sending a single beam back at the ship who managed to hit them and destroying the attacker.

"One of the leading enemy ships has taken damage and been destroyed!" Ryoko announced as Naruto tried to calm Fuku down.

"Come on Fuku calm down we can get through this." He urged as a tail came up and wrapped itself around her in order to provide comfort.

"Come on we're not supposed to attack!" Amane scolded causing Fuku to turn towards her.

Naruto nodded his head causing Fuku to look down towards him. "Fuku stay strong we were asked not to attack anyone." He explained to the young Cabbit who nodded its head before jumping into the center and activating its jewel. "Let's go little one!" he shouted as Fuku Miyaaed in response.

"What's going on?" Seina asked as the crystals above them started to glow. It didn't take them much longer after that to arrive at the station.

Fuku turned back to Naruto and happily jumped onto his head. "Nice work little one." He muttered as Fuku seemed to complain about being called little. "Ah, ah." Naruto responded seemingly able to understand her as a fox. "When you get bigger maybe I'll stop."

"Well done." Seto greeted them as they got off the ship, Neju holding onto Fuku as Naruto had turned back into a human.

"So there you are you old bat!" Amane shouted as she ran up to get in Seto's face. "How dare you set us up like that?"

"Neju-sama's time as High Priestess is almost over." Seto explained calmly holding a hand up to stop any interruptions. "When her time is up she must appoint the next High Priestess. If something were to happen to her before then," Seto continued as the others walked up the next one would be chosen by majority vote in the High Council. A High Priestess possesses ultimate political authority" Seto explained as the others finally joined Amane. Manipulating one would be the same as gaining control of her territory. Many would like to acquire this power by abducting Neju-sama."

"So you made us act as lures for them?" Kiriko asked in surprise and shock.

"You did a wonderful job!" Seto nodded her head happily

"In exchange, Seto-sama asked me to ascertain Onii-chan's abilities." Neju stated stepping forward.

"I wished to investigate the nature of Seina-dono's ability to attract pirates," Seto began her explanation seeing the confused stare of Seina "and how these abilities differ form her own."

"And if those powers were exactly the same as those of a High Priestess…?" Ryoko asked cautiously.

"Seina-chan would be put under strict observation, and the big shots would put all sorts of restrictions and limitations on him." Kiriko muttered seeing where this was going.

"What? How can you treat people like that?" Amane asked in shock.

"Don't worry." Neju stated walking forward. "Onii-chan's powers are different than mine." At some point Fuku had been passed to Seina who now held her in his arms. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." Neju bowed her head as they saw her off.

"Take care Neju-chan" Seina waved good bye

"You too, Onii-chan." Neju nodded with a smile. Turning around Neju and two attendants started to leave. "Oh yes," Neju muttered turning around "Don't forget our promise, Onii-chan." Seina blinked "When I grow, up you'll let me be your wife. Remember?" She winked as two Oni appeared next to Seina…aka Amane and Kiriko in a very bad mood as Seina's eye began to twitch in terror.

"Oh…Yeah…" Seina muttered chuckling nervously.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Really now…it's your fault for promising her anyways." He muttered rubbing his head tiredly.

"As long as we stay away from Melmas there's nothing to worry about." Ryoko muttered in an attempt to clam them down. "Once a High Priestess returns to secular life she's not allowed to leave the planet." She explained.

The Oni masks fell off as Kiriko smiled "Oh, really?" she asked happily. "I'm sure it'll be really lonely, but what are you going to do?" she asked

"Then it's good bye forever to Neju-chan." Amane muttered trying not to sound happy.

"Not quite." Seto disagreed. Turning their heads to look at Seto the group muttered "eh…?" "Neju-sama's powers far surpass those of all previous High Priestesses." Seto explained "As she has been the High Priestess and in center of the political arena for these past several millennia, she undoubtedly knows a great many things. A court lady of the Melmas High Council is in extreme danger the very moment she returns to secular life." Seto explained as she started listing off things "Assassination, imprisonment, exile…"

"Are you saying that some of those people we lured out were assassins?" Kiriko asked as they stared at Seto in surprise.

"As we've destroyed the spirit of would-be assassins and captors all that's left are those who might try to have her banished…" Seto stated as the group turned back to Neju. "She was absolutely delighted when I suggested she enter the academy.

"Then…" the girls didn't look happy.

Neju in English gave them a peace sign and announced "I shall return!" The girls made an odd "Gi!" sound as they backed away before collapsing in defeat.

"W-what's the matter?" Seina asked looking around in surprise. "W-what's wrong?" Seina asked looking around some more. "Neju-chan, Kiriko-san, Amane-san, and Ryoko-san…" he muttered looking at each one in turn. "How come Neju-chan is smiling…?" he asked looking to Naruto for aid. "And how come Kiriko-san and the others are so sad?"

Naruto palmed his face before smacking Seina upside the head. "Idiot…" he muttered causing Seto and her attendants to laugh.

* * *

End 

Well this one was certainly a long one for me. Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Fukuchan goes home!

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Fuku-chan goes home!

Neju waved from the ship as Fuku seemed to sadden at her departure. "Let's go back to the GP, Fuku." Seina muttered as he held onto the little Cabbit. "Our next job is waiting for us."

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the Cabbit's head affectionately. "Come along little one." He stated holding out a hand for her to jump onto.

Fuku brightened considerably and hopped onto Naruto's outstretched arm before running up and sitting on his shoulder. "Miyaa!" she purred rubbing her head against Naruto's cheek affectionately.

"Hey that tickles!" Naruto laughed as the others smiled seeing the interaction. "Fuku let's show them what we can do!" Naruto called out jumping into the control deck for the combat mode as pirates attacked them in volleys "Miyaa…" Fuku winced as she curled a little in fear.

"Unidentified ships, recognition response red!" Kiriko announced as the ship began its shifting. "Switching to combat mode."

Once the transformation was complete Naruto called out again "**Fuku I'm counting on you to guide us!**" he called out as he started aiming around and firing a couple of shots. "**Whoa…!**" Naruto shouted as Fuku panicked and threw the ship off course causing his shots to go wide. "**Calm down Fuku!**" Naruto cried out as he tried to aim properly.

"It's out of control!" Kiriko announced trying to stabilize the ship. "Switching to manual!"

"302 until energy output reaches critical!" Ryoko announced looking over her shoulders.

"The pirate ships are closing in!" Kiriko announced as Seina started to look worried.

"**Forget fighting!**" Naruto shouted as he disengaged "Fuku emergency escape!" Fuku screamed in terror as her jewel activated and they zoomed away.

Luckily they managed to escape unharmed as they made it back to the GP station. Sighing tiredly Amane rested her head on the table. "Man…" she muttered quietly. "Luckily we managed to get away, but still…"

"There's nothing we can really do…Fuku is still young." Naruto pointed out sipping some tea. "We're lucky she was calm enough to listen to me let alone perform the escape." Kiriko nodded her head in agreement.

"But having the Kamidake's abilities rely on her emotions is a little too…" Ryoko muttered looking away. "Having it tied to Naruto would've been better."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, let's not think that way." He stated trying to stop that line of thinking. "Fuku will get better as she learns to trust us more." He gestured to himself. "My own powers are strongly linked to my own emotions as is Ryoko's and Ryo-ohki's."

Naruto, working on setting up the system so that he didn't have to be in the cube in order to work combat mode, glanced around the bridge wondering how Seina and Fuku were doing on board the Kamidake. 'Score one for surveillance…' he thought to himself as he activated the button near his ear.

"There you go all clean!" Seina muttered happily as he scrubbed Fuku down. "It's almost time to work." He noted looking towards the bridge. Fuku lost the light in her eyes realizing the bad stuff was coming up.

Seina glanced down at her and frowned "Sorry…" he mumbled his face saddened "If I didn't have this job, I wouldn't have to put you in scary situations…" he mumbled trying to console her.

The alarm blared as Fuku sat in the center of the ship within her glass container. "Output down." Kiriko announced as she worked furiously on the controls. "Try to be calm Fuku-chan. There's no need to be afraid."

Fuku gave a weak "Miyaa" before a sudden explosion startled her. Turning the ship around Fuku started to run for it.

"I-idiot! If we turn around right now…!" Amane shouted as an explosion shook the ship around. Once they were safely back at the station Naruto and Seina tried to console the distraught Fuku.

"Everyone messes up once in a while. Don't worry about it." Seina explained as he held Fuku close to his chest. Fuku smiled up at him and licked his finger affectionately.

"Don't worry so much Fuku I'm here!" Naruto grinned as he flexed his muscle. "Just leave the fighting to me, but I'll need you to avoid their attacks for me."

"Miyaa!" Fuku seemed to be happy as the girls stopped their conversation and walked over.

"Seina-chan." Kiriko muttered turning towards them "We talked it over and we think it might be best for Fuku-chan if we built a sub-system…" she trailed off seeing Naruto huff and cross his arms.

"That won't end well…" he muttered looking away.

"Sub-system?" Seina asked unfamiliar with the terminology.

"Yes…we would break it up so that I would take care of the OS, Amane would handle tactical systems, and Ryoko would be in charge of the piloting systems. Of course Naruto would still handle weapons, but Amane would be acting as assistance instead of Fuku-chan." Kiriko explained earning a small gasp of surprise from Seina. "If things remain like this, not only will our mission be in jeopardy, but Fuku-chan will also be putting herself in extreme danger."

Naruto sighed "Fuku is a strong girl she'll pull through." He stated against the idea.

"I suppose you're right…" Seina muttered looking down at Fuku who looked away in shame.

"Tch…fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto muttered before storming his way back into the ship.

Naruto watched as Seina spoke a few words to Fuku "Kiriko-san and the others are doing it for your sake." Seina explained as Fuku sat on a purple pillow in an otherwise empty room. Fuku cuddled his hand as he held it out to her. "Well, good night." Seina muttered as he stood up to leave. "Are you coming Naruto?" he asked seeing that Naruto wasn't following him.

"I'll stay here with Fuku." Naruto answered as he assumed the form of a small red fox as he walked up to Fuku and curled up around her. "Good night Seina."

"Good night Naruto." Seina muttered leaving the room.

"Good night Fuku-chan." Naruto whispered into the Cabbit's ear as she snuggled into his fur a little more.

Fuku looked around through shaded lens as she tugged at a cord near her fore paw. "Fuku-chan. don't unplug that cord." Kiriko instructed bending so that she was eye level with the little Cabbit. "Today we're only doing training for data-gathering purposes, so there won't be any pirates." Kiriko explained as the others busied themselves with work.

Naruto watched as they worked on the sub-system. "…Fools." He muttered disappearing into one of the doorways. "They'll see Fuku isn't just a computer." He whispered to himself highly protective of their tiniest member.

Paying no mind to the efforts of the girls he strolled into the baths and furiously scrubbed himself down. "I need a relaxing bath." He muttered sinking into the bath with a sigh. "This feels nice." He muttered drifting off to sleep.

An hour later the sleep bubble that had formed in his nose popped waking Naruto up. "Huh?" he muttered checking the time. "Time for sleep." He muttered getting out of the bath and drying himself off before dressing and heading off to bed. Resting his head on the pillow Naruto quickly fell asleep again tired from his rampant emotions.

Suddenly Fuku ran into the room and buried herself into Naruto's comforting aura as he slowly awoke as he looked at her. "Fuku?" he asked just as Ryoko ran in. "What's the hurry?" he asked looking around.

"We've finished gathering the necessary data." Ryoko explained "I was worried Fuku may be disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto waved her concern off. "Fuku can rest here with me." He stated as he lay back down to go to sleep as Fuku rested on his chest. Naruto idly patted her head the same way Neju would and Fuku smiled despite all the things she had to go through. Naruto smiled knowing the action would calm Fuku.

Fuku looked up expecting to find Neju but Naruto's smiling visage came into view. Eyes brightening she buried herself into Naruto's chest as he chuckled. Ryoko smiled and left the room leaving the two alone.

"Come on you're like a little kid." Naruto laughed as Fuku Miyaaed excitedly. Fuku paid him no mind as she continued playing with him.

The next day Fuku, sitting atop Naruto's head was playing with a blanket he had gotten for her. "Hey come on…" Naruto whined as the blanket covered his eyes. "It's hard to see." He continued causing Fuku to smile.

Kiriko smiled as she took the blanket. "Hey now…" she began softly "Don't be bringing this in here." She reprimanded softly with a small smile on her face. "Our sub-system is almost ready, so help us out for only 2 or 3 more days, okay?" she asked bending down to be closer to Fuku.

Naruto and Fuku exchanged glances. Naruto simply tuned out the others as they continued talking about the sub-system knowing he'd blow a gasket if he heard them talk. Seeing Fuku tear up after Amane finished speaking, he caringly hugged her to his chest as she bawled her eyes out. Whispering soothing words to her Naruto carried her away after shooting a glare at the others.

Naruto sat in fox form as Fuku was asked to run a last test run. Sensing her walk in, he smiled down at her as she slowly made her way to him and hugged his tails in sadness. Fuku looked around a little before pawing at the center of the pillow. "What's wrong Fuku-chan?" he asked sensing her distress.

"Here." Kiriko stated walking into the room, her hands behind her back. "The old towel was dirty so here's a new one." She stated holding out a sky blue blanket instead of Fuku's favored yellow one.

Fuku sniffed it a bit wondering where her old one was before accepting it. Once Kiriko left Fuku pulled the blanket to the side before rushing back to Naruto and cuddling up with him. "Miyaa…" she mumbled sadly.

Naruto smiled down at her before settling down himself and curling around her. "Don't worry Fuku-chan." He mumbled softly. "I'll get you another one if need be."

Fuku nodded her head sadly before drifting off to sleep. When Naruto fell asleep himself Fuku quietly made her way out of the room and looked around for the others. Naruto woke up as soon as Fuku was out of the room. "Fuku?" he asked quietly padding after her.

Seeing her tail head into the bridge Naruto followed after her maintaining his fox form. "Fuku?" he called out poking his head into the bridge before the rest of his body followed. "Fuku where are you?" he asked looking around.

"Ara? Fuku what are you doing here?" Seina asked seeing Fuku sitting in a chair. Padding over Naruto smiled as Fuku jumped into Seina's arms as he began to pet her much like Neju would. Fuku smiled contentedly as the feeling of warmth returned.

"Hm?" Naruto muttered as a line started beeping.

"Something's wrong with the line?" Seina wondered looking at the console. "Maybe there's a faulty part or something." He muttered setting Fuku down on the seat. "Be a good girl and wait for me now!" he shouted as he went to check it out.

Naruto nuzzled Fuku a little as Seina left the bridge. "What are you going to do?" he asked as Fuku looked around before hopping onto the center table.

Fuku looked up and smiled as she let out a series of happy "Miyaa!" soon the crystals powered up as the ship began to move.

"I see…I'll protect you then." Naruto stated as he hopped up beside her and sat down as his eyes began to glow.

"Fuku are you in there? Fuku! Open up, Fuku!" Seina yelled out as he pounded on the door mid flight.

Naruto glanced at her and smiled softly as she ignored Seina and continued to fly. "We're almost at Earth now Fuku…Where your mother and sister live." Fuku smiled and let out a happy "Miyaa." As she leaned against Naruto's fore paw.

"Fuku. You're there aren't you?" Seina tried again apparently sitting in Seiza right out the door. "Could you open the door for me soon?" he asked looking at the door.

A sudden shaking knocked Seina to his back. "What the…?" he asked looking around. "Fuku! Hey! Open up!" Seina shouted as he pounded on the door some more. "Come on! Hurry! Fuku!" Suddenly the door opened up and he fell through. "Fuku! What in the world…AH!" There were literally hundreds of pirate ships on the screen as Naruto was busy getting into the combat system.

"**All Systems green, let's get them Fuku.**" Naruto called out. Fuku glanced at him and nodded as she jumped onto the table and perked her ears. "**Beginning shift now.**"

Seina watched worried as the ship began to shift around. "Why are there this many pirates in the area?" he wondered looking around. "Give them hell Fuku!" Seina called out once the shift was over. "MIYAA!"

Suddenly the outer spires began to rotate at an accelerated rate as lasers began firing rapidly from each one all directed by Naruto as Fuku weaved a path through enemy fire. "Amazing…" Seina muttered as the enemy ships began to explode.

"**Fuku try to get past them I'll keep them from chasing after us.**" Naruto encouraged as Fuku kept on heading towards Earth.

"All we can do is run away too?" Seina asked as he held onto a shaking Fuku. "Naruto do your best!"

"**I am, but more keep on jumping in!**" Naruto called out as a fresh batch of enemy ships exited hyper space to join the current pirates. "**Seina send out distress signals!**" Naruto ordered as his tails waved around wildly mirroring the spires they were controlling.

"They're still after us?" Seina shouted as Naruto kept up the counter attack. "Don't they care how many they've lost so far?"

"**These aren't pirates…**" Naruto muttered "**it's a hit squad…someone wants me dead.**" He explained as he continued to attack. "**They won't stop until either we're dead or they are.**" Seina grimaced

"Damn it!" he shouted pounding his fists on the console. He tried to calm Fuku who was crying out in fear even as she managed to fly in the right direction.

"Seina are you okay?" Amane shouted over the communications line. "Naruto! You're there too?" she cried out seeing Naruto working havoc on the enemy.

"**Little busy here!**"

"Kamidake detected!" A Galaxy Army officer shouted out as she guided a planet destroyer class ship.

"It looks like we made it in time." Kiriko muttered in relief as the battle raged in front of them.

"Amane-san! What in the world is that ship…?" Seina called out as he appeared on the screen in front of them.

Suddenly the screen zoomed to Fuku who was crying out as tears streamed down her eyes. Amane, Ryoko and Kiriko froze seeing that expression. As one they screamed "HOW DARE THEY HARASS FUKU-CHAN!"

"Wait the Kamidake's too close!" Mashisu, the army officer shouted halting any attack her ship could launch.

"It's okay, Fuku. You're strong." Seina encouraged as Naruto disengaged from combat mode.

"You should be able to go full speed now Fuku." He announced walking up to them and changing back into a human.

"You're the sister of the legendary ship Ryo-ohki!" Seina continued smiling at her as Fuku looked up at him. "Plus everyone came because they were worried about you. You're not alone anymore! I'm here with you too!" Seina explained trying to perk Fuku up.

Fuku suddenly had a strong look of determination as she hopped off of Seina's lap and onto the table where she perked her ears and activated her jewel. Suddenly the ship's power rocketed through the roof as the jewels started glowing red.

"Just a little more! Keep it up Fuku!" Seina shouted as Naruto grabbed hold of a chair to steady himself.

"They put some distance between themselves and the pirate ships!" Ryoko announced

"Alright! Prepare to fire the Chobimaru's cannons!" Mashisu shouted seeing her chance.

"Eh?"

"How dare they make Fuku-chan cry…?" Mashisu muttered angrily as she stared at the pirates "You have the honors, Amane!"

Amane blinked in surprise before turning back to the task at hand. "R-roger!" she shouted. Slowly the Chobimaru turned to face the fleet of ships charging its main cannon all the while. To make it even more overkill Ryo-ohki showed up sounding less then pleased with the way her little sister was treated. The ensuing explosion left everyone blinded for a little while.

On board the Kamidake Amane, Kiriko, and Ryoko gathered around Fuku as they smothered her with caresses as Fuku just soaked up the love with a bright smile on her face. "Forgive us Fuku-chan." Kiriko muttered petting the sleeping Cabbit.

"Well, the situation is over for the time being." Principle Mikami stated as she appeared on the telecom.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" Seina muttered with a bow.

"That's all right." Mikami stated with a smile "Anyway, since you're already there, go ahead and stop by your house." She informed them

"Eh…but" Seina began only to be cut off by the principle.

"You've been doing nothing but mission after mission, right?" she asked turning her head just a little "Consider it special leave."

"Alright!" Amane cheered as she raised her fist in celebration Ryoko and the others were similarly happy.

"Go and show you family your energetic face!" Mikami ordered before cutting off the communications.

Seina looked around before smiling "Then we'll do that." He muttered causing the girls to let out an excited "Yay!"

Naruto smiled as he folded his arms behind his head. "Always something exciting going on around here." He muttered softly

* * *

End 

Hope you liked it, sorry it was a little shorter than the others.


	16. Return Home

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Return home

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his stomach…"So hungry…" he mumbled unable to move. "Who knew fighting as a ship for that long would make me this hungry?" he wondered as Kiriko brought out some food for him to eat. "Thanks." He mumbled eating slowly for fear of stomach cramps.

"Well it was using your own energy to keep it running." Kiriko pointed out with a chuckle seeing him eat so much.

Seina looked around "Now that I think about it, I wonder if this area really is uncivilized…" he muttered seemingly bothered by the thought.

"Are you still bothered by what Tennan-sensei told you earlier?" Kiriko asked glancing at the boy she used to take care of.

Seina looked down at his lap where Fuku was resting "No, not particularly…" He lied as Fuku looked up at him and smiled.

Naruto looked up from his meal as Amane and Ryoko came out of their rooms wearing their most expensive looking dresses. The three earthlings sweat dropped as Kiriko turned away and palmed her face. "You two look like you're having fun…" Seina muttered hoping to stop them.

"But there's not even anything that special on Earth…" Kiriko muttered glancing at her comrades.

"Earth is great!" NB shouted looking at the internet screen. "I can't believe how many dirty sites this planet's internet has!" he shouted salivating.

The three sweat dropped again as Kiriko looked away. "Everyone has their own expectations of Earth, don't they?" Seina asked scratching his cheek unsure what to do.

"We've lost sight of why we even came back here…" Kiriko muttered as Naruto finished the rest of his food. "I wonder how Tenchi and them are doing?" he muttered looking away. "I wonder how Mihoshi is going to react upon seeing me…" he muttered as his face dropped. "That's going to be awkward."

"Now that I think about it, I wonder how Tennan-sensei is doing…" Seina muttered placing his hand on his chin in thought.

Naruto snorted "No point in thinking about a loser like him anyways." He muttered uncaring about what the pink haired creep was doing.

They turned their attention back to Ryoko and Amane who were practicing their self introductions to Seina's parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir and ma'am." Ryoko began closing her eyes and bowing. "My name is Ryoko Balouta!"

"I'm Amane Kaunaq." Amane began her own practice. "Both publicly and privately, Seina-kun and I are in the middle of a deep relationship!"

"Oh you're really too kind!" they both shouted in unison "To think that I would get to meet his parents…!" they shouted while standing in front of a mirror.

"There girls're hot, hot, hot…!" NB shouted walking around with a porno site in front of him.

"Knock that off you guys…!" Kiriko shouted as a vein burst in her hand. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"A distress signal?" Seina wondered as Kiriko got to work on analyzing it.

"Oh gimme a break! Not at a time like this…!" Amane shouted in distress.

"Their first impression of me depends on how amiable I come across!" Ryoko shouted miffed about the intrusion.

Kiriko looked up from her work. "Distance, 17900!" she announced "Captain. A passenger ship is being attacked by pirates!"

"Let's go to its aid immediately!" Seina ordered holding onto Fuku.

"Yes sir!" Kiriko acknowledged as Naruto monitored statuses since Amane was busy.

"Damn it!" Amane swore. "And the Earth's right there, too!" she shouted as they turned around right in front of the Earth to go respond.

"What foolish pirates would dare interrupt us with a raid at a time like this?" Ryoko asked as they headed towards the signal.

"Coordinates confirmed. Initiating hyperspace jump!" Kiriko shouted out as they entered hyperspace.

Arriving at the wreckage they picked up a young boy. "Running scan now…" Naruto announced holding onto a clipboard as he worked the medical equipment. "It looks like he's alright." He mentioned typing away at the console as the others watched.

"He doesn't seem to have any serious injuries, and I don't detect any physical anomalies either." Kiriko stated as she aided Naruto in his work.

"So there's nothing strange huh?" Amane asked still in her dress.

"No there is…" Naruto muttered softly. "This boy…he's in too good of health." He muttered typing away. "No human should be that fine after suffering a pirate raid, especially not when he was on a piece of floating debris." Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "A bio-bot." he stated.

"What should we do?" Ryoko asked putting away the sheet she was looking at. "He was registered as a passenger."

"Simple…" Naruto stated turning back to work. "We spring the trap and catch the hunter." He stated typing away as if nothing was wrong. "The boy's sensors should activate soon we must act as if nothing is wrong." He explained as the boy's eyes started moving.

"Oh good you're conscious!" Kiriko cooed as she moved to his side. "Everything's okay now! Don't worry!" she encouraged as the boy weakly looked around. The boy shook in fright before latching onto Kiriko "It's all right, don't be afraid…"

"Is he scared because he saw you, Ryoko?" Amane asked as a jab at Ryoko's appearance.

"No, he took one look at you and…" she countered the two of them glanced at each other before turning away with a huff.

Seina smiled seeing Kiriko take care of the boy. "Just like me…" he whispered so softly no one had heard him.

Kiriko stayed behind as the others headed back to the bridge. "Give me a break! What's so scary about this outfit?" Amane asked irritably.

"Well, it certainly doesn't make you look like a GP officer, that's for sure…" Ryoko answered with a smug smile.

"Like yours does?" Naruto asked turning away from her.

"What was that?" Ryoko shouted clutching her fists.

"I'll have you know this is a specially designed Kaunaq dress!" Amane shouted feeling insulted by Ryoko's comments. "Huh? What's wrong, Seina?" Amane asked noticing the far off look on Seina's face.

"My house was a store, and my parents were always busy…" Seina began folding his hands underneath his chin. "All kinds of things would happen whenever I was around…so Kiriko-san looked after me when I was a little boy." He trailed off as Amane and Ryoko shared glances.

When night came around Naruto stayed up to work a little more as did Kiriko "Oh…" she muttered seeing the boy in front of her. "What's the matter? You can't sleep?" she asked as the boy stared blankly ahead.

"Show time…" Naruto muttered as it began.

"Check…There's no mistake." One of Tarant's men stated as the boy lead five stretchers through an energy field.

Tarant walked up and grasped Kiriko by the chin. "At last…you're mine." He muttered sadistically. "And…" he muttered turning towards Seina. Tarant pulled out Seina's pocket knife and revealed the large scar on his forearm where Seina had stabbed him. "Do you remember this?" Tarant asked with a smile "I left it there so I wouldn't forget to get revenge on you…Yamada Seina." Seina gulped nervously as his eyes widened. "I'll first start by repaying the favor." Tarant explained holding the knife. "In a single moment, with no time for suffering!" Stabbing down Tarant did not experience the sensation of blade meeting flesh instead the blade passed right through revealing that Seina wasn't really there.

Suddenly the Kamidake began to move as it fired volley after volley of lasers around the Daidolos. Blasting a hole out of the ship the Kamidake made a clean getaway as the ship exploded.

"Just as Naruto predicted." Amane muttered in her uniform.

"The alternate crew androids proved useful." Kiriko stated holding onto Fuku as Seina watched in morbid fascination.

"They certainly did. Washu-sama, the Kamidake's creator, is a true genius." Ryoko muttered happily turning to face the others.

"Glad you think so…" Naruto muttered looking around "You'll be meeting her of course." He stated. "I know you're listening Washu!" he called out.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, you got me!" Washu stated as her voice rang out around the ship. "I'll keep my appearance a secret until we get to meet face to face so look forward to it!" she announced as she cut the connection.

"That was…" Kiriko muttered in surprise.

"Washu…greatest mad scientist in the world, every other week one of her inventions run wild threatening Earth's existence." Naruto explained as the others blinked in surprise.

"Well anyways, we've wasted enough time. Let's hurry to Earth!" Amane shouted out in glee.

"Is the serious part over already?" Seina asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"Too short." Kiriko muttered as she too had a sweat drop on her head.

Naruto, Seina and Kiriko all bowed their heads as they walked hoping not to be recognized. "If we don't make eye contact maybe they won't think we know them." Naruto whispered into their ears. The two nodded their heads. In agreement.

"We're really standing out…" Seina muttered nervously as everyone stared at Amane and Ryoko.

"Don't look up." Kiriko advised "Naruto's right…there's no telling what people will say if they recognize us!"

"HEY!" Someone called out looking up Kiriko and Seina smiled

"Kai!"

"Hey Seina!" Kai shouted as he ran up to greet them.

"Oh Kai!" Seina greeted.

"Huh? Onee-san is with you too?" Kai asked seeing Kiriko. "Heard you were having a costume parade so we all came to see!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kiriko asked referring to Kai's casual remark about her.

"Aren't you alone Kai?" Seina asked looking around for the others.

"Everyone's over there!" Kai pointed out to a point about two fields over.

"Why are they so far away?" Seina asked as they waved at his friends.

"Don't look so down in the dumps! They all wanna see you!" Kai stated happily as he clapped Seina on the shoulder. "And besides you can't blame them…" Kai tripped and fell into the rice patty. "Because this is what happens." Kai laughed it off as Naruto helped him out of the mud.

Seina and Naruto blinked seeing a large wooden entrance with his family name on it. "Seina…was your family always this rich?" Naruto asked not looking away. Seina rapidly shook his head no.

"Welcome back, Seina!" his mother greeted as the door opened to reveal her and Seina's father.

"I-I'm home…" Seina muttered unsure about what to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Amane and Ryoko shouted pushing forward. "My name is Amane Kaunaq/Ryoko Balouta!" they shouted in unison.

Kiriko grabbed them both by the neck and pulled them back. "Get over Here!" She ordered as she gave them a scolding "How dare you interrupt a reunion between a son and his parents!"

"What an amazing house…" Seina muttered looking around. So the store makes this much money when I'm not around…" he muttered sadly.

His parents exchanged looks before smiling. "Well, it is big, but it's thanks to all the money you've sent!" his mother explained.

"Eh? Money I've sent…?" he asked turning towards Kiriko

"Um, well, the truth is that you're receiving a fleet commander's salary." Kiriko explained in a hushed whisper. "Then there are bonuses for being a decoy too…" she muttered looking away.

"B-but…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you. But since you're still a student, Airi-sama says it's not good for you to have too much money." Kiriko explained as Naruto tapped her shoulder.

"Then…why haven't I been paid a single yen?" he asked as a vein bulged on his forehead.

"Ah…Seto-sama told us you wouldn't need any money…" Kiriko muttered looking away.

Naruto sank to his knees. "That damn Seto…!" he muttered depressed.

"So I've been putting all of Seina-chan's money into a savings account." Kiriko continued ignoring Naruto.

"So you've been sending them money from that…?" Seina asked looking confused.

"Only the interest."

"Eh?" Seina muttered in shock.

"You've never thought about your own efficiency as a decoy have you?" Kiriko asked seeing Seina looking so confused. "Don't worry; when you graduate I'll give it all over to you."

"Well, Seina, you must be tired!" his mother declared inviting them inside. "There's no need to be polite, come in and relax!"

"That's right! This is your house, after all!" his father added in gesturing to the entire building.

"Kiriko-chan, ladies, please come in too!"

"I'm Amane Kaunaq, ma'am." Amane introduced herself.

"I'm Ryoko Balouta, ma'am." Ryoko greeted before entering.

"They just don't give up…" Kiriko muttered as Naruto followed them into the house.

"What are you doing, hurry inside!" his mother encouraged turning around. "You're lovely guest is waiting!"

"Guest…?" Seina wondered tilting his head to the side.

"I hear you helped take her home the other day…" he mother stated as the entire group stared at Neju Na Melmas.

"That's right. Seina-nii-chan was really nice!" Neju stated cheerfully as she pet Fuku's head.

"Hey now…" the girls muttered with sweat drops forming on their heads.

"And you came all this way to thank him for it…" Seina's mother stated with a smile on her face. "You're so well-mannered for someone so young!"

"She's actually 2000 years old." Amane whispered. Neju quietly reached over with a claw like tool and pinched Amane's knee causing her to jump up in pain knocking over a cup of tea. "I'm sorry!" Amane gasped as the mother went to get a towel.

"What are you doing Neju-sama?" Kiriko asked as they appeared at Neju's side.

"I'm in his debt, so isn't it natural to come and thank his parents?" she asked smugly.

"No it isn't" Naruto denied crossing his arms into an X

"Who asked you?" Neju shouted angrily.

"Don't give us that!" Ryoko snapped "And besides, you're in no position to leave anytime you want."

"Plus this planet's civilization is still in the early stages of development!" Kiriko pointed out. "If you say something you shouldn't it could cause a huge problem!"

"I'm not Amane-san. I actually pay attention to what I say." Neju countered with a smile.

"Don't be dragging other people into this!" Amane shouted holding her hands on her hips.

"Just let it go!" Kiriko pleaded with Amane as she turned back to Neju. "In any event if Melmas found out about this, not even you could escape punishment, Neju-sama…"

Neju held out a hand to stop her. "My successor has already been chosen." Neju explained casually. "Plus I have a body double on Melmas, so it's all right!"

"But Jurai's…!" Kiriko tried to counter.

"Besides, it was Seto-sama who brought me here." Neju explained causing Kiriko to hang her head in defeat.

"That smelly old hag!" Amane swore as she burst a vein.

Naruto sighed as he sipped his tea. "I wonder what she's doing right now." He wondered aloud as things got noisy.

"Welcome back Seina." His mother stated formally.

"I'm back!" Seina greeted back enthusiastically.

"Well let's get this party started!" His father shouted holding up a glass for a cheer.

"So, seriously, where do you live?" Kai asked staring at Seina. "Tokyo? Osaka? Fukuoka?"

"No, uh…" Seina muttered trying to figure out how to explain it to Kai. "Oh yeah, it had the kanji for space or something in it…" Kai muttered taking a bite of chicken.

"Forget about it and eat…" Seina muttered tiredly as Amane and Ryoko poured beer for his father.

"Say could you introduce me to Ryoko-san or Amane-san or both of them?" Kai asked excitedly.

"To think he would bring back some girls…especially ones this beautiful!" his father exclaimed looking around.

"Hasn't Seina-dono always been popular with the girls?" Ryoko asked chatting Seina's father up.

"Yeah, right!" His father laughed it off as he downed another glass of beer. "Kiriko-chan was the only girl who dared to be around someone so unlucky!" he laughed some more.

"I don't mind his unluckiness one bit." Amane muttered pouring the man another drink.

"We really owe you so much for taking care of him Kiriko-chan!" Seina's mother shouted as she poured Kiriko a glass of beer.

Naruto sighed as he poured himself another glass. "I'm alone…" he muttered seeing everyone talking to each other except for him. "I guess I'm really not needed here." He mumbled as he downed the entire bottle of beer. "Shit this stuff is weak." He muttered not even feeling a buzz.

"Oh no, I haven't done that much…" Kiriko denied.

"I bet he's gotten himself into all sorts of situations hasn't he?" Seina's mother asked excitedly.

"No, not that many…" Kiriko lied.

"Don't be like that, you can tell me!" Seina's mother nudged Kiriko with her elbow. "It's so lonely around here now that nothing bad happens to anyone!"

Sweat dropping Kiriko ducked her head "Don't tell me you actually enjoy his misfortune…" She asked weakly as the mother began to laugh.

Naruto sighed as he swished around another glass of beer. "Really I can't even get drunk off this stuff." He muttered before setting the glass down as he sighed in disappointment.

Seina sighed as he exited the room. "Onii-chan." His sister Yoshiko greeted turning to face him with NB on her lap.

"Oh, so this fine, young man is your Onii-sama?" NB asked playing it smooth…or as smoothly as he could get. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is NB" Naruto walked over grabbed NB from Yoshiko and punted him out the door and into orbit.

"Don't pick up things you find in the fields." He advised seriously rubbing his hands with a hand sanitizer.

"You're so silly Fuku-chan!" Neju giggled as Fuku walked around in a daze. "Ah, where are you going?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the door frame and watched everyone interact. "I'm not needed here." He muttered slipping away and into onto the roof of the house as he stared up at the night sky.

"Yo Naruto!" the silver haired Ryoko greeted. "Heard you got back." She landed next to him and sat down a sake jug in hand.

"Hey can I get some?" he asked pointing at the sake "The beer's too light." He muttered accepting a cup from Ryoko. Taking a gulp he sighed in content "That' the stuff!" he shouted joyfully.

"So how was it up there?" Ryoko asked sitting next to him.

"It was okay…turns out I'm fairly old if you by the galactic calendar." He explained annoyed by it all. "I'm even older than Washu apparently."

Ryoko covered her mouth in surprise. "You're kidding…" she mumbled before she broke out laughing. "By the way I heard from Mihoshi that you're her uncle or something like that!"

"Yeah…Her mother had an affair with my brother when he visited a while ago." Naruto explained

Ryoko laughed a bit more before standing up. "Well I should get back they're expecting me." She informed him as she phased away.

"See you later Ryoko." He muttered even though she wasn't there anymore. Naruto sat there until the moon was high in the air and everyone was asleep where ever they pleased "Really now just hard did they party?" he wondered as he made his way around the house cleaning up.

"Beautiful moon isn't it?" Kiriko asked walking up to Seina who was on the second floor patio. Naruto looked up as he brought out all the trash and set it near the door so the Yamada family could set it when it was time to do so. Glancing up he noticed them and decided to stand underneath them to listen in.

"K-Kiriko-san…" Seina muttered in surprise. "It's strange isn't it?" Seina asked looking at the moon. "It wasn't that long ago when I thought I could never go there." He muttered with a smile

"Now you can go even further can't you?" Kiriko asked standing next to him.

"Even farther…" Seina repeated. "Just how far I can go, I wonder?" he mumbled smiling.

"Don't leave me behind…" Kiriko whispered. Seina made a noise of confusion as he glanced over. Kiriko noticed and shook her head telling him "never mind."

Naruto smiled as he leaned against the wall "Things are progressing nicely…" he muttered before walking into the house.

* * *

End 

Hope everyone liked this chapter!

Onto the next one!


	17. Getting back together

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Getting back together

It was a peaceful morning for the Yamada household as everyone comfortably slept within their futons. Naruto blinked sleepily as the sun hit his eyes through the curtains in Seina's room where he was resting making sure the boy didn't suddenly die in his sleep. He woke up in time to see Fuku hanging on the string that activated the lights and for her to pull down the lamp and hit Seina in the head with it. "Ugh…" he muttered rubbing his head tiredly.

Seina glanced at Fuku half of his head covered by the lamp. "Good morning…" he muttered as Fuku wagged her puffy tail.

Seina sighed as he grabbed his bike preparing to head out to Tenchi's house. "Going to Tenchi's?" Naruto asked leaning against the door once Seina was out of the grounds. "I'm going with you I need to check on them anyways." He stated as Seina nodded his head.

"Wait…" he mumbled looking around. "How are you going to keep up with me?" Seina asked looking around. "I don't see a bike anywhere for you…" he muttered confused.

Naruto laughed "Don't worry about it!" he called out happily. "You wouldn't be able to out run me even if you had a car!"

"We'll see about that!" Seina shouted as he took off and made his way up the hill in record time. "Ha!" Seina cheered as Naruto clapped his hands in front of him. "WHAT?" Seina screamed his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Pretty good." Naruto stated with a smile. "You almost tied me." He informed Seina who was still gaping in shock. "Almost…" he repeated looking away while covering his mouth with his hand.

"You…don't need to repeat it…" Seina muttered hanging his head in defeat. "Fine let's get going to Tenchi-senpai's house."

Naruto nodded as he easily kept pace with Seina's bike. "Try not to crash into anything!" He called out as they zipped along the road.

"I won't!" Seina shouted only to crash into a tree. "After this…" Seina corrected himself as he righted himself hardly feeling the impact at all.

"Right…" Naruto muttered as they continued. Fuku clinging onto Seina's shoulder shook the dizziness out as she looked around. "Miyaa." She cried out seeing a house on a lake.

"That's Tenchi's house." Naruto stated coming up to them. "Your mother lives there Fuku-chan." Fuku Miyaaed in happiness as they continued on.

"Naruto, Fuku's mom's name was Washu, right?" Seina asked as they took it more slowly now that there were more winds in the road.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto asked back holding his hands behind his head. "By the way she's kind of insane so be careful."

Seina looked back tot eh road "I think I've met most of the people at Tenchi-senpai's house, but I don't think I've ever seen her before…" Seina muttered trying to recall everyone he'd met at Tenchi's house. "Oh well! I'm sure Sasami-chan or Noike-san will introduce us to her!" Seina shrugged as they moved along the road.

Naruto smiled "Nah, Washu usually stays in her lab…but she might come out to meet you since you're you." They came up to a downhill and Seina's eyes brightened. As he began zooming down the slopes. "That boy…" Naruto muttered before racing after him and catching up.

"I've really changed!" Seina shouted in joy as Fuku clung to his shoulder. "Alright need to hit the brakes…" The hand brakes broke off. "Eh…?"

Naruto stopped and winced as Seina hit the guard rail and was sent flying into the tree line. "He should survive that…" he muttered before hopping over the guard rail and racing to the crash site. He found Seina in a heap as Fuku clung to his pant leg miraculously unharmed. "Well…Fuku's lucky…you on the other hand…" he muttered pulling Seina out of the ground.

Seina rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that Naruto." He muttered sincerely having caused the blonde more problems.

"You okay?" Tenchi called out walking up to them with Ryo-ohki at his side. "Yo Naruto long time no see."

"Tenchi-senpai!" Seina greeted as he shook the dirt out of his hair.

"Long time no see!" Tenchi greeted back as his eyebrows quirked a bit. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Seina-kun." He stated with a pointed look at the hole Seina had made in the ground.

"It's good to see you again, Tenchi-senpai!" Seina stated as the three of them, plus Ryo-ohki and Fuku sat alongside the carrot patch Tenchi tended.

Tenchi laughed "You look like you're doing well!" he pointed out as Naruto lazed about next to them, Fuku was sitting on his chest Ryo-ohki sat between Naruto and Tenchi smiling the entire time.

"Ryo-ohki-chan thanks for coming to our rescue the other day." Seina thanked the young looking girl. Ryo-ohki's smile grew a little larger as she gave a happy Miyaa.

Tenchi smiled "I was surprised when Naruto predicted you'd join the GP, I was even more surprised that you did!" he laughed as Seina glanced at Naruto in surprise.

"By the way…Is Airi-san really you're grandmother?" Seina asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is." Tenchi answered instantly.

"Doesn't it seem strange when you think about it, though?" Seina asked looking up into the sky. "She's so young but she's an actual grandmother…"

"Well Seto and her husband Utsutsumi are both over 800 years old you know." Naruto pointed out. "They only look in their 30s."

Seina thought about it before nodding "You're right…" he mumbled still a little lost.

Tenchi chuckled "I'm used to it. And besides, she doesn't like it when I call her Grandma…" he trailed off as a memory surfaced. The three had a good laugh about that as they all remembered instances where Airi would get angry.

"Come to think of it, how is everyone else doing?" Seina asked as Naruto sat up, moving Fuku to his shoulder.

"That's right…how's Mihoshi?" Naruto asked wanting to know how his niece had taken to news.

"Oh, they're doing fine, maybe a little too much so…" Tenchi replied thinking about everyone, as Ryo-ohki picked up Fuku and walked over to a carrot basket. "We were surprised, Naruto…you're Mihoshi's uncle."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm going to get an earful later on aren't I?" he asked dreading the answer.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Tenchi stated with a laugh.

"Oh, a person named Hakubi Washu lives with you, right?" Seina asked turning to face his senpai.

Tenchi turned back to Seina "Oh yeah, you haven't met any of them before, have you?" he asked with a smile.

Seina looked back at the sky in thought "No, but Sasami-chan and Noike-san often come into town to shop…Ryoko-san sometimes drops by to buy sake…and I've met Ayeka-san on several occasions!" he stated with a smile. "Oh yeah…I met Mihoshi-san when she dropped Naruto off on the ship we took to head out into space for the first time."

"I am never letting her drive again." Naruto stated looking away from the other two. "Thought I was going to die…" he muttered more softly as he shivered.

Tenchi chuckled nervously. "That happens when you ride with Mihoshi." He muttered scratching his head.

"Mihoshi is a 1st class detective for the GP so she's always working, and Washu-chan always hides herself in a lab inside my house." Tenchi explained as Naruto shivered again. "She's dragged Naruto into there on multiple occasions." Naruto shivered once more.

"Oh yeah! I want to let Fuku see Washu-san, plus I'd like to thank her myself for giving us her latest ship…" Seina explained looking excited.

"My how thoughtful of you!" A familiar voice interrupted. Naruto froze upon hearing it and slowly started to inch away. "Where are you going Naruto?" Washu asked as Seina turned to face her. Naruto stopped moving and pretended to sleep hoping to be left alone. Seina jumped back in surprise as he literally came face to face with the petit red head known as Washu.

"W-who are you…?" Seina asked nervously.

"Hakubi Washu-chan desu!" She greeted as she held up a hand in greeting.

"You are?" Seina asked disbelievingly. Tenchi merely smiled a strained smile as he watched the interaction.

"Naruto…" Tenchi muttered as he looked at his friend. "You know she won't let you get away." Seina turned and saw Naruto trying to roll away.

Washu snapped her fingers and a metal claw shot out and grabbed Naruto before dragging him in front of her. "Yo…" Naruto greeted with a wave.

"You're the most brilliant scientist in the universe…?" Seina asked pulling his wits together.

"That's right! I'm Washu-chan!" She greeted again as she turned back to Seina putting off Naruto's punishment.

"Fuku's mother?" Seina asked turning to Tenchi. Tenchi merely nodded his head. "But she's so little…!" Seina tried to protest.

"Would you believe me if I were like this?" Washu asked in an older sounding voice. Turning to face her Seina was treated to a much more…developed Washu who winked at him. Making a 'WTF' face Seina said nothing as Tenchi chuckled.

Turning back into her child-like form Washu gave Fuku a quick inspection nodding as she did so. "Looks like everything is in tip-top shape!" she declared as Fuku Miyaaed at finally seeing her mother. "Don't act so childish…" Washu giggled as Fuku hugged her face. "You have to hurry up and grow up into a responsible adult." Washu stated in a serious tone. Fuku climbed up onto her shoulder and began to nuzzle Washu's cheek. "Are you even listening to me?" Washu asked smiling the entire time. "What am I ever going to do with you?" she asked Ryo-ohki soon joined her sister in climbing over Washu as she lay on the scientist's lap. "Not you too, Ryo-ohki…" Washu muttered patting Ryo-ohki on the head. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Watching you and Ryo-chan, it's almost like she's your daughter…" Seina stated smiling as he watched the three interact.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Washu asked looking at him. She turned Ryo-ohki's chin towards her and clapped her hands. Suddenly Ryo-ohki was transformed into a Cabbit like Fuku only slightly bigger.

"She transformed!" Seina muttered in shock as Tenchi sighed. Ryo-ohki, surprised by the sudden transformation rolled down the hill as Fuku gave chase. "Oh, she's the one Sasami-chan always carries around…!" Seina realized as Washu smiled.

"By the way Naruto is Fuku-chan's father." Washu stated casually.

Naruto choked on air as he started coughing. "Say what?" he muttered facing Washu. Seina and Tenchi blinked in surprise as well.

"That's right." Washu stated smugly. "Naruto is Fuku's father." She repeated herself. "And I'm her mother."

Seina turned towards Naruto "You and Washu…" he muttered in shock. "When…?"

"Never! We never did anything of the sort!" Naruto denied crossing his arms. "Washu what in the universe are you saying?"

"Ah I took a gene sample I took form Naruto and mixed it with my own to give birth to Fuku." She explained uninterested in drawing out the truth any longer.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you lord…" he muttered quietly as he held a hand to his chest. "I thought you did something to me in my sleep or something."

Washu grinned "Who says I didn't?" she asked smiling deviously.

Naruto's face paled as Washu hugged his arm a little bit. "Darling!" she cooed causing him to stutter as he tried to break away.

"I thought you had a thing for Tenchi!" Naruto shouted as Tenchi shrugged his shoulders.

Washu laughed as she let him go. "I'm joking of course!" she stated before smiling slyly. "Or am I?"

Naruto grumbled a bit as he folded his arms over his chest. "You're cruel Washu." He muttered looking anywhere but at her.

Ryo-ohki suddenly came bounding up and leapt forward planting a paw in Seina's face before knocking Washu over in anger. Tenchi rubbed his head with a chuckle as Seina just stared in surprise. "Each day brings a new disaster…" Tenchi muttered.

"What're you doing? Knock that off, you two!" Washu shouted as Fuku joined in on piling on top of Washu.

"Ryo-ohki! You can have one carrot! You can have one too, Fuku-chan." Tenchi called out to calm the two Cabbits.

"I see." Seina muttered as the red foot print disappeared. "So does that mean Fuku can change into human form too?" Seina asked pointing at Fuku.

"She has the ability." Washu stated sitting up. "It all depends on how she's raised, though." She stated catching their attention.

"I see…" Seina muttered as Naruto folded his arms again.

"Just raising her normally is enough on your part." Washu informed him as they watched the two eat a carrot happily. "She'll change if she deems it necessary, so just take it easy!"

"Okay…" Seina mumbled.

Naruto sighed as he turned towards the sky. "Or else she might turn out like her, right?" he asked causing Washu to smirk.

"That's right…Be careful, she'll wind up like my other daughter if you mess up." Washu stated confusing Seina as Tenchi smiled.

"Eh, you're other daughter…?" Seina asked in surprise.

Tenchi coughed into his hand with a smile "You know her very well." He stated as Naruto and Washu chuckled.

"I do…?" Seina muttered trying to think of who it could be.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a shout of "Tenchi-nii-chan!" rang out from the nearby street. Glancing over Tenchi saw Sasami waving at him.

"Sasami-chan!" Tenchi greeted. Standing up Seina and Naruto waved hello as Sasami brightened.

"Oh, Seina-nii-chan! Naruto-nii-chan!" Sasami called out running up to meet them.

"It's good to see you again! You look well!" Seina greeted

Sasami smiled "I was worried when I heard you went up into outer space!" Sasami admitted as Naruto took note of the basket she was carrying.

"Sorry for making you worry…" Seina muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Sasami smiled and shook her head. "It's alright!" she cheered as she turned on Naruto "Is it true Naruto-nii-chan? You're Mihoshi's uncle?"

Naruto chuckled nervously "I guess you could say that…" he muttered embarrassedly.

Sasami whirled around and cheered "That's so cool!" She stopped her spinning as she looked at both of them sadly "Can you both spend time here today?" she asked hopefully.

Seina looked at Naruto who shrugged. "Yeah! No problem!" Seina answered as he turned back to face Sasami.

"That's great!" Sasami cheered excitedly. Remembering something she started opening up her basket "Oh yeah, I brought some snacks!" she stated happily. "But there might not be enough…" she muttered seeing two more people than she was expecting. Slowly her gaze drifted to Washu where Ryo-ohki and Fuku were playing on her lap. "Who's this?" she cried out excitedly as she ran over to Washu to get a better look. "She looks just like Ryo-chan!"

"This is Ryo-ohki's little sister!" Washu stated smiling at Sasami. "She's also Naruto's and my own daughter."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't go lying to Sasami-chan about that!" Naruto shouted angrily as Sasami turned towards him with a 'really she is?' look.

Sasami turned back to Washu "So she's from that one time…?" she asked

"They've named her Fuku-chan." Washu informed with a small smile.

"Oh really? She's so cute!" Sasami cooed as the two sisters watched her. "She looks just like Ryo-chan when she was little!" Sitting next to Washu Sasami opened up her basket. "Fuku-chan, Ryo-chan! I made some carrot sandwiches!" jumping onto the lid both Cabbits Miyaaed in happiness as Sasami handed them a half sandwich. "Is it good?" Sasami asked smiling as the two ate their sandwich.

Sasami cooed as the two ate as the three boys smiled. "She seems happy." Naruto noted as he crossed his arms.

"She missed you a lot when you went up." Tenchi stated as he placed a hand on the basket of carrots beside him. "So she's probably really happy to see you here."

"I'm glad she's happy." Naruto muttered as Sasami fed the two cabbits.

There was a honking noise drawing their attention. "Tenchi-sama." Noike greeted from a pick-up truck.

"Noike-onee-chan! Seina-nii-chan's here! And so is Naruto-nii-chan! They brought Ryo-chan's little sister over!" Sasami called out.

"Hello." Seina greeted rubbing his head.

"Hello, Seina-san. It's a pleasure to see you again." Noike greeted as she stepped out of the car.

"So you're Seto-sama's granddaughter, Sasami-chan?" Seina asked as they loaded the carrots onto the truck.

"And Noike-nee-chan is my grandma's adopted daughter. So she's my aunt!" Sasami continued waving her legs around as she sat on a ledge.

"It must be difficult having to deal with Seto-sama all the time…" Noike stated as Seina turned towards her.

"Yeah it is kind of tough…" Seina admitted as Naruto muttered "Understatement of the year."

"But thanks to you she's stopped bothering me!" Noike smiled at him.

Seina's eyebrow began to twitch as he looked away. "Utsutsumi-sama told me the same thing…" he muttered quietly

"I thought he would…" Noike muttered covering her mouth in silent laughter.

"Oh, yes, Seina-dono!" Washu began as she held up a finger. "Could I check your personal data later on? Airi-dono asked me if I would."

"Sure, no problem." Seina replied as Tenchi and Naruto finished their work

"All finished loading up." Tenchi announced as they sat down on the edge of the truck.

"Then do you suppose you could go get Ayeka-san and Ryoko-san?" Noike asked looking at the two of them.

"Over by the shrine?" Tenchi asked as Naruto tied down a few last bits. "Alright."

"Oh yeah, Seina why don't you come with us?" Tenchi suggested "I don't know if it will actually work for you, but how about trying a Shinto ceremony to drive away your bad luck?"

Seina chuckled "Sure. It has been a while since I've seen the priest." He admitted

"Okay then I'll onto Fuku or you!" Washu announced patting Fuku on the head.

"Thanks…" Seina bowed his head at Washu. "Tenchi-senpai! Do you mind if I go on my bike?" he asked as Naruto smiled. "I'm pretty amazing, you know." He boasted holding his chin.

"At crashing." Naruto countered with a grin of his own.

"I don't know, having seen your skydiving stunt just now…" Tenchi added crossing his arms. "Okay, why don't we have a race then?" he suggested with a smile as Naruto stood up. "I'm not so bad myself!"

"I'm in." he stated with a smile.

Seina pushed his bike as hard as he could as he raced down the hill. Shortly after Naruto and Tenchi appeared on either side of him. "They're fast!" Seina muttered as the two smiled at him. "Damn it! I refuse to lose!" Seina shouted.

Tenchi and Naruto kept pace "Ah! Seina-kun! That way leads to a…" Tenchi was too late as Seina biked right over a ledge.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Seina screamed as he bounced along the ground before landing in the water at the base of a tree. Breaking the surface of the water Seina sighed.

"You're the same as ever you were, young man!" Katsuhito the priest stated with a smile as he squatted next to Seina's landing spot.

Naruto and Tenchi walked over as Seina rubbed the back of his head again "It's good to see you again!" he greeted. "I hear your luck is as terrible as ever, even in space." Katsuhito stated without changing his expression.

"Yes, well…" Seina trailed off he stiffened and began to look around.

"What's wrong?" the priest asked.

"I thought I just heard someone call my name…" Seina muttered trying to find who had spoken.

"Are you alright?" Tenchi asked kneeling down next to the water Seina was sitting in.

"Tenchi, Naruto and I are the only others here." Katsuhito pointed out without changing his expression.

"Eh?" But I heard someone else's voice…" Seina tried to say.

Katsuhito closed one eye gazing down at Seina "Ah, so you are able to hear it?" he wondered before smiling. "The one speaking to you is…" he pointed up at the tree.

Seina turned his head to look. "A royal tree…" he muttered recognizing the presence.

"That's right. It's greeting you." Katsuhito stated as beams of light fell from the tree around the water.

"Nice to meet you… wait, we already knew each other, I used to play here all the time!" Seina chuckled as the others watched. Suddenly Seina's head was pushed into the water as Ryoko landed on him. The three men sweat dropped as she began to talk

"Hey, Tenchi, listen to this!" Ryoko whimpered. "You won't believe what Ayeka's…" Tears pooling at her eyes Ryoko really did seem like she was upset. She stopped her pleading as Tenchi grumbled and pointed at her feet, as his grandfather looked away and Naruto palmed his face.

Ryoko looked down. "Good to see you again…" Seina muttered as Naruto and Tenchi shared a dead pan expression.

Ryoko paused a bit before quickly getting off of Seina's head. "Oh, Seina! Long time no see! How ya doing?" she asked rubbing her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that! I didn't see you there! But it's your fault too!" she pointed out as Seina chuckled nervously "You didn't say a word so how was I supposed to know you were there?" she asked now in a full blown rant. "Well, it is hot today so I understand why you'd want to play in the water…"

Tenchi and Naruto walked up to Ryoko's sides and pointed at her. "Fuku-chan's older sister." They stated with a smile.

"Eh?" Seina muttered before the full weight of the words hit home "EHHHHHHH?"

Naruto guided Seina by the shoulder as they headed off to the cave where Ryoko was sealed. "Come on…stop spacing out…" Naruto muttered as Ryoko pouted as Tenchi explained.

"Ryoko-san is Washu-san's daughter?" Seina asked in disbelief. "Eh? But…hold on a sec…" Seina muttered "Does that mean she can…" he trailed off as his eyes grew smaller and smaller as the thought crossed his mind.

"Ryoko-san! Ryoko-san!" Ayeka called out as she walked closer to them. Seina turned his head distracted from the odd line of thoughts which had been bothering him. "Where are you, Ryoko-san? Come out!" Ayeka shouted angrily as she looked around.

"She's still as grouchy as ever." Naruto mumbled as Ryoko clicked her tongue and phased away.

"Lazy Ryoko-san, ditching her cleaning duties…now where did she go…?" Ayeka asked as she came up within sight of the gang. "Huh?" she muttered seeing them. "It's you…" Ayeka muttered seeing Seina. "Oh, Seina-san! It is a pleasure to see you again." she stated bowing at the waist.

Returning the bow Seina spoke "It's good to see you too!" raising his head he quickly bowed again seeing that she hadn't risen from her own bow.

"I am glad to see that you are doing so well!" Ayeka stated with a smile as Ryoko appeared behind her with a scowl. Ryoko proceeded to make a myriad of rude gestures as Ayeka continued speaking. "I have been hearing a lot about you from Seto-sama." Ayeka stated as the men sweat dropped. "About all your heroic deeds and…" her face turned demonic within a second as she spun around and threw her broom nailing Ryoko in the face.

Naruto palmed his face as Ryoko flew up and onto the rock as she growled down at Ayeka who snarled in responded holding her broom menacingly.

"Oh, yes! You also know the secrets of space." Katsuhito stated as he turned to face Seina. "Allow me to tell you something interesting." He suggested as he began to tell his story. "I assume you've heard of the old legend in which the warrior sealed away the evil demon, correct?"

"You've told me countless times, sir." Seina stated with a sweat drop.

Katsuhito wrapped his arm around Seina and whispered "The truth is…I was the young man who sealed it away." He stated as he undid the disguise causing Seina to widen his eyes in shock. "And…that is the sealed demon!" he declared pointing at Ryoko.

"Hi!" Ryoko waved back. Seina could only stare in shock as the secrets of his childhood stories was revealed to him.

Yosho, as he was now revealed to be explained what happened "About three and a half years ago, Tenchi went and broke the seal…"

"Eh?" Seina gaped turning to Tenchi.

"Then she went on a rampage in Kurashiki; the damage was unbelievable." Yosho continued ignoring the interruption

"Then that explosion at Kurashiki West High was because of…" Seina muttered looking at Tenchi.

"That would be me!" Ryoko state as she appeared at Seina's side.

"And the disappearance of Tenchi-senpai's house and the destruction of the surrounding area…?" Seina asked looking around in a frenzy.

"That was Ayeka. She also demolished the Seto Bridge while she was at it." Ryoko stated with a smug look.

"You were responsible for what happened to the Seto Bridge!" Ayeka shouted getting in Ryoko's face.

"You suddenly wanted a fight!" Ryoko countered as Seina twitched.

"Even the mysterious destruction of the Seto Bridge?" he asked as the two continued to argue.

"You get used to it." Naruto stated standing next to Seina.

"Tenchi-sama, Seina-san, Naruto-san." Noike greeted as she announced dinner's preparation.

"Tell the other girls to come here so that I can hold bad luck removal ceremonies for them." Yosho stated as they walked towards the stairs. "With any luck it will help protect them from your own misfortune." Yosho began to laugh.

"What about my ceremony?" Seina asked as Tenchi closed his eyes in worry.

"There's no point, your bad luck is far too strong." Yosho pointed out without hesitation. A bucket came out of nowhere and struck Seina on the head knocking him down the stairs as Tenchi and the others gaped.

"Seina!" They all shouted in surprise. They all winced when he finally stopped at the foot of the first flight of stairs.

"Seina-kun are you alright?" Tenchi shouted as he jogged down to check on the boy as Naruto and Yosho turned to look at Ayeka and Ryoko who were the culprits. Seina had swirls in his eyes as Noike and Tenchi checked on him.

Yosho sighed "See what I mean?" he asked.

"Please forgive me." Ayeka pleaded as she bowed in apology.

"It's okay! It happens to me all the time!" Seina waved her concerns off

"It really does." Naruto added in.

"No one asked you, you barbarian." Ayeka stated as Naruto glared.

"Plus I've undergone body enhancement, so I'm not hurt or anything!" Seina stated as he flexed his muscles revealing not a single bruise.

"Ayeka's just terrible, isn't she?" Ryoko asked placing a hand on Seina's shoulder.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi warned getting her to back off.

"Go on and have a bath before dinner's ready." Noike suggested smiling at them. "I'll prepare your change of clothes."

"No that's all right; I should be leaving soon…" Seina stated as Naruto nodded his head at Noike's words.

"Come on Seina the girls can survive one night without you there." He stated pushing Seina along.

Tenchi smiled "Come on, it's been a while since you were last here…" he stated as he followed after them.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Ryoko cheered as she pulled Seina into a choke hold.

"Go where?" Seina asked as Ryoko dragged him and Naruto off towards the baths. "What an amazing bath house!" Seina muttered looking around "When did you build this here?"

"Yeah, you can't see it from the outside." Tenchi stated as they washed themselves before sinking into the hot water with sighs of relief. "I'd say we built it about 3 years ago or so…"

Seina made a noise of understanding "The curtain on the front said women and Tenchi…" he stated causing Naruto to laugh.

"Well Tenchi usually is the only guy around…Yosho stays up at the shrine and his dad is always at work." Naruto stated with a laugh. "Only recently was I a part of their group…and even then I won't be here forever. Eventually I'll leave to go back home."

Seina glanced at Naruto "Speaking of which, where is your home?"

"Hm…another dimension." Naruto stated casually. "I'm from Earth." He continued causing Seina to blink in surprise. "Where I come from demons and gods exist within pocket dimensions known as hell and heaven alongside the human realm. I was born and raised in Hell."

Seina went "Oh…"

Tenchi smiled "We were just as surprised as you probably are Seina." He admitted "Another dimension? It was unheard of to us, except for Washu."

"Tenchi-senpai…" Seina began as he leaned closer causing Tenchi to lean away while avoiding eye contact. "There really aren't any other men around here, are there?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well…no…" Tenchi admitted sweating a bit more. "Oh…?" Seina asked leaning over Tenchi.

"Say, Airi-san tells me you're living with Kiriko-san!" Tenchi countered twisting the tables around. "Along with Amane-san and some former pirate…"

"I-it wasn't really my idea…" Seina muttered weakly. "Naruto lives with us too!" he shouted.

"They still fawn over him." Naruto added in causing Seina to splutter as Tenchi leaned over him.

"It must be pretty tough…" Tenchi muttered

"Yes…" Seina muttered as tears streamed down his face.

"I know the feeling." Tenchi sighed.

"Yo, Seina! Want me to scrub your back?" Ryoko asked appearing from within the wall. Naruto and Tenchi stared at her as Seina pitched forward in surprise. Ryoko smirked as she began poking Seina's foot with her finger.

"Ryoko! I told you to stop suddenly appearing like that!" Tenchi scolded.

"Did I scare you?" she asked continuing to poke Seina.

"She's more playful then when it was just you and me." Naruto noted as he relaxed and leaned against the tree.

"You've been acting more and more like Washu-san lately." Tenchi pointed out causing Ryoko to freeze. "Now leave!" Tenchi shooed her away with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, okay…" Ryoko allowed as she sank into the tree.

When the bath was over the three boys sat around in the living room as Washu attached an odd ball like thing to Seina's head and began typing away on her portable keyboard. "Don't be nervous, just relax." She stated as Ryo-ohki, and Fuku wrestled with each other on Naruto's lap. "Alright…here goes." Washu muttered once she was done.

Suddenly numerous screens popped up all around them startling Washu before she began to laugh. "Now this is something!"

"What is it?" Seina asked looking around as Tenchi stared in surprise.

"A simulation using your personal data." She explained. "Seems like you have beginner's knowledge about how to fight using blunt weapons." She noted as something that was different than the reports she received. "I thought I would verify the data Airi-dono gave me, but it turns out you really are a perfect decoy!"

Seina rubbed his head "Naruto was teaching me in our spare time." He admitted.

"I want him to be able to defend himself if we're not there for whatever reason." Naruto admitted.

Washu nodded her head before looking at the two Cabbits "I bet the reason you met Ryo-ohki new Jurai is because…" the Fuku was busy poking her head in and out of one of the projections.

"Is because…?" Seina asked.

"…Is because she's a pirate ship." Washu stated turning back to the work and putting it away. "She was drawn there by you, Seina-dono."

Tenchi an Seina blinked as Naruto was busy playing with the two Cabbits as he revealed his tails for them to chase.

"Opening the door to the Kitchen Sasami stuck her head in "Hey! It looks like there's going to be a lot of people tonight…" she paused seeing Naruto playing with the two. "That looks fun." She stated before shaking her head. "So we're having Nabe!"

"We've finished preparing the ingredients, so I'll leave the cooking up to you, Tenchi-sama." Noike added in with a smile.

"That's right…you like cooking Nabe don't you?" Naruto asked as Tenchi nodded his head.

"Sure thing. Leave it to me!" Tenchi called out as he stood up. As they set up the Nabe pot Tenchi had a look of extreme concentration on his face as he held a ladle while staring at the pot.

"Um…Do you need help with anything?" Seina asked unsurely.

"When he's cooking nabe you're supposed to stay quiet and watch!" Washu reprimanded him.

"I see…" Seina muttered glancing at her.

"You are absolutely unbelievable!" Ayeka muttered as she followed Ryoko into the room.

"All I'm going to do is give them some of my special sake…" Ryoko stated looking over her shoulder.

"Seina-sama is underage, you know!" Ayeka pointed out. "Would you listen to me, Ryoko-san…" they both stared at those at the table realizing that they were having nabe. Glancing at each other they "Shh…" gestured at each other to be quiet.

Everyone glanced at Tenchi until Seina and Naruto perked their ears. "What's that sound?" Seina asked looking up.

Naruto palmed his face as he stood up and made his way outside. As quick as he could he started forming a large barrier between the lake and the house as Seina watched curious. "What's Naruto doing?" he asked as Washu told him to be quiet.

"Done!" Tenchi announced as he removed the lid from the pot revealing a delicious smelling nabe pot. "Where's Naruto?" he asked looking around. Seina pointed outside where Naruto was still putting up barriers.

"Ara, Ara!" Mihoshi screamed as she tried to land. "I'm sorry!" she shouted as the waves generated by the ship's crash battered Naruto's barriers. Naruto sighed in relief when it was finally over.

"Same old Mihoshi." He muttered as everyone thanked him.

Naruto hopped onto the lake and helped Mihoshi out of the ship "Uncle Naruto!" she cried seeing him again. "How are you!" she asked as she hugged him.

"Mihoshi…" he returned as they sat down. "Let's eat before Seina and I get some sort of emergency call. It's bound to happen to us." He muttered to himself as Tenchi sweat dropped.

"Right…" he nodded his head as everyone helped themselves. "Let's eat!"

"Wow, chicken! I haven't had that in a long time!" Seina was looking mighty hungry as he stared at the pot.

Seina had only taken his fist few bites when and loud cry of "Seina-chan, Naruto!" rang through the air as Kiriko and Amane arrived in a camouflaged hover car.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again." Kiriko stated jumping out and bowing.

"Oh! Amane!" Mihoshi screamed as she tried saw the other blonde woman.

"Hey there, Mihoshi…" Amane greeted.

Mihoshi looked to be holding back tears "Amane!" she cried running forward. "It's so good to see you again! Ama…!"

"Don't hold them up, they're in a hurry." Noike stated having tripped Mihoshi.

"Ouchie…."

"Come on Seina-chan hurry!" Kiriko urged as she pulled him out of his seat. "Eh…but we're still eating!" Seina whined as Naruto quickly finished what was on his plate before producing a small take out box and filled it with Seina's food.

"Come on we're going!" he stated handing Seina the box. Dumping Seina in the back seat Kiriko bowed and bid them fare well as She, Amane, and Naruto all hopped in and took off o the Kamidake.

"Shuttle dock confirmed! Preparations to depart are complete!" Neju announced looking at her screen.

"We have a clear course!" Ryoko announced "We'll be taking a course though hyperspace with engines at full power!"

Seina sighed "At least Naruto managed to grab some Chicken for me." He muttered taking a bite of the food Naruto grabbed for him as NB was forced to stay in a doghouse.

"So…where are we going?" Naruto asked as they took off.

* * *

End 

Alright another chapter done. I know the show actually say it was two years from when Tenchi unsealed Ryoko to GXP but for the sake of sense I extended the time a little since there's no way for Seina to get that far in only a few months or a year at most.


	18. Vacation

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Vacation 

"Reports of damage caused by mysterious pirate ships in Juraian territory have been pouring in over the last few months." Minaho explained to the crew of the Kamidake.

Naruto sighed "Another pirate fleet?" he wondered "Don't they ever learn?" he asked resting his chin on the back of his hands.

Minaho ignored the interruption as she continued her debriefing "Moreover, only transport ships carrying valuable goods have been raided, despite the fact that their routes have all been highly classified! We've asked for assistance from the GP, but they can't even find them, much less capture them! All we've learned from the Juraian intelligence agency…is that it's known as the good luck fleet."

Naruto slipped as banged his chin on the table. "Good luck fleet?" he asked incredulously. "Seriously? They couldn't come up with a better name?" he asked getting up and dusting himself off.

Amane sighed "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard." She stated uncaringly.

"Seto-sama's Mikagami successfully located the fleet several hours ago." Minaho stated catching the crew's attention

"So then the problem has already been resolved?" Kiriko asked glancing at her kinswomen.

Amane's eyes widened as a thought passed through her mind. "Don't tell me…!" she shouted standing up.

"They managed to escape without so much as a scratch." Minaho admitted unphased by the news she was reporting

Ryoko couldn't hide his disbelief "What? But pirates are as good as dead once they encounter a royal ship!"

"So it literally is a good luck fleet…" Amane muttered sitting back down in her chair as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Pretty damn lucky of them." He muttered before smiling. "What are we to do?" he asked

"Sorry for interrupting your break, but please pursue the good luck fleet." Minaho stated their orders.

The crew saluted as Seina stood up "Understood!" he acknowledged.

"We'll be waiting for good news. Well, goodbye." Minaho cut the connection.

Amane glanced at Naruto "The bad luck of the GP's Lorelei Seina versus good luck?" she asked resting her cheek on her palm.

"I guess…" Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "I have pretty good luck in gambling though." He admitted with a grin.

Amane sighed as she continued "What's hard work again? Who needs perseverance?" she asked rhetorically. "Something about this doesn't sit right with me!"

Neju maneuvered her chair behind Seina who was looking worried "Onii-chan…" she called out catching his attention. "I don't like it when you're so worried!" she stated as she practically sparkled while her eyes quivered with unshed tears. "Your smile is the greatest thing there is!" Seina was blushing as he turned to face her. "We would do anything for you…"

"For some reason I feel like barfing." Naruto muttered looking away.

"N-Neju-chan…" Seina muttered as Fuku rested on his head. Suddenly the panel in front of him started beeping.

"Say, something's blinking." Neju pointed out not looking away from Seina's face as he turned back in surprise.

"Eh? No way, already?" he shouted as Neju grinned and turned away.

NB popped up from somewhere with a cigarette in hand. "Hey. You were moved just now, weren't you?" he asked with another old man face on.

"Is it the good luck fleet?" Amane asked as Naruto connected with the ship in order to go into combat mode.

"Judging from the mass patterns and energy signatures, there's no mistake!" Kiriko shouted.

"**Amane I'm counting on you for tactical support, Fuku don't let them hit us!**" Naruto called out as the ship finished it's transformation

"Roger!" Amane shouted as she got to work as Fuku let out a loud Miyaa.

"That's our Lorelei Seina, alright!" Amane muttered glancing at Seina. "Never nervous at all, no matter how dangerous the situation gets. Right?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

Seina dipped his head causing Fuku to slide off a little. "Leave me alone…" he muttered.

Ryoko swallowed a bit of saliva. "A battle surpassing human comprehension is about to begin!" she stated.

"**No it's not.**" Naruto stated casually.

Seina's face turned serious as he shouted his orders. "Raise the spatial camouflage and prepare for combat!" Four cries of "Roger!" rang out as the Kamidake adopted it's camouflage.

It was over in a flash as within five minutes the entire good luck fleet was laid to waste. "**See?**" Naruto asked as he disengaged himself. "Easy."

"Well that was underwhelming." Amane muttered tapping her foot.

"I was expecting a little more trouble." Ryoko admitted scratching her head as she raised an eyebrow. "Rather…that was too simple."

"I'm not going to complain." Kiriko stated as the others nodded in agreement. "We should report." She stated opening up communications with Jurai. "Seto-sama, the good luck fleet is destroyed."

"That's our Seina-dono!" she clapped her hands together. "I knew you would be able to take care of them without any trouble!" Seto was grinning as she held up a fan.

"No, it wasn't anything special…" Seina muttered rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Modest as always." Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks to you I feel very satisfied and relieved!" Seto declared as Seina smiled in thanks.

"I'm glad it's finally over now!" Seina admitted as the rest of the crew smiled. Naruto happily tied NB to a far wall and gagged him before he could say anything stupid.

"Seto-sama…about our vacation…" he started.

"Oh, yes! As a reward for this latest mission…" Seto began as she snapped her fan shut. "There's a delightful recreation center near your present location, so allow me to extend an invitation to you! With a reservation!"

There were delighted faces all around as the crew let out a cheer. "A vacation!" Naruto shouted out loud "Oh yeah!" The others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yahoo! This place is awesome!" Naruto cheered as he performed various aerial tricks on a water ski. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

Ryoko laughed as she operated the Jet Ski that was pulling him along. "Naruto I'm going faster!" she shouted causing him to whoop in joy.

Seina chuckled as he sat at a shaded table "I'm glad he's happy, Naruto's been looking out for me since I started." He mumbled to himself.

"Naruto-nii-chan's a nice person." Neju agreed as she watched the blonde male have fun. "I don't think I've ever seen him cut loose like this before."

Kiriko and Amane, who were sunbathing, glanced up "They seem like they're having fun." Amane stated "Hey Ryoko! When's my turn!" she shouted out as Ryoko stopped the runner and brought it in much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Right now if you want." Ryoko stated as Naruto came ashore as well. "What new riders?" he asked if that's the case I'm going to go surfing then, it's been a while."

Amane grinned as she pulled Kiriko to her feet. "Wait…Amane!" She shouted in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Amane grinned "relax it's only water skiing." She stated as she put the skis on Kiriko's feet before handing the woman the bar. "Just hold on to that." Amane then got onto the Jet Ski and started it up. "Ready?" she asked revving the engine.

"NO!" Kiriko shouted still holding onto he bar.

"Here we go!" Amane took off pulling Kiriko along.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kiriko screamed in terror as Naruto laughed. "STOP LAUGHING!" Kiriko shouted before screaming for her life again.

"Well then…I'm going to go catch a few waves." Naruto announced as he pulled up a surfboard. "See you around!" He called out as he ran into the water leaving Neju and Ryoko alone with Seina.

"Seina-sama…" Ryoko trailed off as she sat close to Seina making him just a little uncomfortable.

Neju pouted "Hey!" she shouted running towards Seina. "Leave Seina-nii-chan alone Obaa-chan!" she shouted while trying to pry Seina away from Ryoko.

"What was that?" Ryoko shouted glaring at Neju.

"You heard me!"

"You little…!" Ryoko gave chase as Neju ran away after pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at Ryoko.

"Something's never change." Seina muttered as Fuku hopped up beside him.

"Seina!" Amane called out walking up to him.

"Amane-san…Where's Kiriko-san?" he asked looking around. Amane pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "What happened to her?" Seina asked as Kiriko was sitting down still clutching the bar.

"Scared stiff I think." Amane muttered scratching her head. "More importantly could you rub sun tan lotion on my back for me?" she asked handing him a bottle of lotion.

"Uh…" Seina muttered as Amane grabbed him by the wrist and led him to a towel under an umbrella.

"Be gentle now." She stated as she undid the clasp of her bikini top laying face down on the towel.

Naruto was too busy riding the waves to notice his friend's newest problem. Seina gulped as he squeezed out some lotion and began rubbing it into her back. "Like this?" he asked

"Yeah that's good." Amane muttered relaxing. "Thanks. That's good enough for my back." She stated once her entire back was covered.

"O-okay…" Seina muttered with his eyes closed unwilling to look somewhere he shouldn't

"Now you can oil up the front…" Amane stated sitting up, using her arms to cover her breasts, to turn towards him.

"My pleasure!" NB shouted oiling up his hands while activating his Seina imitation face. Amane growled as a vein burst in her head. "Here I come! Get ready for some oiling!" NB shouted while squeezing his hands. "Look at my face! See, I'm Yamada Seina…!"

Amane punted him into the air. "Get out of here!" She shouted angrily. Turning back to Seina she smiled "Seina. This time I'll…" She paused seeing Seina's beet red face. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked Seina slowly held up her top causing her to blush as she covered herself and turned away. "Whoops!" she muttered as Seina fell backwards into the lands of dreams…with a massive nosebleed.

Kiriko by this time had recovered and made her way over only to see the blood. "AH! SEINA-CHAN!"

Ryoko made her way over as well. "Amane-san! Put those away!" she shouted pointing at Amane's chest.

"What do you mean by those?" Amane shouted back as she redid her clasp.

Naruto jogged over holding onto his surf board. "What's going on over here?" he asked seeing Seina on the floor covering his nose. "Oi…you really should get used to seeing them without something on." He muttered scratching his head as he raised an eyebrow.

Once Seina was up on his feet again Naruto dragged him to a canteen and ordered two orange drinks. "Here." He stated handing one to Seina. "This place is great isn't it?" he asked sitting in a beach chair next to Seina.

"Yeah." Seina answered preparing to take a sip of his own drink. Suddenly four other straws joined his own causing both him and Naruto to look up in surprise. "Wha…?" he asked before sighing seeing that the girls each had an extra long straw to share the drink with him.

Naruto chuckled "Is that some sort of show of affection?" he asked drinking his own drink.

Ryoko glanced around once they finished the drink "I think I'll try that." She muttered walking off. They watched her go wondering what she was up to. Suddenly they saw Ryoko swimming around underwater with a tail fin just like a mermaid. Jumping out of the water she smiled as two star fish like things covered her breasts.

Seina clapped his hands "Ryoko-san's so pretty!" he praised as the other girls and Naruto just stared at her.

"Which do you prefer, Onii-chan? Cooked or sashimi?" Neju asked innocently Seina frowned as Amane and Kiriko blanked out as Naruto looked away while scratching his cheek. Ryoko came crashing down into the water head first.

"Uh, neither if it's a mermaid…" Seina replied honestly.

Once Ryoko was back in her normal swimsuit she, Amane, and Neju were playing with a beach ball as Seina and Kiriko watched from the side. Naruto was relaxing next to them while talking to someone on the communications line. "Hey, Hinata-chan…what time is it?" he asked

"**1:10 in the afternoon, why?**" she asked "**and what is this thing Kaoru-san is having me use to talk with you?**" she asked again.

"It's called a phone Hinata-chan." Naruto explained "It allows you to talk instantly with someone far away, but don't let the village know they have to develop it themselves without our interference." He stated earning an "Okay!" from his girlfriend. "I asked because it's been about 3 or so years since I've been summoned over here."

"**Wow…!**" Hinata muttered "**Traveling dimensions must be confusing.**" She wondered playing with her hair not knowing that Naruto could see her since he was using the telecommunications device.

"Cute…" Naruto muttered catching Kiriko's and Seina's attention. "You're so cute when you play with your hair Hinata-chan."

"**EH?**" She screamed looking around "**why do you know that?**" she screamed as she hid her hand behind her back.

"I'm using what's called a telecommunications device it allows me to see whoever I'm talking to on the other end. We should have one as well, but Aniki probably misplaced it."

"**Let me know those things before hand!**" she shouted causing Naruto to chuckle "**so how are you doing Naruto-kun?**"

"I'm doing good! Joined a law enforcement agency with a friend, you know making sure he survives." Naruto informed her smiling seeing her smile as well.

"**Sounds fun! Make sure to bring us home a souvenir!**" She smiled as someone else came up.

"**Hinata…who are you talking to?**"

"**Naruto-kun.**"

"Hey Haku-chan." Naruto greeted as Hinata handed her the phone. "I've only been gone for less than an hour you know." He stated pointing out that Makai standard was four times faster than the nations.

"**That doesn't matter, where are you? You sound like your near a beach.**"

"I was summoned and ended up going into space with a friend…right now we're at a beach resort with our crew." He explained as best he could. "Look I'll call back some time in the future see you later." Seeing the two say their good byes he hung up cutting the monitor connection. Turning to Seina and Kiriko he blinked seeing them staring at him "What?" he asked causing them to blink

"Who were those girls?" Kiriko asked curiously.

"My girlfriends…we all live in the same house." He explained casually.

"Eh…?" Seina asked in surprise.

"Ah…I never mentioned it before?" Naruto questioned leaning back into his seat. "My people allow polygamy."

Kiriko's face turned red. "Oh…" she mumbled looking away.

"Polygamy…what's that?" Seina asked causing Kiriko to pinch him. "Ow…" he mumbled rubbing his side where she pinched him.

"Seina-chan is too young to know that." Kiriko stated resolutely. "You can ask again when your older!" She turned her attention back onto the others who were playing around. "It would be great if things could stay exactly like this forever…" she muttered as Seina looked at the others as well.

"Yeah…" he agreed as Naruto smiled

As the day ended everyone was happily eating dinner together "Well…today was fun." Naruto stated with a smile as the others looked curiously at him.

"Naruto's in a pretty good mood today isn't he?" Amane pointed out as she whispered with Kiriko.

"He was talking with his girlfriends a while ago." Kiriko whispered back.

"Oh…I see." Amane muttered as they ate.

Ryoko paused "Naruto…how did you meet Tenchi and the others?" she asked out of the blue. "You've never mentioned it before."

"I haven't?" Naruto wondered looking up in thought. "Eh…I was summoned by Ryoko…" he tried to explain. "Tenchi had recently given her another one of her jewels back…and she was showing off for him and tried to summon a spirit…and got me…"

Neju tilted her head to the side. "Wouldn't that mean…" she began as Naruto cut her off.

"I'm a demon of course!" Naruto grinned as he waved at them. "Don't believe me?" he asked before revealing his fox like features. "See? Nine tails!"

Kiriko sweat dropped "Eh…Kyuubi?" she asked pointing at him.

"You got it in one go!" Naruto clapped as he pulled a bunch of party poppers sending confetti everywhere.

"Kyuubi?" Ryoko asked leaning towards Seina.

"A massive beast of destruction and havoc." He explained. "At least…that's what the myth says."

"I can hear you, you know." Naruto stated as his ears twitched. "Well whatever! It doesn't matter anyways!" he shouted pouring everyone a drink. "Drink up we still have a few hours of vacation left!"

Everyone raised a glass to that. "Cheers!"

* * *

End 

Alright another chapter done. About 8 more or so.


	19. Showtime!

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Showtime!

"Enemy sighted!" Kiriko announced as they patrolled the area. Quietly the Kamidake raised its camouflage in preparation. "Identified as a good luck ship!" she continued as Naruto connected with the ship.

"**Pretty flashy.**" He stated seeing numerous good luck charms on the odd ship in front of them.

"This one's even fancier than the ones before…!" Kiriko muttered looking up at the ship.

"Doesn't it make you feel like revering it?" Ryoko asked jokingly. It might be a shrine to bring good luck."

Amane was twitching as she reached for her console "Can we shoot it?" she asked dying to get the go ahead to activate the targeting systems

"I understand how you feel, but…" Kiriko trailed off before turning to Seina. "Captain?" she asked

Seina sweat dropped as he placed a hand on his head. "…" Suddenly a communications line opened up as Seiryo appeared laughing. "Tennan-sensei?" Seina shouted in surprise as Naruto covered his face with his paws.

"**Can we shoot it now?**" he asked seriously. "**Let's do the world a favor.**" The girls sweat dropped.

"I know you're there!" Seiryo shouted once his laughter was over and done with. "Da Ruma will be pleased when I…" he was cut off as Naruto and Amane opened up on him.

Amane was furious as a vein bulged and her eyes became bloodshot. Similarly Naruto was weaving his tails at such a rapid rate that Neju, who was watching him, got dizzy and was forced to look away. "Amane-san…Naruto…" Seina muttered as he sweat dropped.

Seiryo was surprised "Wait…! I still haven't finished my line…!" he shouted as the connection broke off. Somehow the good luck ship managed to dodge the attacks as they began countering themselves.

"They keep dodging!" Amane swore angrily as she clenched her fists.

"**Kill…kill…kill…kill!**" Naruto started chanting as veins started bulging all around the crystals on the ship.

"Naruto…?" Seina asked nervously.

"What's the matter?" Seiryo asked laughing "Do you think you can sink my ship that easily?" he questioned. There was a sudden call of "E-36!" from out of the screen as Seiryo's eyes lit up. "Yes! Bingo!" a barrage of missiles came out right after his declaration.

"Gravity wave detected! Right next to us?" Kiriko shouted in shock. "They're coming straight at us!" she shouted as another lucky ship appeared right next to them.

"Strengthen the shields! Hurry!" Amane ordered as they all worked furiously.

"Main system's down! The core's taken a direct hit!" Kiriko shouted as she worked frantically.

"Fuku!" Seina shouted as the Cabbit fainted.

"**Tch…We're getting out of here.**" Naruto announced as he activated a jump. "**Heading to nearest GP station.**" He continued as they safely entered hyperspace.

"Fuku-chan suffered some feedback from the Kamidake, so…" Fuku kicked her hind legs around bored and wanting to move around. "No. Be quiet and behave yourself." Kiriko scolded as she looked away from her work. "Washu-sama says that she should be fine once the core matures, but to be careful while she's still growing." Kiriko turned back to her work and continued "I suppose you could call it good old bed rest." She stated casually as Naruto nodded his head.

"That damn Sensei…!" he muttered angrily as he crossed his arms. "I can't believe he actually joined the pirates."

"It really pisses me off that we lost to that moron Seiryo!" Amane grumbled looking away.

Seina turned towards her with a sweat drop already forming on his head. "He's not that stupid…" he muttered trying to calm her down.

"AH! Just remembering him is making me mad!" Amane shouted as her shoulders shook a bit. "I'm going to go let off some steam!" she shouted marching out the door.

Kiriko, Ryoko, Naruto and Seina watched her leave with blank expressions. "But to think that all of your and Amane's shots would miss…" Kiriko mumbled staring at Naruto.

"Idiot got lucky." Naruto mumbled looking away. "No way it makes sense for a ship that big to be that good at dodging…it had to be luck."

"We need to come up with a counter measure…" Ryoko stated worriedly. The door opened to reveal Neju.

"Onii-chan! We have a guest!" she announced wit a smile.

"Eh?" Seina asked before the said guest walked in. "You're…!" he muttered in surprise.

"It's good to see you all again!" Amane's mother greeted with a warm smile on her face. Sitting down Amane's mother explained her request.

"Amane-san in a fashion show?" Seina asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. This next show is the unveiling of new uniforms for GP and Academy employees, so I would really like Amane to be in it." The Kaunaq matriarch stated with a pleasant smile.

"She might not agree." Naruto pointed out as he leaned against the railing.

"But Amane isn't…" Kiriko began as the older woman opened her eyes.

"I know. To be honest, we really wish she would quit this dangerous job of hers." The woman admitted "But it really is important to respect her decisions…" she chuckled a bit as she closed her eyes again thinking of something funny. "After all, both my husband and Amane are as stubborn as they come."

Seina smiled "Amane-san told me before that she liked working as a model!" he stated remembering a conversation he had once had with her.

"Is that so?" Amane's mother asked holding her hands together.

"But you know how she is…" Kiriko muttered looking away with a frown.

Ryoko followed suit and looked away as well "Yes. I don't think she will agree so easily…"

Naruto glanced at Seina. "Hey Seina…do you want to see Amane in a fashion show?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I guess…" Seina admitted scratching the back of his head somewhat embarrassed.

"Problem solved." Naruto stated with a grin. Neju grinned as well "Problem solved!" she stated happily staring at Seina.

It was twenty minutes later and Amane, Seina and Naruto were standing in front of Principle Mikami's desk. "I refuse." Amane stated plainly as she placed her hands on the desk. "I'm a member of the GP! I can't be a model now…!" Amane protested staring into Mikami's face.

The woman was unphased however, "With the Kamidake undergoing repairs, you are unable to fly any more missions, correct?" she asked not looking away from Amane. "So you can make a special exception just this once…"

"I don't want to!" Amane shouted instantly in a flat out refusal.

"But it's in order." Mikami tried again.

"I don't want to do things I don't want to do!" Amane shouted as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Is that so?" Mikami asked before turning to Seina. "Say, Seina-kun." She called out catching his attention. "You mentioned earlier you wanted to see how she looks as a model right?" she asked with a smile.

"Well…I do, but…" he trailed off glancing at Amane who had a defeated look on her face as she thought it over. "My friends told me before that she was really pretty…" Naruto had the most dead pan expression one could imagine as he watched Amane glow merely from the praise.

"There you have it. So what will it be?" Mikami asked already knowing the answer.

Amane coughed into her hand trying to erase the blush forming in her cheeks. "Well, when Seina puts it like that…" Amane muttered acting as if she were really troubled by it.

Seina smiled as he began to clap. "Yay! Amane-san!" he cheered as Naruto laughed.

"I see." Mikami stated "Well, the show is tomorrow, so let us go and make the arrangements." She held up a hand to stall any comments. "Naruto…due to popular demand you'll also be joining the show as a male model."

"Eh?" Naruto asked cutting his laughter short as Amane began to laugh. "Wait…Why?"

"Some of the girls want to see you in different outfits, other than the yellow uniform you always wear." Mikami stated holding up a few letters. "So then…let us go."

"Wait…Tomorrow?" Amane and Naruto shouted in shock.

Naruto sighed as he was forced by the girls to wear his best clothes "I feel like a monkey in this tuxedo." He muttered irritated. "Why am I wearing this again?" he asked annoyed as they got out of the car.

"Because we thought it'd be the only time to see you in such fancy clothing." Amane stated as she looked around "So this is the place?" she asked looking over the building.

"Amane!" a new voice shouted out in greeting. Turning towards the source they saw her father already in tears as his wife stood behind him.

Amane's eye twitched behind her sunglasses. "Oyaji…" she muttered tiredly.

"Amane!" he shouted running up to meet her. "I'm so glad you came back!" he shouted overjoyed at seeing his daughter in her old profession again. "You're such a loyal daughter by quitting the GP and being a model again!" he continued to shout. "Ara is this that young man from before?" her father asked looking at Naruto. "Formality doesn't suit you…we'll have to consider that when we put you on stage." Her father mumbled shaking his head.

"Hold on there!" Amane shouted pushing her dad away from herself.

"I'm so glad!" her father shouted as he turned back to his daughter "Now the Kaunaq family can rest at ease!"

"Listen to me!" Amane shouted as she grabbed her father's collar.

"I appreciate your help!" Her mother stated walking up to them. "I thought you said you two respected her decision to join the GP…?" Seina muttered confused by the way Amane's father was acting.

"I do, anyway..." her mother stated with a smile. Naruto palmed his face in response.

"Well, at least I don't have to wear fancy clothing." Naruto muttered still in his tux as they headed towards the dressing rooms. "By the way…where are the other male models?" he asked looking around. "It looks like everyone else here is part of the audience."

Amane glanced at him even though she was stomping her way through the halls. "You didn't know?" she asked. "My family specializes in women's clothing so we usually don't have male models…you're the only one."

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?" Naruto shouted eyes widening comically.

"I'm sorry." Seina muttered looking at the ground as he was dragged along by Amane. "It's all because I said I wanted to see you as a model…"

"That's right!" Amane shouted turning to face Seina. "I'm doing this thing for you, Seina!" she stated pointing at Seina's face causing him to lean back a little. "You better be grateful!"

"I will! I already am…" Seina muttered nervously

Amane smiled as she pulled him closer. "Great! Then let's get going!" she shouted as she led the way.

"By the way…where am I changing?" Naruto asked causing Amane to stop. "It would be bad to stick me in the same room as the girls, right?" he continued as Amane turned to face him.

"Just don't peek." She stated clasping him on the shoulder. "They might like it."

"Eh…?" Naruto asked in surprise as he followed after her. "Wait, are you serious?" he asked nervously

"Unfortunately." Amane muttered her good mood dampened. When they reached the door to the dressing room Amane and Naruto eased the door open and looked around.

"You're right…no male models." Naruto muttered with a twitching eye.

"This brings back memories…" Amane muttered looking everything over. Her happy mood was interrupted when she saw her dad talking to a bunch of assistants.

"Yeah, my Amane finally decided to come back!" he shouted joyfully as the assistants were unsure how to respond. "I don't mean to boast, but she's the loveliest girl in all of space! So I need you to give her the very best spots and the very best outfits!" he paused in thought unmindful that Amane was drilling a hole in the back of his head with her glare. "Also, that male model joining us today…formal just doesn't suit him that well…make sure that he demonstrates the best practical and the casual outfits." Her father could be surprisingly serious.

"Oyaji…!" Amane muttered angrily causing Naruto and Seina to chuckle.

Amane stepped out in a huff. "He doesn't understand at all!" she shouted loud enough for Naruto and Seina to here her from inside the room. Deciding to follow her out they blinked seeing another model engaging in conversation with a much happier Amane.

"Great! Everyone was so excited when they heard you were coming!" the girl, named Jun, stated as a response to some question Amane had asked while the two boys were still in the dressing room.

Seina stepped closer to Mikami. "Is she one of Amane-san's model friends?" he asked curiously.

"It would appear so." The principle answered with a small smile.

"Are you going to use this show to start your comeback as a model?" Jun asked

"Uh, no, this time is just because of orders from my superiors…" Amane stated seeming a little sheepish.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jun muttered sadly. Amane nodded her head looking a little down after disappointing an old friend. "Oh is that the rumored male model we'll be having with us today?" Jun asked noticing Naruto. "Kind of cute." She stated walking up to him. "Hi I'm Jun!"

"I'm Namikaze Naruto." Naruto greeted with a bow. "I'm a crewmember of the same ship Amane is." He introduced himself. "Apparently my presence was requested by a bunch of important members of the show's audience."

"Of course!" Jun agreed "Everyone wants to know a bit more of the rumored sentinel always at Lorelei Seina's side." She smiled "They may even ask for an interview afterwards."

"Ugh…just what I need." Naruto mumbled unhappily. "More publicity." Jun merely laughed as they headed inside.

"Today's the unveiling of the new uniforms for GP employees." The show director stated as everyone gathered around him. "The first half will be the show, and the second half will be the battle simulation. Everyone got that?" he asked looking around. Earning a loud "Yes!" from the models. "Pretty much everything is here in the script, but there are a few changes." He stated opening it up. Naruto and Amane both opened up their copies and began changing what was necessary.

Seina watched as Amane applied some lipstick to her lips. "I'm really amazed!" he stated as Naruto was being fitted for clothing sizes by a pair of eager young women.

"By what?" Amane asked as Naruto glanced over.

"It's like you're not the normal Amane-san I know…" Seina stated trying to explain how he felt. "It's almost like you're a real model!"

"She was a real model!" Naruto pointed out as Amane turned to face him.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Seina muttered trying to fix how he phrased the words.

"It's sort of strange." Amane stated chuckling a little. "Maybe it's nervousness because it's been so long since my last real show." She explained as Naruto batted a hand away from his rear end. "For some reason it makes me feel nostalgic and happy…"

"Really?" Seina asked as Naruto was finally fitted for everything as the women took his measurements to the tailor for a quick alteration.

"I guess I don't hate this job after all…" Amane stated softly.

"It's hard to hate a job when you have friends there." Naruto stated knowingly. "If you have friends there you can always get back into it."

"I suppose so…" Amane muttered in response to Naruto's words of wisdom.

"Okay, we're starting the rehearsals now!" a man announced as the first model made her walk as a close up of her head, her torso plus her head and a fully body view appeared on the holographic projections around the stage

Seina was staring blankly as he recalled a conversation when he first started training in his enhanced body. "AH!" he shouted in surprise as Amane and Naruto stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" Amane asked curiously

"Nothing." Seina stated as he rubbed his head "Is it okay for you two to be up here during rehearsal?" he asked trying to distract them from his outburst.

"We've already finished our turns." Naruto informed him as they took seats on either side of Seina. "We're both free until battle simulation. Well, for me I was told just do something that fits each outfit I wear."

Amane sweat dropped "It's so easy for the guys sometimes." She muttered. "Well luckily I only have to go out twice; Naruto here…has to go out like five different times."

Naruto sighed as he covered his eyes "Don't remind me." He muttered tiredly. "Why me?" he asked seriously. "Why not other more popular guys out there?" he asked.

Seina looked at Amane, blushed, and then looked away. "Looks like she's not here today..." Amane muttered looking around.

"Eh? Who's "she"…?" Seina asked looking at Amane in surprise.

Amane sighed as she leaned a little closer to Seina. "There used to be a bimbo who'd get on my case every chance she could." She stated as Naruto leaned back and looked up the steps.

"Could you describe her?" Naruto asked causing Amane to look at him. He pointed at who he was looking at; she was a woman with purple hair and a rather large chest as she wore a red jewel around her neck. All in all she looked rather arrogant as Naruto considered the way she was standing. "Is it her?"

"Oh, my…" the woman stated as NB hung from her chest while two girls followed after her with stars in their eyes. "Outsiders aren't allowed here." She stated looking down on Amane. "Though…the blonde boy can stay here as long as he likes."

"Here she is…" Amane muttered looking at the woman in disgust.

"NB!" Seina shouted in surprise.

"I calmly ask you not to suggest that to me again." Naruto stated looking at her. "It's rather unbecoming of a woman."

"I'm so happy…!" NB muttered as he lodged himself against the woman's chest.

"Oh my who might this be?" the woman asked looking a bit closer. "It looks like Amane-san, but it couldn't be because she resigned! Plus Amane-san would never be able to earn the company of two strapping young men like these."

Seina pointed at himself in shock. "Me?" he asked weakly as he looked away.

"You make me sick!" Amane muttered with a bulging vein as she turned away.

"She was scared of being compared with me so she ran off to join the GP!" she stated smugly "Oh, silly me, I mean I heard she decided to change jobs!" she tried to act as if her first sentence was a slip of the tongue. "Are you here to see the show, then?" the woman asked snobbishly.

"I'm making a special appearance just this once! As a model!" Amane snapped back getting angrier by the second. Naruto was silently counting down to see how long it would take before he had to restrain Amane.

"Really?" the other shouted in shock. "Ah, so they've invited a member of the GP to be a model, have they? I guess they don't want real models making their uniforms look too good."

"Oi…" Naruto muttered catching her attention. "Leave us officers alone." He muttered staring at her.

"Oh my…all three of you are GP officers?" She asked in surprise. "That explains why Amane-san was able to enjoy your company then." She stated as if she had just figured out a great mystery.

"You think you're so big by showing up to rehearsal late…!" Amane growled as Seina tried to calm her down.

"When you're a top model like me, there is no need for rehearsal!" the other lady began to laugh obnoxiously "Oh, my! What marvelous muscles!" she declared inspecting Amane's arm much to her own ire. "They're hard, fat, and seem heavy!" she cried as she rubbed her cheek against them.

"She really is annoying." Naruto muttered to himself as he leaned away from the purple haired woman.

"And just feel this rough skin!" she shouted as she held onto Amane's hand when Amane tried to pull away. "Your father's position won't save you once you step onto that stage!" Amane snapped her head towards her. "Well, try hard not to embarrass yourself today!" behind her, her two followers made odd yapping sounds as she shook their head side to side.

"Why you…!" Amane shouted in anger as Seina restrained her.

"Amane-san!"

"Let's go Poochie." The lady called out casually.

"Poochie goes woof!" NB stated happily as they walked away.

Amane opened and closed her hand "I don't really have any regrets." She stated trying to reassure herself.

"I…like your hands, Amane-san." Seina admitted causing Amane to look at him in surprise "I…Really like your hands!" he stated again as he began to blush. "Both my mom and Tenchi-senpai have rough hands because of their work. I can't really explain it, but they're comforting somehow…"

"Seina…" Amane muttered in surprise.

Naruto smiled "Same here…I never knew my parents…but my brother who raised me…has very rough hands from work as well."

"And besides, I think you're much prettier than that lady just now!" Seina stated with conviction looking Amane in the eyes. Amane blushed and looked away, as Seina who had just realized what he had just said blushed as well. "What in the world am I saying?"

"Thanks." Amane muttered as she smiled

"You're welcome…" Seina mumbled scratching his head.

Suddenly a hand was placed on both Seina and Amane's heads "Now, now. What are you two doing?" Mikami asked them with a smile.

"Principle!" Seina greeted standing at attention.

"Listen. Today is the unveiling of new clothing designs for the GP members. Show us all what walking mannequins can't do!"

Amane smiled as she saluted "Yes, Ma'am!" she shouted as Naruto saluted as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now is the moment you've been waiting for!" an announcer called out as the lights dimmed down. "The new fashion show for the employees of the GP and the Academy!"

As they waited for their turns the lady from before appeared behind Amane "I'll show you the difference between an amateur and a professional!" she stated boastfully.

"First off is a presentation of ordinary worker attire!" the announcer shouted over the din created by the audience. "Top model Miss Vega shows off an evening dress!" the dress was black and exposed her belly button and a small amount of cleavage but it was skin tight and showed off her curves. Mixed in with the white cape that it came with and it was indeed a very pretty dress.

"Next is Amane Kaunaq, making her first modeling appearance in 3years!" the announcer shouted as the spotlight moved from Vega to Amane. "She's sporting a formal GP uniform!" Amane's outfit consisted of a navy blue over shirt and a white under dress and skirt combo with a red tail starting at the shoulders.

"Now we have a treat for the ladies!" the announcer shouted. "Introducing Officer Namikaze in a first time appearance! He is wearing casual wear for young teachers in the academy!" Naruto walked up hands in his pocket, as he wore a white under shit and a red vest and black pants. Reaching the end he rotated to show the full outfit before tilting his head to the side with a smile.

Seina and Amane watched in surprised from a monitor in the dressing room. "Wow…Naruto's pretty good at this." Amane muttered as the girls amongst the crowd squealed in delight.

As more girls went up and Naruto came down he sighed as he was forced to strip and change into another outfit right away since he had to go back up twice more before combat outfits came around. "Alright Officer Namikaze makes another appearance!" the announcer called out as Naruto made his way up. "This time he's wearing the standard office wear!" Naruto held onto a jacket which he carried over his shoulder much like a Japanese teenager might carry their school bag. Spinning around he slipped his arms into the jacket and produced a clipboard and a pen striking a pose as if he were taking notes.

"He pulled it off…" Amane muttered in surprise as surrounding models chattered amongst themselves about Naruto. "That was by far the least changed outfit in our stock. And he made it work." Amane stated catching Seina by surprise. "Men are different…they don't change their outfits all that much, that's why we really don't bother about it but Naruto is somehow able to twist it just enough to make it seem better." Amane explained to Seina who was looking confused.

"Now Officer Namikaze will demonstrate a unique outfit for those members of the GP who have tails!" the announcer began as a murmur rang through the crowd. "As it turns out Officer Namikaze deals with the same problem everyday with the current uniforms." The announcer explained as Naruto walked out. Naruto was wearing a pure white dress uniform with a cape which had a slit down the back to allow his tails out. There was a small hole in the pants to squeeze the tails out as Naruto proudly displayed them and his ears to the audience. Once he turned once for the audience he raised his tails out as far as he could and pushed energy into them forming short blades of energy from each one. "Amazing! Officer Namikaze is displaying a dress uniform for high ranking officials, and he is also displaying that they maybe be fancily dressed but not necessarily unarmed!"

Amane couldn't believe her eyes. "Whoa…" she muttered amazed "Naruto sure knows how to put on a show." She muttered glancing at Seina who could only nod dumbly. When Naruto came back in he let the girls dress him in his new outfit before sitting down tiredly. "Naruto I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't either…I was expecting my tails to glow…not form swords." He muttered staring at the offending appendages. "Anyways I think that went well…though it's getting hard to think of ways to show these off." He mumbled the last bit but the girls still heard him.

"Now it's time for GP combat wear!" the announcer began as Amane looked up. "That's my cue." She muttered heading out. Some of the girls who had a few more minutes before their turn came up to him

"Can we pet your tails?" one of them asked.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Only for a little" he muttered as the girls nodded thankfully and ran their finger through his soft fur.

"Wow…so soft." One of the girls muttered rubbing a tail against her cheek.

"Hey…that's enough of that." Naruto stated pulling his tail away from her. "I think we should stop." He stated

"Here we go! Chic and beautiful, yet something to be feared! The beast like line!" the girls that walked out were all wearing skin tight armor that left nothing to the imagination. "This may perhaps be the ultimate in beauty!" the announcer praised as Jun pulled out a pistol and Vega pulled out a sword.

"Now we have something for the men! Officer Namikaze demonstrates the male version of the beast-like line!" Naruto walked out wearing a slightly bulkier outfit at the vitals but a lighter feel at the joints for easier movement. Naruto pulled out a sword and a gun crossing his arms as the sword buzzed into life.

"Seina. Could you hand me that…" Amane asked as she changed into her outfit. Naruto sighed as he looked himself over.

"Is this really suited for combat?" he asked flexing his muscles. "While it allows me to move however I want…it's not very protective since it's so light." He muttered "Or at least it doesn't feel very protective."

Amane smirked seeing Seina reacting as another model took off her shirt right in front of him. "You don't normally get to see top models in the nude, so why don't you get in as much looking as you can?" she suggested with a sly smile as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm just lucky no one's looking at me." Naruto stated shrugging his shoulders before throwing a few quick jabs to get a feel for the suit he was wearing.

"No, that's okay!" Seina shouted in denial.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders again as an assistant ran up to Amane asking about her choice to alter her outfit at the last second. He pointedly ignored Vega when she walked by and said something or other to Amane. "2nd-class GP detective Amane Kaunaq will now show off a new outfit!" the announcer shouted out. "In a battle simulation."

Amane walked out wearing full armor stunning the crowd which was expecting something sexy. "Is she trying to throw a wet blanket on the entire crowd or what?" Vega asked popping up behind Seina who was watching on the monitor.

Amane looked around as targets started to appear, quickly pulling out her sidearm Amane took aim and quickly dispatched the first five before somersaulting backwards as another two began to fire on her. Taking her chance on the next spring back she returned fire destroying the two targets. Next a bat like target appears with three lasers on it. When her pistol didn't work Amane quickly ran for cover as the target began to fire. As she glanced around she saw a launcher appear and made a run for it. Tripped up by a near miss explosion Amane rolled with it ad grabbed the launcher took aim and fired at the target. Smiling she almost missed the target coming behind her, but like a good officer she quickly ducked down and pulled out her side arms and dealt the finishing blow to the simulation.

When Amane returned she was greeted by a round of applause from the other models including Naruto and Seina who smiled at her. "Now then…I do believe I'm next Naruto stated wearing a lot less protective gear than Amane. "Seriously is this okay for an officer to wear?" he wondered one last time before getting onto the platform.

"Now we have the final simulation, where Amane Kaunaq displayed her marksmanship, Namikaze Naruto will display hand to hand and swordsmanship!" Naruto sighed

"So that's how it is?" he mumbled before looking around. "Where the heck do I get he sword?" he wondered looking around.

Suddenly just like with Amane targets started appearing as Naruto rushed forward as they open fired on him. Weaving in and out of their shots Naruto slammed his elbow into one target shattering it before kicking out at another destroying that one as well. Spinning in place he back handed another turning it into particles as a sword was slid onto the platform. Back flipping he grabbed it before activating it and slicing the nearest target in two. Suddenly the bat like Target appeared and immediately began to fire. Naruto dove out of the way as cubes started forming in the wall. Seeing them Naruto started running towards them and made his way up the stairs they formed dodging shots the entire time. At the top there was a shield which he grabbed and activated. Jumping off the top he used the shield to block all of the incoming fire before driving his sword into the target shattering it. Deactivating his sword and shield Naruto sighed before spinning around while activating his sword and sliced the last target in two. The roar of the crowd was deafening as everyone cheered him on. Bowing he moved backwards until he was back into the panel.

"It's over." He mumbled as he arrived back at the dressing rooms, where he received an ovation much like Amane did. "How'd I do?" Naruto asked with a smile

"You did really amazing!" Seina shouted in awe as Amane came up now much cleaner since she took the time to wipe herself down.

"Pretty good sword work." Amane admitted. "Though I prefer a gun any day." She stated with a grin.

"Ah, I prefer metal myself." Naruto stated holding up the sword he had used. "These are too light I feel like I'm going to break it." Amane got a good laugh out of that.

Vega snarled as she watched the three "I can do something as simple as that!" she shouted trying to pull out the pistol.

"Oi!" Amane shouted in shock. "Those are real!"

Naruto moved quickly and arrived in front of Vega's face. "Wha…?" she managed before something collided with her stomach knocking her out.

"For your own safety." Naruto stated catching her before she could hit her head. "Make sure she doesn't do something stupid after she wakes up." He ordered one of the assistants.

Once they were ready Amane, Seina, and Naruto hopped into the car and were driven away. "It's all over! I can't wait to get home a take a bath!" Amane shouted out in joy as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I know what you mean." Naruto stated in full agreement as he sat next to her on her right while Seina sat on her left.

"You both worked hard today, Amane-san, Naruto!" Seina stated with a smile.

"Say, Seina. Why don't you take a bath with me and give me a massage…?" Amane asked pulling Seina closer. Naruto simply laughed.

"The bath is certainly big enough!" he laughed.

"Eh? Uh…" Seina muttered nervously as Amane got even closer to him. "I was so happy when you called me pretty…" she stated her nose touching his cheek a little.

"AMANE!" Kiriko shouted as Kiriko's and Ryoko's face appeared on screen.

"Your special assignment is over so get away from Seina-dono this instant!" Ryoko added in as they both raged.

"What does it matter to you? You're not here…" Amane stated hugged Seina as she leaned into him. "How lucky I got both of them" she stated resting her legs on Naruto's lap.

"Hey…" Naruto mumbled glancing at her.

Seina looked away as Kiriko and Ryoko started shouting "I get the feeling I'm missing something." He muttered causing Naruto to look at him.

"Probably nothing." He stated as Amane pulled Naruto in closer as well. "Hey!" he protested as Amane grinned holding both Seina and Naruto.

"AMANE!" the two on screen shouted in shock.

* * *

End 

Another chapter done.


	20. Unko

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Unko

Naruto sighed as he read the galactic newspaper. "1600 transport and trading companies went under recently and the GP's trading stocks are plummeting…" he muttered as he sat on the veranda of the shared home he lived in with Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko, Neju, and Seina.

"It sounds like we may be called to action soon." Kiriko stated as she approached Naruto from behind.

"Yeah…but with the Kamidake as it is now, well…" he trailed off "It might be a lot tougher than we're used to."

Kiriko's communicator started beeping "Seto-sama?" Kiriko shouted in surprise seeing the face of Jurai's devil princess.

"Do you have some time to talk today?" Seto asked seriously. Kiriko and Naruto shared a glance.

"You should go, it sounds fairly serious." Naruto stated as Kiriko nodded her head. "Where should we meet, Seto-sama?"

As Kiriko left Naruto looked out over the ocean again. "Things might get a little hectic now." He muttered placing his hands behind his back. "Just the way I like it."

An hour later found Naruto along with Seina and Kiriko meeting near the Kamidake with Seto. "Tree selection…?" Seina asked curiously.

"Yes. Royal trees have wills of their own!" Kiriko explained excitedly "The purpose of the ceremony is to become partners with one." She continued before she decided to make an analogy. "I guess it's a little bit like a formal Japanese marriage interview."

"Oh? You're getting one of your own?" Naruto asked glancing at Seto. "Things must really be bad for such a serious solution."

"Not at all." Seto smiled "Kiriko is of the Masaki household." She pointed out. "It's only natural for her to eventually go through a tree selection ceremony."

"I see…" Naruto muttered unconvinced. "Well then we should prepare."

"Royal trees? Like Seto-sama's ship?" Seina asked trying to think.

"Yes. But I never once imagined I would be having a ceremony!" Kiriko really did seem excited.

"Well that's good for you. Pleasant surprises are a good thing every now and then." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Yeah…" Kiriko agreed softly

"So how does the tree selection Ceremony work?" Seina asked as Naruto noticed a slight glare coming from the bushes.

Walking over Naruto missed the rest of Kiriko's and Seina's conversation. "What are you three doing?" Naruto asked seeing Amane with a pair of binoculars watching Seina and Kiriko as Ryoko and Neju watched with her.

"Uh…" The girls muttered as they looked away. "Making sure that old hag isn't forcing Seina to do something he doesn't want to do!" Amane stated hurriedly. Ryoko and Neju nodded their heads in agreement.

"From over here?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "My what good ears you have." The girls winced realizing that they were caught.

"These girls have no idea I can hear them from here…" NB stated with a long range microphone on his head with a pair of head phones. "What a dirty conversation!"

Naruto simply kicked NB off the platform. Though Ryoko did manage to grab the equipment before he did so. "Give me that!" Amane muttered donning the headphones as Ryoko pointed the microphone at Kiriko and Seina.

"Oh miss!" a bastardized version of Seina's voice stated.

"You're so strong, Mr. Laundry Man!" the same voice tried to imitate Kiriko. The girls blanched hearing the conversation through the headphones as Naruto peered over the edge to see NB holding a microphone of his own as he spoke.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ROBOT!" he threw a knife and nailed NB in the face temporarily shutting him down.

As the Kamidake left port NB could be seen on the ship's edge with massive damage to his outer shell. "After the ceremony, there's going to be a large-scale search for it by members of the Galactic Union…?" Kiriko questioned

"It's the only one that poses a threat." Seto stated calmly as she stood beside Kiriko. "But of course the one I'm putting my money on is the Kamidake."

Kiriko glanced up at her in surprise before she turned to look at the monitor. "Will Seina-kun's bad luck triumph? Or will Tennan-sensei's good luck prevail?" Kiriko asked seriously. Suddenly the alarm went off as Kiriko took a look as Seto's eyes glanced over at her. "Seto-sama. It looks like Seina-kun will win." Kiriko muttered with a sweat drop.

Seto laughed a bit at the absurdity of the situation they were in. "What was I so worried about?" she wondered

"We meet again, Yamada Seina!" Seiryo declared laughing the entire time. "Once again, I will defeat you today in your attempt to defeat me!"

"This guy's even more stupid than he was before." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked away.

"I've identified them!" Ryoko announced "There's no mistake; it's the Good Luck Fleet!"

"Listen to me!" Seiryo shouted out angry at being interrupted. "You're gravely mistaken if you think we're keeping that childish name!" Seiryo shouted and for an instant the crew of the Kamidake took him seriously. "Prepare to hear my Ship's name and tremble in terror!"

Kamachi Kyo, his lieutenant tried to stop him "Hey now! Stop!" she pleaded as the rest of the crew onboard his ship seemed to grimace. "You don't need to tell people the ship's name every chance you get!"

"What are you saying?" Seiryo asked angrily "Didn't you once tell me that it's proper for warriors to state their names?" he asked clenching his fist.

Kamachi seemed unsure what to do. "Well, that's true, but… But this is…!"

Naruto sighed as he covered his face with the palm of his hand. "I have one of those feelings." He muttered as the rest of the group nodded their heads.

"Listen! My ship's name means "Luck bringer"…!" Seiryo shouted turning back towards them "UNKO!" as he shouted a large banner with the proper Kanji appeared from the Ship.

"Well…" Naruto began at a loss. "At least he spelled it right."

Everyone on board the Kamidake were at a loss at what to say. "What did that moron just say?" Amane asked seriously as Neju, clutching Fuku, closed her eyes.

Kiriko and Ryoko shared looks of disbelief as Seto closed her eyes and hid her mouth behind the fan she always carried "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard him right…" Kiriko stated as a small blush formed on her face. "Did you?" she asked turning towards Ryoko.

"Don't ask me…" Ryoko answered looking away.

"Pass." Neju stated crossing her fingers.

Turning to Seto the crew seemed confused "This ship's captain is Seina-dono, correct?" Seto asked opening her eyes.

"This sure brings back memories of my grade school classrooms…" he muttered eating his lunch. "Someone would almost always bring in one stuck on a stick…" he picked up a sausage, stared at it, and then put back frowning as he covered the lunch box.

"What in the world could Seina-chan be thinking of…?" Kiriko asked almost afraid of the answer she'd receive. Amane made a noise of disgust as the implication came to her.

Naruto looked away. "I knew it…" he muttered. "Nothing sensible ever comes out of that man's mouth."

"At any rate, let us incinerate and sanitize it immediately, before it gets the chance to stink up the galaxy!" Seto shouted snapping her fan shut.

"You…" Naruto muttered staring at her. "You're having fun aren't you?" he asked causing her to look away with a grin.

"The enemy fleet is coming!" Ryoko shouted as warning systems blared.

"Commence attack!" Seiryo shouted communications still on. All of the ships in his fleet opened up a volley of lasers and missiles

"They've opened fired!" Kiriko announced as Seto smirked.

Suddenly the Mikagami appeared around the Kamidake revealing that the two ships had been linked the entire time as the Mikagami used its shield to ward off the attacks.

"They've connected with the Mikagami?" Kamachi asked shocked.

"Who cares! Fire! Fire!" Seiryo shouted overcoming his surprise easily enough.

Their lasers did nothing as the crew of the Kamidake watched interestedly as Kiriko monitored the link "The link is stable." She announced as Naruto grinned not having to do anything unlike before where'd he would connect with the ship to enter combat mode.

"Just as I thought." Seto muttered with a smile. "As the same type of ship as Ryo-ohki, it can easily link with a royal tree." She stated watching everything with smile on her face. "I really must thank Yosho-dono!" she whispered to herself before barking out orders "Leave the defenses to the Mikagami! Have the Kamidake concentrate on attacking! Our goal is to obliterate them!"

Fuku perked her ears as she let out a long echoing "Miyaa!" as solid forms of energy formed in front of the two ships.

"Light Hawk Wings?" Seiryo shouted in shock. The presence of the wings was pushing the lesser vessels away throwing the pirates into disarray. Suddenly the ring of the Mikagami came up and pointed right at the fleet as many of the ships began to explode from power overloads.

"Retreat! All ships, retreat!" Seiryo shouted giving his orders. "Follow the Unko! Damn you! I refuse to lose to you!" he muttered glaring at the Kamidake.

They all retreated "You ain't going anywhere!" Amane shouted wanting to give chase. A weak Miyaa alerted her to Fuku's state.

"Stay with us, Fuku-chan!" Neju cried out as she pet the Cabbit on the head.

"Seto-sama!" Seina stated looking at his superior.

"I know. We cannot put her under any more stress." Seto muttered slightly disappointed. "Cancel the pursuit! This battle has already turned out better than expected!"

"I'm so sorry." Kiriko apologized as she held out a hand to Fuku. "Your wounds aren't even healed yet…" Fuku slowly licked Kiriko's outstretched finger. "Controlling the Mikagami's power must have been hard on you…"

"A link between the Kamidake and a royal tree…" Seto began smiling "Now I have the vital data I need…!"

Once they returned to Jurai and settled down Amane growled "How can he choose a name like that and not be embarrassed?" she asked looking around for answers. "His brain's still stuck in kindergarten level or something."

"He's an idiot." Naruto muttered "That solves everything."

"You mean he's always been like that?" Ryoko asked incredulously.

"That's why I can't stand him!" Amane stated eyes narrowing in disgust at the mere thought of the pink haired captain.

"Simple minded people are different form imbeciles, after all." Neju stated holding onto Fuku. Seina and Naruto looked back where they had separated from Kiriko.

"Don't worry Seina." Naruto stated placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll see her soon enough."

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing, Seina?" Amane called out as she and the girls walked ahead "Let's go!"

"Oh, right!" he shouted running to catch up to them. Naruto smiled and casually followed after them.

"Welcome, Seina-sama!" the four attendants from their first visit to Jurai greeted them.

"You guys got another plan in store, do you?" Amane shouted as she, Ryoko, and Neju got in front of Seina protectively.

"I won't allow you to lay a single finger on Seina-sama!" Ryoko added angrily.

"YEAH!"

The red head merely snapped her fingers causing a hole to open up under them causing the girls to fall through. "Amane-san!" Seina shouted in surprise as Naruto stared at the four. Kneeling at the spot Seina punched it a few times as the four walked up to him. "It's good to see you again, Seina-sama!" the red haired girl stated happily.

"What about me?" Naruto asked with a grin waving his greetings. "I won't let you molest Seina you know." He stated his intentions loud and clear.

"Ah, Naruto-sama I'm sure you'll have your own problems to worry about." She stated happily.

"Hm…?"

The blue haired girl smiled at Seina "I was so lonely without you…!"

"Oh I was too Seina-sama!" the red haired girl agreed

"I fixed you a boxed lunch!" the green haired girl announced holding up some food.

Seina froze as he looked up at them "But what about Amane-san and the others…?"

"Don't worry we've prepared something else for them." The silver haired girl stated walking up.

Naruto sighed "It just doesn't end does it?" he asked as he pulled Seina to his feet.

"U-um…" Seina muttered eyes quivering in fear.

"This way, Seina-sama!" the girls cried as they dragged the two along.

"Hey, wait!" Seina cried out in alarm.

Seina sighed as he and Naruto made their way into their shared bedroom. "They finally let me go…" he muttered tiredly as his face was covered in lip shaped lipstick marks.

"You're telling me…" Naruto muttered just as tiredly as his own face was covered in twice as many kiss marks. "The number of my admirers here went up ten fold." He muttered rubbing his face a little.

"I wonder how Kiriko-san is doing…" Seina muttered tiredly as he sat on his bed. Naruto sat on the bed across from him. "A tree selecting ceremony, huh…" he asked laying down.

"She's probably fine." He stated trying to ease the boy's worries as he to laid back.

Suddenly the silver haired girl from before appeared at Seina's side while a purple haired one appeared at Naruto's side.

"Seina/Naruto-sama." They greeted with seductive smiles.

"AH!" Seina and Naruto screamed as they got up and ran. Managing to get away Seina leaned against the a tree as Naruto looked around

"Ah, that was close." Naruto muttered as Seina caught his breath.

"She really startled me!" Seina muttered breathlessly. Wiping his brow he pushed off the tree. "Anyway, we need to find Amane-san and the others…!" Suddenly the green haired girl came barreling down and bumped out Seina before falling down. Likewise a blonde girl crashed into Naruto before falling down as well.

"Are you alright?" the boys asked worriedly. The girls looked up at them nervously as their manner of sitting spoke of alluring secrets hidden beneath their conservative dresses.

Suddenly both girls blushed as they stood up and shoved a piece of paper into their hands. "Seina/Naruto-senpai!" they shouted before running off. "Read this please!"

"What's with calling me senpai? She looks older than me…" Seina muttered before looking at the paper. Naruto was oddly silent as he read "MARRIAGE REGISTRATION?" Seina screamed as his eyes held boundless terror.

Naruto closed his paper "This is crazy." He muttered looking around. "I can't get married." He stated slipping the paper into his pocket.

Seina nodded and folded his paper up and put it away. "Let's go find the others." Seina stated taking his mind away from the shocking information. "What in the world is going on?" Seina questioned as he and Naruto walked around. "Those attendant girls are acting even weirder than usual… And we can't find Amane-san and the others either…"

Naruto smiled "Ah…the wonders of life never know what happens next…!" he was cut off from continuing as they were splashed with water. The blue haired girl and a black haired girl were wearing Maid outfits as they held buckets of water.

"Oh, we're so sorry!" they shouted as small blushes formed on their faces. They ran up to the boys and kneeled before them "How can we ever apologize?" they begged clasping their hands in front of them.

"No, it's alright, I'm used to it…" Seina muttered rubbing his head.

"We beg of you! Please don't hate us!" the girls pleaded causing Naruto to look around nervously.

"Uh…" the boys had no idea what to do.

"Whatever shall we do?" the girls questioned glancing at each other tears pooling at their eyes.

"Hello…?" Naruto asked thinking maybe he should back away.

"Sorry, we really should get…" Seina trailed off as he and Naruto tried to sneak away.

Suddenly both girls grasped their hands. "Please marry me!" they both shouted staring at the boy they had grabbed a hold of.

Naruto and Seina had similar looks of terror on their faces as they broke away and made their escape.

"What was up with them?" Seina wondered leaning against a rock. He was panting for breath now as Naruto looked around wildly.

"Hot springs!" Naruto muttered happily seeing a sign "Hey Seina we've worked up a sweat let's take a break in the hot springs."

Seina happily nodded his head in agreement as they made their way inside. "But really what were those girls thinking?" he wondered as the two undressed.

"Who knows?" Naruto asked folding his clothes neatly in the basket before wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Well anyways let's go in." Seina suggested as they opened the door into the bathing area.

As the two approached the bath two girls stood up. It was the red haired and orange haired girls from the first visit. Both groups stared for a second before…"KYAA!" The girls screamed and sat back down to cover themselves as Naruto and Seina spun around Seina hastily putting his towel around his waist.

"What're you two thinking?" The girls asked in unison blushing beet red. "Morons! Perverts! Freaks! Sickos!" the girls shouted

"We're sorry we didn't know!" Seina shouted out blushing as well. Naruto was about to apologize before seeing a sign on the wall.

"Hey…This is the men's baths!" he shouted pointing it out.

"Don't try to get away!" The girls shouted "Do you think you can get away with just a sorry?" they shouted angrily clenching a fist. "You to better take responsibility!"

"Responsibility?" Seina asked nervously.

"That's right!" the girls shouted suddenly looking much more embarrassed. "Your responsibility for…you know…" they ran a bit further out into the baths. "You stupid jerks! Even we have to get ourselves mentally prepared, you know…" the two trailed off before running away.

Naruto and Seina looked at each other curiously before sighing in defeat. "Just let us rest." They both muttered in unison.

Once they were back at their room Naruto and Seina sighed in relief as they walked up and collapsed onto their beds. "I'm so tired." Naruto muttered as Seina agreed. "Hm…?" they both wondered patting down the bed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Seina muttered as they moved the pillows.

"Seina/Naruto-sama" the silver and purple haired girls greeted with a smile.

"AH!" The two boys shouted in shock as they jumped out of the bed. Making a run for it they almost ran into the blue haired and black haired girls "Where are you going, dear?" they asked loudly before tackling the two to the ground causing Naruto and Seina to roll as they tried to get away.

"Seina/Naruto-senpai!" The green and blonde haired girls gasped "You're horrible!" they shouted as they moved aside revealing a wash basin.

From within the red haired and orange haired girls popped up and shouted "Anytime you want!"

The next thing the boys knew the girls that were chasing them were suddenly dragging them into bed. "Ah, hey!" Naruto shouted as he felt his shirt being removed.

"So wonderful Naruto-sama." The purple haired girl whispered.

"Let me go!" Naruto cried as Seina for once had a bit more luck and managed to keep his shirt as Amane, Ryoko, and Neju came crashing into the room from above.

"SEINA?" they screamed seeing Seina being molested by four girls. "Ah Naruto-nii-chan to!" Neju cried out seeing Naruto in a worse position than Seina.

By the next morning none of the group had gotten much sleep as they all looked horrible. "Oh my, what terrible looking faces…" Seto muttered seeing them gathered around to see Kiriko.

The girls glared at her. "And whose fault might that be?" they asked dangerously. Naruto idly used a towel to rub at some kiss marks on his neck and face.

"They didn't mean you any harm. Forgive them" Seto stated knowing about the events of the night before. "And besides you weren't bored were you?" she asked causing the crew to sigh.

"No, not even for a moment…" Seina answered honestly

Seto smiled brightly "Those eyes will shortly pop right back to life!" she declared enthusiastically. The doors before them opened as the Juraian soldiers raised their staffs in a military greeting. The group looked up as Kiriko appeared in full formal attire as two attendants removed the cowl she wore, the crew looked on with renewed energy as they gasped in surprise.

"From this day forth, she will be Masaki Kiriko Jurai." Seto explained "How does it sound?" she asked as Minaho ran up. "I see. So it has finally shown up." Seto stated after Minaho finished her message.

Naruto glanced at her. "I see…" he muttered folding his arms across his chest. "The time has come."

* * *

End 

Alright only 6 more


	21. Merging

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Merging

"You appear rather exhausted, Seina-dono." Seto stated as she led them towards the tree unit.

"I owe the honor to you…" Seina muttered tiredly as Naruto and the girls walked behind them.

"You're still fine if you have enough energy to be sarcastic." Seto stated smugly. Naruto let out an "Hn" of disapproval unable to muster the energy to fault her logic.

"So, Seto-sama, where exactly might we be going?" Ryoko asked seemingly much more aware than she was before.

Seto laughed "Don't be so on edge." She suggested "I'm going to show you something you'll like."

"Something we'll like?" Amane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've mentioned fusing the Kamidake with a royal ship, haven't I?" Seto asked in response.

"Yes. You successfully linked it with the Mikagami the other day, so…" Ryoko stated remembering the events. Fuku let out excited Miyaas from Seina's arms as someone was waiting for them.

"Kiriko-san…" Seina muttered awed by how pretty she looked.

"That's right." Seto stated turning to face the group. "And this is Kiriko-chan's ship the 2nd-generatation Juraian ship, Mizuki!" The Kamidake crew made an "OH!" Sound as they looked at the ship which was a red disk with a blue center.

"This isn't a ship; it's just the core unit…" Amane muttered disappointedly.

"Actually, the term "Royal ship" really refers to core units like this." Seto explained not looking away from the Mizuki.

"What do you mean?" Amane questioned as Seina glanced at Kiriko as she happened to look at him. Noticing that he was caught Seina made a small "ah!" sound and looked away.

Kiriko seemed a little hurt as she looked away. Naruto gave Seina a pointed nudge with his elbow. "What's the matter, Seina-dono?" Seto asked seeing the exchange.

"Eh? Oh, nothing…" Seina muttered glancing at Kiriko again.

"Say…" Seto muttered turning her head to face Kiriko.

"Yes?" Kiriko asked with a blush as she looked up to meet Seto's glance.

"Has the unit's creation been completed?" Seto asked

"All that's left is the fine-tuning." Kiriko stated happily.

"Really? In that case, why don't you give them a tour of the unit's interior?" Seto suggested. Naruto noticed that Seto was staring at them from the corner of her eye.

"Eh?" The three girls nearly shouted in surprise. "Are you serious?" Amane asked stunned by the offer.

"Why are you so surprised?" Seina asked curiously not seeing the problem.

"Because…" Amane began as a blush appeared on her face. "

"Royal ship units are kept top secret even from the galaxy's most elite…" Ryoko stated as Amane turned to her for help. "They're not meant for people like us to enter…"

"Really…?" Naruto asked placing his hands behind his head. "Seina and I have been aboard Mikagami's core unit once before."

Seto nodded her head "When I first encountered Seina-dono in space." She confirmed. "I invited them in after they rounded up those pirates for us."

"NO WAY!" The girls shouted in surprise.

"Anybody can enter if the ship gives them permission." Seto explained seeing their shocked looks. "As it so happens Mikagami had taken a liking to Naruto from the start."

"Is it really that simple?" Neju asked incredulously. Seto merely nodded her head before turning back to Kiriko who had remained silent.

"How is Mizuki-chan doing?" Seto asked with a smile.

Kiriko glanced at the ring which allowed her to communicate with her Tree unit. "She says she wants us to come visit her."

"Oh, really? In that case…" Seto stated looking at the group.

"Then I humbly accept the invitation." Naruto stated with an extravagant bow.

Amane walked up to Kiriko. "Um…" she mumbled at a loss.

"What is it?" Kiriko asked curiously

"Um, Kiriko-sama…" Amane muttered now that Kiriko was recognized as a member of the royal family. Of course…given that it was Seto and Kiriko…they both burst out laughing. "What?" Amane shouted looking around in confusion "I can act proper sometimes too, you know!"

Kiriko calmed herself as she looked up with a smile "You can call me how you normally do." She stated "I personally haven't changed at all, you see…"

"Oh, yeah?" Amane asked rubbing her head. "It's just that I thought for sure that you had become especially elite!" Amane shouted banging Kiriko on the shoulder. "Kiriko it is then Kiriko! Kiriko!"

"On second thought, call me Kiriko-sama!" Kiriko muttered annoyed as she narrowed her eyes. Sighing Kiriko led them aboard "Welcome!" she greeted as they arrived at the bridge of the ship.

"This is the bridge? It's almost like a miniature garden!" Amane shouted in awe as she looked around.

"This is the bridge…?" Ryoko asked as she too looked around.

"I've had the honor of being on Seto-sama's Mikagami once before, but this ship's construction is completely different…" Neju muttered looking around.

"There is no "Standard" royal tree unit." Seto explained as Seina glanced at her while Fuku looked around. "They're designed according to the preferences of the trees and the owners. And there we have Kiriko-chan's tree, Mizuki-chan!" Seto declared as they noticed a small tree in the center of the bridge.

Kiriko stood next to Mizuki and smiled at her guests. "I expected a royal tree to be a giant or something, but it's actually so tiny…" Amane muttered in surprise.

"Is this sapling the true form of the ships like the Mikagami, which are said to be the strongest in the universe?" Ryoko asked bending over to get a better look.

"Are you surprised?" Seto asked

Kiriko squatted down next to Mizuki and held her hand over the tree. "Say hello to everyone. Mizuki-chan." She suggested as if trying to coax her child to greet other children. The tree lit up as beams of light similar to the royal tree Funaho emitted from the tree and made contact with everyone else.

"What the…?" Amane asked as the crew was surprised by the sudden light show.

"She's Amane." Kiriko stated as the lights focused on Amane. "Amane…?" A voice asked "Amane…! Amane!" the voice grew more excited as the lights started moving around more connecting with Amane.

"What is this…?" Amane asked pleasantly surprised by the feeling of warmth spreading through her body. "That tickles! Okay, okay! That's enough!" Amane shouted as she tried to ward off the tickling beams of light. Like wise Ryoko and Neju were warding off Mizuki's over enthusiastic greeting.

Fuku looked on in interest before jumping out of Seina's arms to play with Mizuki whose lights followed the little Cabbit around. As the little one tumbled around having a good time. Seeing the interaction the group laughed.

Once the greetings were over the crew decided to explore a little as Amane sighed "Man. that tickled…" she complained half-heartedly "A royal tree with a will of its own…it was completely different from what I had imagined!"

"Eh…things of rumors usually are…" Naruto stated "Like for example, the common belief about Seina is that he's some sort of sorcerer capable of bringing bad luck onto others." Everyone glanced at Naruto in surprise. "Of course the truth of the matter is that his luck just sucks."

"Gee…thanks Naruto." Seina muttered drooping his head in depression.

"Lovely, wouldn't you agree?" Seto asked turning the attention back onto royal trees.

"That was almost like entertaining a playful little puppy!" Neju stated as a comparison.

"My back still sort of itches…" Amane stated looking over her shoulder. She suddenly stopped "What is this place?" she asked in shock as the others joined her.

"What's the matter?" Ryoko asked walking up.

"Amazing!" Neju muttered in awe as she saw the sight that had stunned Amane.

"Just as I thought…" Seina muttered seeing a familiar landscape.

"This is the residential area." Seto explained joining them.

"The inside of the Kamidake is amazing enough, but is this really the inside of a ship?" Ryoko asked in awe as she stared at the lush green forest before her.

"I've heard about this before, but actually seeing it boggles the mind…" Neju stated looking around.

Seto smirked as Naruto joined them "This area is held within subspace by the tree's power." She explained. "Thousands of people could live here and be completely self-sufficient!"

"Home sweet home." Naruto muttered taking a deep breath. "How long has it been since I've been in a forest?" he asked out loud taking off the GP uniform and donning his own attire he had brought from home safely kept away in a subspace pocket of his own.

"My…You could manipulate sub-space as well?" Seto asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Naruto stated about ready to jump into the forest. "My home is in a forest so it really feels good to be in one again after so long. Though I was raised in a fire pit…" he muttered the last bit a little stiffly. "Anyways I'm off." He waved his hand and jumped.

"Ah that idiot!" Amane shouted as he disappeared into the trees. "Ryoko, Neju, and Seina we're following him!" She slid down the slope giving chase after Naruto.

"Sorry about this Seto-sama." Seina bowed as he joined the others.

"My…" Seto muttered placing a hand on her face.

"Naruto!" Ryoko called out as the group walked around. "Where could he be?" she wondered when he didn't respond.

"That idiot jumping off a cliff like that!" Amane shouted stomping her way through the forest.

"Who's an idiot?" Naruto asked hanging from a branch as he appeared right in front of them startling Amane who was leading the group. "I was just jumping around enjoying myself you know." He stated as he used his legs to get on top of the branch before jumping off.

Neju scratched her head "He's like a monkey." She stated seeing him move from branch to branch with ease.

"I take offense to that…" Naruto stated hanging in front of them again. "I was trained to be this agile all the time no matter the environment. I just prefer forests." He explained as his tails and ears made themselves known again. "After all I am a fox you know." He disappeared again.

"He's fast." Amane muttered looking around.

Ryoko and Neju looked around as well. "Was Naruto always this amazing?" Ryoko asked wondering just how much they actually knew about the blonde man.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto stated right in front of her. "Yo!" Ryoko nearly screamed as she backed away holding a hand to her chest.

"That startled me." She muttered as she calmed herself down.

"There was a reason my position amongst the crew was called Sentinel you know." Naruto stated back flipping away to land on a tree branch before he hung upside down, using his feet to hold him in place. "As long as it's not vehicle combat I can't be beaten." He stated boldly

Seina watched as Naruto disappeared again. "I can kind of see why." He stated with a chuckle. Naruto! Let's go Join Seto-sama!"

"Sure!" He called out landing in front of them

"You mean all we had to do was ask?" Amane muttered cracking her knuckles

"Hm…?"

"The units can create Light Hawk Wings of every field type, as well as travel through both space and hyperspace." Seto explained when someone asked. "They also contain a nearly inexhaustible energy supply. Now do you understand the core units themselves are the actual ships?" she asked as the group sat underneath a tree.

"So then the exteriors are only for decorative purposes?" Neju asked

"They're kind of a limiter." Seto stated thinking on the matter.

"Limiter?" Neju questioned.

"Royal ships' offensive capabilities are too powerful. They would be unusable if a single shot could blow away an entire planet. So that's why we use limiters."

"Couldn't you use these to rule the entire galaxy?" Amane asked realizing the strength the royal trees held.

"If you wanted to." Seto agreed. "But royal trees don't like fighting."

Amane chuckled "I sort of got that impression." She clenched her muscles "Not again!" she muttered as a smile formed on her lips as she stiffened up.

"So she's just like Fuku-chan." Neju stated

"The smell of the trees…what clean air this is!" Ryoko stated happily taking a deep breath.

"This area could have been made even larger, but it looks like Kiriko-chan held back for politeness' sake." Seto muttered covering her mouth with her ever present fan. "She still hasn't even built a house."

"Eh? A house?" Amane shouted in surprise.

"Well, living here like this is perfectly fine and all, but she will often be having guests over, so it would be nice to have one…" Seto trailed off.

"I want a HUGE one in here just for me!" Amane shouted getting excited.

"Amane-san. That's not for you to…" Ryoko corrected as she waved her hand a little.

"I think I could have my castle built here!" Neju added in giving the peace sign.

"Not you too, Neju-sama…!" Ryoko complained.

"And then I'd want a giant open-air bath and a pool too!" Amane continued ignoring Ryoko's efforts to stop her.

"Okay! I can agree to that!" Neju shouted as she too ignored Ryoko.

Naruto chuckled as he and Seto glanced at Seina who was looking down. "Is something wrong Seina?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, I just realized that Kiriko-san isn't back yet…" he muttered sadly.

Fuku suddenly perked up and looked around. "Miyaa!" she cried out as she ran down a path.

"Fuku! Hey! Where are you going?" Seina shouted giving chase as Naruto followed along. "Hey! Fuku!" Seina shouted as they entered the bridge.

Naruto paused seeing Kiriko and Seina staring at each other. "Go on." Naruto urged giving Seina a shove.

"Ah, hey!" Seina called out as he stumbled forward. "Kiriko-san…" he muttered greeting her. The two exchanged few words after that as they watched Fuku and Mizuki play together. Once or twice Seina would look up at Kiriko only to blush and look away before she could meet his glance.

"Um…" Seina began looking away from her.

"What?" Kiriko asked.

"Those are Juraian clothes, aren't they?" Seina asked as Kiriko looked at her own outfit.

"That's right." She acknowledged.

"They look…really good on you." Seina admitted looking away having chanced a glance at her.

"T-thank you…" Kiriko muttered.

"What's with this atmosphere?" Naruto asked himself quietly as he stood away from them in order to give them space.

"But, well…" Seina began again looking at her.

"Eh?"

"No, it's nothing…" Seina muttered looking away again.

"Oh…" Kiriko muttered sadly.

Soon enough it was time to begin the fusion. "We will now be conducting the fusion of the Kamidake and the 2nd generation royal ship Mizuki!" Seto announced. "All hands to your stations! That is all!" On board the Kamidake, the ship's crew and Seto, Minaho and Seto's attendants were on board preparing for the fusion process. "I anticipate good results from everyone's hard work! Are you ready, Kiriko-chan? Fuku-chan?"

"Yes!" Kiriko announced as she stood next to Fuku's table. "Mizuki-chan! We're starting now just relax." Kiriko stated as they began the process.

"No anomalies with the Mizuki unit." The green haired attendant announced.

"Vibrations in the Kamidake's shell within acceptable parameters." The silver haired one announced. "30 until the shell achieves criticality. 20…10…"

"Mizuki unit is stable." Minaho announced. "Checks show everything normal."

"5…4…3…" the silver haired attendant continued to count down. "2…1…Criticality!" she shouted as the shell began to dissolve "The Kamidake's shell is now disintegrating!"

The blue haired woman monitored the situation "Brain waves stable and…" gasping she turned her head to a new piece of information "The wave amplitudes have increased!" she shouted in alarm.

A sudden shaking caused the red warning lights to activate. "Energy output is escalating rapidly!" the red haired attendant shouted in report

"Mizuki unit is becoming unstable!" The green haired woman shouted as the shaking increased.

"Number 2 has overloaded! Output is falling!" The red haired girl shouted as things worsened.

"The Kamidake's shield output is dropping!" the blue haired announced.

"The living environment is beginning to shake!" Minaho announced worriedly.

Fuku let out an excited "Miyaa!"

"Fuku-chan's pulse and breathing rates are both increasing!" the green haired woman announced.

"If this shaking keeps up the dock itself won't last very long!" Minaho warned.

"The Energy fields are desynchronizing…" The silver haired attendant stated looking grave. "I can't maintain them! The surge of mental waves has pushed them to their limits!"

"Cancel the…" Seto began to say as she stood up raising her arm.

"Wait!" Kiriko shouted "Mizuki! Fuku-chan! Stop getting overexcited!" Kiriko scolded in as loud a voice as she could. Fuku looked up in surprise calming down as Mizuki quieted down as well.

"Oh…!" Seto muttered looking around as everything returned to normal.

"Geez…the dock almost fell apart there!" Kiriko scolded as she leaned a little closer to Fuku. Fuku looked sorry as she sat down and drooped her ears.

"Both ships appear to be stable." Minaho announced as she ran a few scans.

"I apologize, Seto-sama." Kiriko glanced at Seto.

"My word…" Seto muttered as she sat back down. "I forgot both of them were still children!" she admitted sheepishly twirling her fan around. "Continue the fusion sequence!"

"Yes ma'am!" Minaho acknowledged as streams of information flowed in front of her. "Restarting fusion sequence!"

"Mizuki unit repositioned." The blue haired attendant announced as the sequence proceeded without trouble. "Unit implanted. Beginning fusion reconstruction." The Kamidake's shell began reforming over the Mizuki unit completing the fusion as Fuku Miyaaed happily. Now there were vine like markings along the Kamidake's shell making it look similar to a redwood tree from earth.

"All sequences complete!" Minaho announced once everything was done.

"Excellent work, you two!" Seto called out walking up beside Minaho. "How is the link between Fuku-chan and Mizuki-chan doing?" she asked leaning over.

"There are no problems at all!" Minaho stated looking over the information. It appears it went smoother than the link with the Mikagami! It's so stable there are almost no output variations at all!"

"Children can get along with others so easily…" Seto stated smiling. "If Fuku-chan and Mizuki-chan mature well…they might just surpass the 1st generation ships!" Seto declared snapping her fan open.

"Is it really all right to create such an excessively powerful ship?" Minaho wondered looking up at her superior.

"What's wrong with it?" Seto countered with her own question. "They're both well-behaved children, after all…"

"And looking after them both is going to be hard…" Amane stated crossing her arms and legs as she closed her eyes. Ryoko nodded her head I agreement.

Getting ready for departure Seina and Naruto stared at the Kamidake with smiles on their faces. "Hm?" Naruto wondered turning around as the sound of footsteps approaching could be heard.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Kiriko stated in her normal GP attire.

"Kiriko-san…! Your clothes…" Seina muttered in surprise.

"I think I prefer wearing these clothes during missions, otherwise I can't seem to calm down…" she stated tilting her head with a smile. Seina smiled as they boarded the Kamidake.

"Eh? You're coming too, Seto-sama?" Seina asked in surprise as Seto boarded the ship as well.

"But of course!" she stated smirking. "Oh, and it looked like they had a lot of free time on their hands, so I brought some other possibly lucky people along!" it was Airi and Mitoto. "The more the merrier, right?"

"You know I don't have any free time." Airi stated folding her arms.

"Oh? Then you would rather go back and take care of more paperwork?" Seto asked smirking at the chairwoman.

Airi froze before clutching onto Seto's sleeve "NO! I hate those mountains of paperwork!" she shouted desperately.

"Airi-sama sure has it rough too…" Seina stated as Fuku peeked over his shoulder.

"Seina-chan!" Mitoto called out as she appeared in front of Seina with a bright smile "It's good to see you again! Ara Naruto too!"

"Mitoto-san! It's good to see you again…" Seina greeted, Mitoto suddenly began petting Seina's head. Naruto merely smiled as he waved hello

"So nice! It's been so long since I did this!" she declared as Naruto chuckled.

"You haven't changed." He muttered amused.

"Is my crew cut really that nice?" Seina wondered aloud. Suddenly NB rolled in looking completely spent. "What happened, NB? You're completely white!" Seina shouted in shock.

"My masculinity…is gone…" NB muttered softly unable to move.

"NB-sama!" a girl version of NB showed up on screen. "Some things have come up at home so I have to go sort them out, but I'll come back soon, so you'll have to survive without me for a while."

Naruto turned back to NB "Serves you right…"

"And I'll never forget that night for as long as I live!" NB suddenly crashed "See you later NB-sama!" the communications line cut off.

"We should dump it in a junk pile." Naruto stated kicking NB

"We're sorry for being late, Seto-sama!" the blue haired attendant apologized for their group as the attendants chasing Seina all arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amane asked angrily.

"I asked tem to serve as sub-operators for this strike mission." Seto stated with a wink.

"Naruto and I can handle it just fine by ourselves!" Amane shouted in protest.

"I asked them to come because I deemed it necessary…" Seto cut her off. "Do you have any doubts about my judgement…?" she asked dangerously.

"Tactical systems are reading normal." The red haired girl announced sitting at Amane's seat. "Secondary systems are at 12%."

"Navigations systems show all green." The green haired woman stated from Ryoko's spot. "Corrective program loaded."

The blue haired girl took over Kiriko's station "Control checks show main systems and subsystems at normal."

Seina and the others looked around in surprise as the silver haired woman came over. "Here you are, Fuku-chan! A carrot!" she held up the orange morsel for the Cabbit to eat. Fuku saw it and immediately jumped into the woman's arms "Let's go eat it over there, okay?" the lady suggested as Neju watched in horror.

"Well, they're all rather proficient, wouldn't you say?" Seto asked walking up to Seina and Neju.

"Y-yeah…they're amazing…" Seina muttered politely.

"To think they even know how to take care of Fuku-chan…" Airi mumbled looking at the happy Cabbit. "You regular members need to work hard so you don't get one upped." She called out.

"We don't need you to tell us that." The girls stated with sweat drops on their heads.

"Well, now that everything has been said, let's go have a showdown with the Good Luck Ship!" Seto declared.

"Right!" the attendants shouted.

"That's fine, but do you know where the good luck ship is?" Kiriko asked.

"Come now, we have a natural pirate radar right here!" Seto stated pointing at Seina.

"AH!" the girls all agreed happily making the Japanese motion for "I understand."

"I somehow don't like the way you all agree like that…" Seina mumbled sadly.

"I'll be on standby…" Naruto stated "As soon as we make contact I'll activate combat mode." He continued as they prepared for take off.

"Roger!"

"Launch the Kamidake!" Seina ordered recovering from the temporary depression.

Five minutes later an alarm went off. "Whoa, already?" the girls screamed in surprise as Naruto linked with the Kamidake as well.

"**Combat mode initiated!**" he announced as the girls who weren't used to it looked over in surprise seeing a nine tailed fox operating the combat system. "**Outer shell is now in combat stance.**" Naruto continued as she shift finished.

"That's why I was saying me and Naruto could take care of it ourselves." Amane muttered crossing her arms.

"There's a huge energy signature in front of us!" Kiriko announced looking at the screen in front of her.

"Oh, my…" Seto muttered as the source appeared on screen. "Years of work by the Juraian Senate have suddenly been made useless…" Seto declared in mirth.

"Ryoko! Don't tell me that's…" Kiriko muttered pointing to the giant figure ahead of them.

"Eh? No way!" Amane shouted

"Yes. The center of Da Ruma: mobile planetary fortress "Great Daruma"!" Ryoko stated confirming Kiriko's thoughts.

"Hey now. All of a sudden?" the four attendants, Airi, Kiriko, Ryoko, Amane, Neju, Seina, Naruto, Fuku, and Mizuki all asked as one.

"That's the Da Ruma fortress which the GP and Jurai could never find?" Kiriko asked looking at the fortress.

"Not even we leaders were allowed to know it's course or location." Ryoko stated in awe.

"Oh! But I remember being there before…" Mitoto stated drawing looks from everyone. Everyone from the GP suddenly closed in on her. "You're an exception, Mitoto-sama!" Mitoto, surprised waved her hands in front of her to ward them off.

Suddenly the ship began to shake as the Da Ruma fortress began to attack. "The Great Daruma is attacking!" Kiriko announced. "Enemy ships have launched! Currently 200 ships and increasing!"

"So you want a fight, do you?" Seto asked from behind her fan. "Allow me to show you the power of a 2nd generation royal tree! Here we go Fuku-chan!" she shouted snapping her fan shut.

"Miyaa!" Fuku nodded.

"Um, Seto-sama…" Seina began turning in his chair to face her. "Technically I'm the captain…" he gulped as Seto stared him in the eye.

"Do you suppose you could leave me in command of the attack?" she asked nicely. "You have nothing against that, do you?" she asked dangerously.

"No…" Seina muttered as he retreated to the back with Airi and Mitoto.

"**Orders?**" Naruto asked.

"Commence attack at once!" Seto ordered moving up.

"**Roger!**" Naruto shouted as his tails started waving around launching attack after attack at the enemy ships. "**Additional enemy forces arriving from hyperspace…oh great…assassins from home.**" Naruto muttered as he started focusing on the newcomers. "**I'm taking them out first…they use lightning to attack, it'll fry our shields instantly if we get hit!**"

"What are assassins from your home doing here?" Seto shouted as Ryoko and the green haired woman worked out a method of avoiding all attacks.

"**To kill me…**" Naruto stated simply as the enemy ships began to explode as his shots made contact.

As the Kamidake avoided all of the shots from both groups Light Hawk wings started to form in front of it.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Seto declared as Airi glanced at Naruto, and blinked

"Just looking at Naruto makes me dizzy." She muttered rubbing her eyes. "Stop scampering around!" Seto grumbled as one or two shots missed

"She sounds like she's really enjoying this…" Seina muttered.

"Concentrate all fire on those assassins!" Seto shouted as one bolt of lighting almost struck them.

"**I am!**" Naruto called out "**All Assassins destroyed!**" He announced before he focused on the pirates

"That's the kind of person she is…" Airi stated watching the events unfold in front of her.

"There's nothing for us to do, so would you like some tea?" Mitoto asked pleasantly.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Airi agreed.

"What kind of snacks would you like with your tea, Seina-chan?" Mitoto asked turning to face him.

"Are we really in the middle of a battle?" Seina wondered looking back at the screen.

Suddenly Fuku let out another Miyaa as the Light Hawk Wings expanded. Forming an elegant shield that stopped all forms of attack. "GO!" Seto screamed as Naruto focused on maintaining shields now as Fuku guided the ship. "You're so good at this, Fuku-chan!" Seto praised patting the Cabbit on the head. "Naruto I'm surprised…you did a good job as well." She stated turning towards Naruto who was scanning the area.

"**Thank you…I'll be disengaging from the ship now…standby…**" Naruto still in fox form hopped out of the cube and stretched. "That was fun." He stated as he walked over to Seto as Fuku jumped onto his head. Seto patted him on the head as well. "Hey…" Naruto complained as they all looked around.

"Listen! I leapt into the world of piracy with just me and a single ship, and only after I prevailed through countless battles and hardships was I able to create the Da Ruma pirate guild!" Da Ruma…the leader of the guild stated as he ranted to Naruto and Seina. Both of Da Ruma's attendants were leaning into the boys causing Seina to blush as Naruto grinned. "That was the first step into the establishment of my empire!"

"I see…" Seina muttered as Naruto sipped some of his tea.

"It's always hard to see something you've worked for slip away from your grasp." Naruto stated knowingly

"To think I would lose it all in this manner…!" Da Ruma muttered tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry…" Seina mumbled somewhat sad about crushing the man's ambition. NB came up to agree with Da Ruma but was silenced by Naruto who gave him a cold dark grin.

"Forgive him…he's challenged." Naruto stated calmly sending a shiver down NB and Da Ruma's spine.

"I've been meaning to ask…who are you?" Da Ruma asked staring at Naruto.

"Oh, me?" Naruto asked pointing at himself. "I'm the one operating the Kamidake's combat mode." He explained.

"It's you! The one Tarant mentioned!" Da Ruma gasped "Bloody Fox!"

"Oh? Is that what they call me?" Naruto asked with a dark grin.

* * *

End 

Alright another one done!

"I'm getting tired of calling the four attendants by their hair color but as of yet they're names haven't been mentioned. Well whatever.


	22. Seina and Seiryo: One on One

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Seina and Seiryo: one on one!

Naruto sighed as he roused himself to meet with Seto and the others. "What is it?" he asked walking into the room they were using. "I was sleeping soundly for once." He muttered yawning.

"Wasn't Tennan-sensei sort of "transferred" to Da Ruma?" Kiriko asked as they greeted Naruto with waves.

"It can't be helped. We went and crushed his client's organization." Seto explained smiling.

"The end of money is the end of friendship." Neju stated holding Fuku.

"Can't we contact the Tennan family directly?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"It seems that calling him back home before the contract is up would result in their having to pay fines for breach of contract." Seto explained indifferently

"Poor Tennan-sensei…" Seina muttered sorry for the man.

Naruto snorted "Still think he's better off dead…" he muttered coldly. "Just the thought of his laughing face makes my blood boil!" The others sweat dropped at their friends blood thirsty commentary.

"You're stupid to feel sorry for him." Amane stated seriously

"But…" Kiriko began looking up some data. "The Kamidake hasn't encountered the Good Luck Ship once since Da Ruma's arrest. Using the data we obtained from Da Ruma, simulations say the date we'll run into it next will be…" she trailed off "…4 years, 2 months at the longest." Kiriko stated once she was positive the information was correct.

"Four years?" Ryoko asked shocked.

"The Kamidake…Lorelei Seina…Don't these matter anymore?" Amane asked frowning.

Seto closed her eyes in thought. "In any case, we'll need to increase our chances of finding him, and soon." She stated "And I have an idea how." She smirked giving her the visage of a dragon.

"We're going to go that far?" Seina asked surprised once the plan was laid out for him.

"You know what kind of personality he has." Airi stated as they oversaw the construction of the location of the duel they had set up with Seiryo. "He would prefer a fancy stage."

"Do you really think he'll really come?" Ryoko asked

"Don't you worry." Seto stated turning her attention onto Ryoko "he'll come running straight here for sure."

"Considering the opponent's personality, I suppose it was a good excuse to get him to come, but…" Neju muttered as the others seemed less than pleased.

"But that makes us the villains…" Ryoko muttered in agreement.

"Which is why…" Seto began as Seina enthusiastically watched the workers do their jobs. "Make sure you put up a good fight, Seina-dono." Seto stated causing Seina to blink in surprise.

"Yes…?" he muttered confused. "Eh? I'm fighting?" he asked pointing at himself. "Wouldn't Naruto be a better choice?"

"We want Seiryo to survive the fight." Seto answered simply. "Naruto would kill him the first chance he got…since he hates Seiryo so much."

"Who else is there?" Airi asked in confirmation.

Amane chuckled nervously "They have a point…" she mumbled as the others laughed nervously. "Naruto does seem to hate Seiryo a lot."

Kiriko glanced at them "Probably because Seiryo kept on calling him a Kogan…" Kiriko stated "Naruto seems to be a bit touchy about racial accuracy."

"I see…" Ryoko and Neju muttered raising an eyebrow. "He's kind of petty isn't he?"

"Seina…let's go train!" Naruto stated dragging Seina away. "I'll have you ready for a fight in no time at all."

"Um…! Hey, wait…!" Seina shouted realizing too late what was happening.

"Again!" Naruto shouted as he instructed Seina in swordplay. "There are hundreds of things to consider in a fight!" he declared walking around Seina as he practiced his swings. "However there are a few key points that take precedence!" he continued as Seina got a little better each time. "State of mind, and state of body are two of them!"

Seina didn't stop "What do you mean?" he asked.

"State of mind refers to your mentality, you must always walk into battle saying to yourself: I will win! Never second guess yourself! Always believe in yourself! Especially when no one else will!" Naruto shouted as Seina began another routine. "State of body refers to your health, push yourself to the limits but don't strain yourself if merely swinging the sword is starting to hurt stop!" Naruto stated "Fatigue and pain are two different things don't confuse them! Of course in real fights never stop until you've won!"

Seina sweat dropped "that's pretty harsh…" he stated

"In terms of actual fighting…most of it is instinct, trust them!" Naruto shouted as he continued circling. "9/10 times your instincts will be right." Naruto swung a wooden sword at him from behind and Seina quickly ducked. "See? Your instincts kept you from getting hit!"

Seina breathed heavily as he stood back up. "I see…" he muttered gazing at his body.

"Attack me." Naruto stated facing Seina. "You can practice your motions all you want, but that doesn't mean anything if you're not ready."

Seina nodded his head and attacked Naruto with a battle cry. "Too slow, and too predictable!" Naruto corrected him knocking the wooden sword from Seina's hand. "In a sword fight it's not the strongest but the fastest who wins!" Naruto stated as he stood over Seina.

Seina nodded his head as he got up and tried again. Seina suddenly brought up his sword to block but was knocked aside as Naruto's own sword knocked him over. "Better…but you must also know when to dodge instead of block. There will be people who are fast and strong!"

Seina nodded his head as he got up. "I understand!" he shouted as he attacked again. Dodging the initial attack Seina slashed down at Naruto only to be blocked. Naruto grinned as he pushed him of balance before tapping him with the blade end of the sword. "Know when to break away and try again." he stated. "That's it for today…let's get some food, nourishment is also important for a warrior."

"Right." Seina stated following after Naruto. "Naruto are there any more tips you can give me before the match?"

"Get plenty of rest the day before, and remain calm." Naruto stated as they sat down to eat. "I said it before right? Fights are mental challenges as well as physical." He took a bite of food "Besides…real fights usually end up as a battle of basics that both sides have learned."

Seina seemed to be a little relieved hearing that. "That's good." He muttered "I was worried I would need to learn some sort of special move otherwise."

"Those come with lots of practice and time." Naruto stated "Eventually skills become second nature and then you can use them in battle more effectively, but as it stands you need the basics only."

Once the meal was finished Naruto was leading Seina around town. "The match is tomorrow so really all you can do now is rest and get your energy up for it." He stated as they walked around. "Personally I spend time with alcohol and women…but that's me." Naruto stated looking around. "Everyone relaxes differently find something that suits you."

Seina nodded his head "I understand!" he shouted as Minaho approached them.

"Naruto-dono, Seina-sama!" she greeted.

"Minaho-san." Naruto greeted bowing his head a little. "Is there something we can do to help you?" Naruto asked as he pocketed his hands.

Minaho smiled "Seto-sama wants you to know, "No Wine or women." Or so she said." The woman smiled as two others joined her.

"Ah…If I'm not mistaken…Kazuki-sama and Amame-sama." Naruto greeted as two high ranking officials smiled.

Minaho smiled "I'm not here to watch you Naruto-sama." She stated "I'm just accompanying these two today."

Naruto glanced at Seina who was quiet "Seina…these are the parents of Azusa-sama, the Juraian emperor." Naruto explained.

"I'm Yotsuga Kazuki. Good to meet you, Seina." the man stated with a smile.

"I'm his wife Amame." The woman next to him stated looking Seina in the eye.

"I-I'm Yamada Seina!" Seina shouted with a salute.

Naruto sighed as the two of them entered a public bath. "Well today was a little more tense than I was hoping for." He admitted easily.

"Say Naruto…Where were you born?" Seina asked curiously "You call it hell but…where is it exactly?"

Naruto glanced at Seina from the corner of his eye. "I meant everything I said." He stated casually. "I was born and raised in the place literally called hell."

Seina looked away. "Must have been tough." He wondered washing his face.

"You have no idea." Naruto muttered closing his eyes.

"That husband and wife just now were GP members, weren't they?" Seina asked changing the subject. "So why are the parents of the Juraian emperor…?"

Naruto looked up "I don't know…but I hear rumors…if you believe what you hear Amame-sama quit the royal family to marry Kazuki-sama."

"No way!" Seina shouted in surprise.

"A lot of Masakis didn't like the royal family lifestyle…" Naruto stated "One reason why Yosho never went back to Jurai after fighting Ryoko. That and he was too damn lazy to try. In the end many simply left including the sister of the first generation leader."

"Eh?" Seina wondered as they relaxed.

"Just don't worry about it…that goes for the fight too." Naruto stated getting up. "Let's go."

Seina followed back into the changing rooms. "Naruto do you think I can win?" Seina asked as they walked back to the hotel.

"Who knows…" Naruto stated disinterestedly "What happens, happens you won't die with the weapons they'll have you use." He pointed out easing Seina's mind just a little.

Naruto grinned as he prepped Seina for the match. "Remember…stay calm." He advised as Seina took deep breaths. "Just remember everything we reviewed yesterday."

Seina nodded his head as he took a few practice swings. "I think I can do this." He stated looking determined.

"Remember since this isn't a life threatening match up, just do your best and know that if you lose it was simply because, at the time, Seiryo was better."

"Right…" Seina didn't feel much better after that one.

"Oh, just go out there and try your best." Naruto gave him a slight nudge as doors opened.

"Yo Seina, Naruto!" Rajau and Kenneth greeted. "Thanks for sending us tickets in advance."

"No problem." Naruto greeted "It was easy."

Suddenly the door was thrown open again as the four attendants rushed in. "Seina-sama!" they cheered holding a bouquet of flowers each.

"Everyone…!" Seina shouted in surprise.

"Seina-sama I missed you so much!" The green haired attendant shouted. The girls rushed forward and tackled Seina causing Rajau and Kenneth to stare in surprise. "A duel, I hear? How cool!"

"Beat him up okay?" The silver haired attendant urged with a smile.

"I'm counting on you Seina! Beat him until he's numb!" the red haired girl shouted enthusiastically.

"R-right…" Seina muttered nervously.

"Um, who might you all be…" Kenneth asked stunned.

"We're Seina-sama's servants!" they declared in unison. Naruto palmed his face as their two former dorm mates went into shock.

"The duel between the GP Academy's Yamada Seina and the Da Ruma pirate guild's Tennan Seiryo will now take place!" the MC announced as the lights dimmed down. Suddenly Da Ruma was lowered bound in rope, though he looked to be enjoying himself.

"Introducing the combatants! From the Northeast, Tennan Seiryo!" Seiryo walked out wearing full samurai garb of the Edo period earning a massive cheer from his supporters…otherwise known as the people who bet money on him.

"From the southwest, Yamada Seina!" Seina was wearing his GP Captain's outfit as he took some last minute calming breaths.

Naruto watched with a devious grin as the drones removed the covering of the stage which was an exact replica of the Masaki household on Earth complete with Tenchi and company holograms sitting on the deck watching. "My memory is awesome." Naruto stated holding up V for victory.

"I pity you, Yamada Seina! You would go to such lengths to ensure victory?" Seiryo asked looking away from the background.

"Yes?" Seina asked not understanding.

"You're attempting to use this nostalgic, yet detestable battle scene to distract me, aren't you?" Seiryo accused pointing at the cutout. "But I won't let your plan work!"

"Um, I'm not really sure what you're talking about." Seina admitted looking at the background himself.

"I am no longer how I used to be!" Seiryo declared angrily. "So there you have it…!" Seiryo declared pointing at Seina "I consider this vulgar stage a fitting location for my revenge! Not even I can fathom the depths of my power when I've been angered!"

"BOO YOU SUCK!" Naruto shouted out as Seiryo droned on and on.

"Oi you! Listen to people when they're giving long winded speeches!" Seiryo roared as Seina had taken the time to greet others he hadn't seen in a while.

As they finally got into position Seina calmed himself and took a standard stance. "Calm myself…" Seina muttered aloud as he recalled all of Naruto's lessons. "Strike fast!" he shouted rushing Seiryo and opened up with a swift strike at Seiryo's side.

Seiryo hastily brought up his shock baton to block. "Oh? So you have some skill?" he questioned. "No doubt that Kogan Namikaze taught you in his spare time."

Seina didn't answer as he stared at Seiryo. "The only things are a warrior and his opponent." Seina muttered remembering a lesson when Naruto first started teaching him. He spun around Seiryo's guard and attempted to strike the man's back. Seiryo as skilled as he was managed to evade the blow and took a more serious stance.

"I see you've actually learned a thing or two." He stated narrowing his eyes. Suddenly the two charged each other and locked batons as they tried to press the advantage. Seina suddenly dipped down before pushing his weight into the baton knocking Seiryo off balance. Gaining his footing back Seiryo knocked Seina back a little. "So this isn't a waste of time." He muttered starting to get excited.

Seina stared at him as he adopted a defensive stance. "Very well I will attack this time!" Seiryo declared rushing forward. Seina took s step back to prepare but accidentally stepped on one of the coin packs the audience had thrown

"What…?" he shouted as he fell backwards accidentally looping the baton with Seiryo's obi undoing it and causing his Hakama pants to fall. The crowd was stunned having gotten into the match after the first trade off.

Then… "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seiryo glanced around as the crowd roared with laughter before looking down. He gasped as his red loin cloth was revealed for everyone to see. "GAH!"

"Yamada Seina-dono wins!" Seto announced as everyone who bet on Seiryo let their tickets fly

"Well…I did say try your best…" Naruto muttered holding up a batch of blue tickets with Seina's name on it. "Why did I even bother teaching him?"

* * *

End 

This one was a lot shorter because in the actual show Kanemitsu Seto's male advisor is to train Seina but in the end they just relax. For this part a lot of what happened involved parts where Naruto wasn't going to be so I just cut it all off.

Anyways I hoped you liked it.


	23. Chase

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

As a side note this chapter and the next one are the only ones that are different, as instead of focusing on Naruto this chapter will follow both Seina and Naruto but mostly Seina who is giving chase to the Galaxy Army.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Chase

"After everything we've done…we still have training don't we?" Seina asked aboard a transport ship as they stamped various boxes.

"Why…?" Naruto muttered angrily. "Why do we have to do this when we've already proved our worth?"

"Wait that doesn't go there!" Seina shouted seeing a misplaced package as he grabbed it. "Eh…?" he muttered as he couldn't pull it out.

"Seina!" Naruto shouted in surprise as Seina was dragged into the conveyor belt.

Once Naruto managed to pull Seina out they went to the infirmary where the nurse gave him a check up. "You're lucky this is all you suffered." She stated bandaging Seina's wrist. "I would've expected much more serious injuries than this!"

"It's because I'm used to getting hurt…" Seina stated rubbing his head.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Naruto wondered raising an eyebrow.

"There all done." The nurse suddenly grasped Seina's hand. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised, you did destroy the Da Ruma guild, after all!"

"Seina's a hero now…" Naruto stated before laughing.

"Huh?" Seina asked confused and nervous.

"I think you're the greatest…" The nurse whispered getting closer causing Seina to sweat drop as Naruto continued to laugh.

"I'm all better now! Thank you!" Seina shouted as he made a run for it. Getting out of the nurse's office he sighed and looked around revealing the big red lip mark on his cheek. "Well, we need to hurry to our next duty station." He stated looking around.

"Think it's that way." Naruto stated pointing down the right hallway.

"T-this is a pet…?" Seina asked as the two were looking at a giant pink dinosaur.

"The current fad. It says in the book how to take care of them." The officer in charge stated holding onto a booklet.

"You're kidding me…right?" Naruto asked looking up at the beast's face.

"I have to go attend to the other animals now, so she's all yours." The officer stated leaving them alone.

"Right…Let's see, what should we do…?" Seina asked looking through the booklet. "Food I guess." He muttered.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto muttered as the dinosaur knocked the cage over and the two of them ended up inside along with the pet. "This…isn't good…"

"Let's see…food…" Seina muttered unaware of the danger he now faced. "Eh…?" he muttered looking up. Cue sweat drop.

Naruto shoved Seina out of the cage and quickly blocked the dino from chomping on him. "A little help would be nice now!" he shouted as it swung him around trying to get him into its mouth.

"What are you doing?" the officer asked as others came in to try and help.

"What does it look like?" Naruto shouted "I was trying to feed her!"

"No, it looks like you're the food…" the officer mumbled as the dinosaur continued to shake Naruto around.

Eventually they managed to help Naruto out as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh god…I thought I was dead." He muttered clutching his chest.

When the ship returned to port Naruto and Seina made a beeline straight to the house. "We're home…" they called out walking in. "Today was definitely not a good day…" they muttered in unison sighing.

The sounds of guns being brought to bear alerted them something was wrong. "How interesting." Naruto muttered seeing a squad of Galaxy Army soldiers staring them down with the barrels of their rifles.

"Kamidake's Combat AI Namikaze Naruto you're coming with us as Military property." Their leader stated.

"Eh…?" Seina muttered looking around. "What's going on?"

"As there are no more major threats, the Kamidake is being wasted as a decoy unit; the Military will put it to more practical uses." The squad leader stated.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked looking around and clenching his fists. "What will you do then?"

"We cannot guarantee Yamada Seina's safety." The officer stated coldly.

Seina gasped realizing he was a hostage in the situation. "Fine…" Naruto scowled as he raised his arms above his head. "Though I should complain…I'm not an AI." He stated indignantly. "Washu built that ship to be capable of linking with me."

"That doesn't matter. You're Military property now." The leader stated as they led Naruto away before cloaking themselves.

Seina swore as he looked around the house. "Neju-chan! What's wrong? What happened?" Seina shouted running over to the downed girl.

"I'm so sorry, Onii-chan… Fuku-chan's gone…" Neju muttered weakly.

"Not only Naruto they took Fuku-chan as well?" Seina shouted angrily. He looked up as the sound of a ship leaving filled his ears. A Galaxy Army personnel carrier uncloaked itself as they left the scene of the crime.

Seina scowled as he hopped aboard a deep space cruiser and gave chase. "This is Yamada Seina, Captain of the Kamidake!" he shouted "I request that you return Fuku, Naruto and the Kamidake immediately!"

"So you're the famous Lorelei Seina-dono?" the officer on the other end asked. "It's an honor to meet you."

"It's useless…" NB muttered looking at a video of a women's locker room. "I don't feel a thing."

"I'm sorry though." The officer stated "The decision to do this was made by the Galactic Union. We are simply carrying out orders. I have no choice in the matter…"

"Then what about Naruto! Why was he taken?" Seina shouted "He's not even a part of the ship!"

"Our reports state that he's the being that can activate the Kamidake's combat systems. Therefore, he is part of the ship and under Military ownership."

"No way…!" Seina muttered angrily as the officer cut connections. "Damn it! Now what?" Seina asked himself angrily. "Even if I could follow them I have no idea where they went…" he muttered

"You're so lucky…you're still energetic…" NB stated.

"Come to think of it you haven't been in very high spirits lately, NB…" he muttered staring at the pale complexion of his reasoning unit which had a pair of pink panties on his head.

"A lot of things happened…by the way you're chasing that ship right?" NB asked looking lethargic. NB started typing in some things. "Women are scary!" he declared causing Seina to stare at him in confusion. Then the ship entered Hyperspace.

Naruto scowled as he was brought into a prison cell along with Fuku. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked as they chained his limbs to the wall and then put a choker on him that also connected with the wall before the soldiers exited the cell and activated a class four energy containment system.

"These are simply precautions in order to make sure you don't decide to create havoc on the ship." The officer stated placing his hands behind his back.

"Kind of extreme isn't it?" Naruto asked pulling at the chains.

"Not at all." The officer denied. "Your strengths were studied in great detail." He admitted causing Naruto to glare.

"How pathetic." Naruto muttered "Going to such lengths to obtain a weapon." He muttered as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "You better hope nothing happens to Fuku…or you'll regret ever following your orders."

"I highly doubt that." The officer stated walking away. "Make sure no one enters his cell." He ordered the four guards.

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison.

"We jumped?" Seina wondered looking around. "I didn't know it had a deep space unit…!" he muttered in surprise. "But more importantly…" he was interrupted as the computer made an announcement

"You are approaching private space. Please alter your course." The computer announced

"What does this mean?" Seina wondered narrowing his eyes slightly. "If I change my course now I'll lose Fuku and Naruto…My only choice is to keep going!" he declared not altering his course.

Naruto's communicator buzzed. "Oi…can I answer it?" he asked noting the signal that was being used. "My brother is calling me."

"We cannot allow it." The soldiers stated not moving from their posts. "We are under strict orders.

"My brother might come here himself and kill you all." Naruto pointed out. "He has the ability to teleport anywhere he chooses."

Suddenly a portal opened up in front of Naruto and when it died down Kaoru was standing in front of him. "What's the meaning of this Naruto?" he asked taking a quick look around.

"Intruder! Get him!" the soldiers shouted before Kaoru simply waved his hand and they were magnetized to the wall unable to move a finger. "What?" they gasped in shock.

"I'm being transported as military property." Naruto explained as Fuku sat in his lap.

"Oh? Can your friends handle it?" Kaoru questioned patting the little one on the head.

"Yes." Naruto answered confidently.

"Then I'll leave it to them." Kaoru stated before snapping his fingers allowing the soldiers to drop to the ground unconscious. Looking around Kaoru nodded before simply vanishing as if he was never there.

"That's my brother" Naruto stated to Fuku who looked up at him curiously.

"How far are they going to keep going?" Seina asked as he followed after the transport.

"Get involved with women and you'll get burned." NB stated still in his sorry state.

"Oh, that looks like Saturn." Seina muttered as they passed by a planet. "A blue planet…an Earth class planet?" he questioned as they approached it.

Suddenly something collided with the ship's shields "What was that?" Seina shouted as he took a look. "ID signal red! Pirates…?" he shouted in surprise.

"Might not be so bad top kick the bucket out here…" NB muttered softly.

"Remnants of the Da Ruma guild?" Seina questioned. "No…they're not… Where's our weapons?" he muttered looking around. "We don't have any at all?" he shouted in shock.

Suddenly one of the lasers broke through and Seina was sent crashing onto the blue planet.

"Get up!" the officer ordered rousing Naruto from his sleep. "We're at our destination." He stated as Naruto blinked the sleep away.

"Can't really get up now can I?" Naruto asked moving his arms and legs a little bit. "Since I am still chained to the wall."

"Unchain him!" the officer shouted as five others kept their guns trained on Naruto's chest. "Make sure he doesn't do anything weird."

"Oh my dear officer…I'm capable of things you only dreamed of." Naruto stated slyly.

"Get him out of here!" the officer shouted angrily. The soldiers nodded their heads as they led Naruto and Fuku off of the ship.

Seina rubbed his head as he looked at the divot created by the ship's crash landing. "I'm glad I was able to make an emergency landing, but the pirates can't be very far away either…!" Seina muttered walking away from the crash site.

A cry of terror caught his attention "You seen a deep space cruiser around here?" a pirate asked as they cornered a young Wau.

"N-no…! I haven't seen anything!" the young Wau shouted terrified by the pirates.

"Alright…you a water thief?" The pirate asked next. "I'll use you as a warning to the rest of your village." The man pulled out his sword and prepared to kill the young Wau.

"Stop it!" Seina shouted from above them. Seina activated his sword and prepared to jump down…only the rock he was on crumbled and the land slide buried to the two pirates. "Uh…are you alright?" Seina asked rubbing his head as he sat up on the rock pile.

The young Wau stared in shock before nodding his head. "My village is close by won't you come?" the Wau offered standing up.

"Sure." Seina agreed as he followed the young man away.

"Thank you so much for saving my son!" the boy's mother stated as her son explained everything to her.

"It was nothing, I am in the GP…" Seina denied "And besides…it might have been my fault…" Seina muttered seemingly sad.

"Come again?" the mother asked confused.

"No, nothing…" Seina shook his head as he reassured the woman.

Suddenly an elderly Wau made his way forward "Oh! You're the legendary hero!" he shouted catching everyone's attention. "To think that I would be able to meet the Hero in my lifetime…! Now our village has nothing to fear!"

The Wau Seina had save smiled as did his mother. "You probably shouldn't take him too seriously. He says the same thing to every stranger who comes into our village!"

"I almost thought I was in an RPG…" Seina muttered chuckling nervously.

The other Wau seemed to regard the elder with a raised eyebrow "Villagers! Tonight we'll have a welcoming celebration for our new visitor!" They may think he was weird but the entire village was game for a party.

"Eh? Um, I have things to attend to…" Seina muttered as he didn't have time for a party.

"Oh, come on Onii-chan!" the young Wau called out.

"Yeah!" the boy's mother agreed.

"Well I guess Naruto can survive on his own…" Seina muttered scratching his head, still feeling bad about it.

Naruto glared "Tarant." He muttered as he was handed off to the half machine man. "I see now what's happening." He muttered glaring at the soldiers who had brought him down.

"Namikaze…" Tarant grinned "I'll enjoy dissecting you."

"Try it." Naruto countered with a grin.

Tarant was restrained by his men "Tarant-sama!" they shouted "This is a golden opportunity to try and replicate the technology!" they shouted calming the man down.

"Tch…you're lucky your necessary for this." Tarant muttered walking away.

Naruto grinned "The game is on Tarant." He muttered quietly.

"Um, I'm glad you're welcoming me here, but who are these people?" Seina asked as three girls sat with him in revealing outfits.

"They're attendants who come with this seat of honor, of course!" The old Wau stated sitting next to Seina as the young Wau from earlier sat in front of them. "As the saying goes, "Great men prefer great women."" The old man stated glancing at Seina.

"I don't think that's quite it…" Seina muttered closing his eyes

"Perhaps this isn't enough women to please the Hero…?" The elder asked as the three smiled and pampered Seina.

"No, that's not it!" Seina denied causing the three to giggle as they got a little closer.

"Drink some more, Hero!" the one on his left urged as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Um, I'm underage…" Seina tried to protest as his face started turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm so honored to meet the Hero!" the one on his right stated happily rubbing his cheek with her own.

"I'm trying to tell you, I'm not your Hero…" Seina stated as the first girl started rubbing his cheek again.

"I'm so happy." The third attendant stated rubbing his cheek from behind. "Now we don't have to be afraid anymore!"

"But what are pirates doing in a place like this?" Seina questioned as he began to think on it.

"We don't know." The young boy stated looking up "After this planet's owner died, they suddenly showed up and built a base. They ruined our fields, destroyed our homes, and sucked up most of the underground water, which dried up the wells in our village." The boy was troubled it seemed. "So I decided to go to their base to steal some water…and then today…"

"You know, if you contact the GP, they can get rid of the pirates for you!" Seina stated honestly believing his own words.

"Really?" The boy shouted hopefully. The three girls also lit up in hope as they rubbed themselves against Seina and little more.

"Yeah! So could you give me the details about them?" Seina asked already a master at blocking out distractions of the female kind.

"Details…" The boy muttered looking to the side.

"Come to think of it, they called themselves the Shank Guild." The elder stated drawing their attention.

"The Shank Guild?" Seina muttered "Don't tell me you mean Tarant Shank!" Seina shouted in surprise.

"You know him Onii-chan?" The boy shouted "That's the name of their boss!" Seina gasped as he clenched his fist

"Naruto…be safe" he muttered looking up.

"We've severed her link with the Kamidake." A scientist reported as he spoke with Tarant as Naruto was chained yet again in another containment field nearby. "Brain waves are at a low frequency but steady."

"Hang in there Fuku!" Naruto whispered as he used his tails to work on the locks.

"Tarant…" Seina muttered staring into the fire. "What is he doing here? Research?" Seina muttered trying to think of what the man could be doing.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked concerned.

'The military took off with the Kamidake. I followed them into private space…' he thought to himself not answering the boy's question. 'Then I was attacked by pirates…and Tarant had a base on a nearby planet…It couldn't be! The military and Tarant are connected?' Seina wondered as his eyes widened in horror at the implications.

"Hey…Onii-chan…" The Wau muttered getting nervous as Seina's look got more severe.

"Fuku and Naruto are in danger!" Seina shouted realizing the situation.

"Why won't you dissect it?" Tarant asked glancing both at Fuku and at Naruto.

"They're both incredible pieces of technology." The researcher stated "Inside this small creature is enough energy to fill a small universe. And he has enough combat ability to fight off a small universe." The researcher muttered "I don't think there's anyone who could disassemble something like this." He stated his own opinion "Plus she's also been equipped with a powerful defensive mechanism."

"What about cloning?" Tarant asked looking away from Fuku.

"Well…" The researcher muttered turning towards a separate containment unit which had replicas of Fuku "we've tried creating a number of them from hair and saliva samples, but although they appear the same as the original, they're nothing but ordinary animals."

"Useless." Tarant muttered turning to Naruto "What about him?" Tarant asked.

"Not a single clone survived more than five minutes." The researcher shook his head.

Tarant scowled as he picked up one of the clones "Ryo-ohki types. Such annoying ships." He muttered squeezing his fist tightly around the animals neck.

"Tarant-sama! Yamada Seina has been located! Sector D32!" one of the pirates announced running up. Tarant let go of the animal and smirked.

Naruto smirked as well "Now then…it's almost time." He muttered as he rubbed his hands.

"That's crazy! You can't go alone!" the young boy shouted as he tried to stop Seina. "You'll die if you go to their base!"

"But I have to rescue Fuku and Naruto!" Seina stated trying to pull away.

"He truly is the Hero!" The elder cried.

"Ojii-sama, stop with that already!" The boy shouted revealing that he was the elder's grandson. Suddenly a loud whistling was heard as one of the huts was blown to pieces.

"What the…?" Seina asked horrified by the attack.

"It's them!" the boy announced, over the dune a squad of tanks walked into view.

"Everyone flee into the temple!" The elder shouted as everyone made a run for the temple he spoke of.

"Damn them…" Seina muttered as explosions rocked the village.

"Onii-chan we have to hurry!"

"But…!"

"Hurry!"

Seina looked around as he held up a torch as they entered a cave in the mountains. "It appears everyone has escaped unharmed." The elder stated looking around and counting heads.

"There's nothing to worry about in here!" the young Wau stated with a smile. "They don't know about this temple!"

"But it doesn't seem like a temple…" Seina muttered glancing at the boy.

"This is a holy ground where we worship our god." The elder explained. "Look up there." He pointed to his left at something Seina had missed walking in. There was a giant statue that was led up to by a series of stairs. "That is our god." The elder stated

"W-what is this?" Seina asked in shock.

* * *

End 

Alright hope everyone like this one, I'm almost done!


	24. The Idol

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

As a reminder this chapter will follow both Naruto and Seina as they deal with things in their own areas. However part way through they will meet p and then it will follow them as a pair.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

The idol

The villagers gathered at the base of the stairs as Seina, the young Wau, and the elder ascended the stairs "It happened long, long ago." The elder stated going back through history "Long before the time of my grandfather's grandfather. Together with the power of the legendary Hero, our god vanquished an evil that befell this village. It tore the enemy to shreds; its strength was like that of a fierce deity!"

"I see…" Seina muttered looking up in awe.

"Ever since then, it has been told that when this village is enveloped by evil, a hero will appear and our god will revive following a burst of flames!" the elder continued

"And this is it…?" Seina asked beginning to sweat.

"It's just a fairy tale though." The boy stated from Seina's other side. Surprised Seina nearly fell over.

"Really?" he asked turning to the boy.

"Especially since this village isn't as old as he says." The boy explained casually

"Bad news!" a villager shouted running up. "Their weapons are waiting at the entrance…!"

"What?" the elder shouted as a worried murmur spread through the crowd.

Naruto smiled as the restraints on his legs opened, but he refrained from moving less he give away his chance. "Now one last thing…" he muttered working on the neck restraint. "Soon Tarant soon…" he muttered angrily.

Seina stumbled as the cannons started to barrage the entrance with cannon fire. "Damn it!" he swore.

"This can't be! I never expected that they would attack us here!" the elder shouted as some of the younger Wau gathered around him.

"I'm scared…" The Wau Seina had saved muttered clutching Seina's shirt. Seina wrapped the boy in a hug as he looked around for something he could use.

"They've located the cave Yamada Seina and the other villagers fled into!" someone reported to Tarant as they ran in.

"Don't kill Yamada Seina. He's mine." Tarant stated as Naruto glared at him. "What's with that glare?" Tarant asked walking up to Naruto.

"Just thinking about how pitiful you are." He answered in contempt.

"What was that?" Tarant shouted striking Naruto across the face. "You're in no position to talk down on me!"

Naruto grinned as he took the blows "On the contrary." He stated causing Tarant to stop. "I'm in the perfect position to do so." He began laughing loudly sending shivers down the spines of the pirates around him.

"Shut up!" Tarant ordered as he used a staff to beat Naruto.

"Look out!" A young Wau male shouted pushing Seina and the boy out of the way. "AH!" a piece of rock fell on his legs.

"Are you all right? Say something!" Seina urged as he checked on the man.

"Okaa-san!" a little girl shouted as she and her brother knelt over the fallen form of their mother.

Seina was furious as his face darkened. 'Damn them…!' he swore internally as his body shivered in anger. If one looked closely they would notice a light flickering in Seina's eyes as the center jewel of the idol started glowing as it activated.

"Look!" the Young boy shouted pointing it out. There was a low grumbling sound as the villagers whispered amongst themselves.

"Our god has awoken!" the elder shouted staring wide eyed at the idol. "You truly are the legendary Hero!" His eyes where shining with new hope as Seina backed away.

"Me…?" Seina asked in surprise.

"Totally awesome!" the Elder's grandson shouted "You really are the Hero!"

Seina sweat dropped "Uh, I don't know about that…" He muttered modestly.

"The legend says this: The hero will be offered to the god, and defeat the great evil they shall!" the Elder quoted.

"Offered…?" Seina asked as his shoulders slumped forward a little bit. "Don't tell me you mean a human sacrifice!" He shouted as a bunch of the young men picked him up and raised him above their heads.

"We're counting on you, Hero!" Someone shouted from the crowd as the eight Wau men who picked him up carried him to the core of the idol.

"Please! Stop!" Seina pleaded unable to stop them.

"Good luck!" The young boy shouted from his spot near his grandfather.

"One…Two…" the Waus chanted as they prepared to toss Seina into the idol. "…Three!" they shouted as they tossed him in. Seina screamed in terror as he phased through the outer shell and into the idol.

"Ow…" Seina mumbled laying on his face. Opening his eyes he sat up and looked around "Where am I?" he wondered. Suddenly lights began to gather around the seat in front of him as Seina looked on in awe. "I'm supposed to sit here…?" he wondered as he moved up and took a seat as the lights dispersed. Suddenly the previously grey wall cleared revealing that he could see the Villagers on the other side. "Is this a robot?" he asked looking around. Suddenly the orbs under his hands started glowing as the idol began to move. "It's moving…" Seina muttered as the idol began to get up.

The villagers all shouted in joy as the elder raised his arms "The god has revived!" he shouted out loud. Suddenly three tanks rushed in and Seina reacted instantly crushing two of them before shoving the third out of the cave. Following after the one he knocked back he grabbed it and threw it out of the cave denting the main gun of another tank waiting outside.

The idol, at full height dwarfed the squadron of tanks stunning their operators. The tanks managed to recover though as they began to open fire on Seina. Seina wasted no time as he commanded the idol to jump forward crushing a tank underneath his feet. Two tanks hit him in the back with cannon fire and Seina turned the idol around to run his fists into them both destroying them instantly. Picking up a third tank he ripped it to pieces letting the main part fall uselessly to the ground. The last tank backed up firing futilely as the idol moved on him slowly before raising its fist and brought it down like the hammer of god.

"It's decided…" Seina muttered with a smirk. "Ships are nice and all, but giant robots definitely suit guys the best…" he stated with a blissful smile. The loud cheers of the villagers caught his attention.

"Praise the Hero! Praise the god!" they chanted as they bowed in worship.

"It was worth waiting all this time!" the elder shouted as the idol knelt in front of them.

"Can I borrow this a bit longer?" Seina asked, his voice echoing due to his position.

"Huh?" The elder asked lowering his arms.

"I want to rescue my friends." Seina explained

The elder waved him off. "There's nothing to borrow! The Hero and our god share mind and body! Do as you please!"

"Thank you!" Seina stated looking away. Jumping into the air Seina looked around from the Idol's cockpit. "Where's their base?" he asked looking around. Fuku's screams reached his ears. "There!" he shouted looking at a mountain surrounded by trees. The idol phased forward much like Ryoko was apt to do at Tenchi's house as he appeared above their base. "Fuku!" Seina shouted as he crashed through the roof.

"It's time!" Naruto shouted destroying the remnants of his chains before breaking through the containment field. "You think you can hold me?" he shouted striking a guard down. Naruto grabbed the man's gun and began opening up on all of the workers in the area laughing the entire time.

"Fuku!" Naruto shouted hearing her cry. Running over he began working the system to bring her down to his level so he could remove her from the machine. "I'm here." He stated as Fuku weakly pointed at the clones. "Right." Naruto muttered scooping them up into his arms. "Let's go find Seina."

At the same time Seina was pulling the base apart looking for them "Naruto! Fuku!" he shouted every time he poked his massive head into another area. Three men were shooting at him so Seina raised a fist and punched them knocking them through a metal wall where he proceeded to look around.

"Where are my friends?" he asked seeing a frightened scientist. The man squealed in terror and pointed to his left.

Blasting a hole in the lock with his pistol Seina rushed in. "Yo Seina you're late." Naruto called out sitting on a pile of bodies Fuku and the clones safely in his arms.

Fuku hopped out of his arms and bounded over to Seina and hugged him as tightly as she could Miyaaing over and over as if trying to tell him what happened.

"Fuku!" Seina shouted in joy as he hugged the Cabbit to his chest. "I'm sorry I'm late. Everything's okay now!" Seina turned to Naruto who smiled "Let's go, it's dangerous here…" he stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yamada Seina!" Tarant shouted as he made his appearance. "Once again, you've infuriated me. This time you die for sure."

"Was it you?" Seina asked not looking at Tarant. "Was it you who orchestrated this whole thing?" Seina asked again "The attacks on the villagers, Naruto and Fuku's abduction the pain Fuku was put through?" Seina shouted not looking at Tarant.

"What does it matter?" Tarant asked pointing his sword at Seina. "Compared to humiliation you've given me, they're just a bunch of little animals."

"How dare you…" Seina muttered turning around and walking forward.

"Want to fight, do you?" Tarant asked prepping himself for an attack. "How I've been longing for this…" he muttered laughing.

"How dare you…" Seina muttered as Naruto smiled watching things proceed. "How dare you…!" Seina shouted as his eyes glowed a bright ruby red. Suddenly one of the idol's hands shout through the wall aiming right at Tarant who just barely dodged out of the way.

Tarant shook his head as he looked up at Seina whose eyes were glaring bright red. "Tch…" he muttered running away.

"Seina take the Cabbits with you." Naruto stated handing them off to the boy. "I'll get the Kamidake!" he nodded his head and ran off. Seina nodded and made his way back to the Idol.

Getting in Seina took a leap out of the base only to be assaulted by t a large force of pirate ships "Ah!" Seina shouted as they took a beating. "No good we can't hold much longer!" Seina shouted as the Cabbits all cried out.

Naruto made his way to the Kamidake's holding area and quickly jumped in activating all of the systems before jumping into the combat link. "**All Systems green**" he muttered to himself as the ship shifted around before he started to move as the ceiling collapsed. Suddenly the Kamidake began to glow as it began to disintegrate at the Cabbits' call. "**WHAT!**" Naruto screamed as he too started to dissolve.

The particles started combining with the Idol removing the beaten pauldrons as new crystalline ones took their place. A wrist guard appeared on the Idol's wrists as the legs became more intricate and a flowing main of purple hair extended from the base of the idol's head. To add a finishing touch nine golden tails formed at the base of the tail bone area before fanning out giving the idol a deity like presence.

"I don't really know what's going on, but I'm sensing amazing strength…this is…" Seina muttered at peace with himself "This is…!" a loud growling sound permeated the air as villager and pirate alike gasped in surprise. Suddenly one of the pirates ordered an attack as the fleet began another barrage. However, unlike before none of the shots penetrated the idol's shields as Seina began his counter attack.

Appearing in front of one of the ships Seina's idol held its two arms outward as a field surrounded the targeted ship as it began to compress. Grabbing the hunk of metal Seina tossed it at another ship causing a large explosion. As another rumbling growl filled the air Light Hawk Wings began to form behind the idol. Once they were fully formed it looked like a heavenly sword come to strike the pirates down.

Suddenly all the ships retreated into space as Seina watched them leave. Then…"Look out, Kami-sama!" the boy from before shouted as a rain of lasers came down upon them. The idol simply held out it's hands and absorbed the attacks into a single point. Suddenly the idol vanished and reappeared in front of the mixed Galaxy army and pirate fleets as it released the stored energy in a shock wave.

"You won't get away!" Seina shouted as Tarant made to retreat. Every ship that the idol passed by was destroyed simply by it's presence.

The Daidolos made a jump but the idol reached the jump spot and punched the space opening a rift. Screaming in effort Seina grabbed hold of the Daidolos's tail and started pulling it back into normal space.

Once the Daidolos was completely pulled out the idol began to compress it into it was noting more than particles. Seina sighed as the Cabbits bounced around happily on his lap. Suddenly he heard a voice. "You don't think it's Seina-chan, do you…?" it was Kiriko's so he opened up communications.

"Did someone call me?" he asked casually as Fuku hopped onto his shoulders.

"Seina!" the girls shouted in relief. "Are you all right, Seina-sama?" Ryoko shouted as they all sighed thankfully.

"That's great! Fuku's safe too!" Amane breathed deeply obviously worried.

"Wait…Where's Naruto-nii-chan?" Neju asked not seeing the blonde. "Where's the Kamidake?"

Seina blinked "Huh? Kiriko-san, Amane-san, Ryoko-san and even Neju-chan…" he muttered looking at all the faces. "What's wrong? Why are you all together?" he asked curiously.

The girls all had veins bulging on their heads as their faces turned to anger. "Don't give us that!" Kiriko shouted as her face covered the screen.

"Taking off on your own like that…!" Neju added in just as angrily.

"We were worried about you of course!" Amane shouted scaring Seina even more.

"You're such an idiot, Seina!" they all shouted together.

"By the way do you know where Naruto is…?" Ryoko asked noting that they didn't know where he was.

Seina thought about it for a bit "Naruto…ah…NARUTO WAS ON THE KAMIDAKE WHEN IT DISINTEGRATED!" he shouted in horror.

"WHAT?" The girls screamed in horror.

"Quickly reform the Kamidake!" Kiriko shouted as there was a flurry of activity on their end. "Maybe he'll be fine!"

"No way Naruto was disintegrated?" Ryoko asked slumping to her knees. "How can this be?" she questioned.

"Are you sure Seina!" Amane asked as she looked around unsure what to do.

Seina nodded his head "He said he was going to launch the Kamidake after we separated in the pirate's base." He explained. "Then when I saw the Kamidake, Fuku and the others cried out and it began to dissolve before forming as the armor on the robot!"

"Can you separate the two?" Kiriko asked as Seina looked around.

"I think so…" Seina muttered looking at Fuku. "Fuku, let's see if we can save Naruto."

"Miyaa!" she agreed as they concentrated on separating the Kamidake and the idol. "Kiriko-san are you close by?" Seina asked. "We'll need someone to go aboard."

"Yes! We're close by." Kiriko announced as the Kamidake started to form.

Rushing aboard the Kamidake Amane and Ryoko looked around for any signs of Naruto. "There he is!" Ryoko shouted when they reached the bridge. Naruto was lying unconscious on the floor in his fox form.

"Naruto!" They shouted running up to him "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" they shouted reaching his prone form.

* * *

End 

Alright not that long but it will have to do.


	25. Joining the Ranks

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Joining the ranks

It was another peaceful day at the academy as Seina and Naruto packed their things and prepared to go back to the dorms. "Hey now!" Amane protested. "You don't have to go back to the dorms just because your training's over!" she stated trying to convince Seina to stay.

"They don't have any choice; it's the rules." Kiriko stated glancing at her housemate.

Seina, carrying almost all of his possessions smiled "Amane-san. Kiriko-san. Ryoko-san." He began "Thank you for everything!" He bowed, which turned out to be a bad idea as the weight of his load pulled him down to the ground.

"Seina-chan…!" Kiriko muttered worried about the boy.

"Geez…" Amane muttered as she rested her hands on the back of her head giving Seina a wink "I'll leave your room just the way it is, so come visit on your days off!" she called out causing Kiriko to glare at her in annoyance.

"Amane! What are you…" Kiriko questioned as Ryoko began to cry cutting her off.

"Seina-sama! I originally intended to live in the dorms with you, but then Airi-sama told me…absolutely not! She's so cruel!" Ryoko cried holding a handkerchief to her eyes.

"What…did you expect?" Naruto questioned with a sweat drop as the others minus Seina stared at Ryoko.

"Onii-chan…" Neju muttered grabbing a hold of Seina's arms.

"N-Neju-chan." Seina muttered turning his attention to the green haired girl who also had Fuku riding atop her head.

Naruto watched everything that was going on as he carried a bag full of his possessions over his shoulder. "Um, Fuku-chan's…." Neju began as Seina glanced at the distressed Cabbit. Fuku was crying as she reached towards him wanting to go with them to the dorms.

"I'm sorry, Fuku." Seina stated sadly. "I'd like to take you with me, but animals aren't allowed in the dorms." Fuku staggered as if struck as a large arrow saying "Animal" stabbed her in the heart.

Naruto laughed "Sorry Fuku-chan…" he muttered as the animal sulked as Neju pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here. This is the hotel I'm staying at." Neju declared holding it out for Seina to take.

"This is a map to my new accommodations." Ryoko muttered handing him a piece of paper as well.

"I moved to a new apartment…" Kiriko stated embarrassed as a blush formed on her cheeks as she held out a piece of paper.

"Here's my private workstation number." Amane winked as she handed him another piece of paper.

Naruto sweat dropped seeing the actions "Oi…" he muttered as Seina chuckled nervously.

"HERE!" the girls shouted when Seina didn't accept the papers right away. Naruto palmed his face as Seina fell backwards and got stuck just like a turtle.

Naruto laughed as the two of them made their way back to the dorms. "Well that was funny." He stated causing Seina to sigh.

"Naruto quit laughing…" Seina muttered holding the four pieces of paper.

"Then stop doing funny things." Naruto countered seriously.

"I'm trying…." Seina muttered as tears streamed down his face.

"I thought so…" Naruto muttered with strained smile. "You really do have it tough." He continued as they continued on their way. "Ah…we have class soon." Naruto muttered looking at his schedule. Seina and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. "LET'S GO!" they both shouted in a hurry realizing that their classroom was across the campus.

Managing to arrive on time both took their seats breathing heavily. "Oh…that's annoying." Naruto muttered as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class let's begin…" the man stated before Seina sneezed four times in a row. The boys around him all leaned away in surprise.

"Sorry! Please continued with the lecture." Seina apologized rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Four sneezes in a row? You got a cold?" The teacher asked concerned.

"I guess…" Seina muttered as the teacher stared a bit longer before going starting his lecture.

Naruto glanced at Seina as the teacher gave his lecture. "Those girls…" he muttered o himself. "What are they talking about?"

"Achoo!" Seina sneezed again. "I'm really sorry!" He apologized again as everyone backed away from him.

"Is my class that boring? It must be." The teacher muttered concerned. A prompt appeared in front of him. "Yamada Seina, Namikaze Naruto. Chairwoman Airi wishes to see you right away."

"Eh? Oh, right!" Seina responded rubbing his head.

"What's this now?" Kenneth asked as he got back into his seat having jumped out as Seina sneezed.

Naruto and Seina made their way to Airi's office with haste. "What could she want now?" Naruto wondered as they neared their destination.

"Who knows?" Seina asked as they appeared in front of her and saluted.

"Follow me." Airi stated gesturing for them to follow. Naruto and Seina shared a glance before doing as instructed.

When they arrived at their teleportation destination Seina was ramrod straight seeing four members of the Juraian royalty in front of him. "Don't be so nervous!" Airi stated with a smile.

"Emperor Azusa. First lady Funaho, Second lady Misaki, and of course Seto a pleasure to meet you all again." Naruto greeted with a bow.

Airi nodded her head before gesturing at the only male of the four. "This is the current Juraian emperor, Azusa Masaki Jurai-sama." Airi introduced since Seina hadn't seemed to hear Naruto. Next she gestured towards the woman with long black hair. "First Lady, Funaho-sama." Then she gestured towards the final woman whom Seina didn't know "Second Lady, Misaki-sama."

"Um, hello! I'm Yamada Seina of the GP Academy!" Seina greeted stiffly bowing towards each person in turn. "It's an honor to meet you! And you! And you!"

Naruto scratched his head at his friend's nervous posture. "Seina…calm down." He suggested as the royal members simply watched them.

"There's no need to be quite that respectful." Seto stated emphasizing the word "that" she held out her hand and gestured at an open seat. "Have a seat." She allowed.

"Y-yes!" Seina shouted in response as he walked stiffly forward. Naruto rubbed his head wondering if the boy would ever get over it.

"Begin." Azusa ordered calmly without any hint of any emotion on his face.

"Hai, Otou-sama." Airi stated calmly as well as she stood up. Turning towards the two boys she began. "As a start, you said the idol as we call it now started in response to your anger right?" she asked Seina who nodded his head.

"Yes…Pirates were attacking a village hiding area in the mountains." He explained. "Some of the villagers had already been hurt by the attacks and I remember being extremely angry."

Airi nodded her head as she turned to Naruto. "And you dissolved along with the Kamidake to form the idol's armor correct?"

"I think so…" he muttered scratching his head. "I blacked out and when I woke up I was in a hospital on the station." Naruto replied honestly

Airi nodded her head "As a result of Juraian and GP studies of its structures on the atomic level, we learned that this "idol" was created billions of years ago."

"Billions of years ago…?" Seina muttered in shock.

"It's older than Naruto…how surprising." Seto murmured with a laugh.

"Oi…"

"That's right." Airi confirmed. "And from its age, we've also determined that it was not created by the Wau people that live on that planet now."

Azusa rubbed his chin "So it was made by an advanced prehistoric civilization…" he muttered in thought.

"This is the inner structure of the Idol." Airi stated changing the image on the holograms. "We believe the computer unit is located here, where it also serves as the energy generator." She stated as the image closed in on the red gem in the center.

"I think I can see where this is going." Azusa muttered looking on with interest.

"Just as you've surmised." Airi stated picking up "a bud of a royal tree was placed inside it." She explained stoically.

"That explains why it was able to create Light Hawk Wings…" Funaho stated calmly.

"But Jurai hasn't existed that long." Misaki pointed out.

Seto added in her own input. "I immediately went and asked Sasa…I mean Tsunami-sama about it, and apparently humanoids similar to us once visited Jurai, and she gave them two royal tree seeds." Seto stated with a slight frown. "The one inside that unit is one of those two."

"So then that tree is a first generation one?" Funaho asked curiously. There was a silence as everyone digested the information.

"Um…" Seina muttered raising his hand.

"Do you have a question, Seina-kun?" Airi asked politely.

"Is it all right for me to be here?" he asked cautiously "It's just that…" he trailed off glancing at Naruto.

"Seina-dono." Seto cut in.

"Y-yes?" Seina asked surprised and nervous.

"That statue responded to nobody else but you." Seto explained sternly "Which means that you are the master of that royal tree!"

"…" Seina could not say anything as he began to sweat.

"Do you realize what that means?" Seto asked seriously "You are third in line to be Juraian emperor!"

"Eh?" Seina nearly shouted as the others around him stared at him with stern expressions.

"I understand why Seina was called in, but why am I here?" Naruto asked calmly. "I have no connection to this matter."

Seto glanced at him. "You fused with the Idol, there is no way you can say this doesn't pertain to you." She stated tersely.

"As I was linked with the Kamidake at the time." Naruto countered. "It could be said that the Kamidake fused with the Idol and I happened to be in it at the time." He stated pointing out the line of thinking "I've already been considered nothing more than an AI unit I do not wish to be insulted any further."

After a while longer the two were dismissed as they used the teleporter to head back to the Academy. Seina looked haggard as he walked with a slight tremble as his face looked pale and thin.

"You holding up okay Seina?" Naruto asked walking calmly beside him.

"Yeah…" Seina muttered glancing at his friend. Sitting on a hill they looked out over the city. "In line for the Juraian throne…" Seina muttered softly.

"You probably won't have to do it." Naruto stated ."More than likely either Yosho will get off his ass and do it. Or Tenchi will take up the mantle." He explained laying down to look at the sky.

"I guess." Seina muttered in response holding his legs as he rested his chin on his arms. "It just doesn't feel real…"

"You look stressed out boy." NB stated back to his normal self. "Just leave it to me to get rid of your worries!"

"Can it you perverted robot." Naruto grumbled sitting up.

"Come on!" NB shouted grabbing Seina by the collar.

"Hey, wait!" Seina cried out as he was dragged along. Naruto sighing as he followed along.

"This can't be good." He muttered to himself as NB dragged Seina into town.

"Get ready girls cause here we come!" NB sang as he clutched a beer bottle in one hand and Seina in the other. Naruto sighed and kicked the robot.

"Shut up and just lead you dumb ass." He muttered as other pedestrians whispered amongst themselves.

"Let's go here!" NB shouted as he got back up already happy and drunk. Suddenly something crashed into the ground ahead of them "W-what's going on? I got a bad feeling about this…" NB muttered as the dust started to clear.

"NB-sama!" the thing from before shouted as she stepped into view. "It must be fate that we met up here! It's been so long, let me have a kiss!"

Naruto recoiled as he pulled Seina away. "What the hell is that thing?" he wondered as he backed away due to its ugliness.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble this big dummy has caused you!" the thing explained as she had NB hogtied behind her and on a leash.

"Right…" Naruto muttered confused beyond all belief.

"Bye." She called out dragging NB away.

"Well now…that was interesting." Naruto stated as Seina and he glanced at each other. "Now what do we do?"

"Who knows…?" Seina asked shrugging his shoulders. "Come to think of it…where are we anyways?" Seina asked looking around.

"I don't have a clue." Naruto stated looking around not recognizing the area. "Let's go that way." Naruto pointed in a random direction. The two shrugged and stated walking.

Eventually the two ended up at the Kamidake's hanger and the two of them stared at the ship for a long while having reconnected it with the Mizuki unit. "Yep…yep…" Seina muttered with a smile causing Naruto to turn towards him

"You've figured something out…" Naruto stated more than asked.

"Carrying out my original intentions…" Seina began not looking away from the ship. Naruto smiled as he turned back to the ship.

"That's a good idea." Naruto stated confidently.

When the two returned to the dorms a teacher was there giving last instructions "Tomorrow's the graduation ceremony, so get some rest tonight." He ordered looking over everyone.

"Right!" the boys shouted in unison.

"We all step out into the real world tomorrow…" Rajau muttered with a sigh as the four boys san near the Television.

"We won't be able to do stupid stuff anymore…" Kenneth agreed with another sigh.

"Nope…" Rajau confirmed

"But tonight we're still students!" Kenneth shouted standing to his feet. "Time to break outta here!" He shouted donning on a piece of cloth to cover his face a little, not that it helped.

"As students!" Rajau agreed enthusiastically.

Seina and Naruto sweat dropped as they went along with it.

Almost as soon as they stepped out the door they were attacked by the sentries. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Seina and ran.

The next day found everyone in the graduation hall "Congratulations to all on graduating!" Mikami stated as she spoke to the student body. "From this day forth, you are all official members of the GP!"

As it turns out Naruto and Seina where the only ones who did not get branded by the horrid image and thus were the only boys capable of showing their faces as everyone else covered their heads with paper bags.

"BUT YOU BETTER NOT SCREW UP AND DO ANYTHING TO EMBARRASS US!" Mikami shouted one last departing warning. "This concludes the graduation ceremony." She stated pleasantly. Everyone let out a cheer as they threw up their caps and in the case of the boys, their paper bags.

What followed was utter chaos as everyone raced out of the hall. "Why's there a race after the graduation ceremony?" Seina shouted as he and Naruto hung onto Rajau's car as they raced along the freeway.

"After the graduation ceremony comes the graduations party!" Kenneth shouted from the back seat.

"Why a race though?" Naruto shouted as he and Seina clung on for dear life.

"The first one to the party's allowed to get a kiss from the Miss GP girls!" Rajau explained enthusiastically.

"And after that you get to go on a hot date with them!" Kenneth added in as they raced towards an island where a large floating sign saying congratulations was hanging up.

"That island?" Seina asked unable to point.

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed as a yellow car suddenly turned into a mech as it tried to attack them as a green car became a frog which tried to crush them.

"I prepared some stuff for this day too!" Rajau laughed "Missiles away!" the trunk opened up beneath Seina and Naruto as missiles launched from it one after another.

"Eh?" they both screamed. As a trail of explosions followed Rajau's car. Unfortunately the blasts proved too much for the car and they fell into the water.

Weakly the boys crawled out of the water "I hate you people." Naruto muttered sitting up and spitting out the water.

"As a man I must not…!" Kenneth shouted as a large wave came in and washed him and Rajau away as Seina and Naruto made it far enough inland to remain safe.

"Ow…" Seina muttered as he sat down next to Naruto. "What's going on?" he asked coughing a little.

"Congratulations!" a feminine voice greeted causing the two to turn around to see four beautiful girls in skimpy bathing suits standing above them. "You're this year's number one!" they announced smiling down on the two boys. Seina and Naruto chuckled nervously as they were led away.

There was a blonde surfer girl, and silver haired bombshell with hardly anything on, a brunette wearing a GP uniform top that barely fit and a tanned athlete who only had two patches over her chest and a patch over her groin. Giggling they fawned over the two.

"This ain't so bad." Naruto muttered as the tanned girl sat on his lap while the blonde leaned into his right side as he wrapped an arm around each.

"Oh Namikaze-san you're so strong." The girl in his lap purred as she traced circles around stomach.

"So muscular." The blonde whispered into his ears.

Likewise Seina was receiving similar treatment from the silver haired and brunette girls as they each leaned into his sides. "Um…" Seina muttered at a loss of what to do.

"Just enjoy it Seina…You'll have enough problems later on to deal with." Naruto stated enjoying himself.

* * *

End 

HA! No Lemon for you!

Anyways next chapter is last one since I'm pretty much done don't point out flaws you want fixed I won't bother doing so.


	26. Vows

Alright then here is the next chapter of Officer Kitsune I hope everyone likes it

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Augmented speech (machines/gods/demon)"**

Signs

* * *

Vows

Seina and Naruto were walking together in Okayama having been given special leave. "Ah…that was a fun graduation party." Naruto muttered holding a picture of him and the two girls who had kissed him, the blonde surfer babe and the tanned girl with almost nothing on. 'They were wildcats.' He thought to himself remembering the after party.

"Why were we given special leave again?" Seina asked curiously as a school boy ran by

"Who knows…?" Naruto asked as they grinned.

"That guy we just passed probably has no idea we just got back from space…" Seina stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"Earth has a long way to go." Naruto agreed. "But…we'll let that advance at it's own pace."

"Yeah." Seina nodded his head as they approached Seina's house.

"Oh yeah… We're supposed to go up and meet Airi near the moon." Naruto muttered as he pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "I forgot about that."

"Well let's go then." Seina suggested as Naruto nodded his head and they teleported up. "AH!" Seina shouted seeing his family with Airi eating cake.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked surprised now wearing his GP uniform.

His mother smiled "You've been given your first assignment and all, so…" she trailed off

"Come on, you're getting married!" Yoshiko announced with a smile as she ate her cake. "It's only natural for your family to be here!" she stated as her mother nodded.

"Married…?" Naruto asked glancing at Airi.

"That's right, married!" Seina's mother stated staring at the pair.

"Who is?" Seina asked in surprise.

"You are." Yoshiko stated easily.

"To who?" Naruto asked confused.

"Kiriko-chan, Amane-san, Ryoko-san, and Neju-chan!" The mother answered instantly.

"My first assignment…?" Seina asked as Naruto patted him on the shoulder.

"This tea's good!" Seina's father announced.

"Good…" Seina muttered before he realized what he just said. "What's going on?" he screamed in confusion. "Married? Me?" he muttered clutching his head.

"Get a hold of yourself!" his mother shouted as she got to her feet. "You're going to marry the four people I just named! That's your first assignment!"

"How can my first assignment be to get married?" Seina countered as he turned to face his parents.

"It's a political marriage!" His father announced elbowing him in the head knocking his head to the side.

His mother came up and straitened his neck. "It's political, but I'm just happy having four more daughters!"

Yoshiko popped up head butting Seina in the chin "I'm so happy! Kiriko-san and the others are going to be my sisters!"

"COME ON! I CAN'T JUST SUDDENLY GET MARRIED!" Seina shouted startling his family. "And besides, Kiriko-san and the others haven't…" he trailed off

"I hear the ceremony's going to be held on the far side of the moon!" his mother shouted cutting him off.

"It doesn't matter where it's going to be!" Seina shouted in anger.

Naruto slid up to Airi's desk "They agreed right?" he asked whispering behind his hand with narrowed eyes.

"Would we do it otherwise?" Airi asked in response.

"Seto-sama would…" Naruto pointed out causing Airi to sweat drop.

"Let go! I haven't finished yet! Come on…!" Seina shouted as two Juraian guards came in and dragged him away.

Naruto sweat dropped as he followed after. "I'll talk to him." He muttered as the others waved him off.

"A political marriage…" Seina muttered standing on the upper deck of his house.

"If it makes you feel better, the girls agreed." Naruto stated leaning against he wall on the inside of the house.

"Naruto…" Seina muttered turning to face the only one to have gone through everything he did. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "I keep on picturing their disgusted faces in my mind…"

"They did." Naruto reassured him. "You have to push through, if they hate you…work on making them not hate you." He stated. "If they don't care…work on making them care." He continued "In essence make the best of things as they come to you." Naruto stated walking forward and leaning on the rail.

Seina looked up into the stars with a sigh "It only it were that easy…" he mumbled as the two friends walked back into the house for some sleep.

The next day on the moon Naruto was helping Seina into his tuxedo. "Come on you're still worried?" he asked as Seina sighed.

"I just can't shake the feeling I'm doing something bad." Seina muttered sadly as he sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Seina-kun!" Airi called out from behind the door. "You should start getting ready…" she paused seeing him still in normal clothing.

"Airi-san…" Seina muttered"

"Airi! Help me convince this dimwit that the girls are okay with this!" Naruto cried out raising his arms in a huff. "He won't believe me!"

Airi sighed "Have it tough eh Naruto?" she asked before walking over and grabbing Seina's collar "Let's go check then." She stated dragging him away.

"Check what?" Seina asked in surprise as he was dragged along Naruto following right behind them.

"Here we are." Airi stated in front of a door causing Seina to blink. Slowly the door began to open as Naruto turned Seina's head back towards the door.

The light that shone through was bright causing Seina to cover his eyes. When he opened them again he was treated to a magnificent sight. Kiriko and the others were all in beautiful wedding dresses with serene smiles on their faces.

"Seina!" they called out seeing him

"Miyaa!" Fuku was running up wearing a pure white ribbon as she jumped into his arms.

"Fuku…" Seina mumbled holding onto the Cabbit.

"What do you think, Seina?" Amane asked catching the boy's attention.

"We just got them back at the last minute after having them altered." Ryoko stated as they all blushed.

"They look good on us, don't you think?" Neju asked as Seina blushed as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead.

"Or maybe you don't like them so much…?" Kiriko asked worriedly. Holding a hand near her mouth.

"Seina!" they all got a little closer startling him.

Seina looked away angry at himself for doubting them "Y-you're all really pretty!" he declared with an honest smile.

"I'm glad you think so!" Kiriko breathed a sigh of relief as they all smiled. "We were just about to get different dresses if you didn't like these ones!"

"Dresses that would please you and only you, Seina!" Amane stated happily.

Fuku made some noises to bring his attention onto her. "Eh? Oh, you're pretty too, Fuku!" Seina stated smiling at the little Cabbit.

"The Kamidake is officially your ship now, so Fuku-chan is going to be your wife too!" Airi stated with a smile.

"Miyaa!" Amane stared with an odd expression "Do you even know what that means?" she asked though it seemed to be addressed at Fuku.

"I'm the prettiest, aren't I, Onii-chan?" Neju asked sweetly as Naruto covered his face.

"What are you saying? I'm the prettiest, aren't I?" Ryoko asked pushing Neju out of the way.

"Don't be stupid!" Amane shouted "I'm obliviously the prettiest!" she declared gesturing to herself.

:Knock it off, you're being pathetic!" Kiriko admonished. It quickly ended up as a shouting match as the four girls butted heads.

"I knew it…" Naruto muttered sighing.

"What do you think, Mr. Groom?" Airi asked turning her head towards Seina.

"Yamada-sama." A man stated walking in. "You're suit fitting preparations haven been completed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he followed Seina who began to follow after the man. "I'm glad they weren't against it at all!" Seina muttered softly.

"I told you so." Naruto muttered walking beside him.

"You did, didn't you?" Seina asked with a chuckle.

"This way." The man stated turning into a room.

"Eh? Oh, right!" Seina shouted following him in as Naruto looked around before following them in. Eh? This looks like a storage bay to me…" Seina muttered looking around.

The man made to attack Seina but was stopped as Naruto grabbed his arm and flung him away. "Who are you?" Naruto asked dangerously.

The man got to his feet "No way…! It can't be…!" Seina shouted noticing a red glowing eye and metal feet.

The man ripped off the suit revealing purple pirate wear underneath as he began to laugh while the face peeled off. "Did you think I was dead?" Tarant asked pulling the remnants of the disguise away.

"Tarant?" Seina asked as the man moved forward a little.

"I refuse to be killed by the likes of you!" Tarant shouted reaching for Seina's neck.

"Are you forgetting I'm here?" Naruto asked gripping Tarant's arm and holding it in place.

"Namikaze…" Tarant growled "DIE!" he shouted pointing a rocket launcher at Naruto's face forcing him to jump away. Grabbing Seina by the neck he held him up. He punched Seina in the stomach knocking him away.

"Tarant!" Naruto shouted rushing forward. Suddenly a troop of pirates appeared from one of the containers. "Damn it." Naruto muttered as he changed course to deal with them.

"That's not all!" Tarant shouted as he jumped forward planning to impale Seina with the blade on his artificial limb.

"Seina!" Naruto shouted knocking two pirates out. Seina managed to dodge as Tarant's kneed penetrated the floor.

"I'm going to stuff your lifeless corpses inside a container!" Tarant declared as Naruto managed to knock the last of his henchmen out.

"I don't think so." Naruto stated standing up.

Another container opened up revealing more pirates "And I'm going to use this to tear the Kiriko girl into pieces!" Tarant shouted revealing Seina's pocket knife. "Cry, scream and die!" Seina glanced around and noticed a control panel next to him and the electrified hold near Tarant's feet.

In a hurry he hit the controls activating the sealant gel system which sealed up the damaged portion at Tarant's feet also trapping Tarant's leg. "What? Sealant gel?" Tarant screamed as he couldn't move.

Seina rushed forward and kicked Tarant in the face breaking his robotic leg off and knocking him backwards. "What?" Tarant shouted as the sealant gel started covering him "Damn you, Yamada Seina…!"

Seina breathed heavily as he rubbed his chin. "Naruto!" he shouted looking around.

"Yes?" Naruto asked tying up the last of the pirates.

"Thank god…" Seina muttered as Naruto helped him to his feet.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up, you're getting married soon." Naruto stated as they left the room.

"I'm here to clean!" Mitoto announced opening the door. Naruto and Seina collapsed in surprise.

"Mitoto-san?" they asked

"Ara…Seina-chan and Naruto-kun." Mitoto mumbled seeing them,

"Who would've imagined he was still alive…" Airi mumbled as Mitoto patched up Seina's wounds.

"My deepest apologies." Mikami stated as she stood by Airi. "It appears that he snuck in as Mitoto and the crew was smuggled in within the containers."

"Our ID check system was supposedly fool-proof, but I guess not…" Airi mumbled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Seina-kun." Mikami apologized again.

"That's okay!" Seina stated rubbing his head.

"But being able to capture Tarant by yourself like that…" Airi mumbled as Naruto grumbled. "Amane and the others must have been exceptional teachers."

"Seina-kun has great amounts of actual experience too." Mikami stated with a smile.

"This sure is one impressive affair…" Airi mumbled with a sigh.

Naruto clapped once he was done helping Seina into his suit. "Wow! It really works!" he stated with a smile "Not bad."

"Thanks." Seina stated looking himself over in the mirror. "Naruto…why do you know all this different stuff? Politics, cooking, ceremonies…"

"I find it good to know." Naruto answered simply with a smile. Maybe some day in the future you'll get to see why."

"Onii-chan! Can we come in?" Yoshiko asked poking her head in the door "Too late, we're coming in anyway! Come in!" she called out to the person behind her.

"Hey there, Seina-nii-san!" Kai greeted hand in hand with Yoshiko.

"Eh? D-don't tell me that the two of you are…" Seina shouted pointing at the two of them as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that!" Kai declared rubbing his head as the two of them blushed.

"What? Since when?" Seina asked running up to them. "Don't get me wrong, I'm completely okay with it, but…" he looked away and crossed his arms. "It's still too soon to call me Onii-san!" Seina declared.

Naruto laughed "Are you sure about that?" he asked glancing at them.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked "You're marrying my Onee-chan Kiriko, so that makes you my Onii-san!"

"You're right!" Seina realized

"It totally blew my mind when I heard that you and Kiriko went into space!" Kai stated as Yoshiko started tracing circles on his chest. "Though some crazy stuff did happen to me, too."

"Crazy stuff? Don't tell me you were attacked by pirates too!" Seina gasped

"No, I just had to be in this little ceremony…" Kai explained

"Kai-kun looked so cool during it!" Yoshiko cooed causing Seina to sweat drop as Naruto laughed some more.

"Y-you think?" Kai asked smiling happily.

"Kai-kun!" "Yo-chan!" the two sang hugging each other.

"What did you two come here for?" Seina wondered turning away. "You attendants are here as well?" Seina asked seeing the four girls from Seto's personal attendants. "Thanks for coming all the way while you're so busy…"

They threw off their attendant outfits revealing the four wore identical pink and white outfits. "Forgive us, Seina-sama." They asked staring at him.

"U-uh…what in the world are you…" he began starting to look a little worried.

"Please forgive us for concealing our true identities this entire time!" the blue haired girl begged as she explained what happened. "The truth is we're from another federation that hasn't joined the Galactic Union."

"Another federation?" Naruto asked stepping forward between the girls and Seina.

"It's fine if you want to come with us Naruto." The green haired woman stated with a small smile "The others would certainly be happy."

"Certain pirates have their sights set on our Renza Federation too!" the red haired girl declared

"We were impressed by your ability to destroy Da Ruma so quickly!" the green haired woman stated as Seina and Naruto took a step back.

"Please lend us your abilities too!" the silver haired woman pleaded.

"PLEASE!" the girls pleaded closing in on them.

"We'd like to help, but there's not much we can do now…" Seina muttered scratching his head while avoiding eye contact. "I was just appointed to a position in the GP, and more importantly, there's the wedding ceremony now…" Naruto nodded his head in agreement as Yoshiko and Kai continued to dance around.

"PLEASE!" The girls shouted getting even closer. Naruto and Seina held up their hands to ward them off.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised…" Naruto muttered as he was crammed into the ship along with Seina as the girls piled in.

"Can't we go any faster?" the blue haired girl asked as the Kamidake closed in fairly quickly.

"They're in the Kamidake, you know! We won't lose them that easily…" the green haired girl shouted in response.

"So why am I here?" Naruto asked as he was squished in along with Seina and the four girls. "The others aren't even here."

"They're in the Renza Federation territory already." The silver haired girl stated.

"Come on! If this keeps up Kiriko and the others are going to catch us!" the red head shouted.

"That's odd. Calculations show that we should be going faster…"

"I'll check in the back!" The girls stared at NB who had a lot of things with him. "What the heck?"

"This is really bad they're catching up!"

"What do we do, Hakuren?" the silver haired girl asked

The blue haired girl, now known as Hakuren quickly gave her orders "Throw out everything absolutely unnecessary! Like all those cakes, fancy clothes, Juraian souvenir dolls, and cookies…"

"But they tasted so good…"

Naruto pinched his nose. "Why are we all naked?" he asked as Seina turned red in the face trying not to touch anything.

"All that's left the throw out is…"

"No! These are my life!" NB shouted as the girls turned on him.

"No helping it…" the silver haired girl stated "We'll have to throw him out as well…" she pulled a lever casting NB and his items out of the ship.

"HEY YOU! THERE'S NO ESCAPE NOW!" Amane shouted as the Kamidake pulled up alongside the Renza ship. "Give Seina back!"

"Hi…" Seina muttered as the Renza girls hugged him. Naruto waved from the back.

"S-Seina…! What're you doing?" Amane screamed in shock. "Naruto you too?"

"No, I can explain…!" Seina tried to shout

"Karen, Hakuren! You can explain later, so just let Seina-chan go!" Kiriko shouted as her face turned into a demon. "I promise not to get mad at you!"

"We can't do that, not even for you, Kiriko!" Hakuren shouted.

"We have no choice! It's for justice!" the green haired woman shouted in response.

"You kidnapped Seina-sama and now you talk about justice?" Ryoko asked shaking her fist.

"Just leave us alone! Seina-sama's eloping with us!"

"With Naruto too?"

"He's a present to our friends back home!"

"HEY!"

"If you think we're lying then we'll MAKE you believe!" Karen, the red haired girl, shouted as they drew closer to Seina.

"Make them believe…?" Seina questioned suddenly worried about his well being. The girls suddenly piled on top of him pressing themselves against his body.

"What are you doing, Suiren? And here of all places!"

Suiren, the green haired girl shouted back "What's the point of it all if we can't even do this with Seina-sama here!"

"You've got a point there…" Hakuren responded.

"Hey you! Get away from my Seina!" Amane shouted threatening them

"You mean OUR Seina!" Kiriko amended with a scary face.

"We don't have time to goof around with you!" Suiren shouted as Seina's face turned completely red. "If we don't do this then we won't give him back to your anti-pirate unit!"

Naruto held up a sign. They haven't actually done anything!

"That wouldn't be good at all…!"

"In that case…!"

"Stop acting like you own him!" Amane shouted as the girls continued talking amongst themselves

"We have no choice! Seina-sama! Doing this with everyone watching might seem kind of dirty, but…!"

"Wait…! Not there!" Seina shouted as the girls started reaching below the waistline.

"If you think it's dirty then stop it!" Neju screamed as Naruto looked away.

"I'm not looking…!" he muttered to himself as he turned away from it all.

"Seina-sama's ********* is just like a girl's ********"

What are you doing? Stop it!" Kiriko screamed in horror as things one can't mention in public began to take place in front of her.

"****** and this ******!"

"Here goes."

"EH? ********* So suddenly?"

"Oh, my!"

"What're you doing to my Seina? Let him go!" Amane shouted angrily as the Renza girls did everything to Seina she wanted to.

Naruto covered his ears and blocked it all out. "I'm not interested in other men's sex lives…" he repeated over and over out loud.

* * *

A few days later

"Six Enemy ships detected! Distance 1400! They're B-class pirate ships, all right!" Kiriko announced

"We finally caught them! Battle stations!" Amane shouted as Naruto sweat dropped but got into the combat system anyways.

"When can I go back to Earth?" he asked "I had already turned in the letter of resignation…" he muttered sadly having been dragged along when the Kamidake finally overtook the Renza ship.

"Not so fast! Today's my turn to give the orders to attack!" Karen stated glaring at Amane.

"Not this again…" Naruto muttered as he connected.

"So what? Seina and Naruto can work just fine with my help alone!" Amane retorted.

"They're so loud I can't concentrate on my work…!" Neju complained as she worked alongside Hakuren.

"That's my line!" Hakuren shouted.

Karen, Kiriko, Ryoko, and the silver haired girl who consistently forgets to state her name, sighed. "Captain, give us out orders please." Kiriko asked as they turned to Seina.

"Uh, for now let's go to where the pirates are." Seina stated rubbing his head.

"Understood! Captain!" the eight girls cheered. Fuku Miyaaed happily as the ship's crystals activated.

"Full speed ahead!" Seina ordered smiling.

"**My vacation…**" Naruto whimpered having wanted to get ready for the next adventure 15 years down the road with Tenchi and friends.

* * *

End 

Alright I'm done.

As a little extra the names of the Renza girls are:

Gyokuren – Silver haired girl

Hakuren – Blue haired girl

Karen – red haired girl

Suiren – green haired girl

It's kind of weird that their names aren't mentioned until the very last episode and Gyokuren is never mentioned at all.


End file.
